Minis
by Michelle Bones
Summary: One-shots, Two-shots, minifics. Cualquier temporada, alusiones a capitulos especificos. Es para sacarme de la mente las historias que aparecen sin permiso mientras termino los otros fics.
1. La Maldita Primavera

**Bueno, me puse en onda floffy y romanticona. Este si es un one-shot que tiene como principales protagonistas a Parker y a su padre. Hay pocos fics que rescatan la relacion padre-hijo de ambos y me parecio bueno darles su espacio. Espero les guste... Bones aparece al final asi que sigue siendo un ByB.**

* * *

 **Fue mas o menos asi.**

 **Vino blanco, noche y viejas canciones.**

 **Y se reia de mi, dulce embustera, la maldita primavera.**

 **Que queda de un sueño erotico... si?**

Booth habia sintonizado una radio cualquiera y la musica era relajante aunque no tenia la menor idea que decia la cancion. Su hijo, que habia tomado clases de español en la escuela y practicaba cuando podia con la compañera de su padre, sabia identificar las palabras pero realmente no atinaba con la intencionalidad de la letra y en realidad eso era toda una suerte, porque si su padre hubiera sabido de que iba la tonadita de la cancion, arrancaba la radio de cuajo y le lavaba las orejas al pobre niño con agua de mar para que la sal le purifique de nuevo sus castos pequeños timpanos.

Aun a pesar de eso, Parker estaba emocionado y daba pequeños saltitos en el asiento trasero de la SUV de su padre. Le habia dicho que por fin se le habia declarado a su bella compañera y esta habia aceptado a su simpatico y galan papito despues de casi cuatro años de idas y venidas, persecusiones, asesinos en serie, payasos diabolicos, muertos por doquier, novios, novias, amigos con derechos. Toda una espiral que iba desde ellos hasta las partes mas lejanas del universo Jeffersoniano y policiaco hasta volver a ellos dos. Juntos, felices y con un secretito que demoraria unos meses en llegar.

El muchacho noto que no tomaban el camino regular a la casa de su querida antropologa forense, sino que iban hacia el norte ingresando a la carretera. Vio que tomaba la ruta a la playa que el y su mama hacian para ir a...

\- California? Bones esta en California? Y porque se fue hasta alla? - pregunto el niño algo confundido.

\- Queria pasar un tiempo con su familia en la playa. Ellos viven en California junto al mar. Podremos ir a nadar todos los dias, eh? - le dice sonriendo al pensar en pasar tiempo con la mujer que amaba y su pequeño hijo, como una familia real - Sera fantastico!

\- Si tu lo dices...

 **De repente, me despierto y te has ido... Siento el vacio de ti.**

 **Me desespero, como si el amor volviera...**

 **Y aunque no quiera, sin quererlo, pienso en ti...**

Seeley Booth clavo los frenos con tanta fuerza que la SUV se paro en las llantas de adelante como acrobata. Una vez que el vehiculo se estabilizo, el agente volteo a mirar a su hijo que estaba algo asustado, mas que por la voltereta del auto, por la reaccion de su padre al contestarle exactamente lo que pensaba.

\- Parker, estas bien? - le dijo el hombre tratando de moderar su ritmo cardiaco al ver que casi tiene un accidente con su niño al lado - Dios! Si algo te pasa por mi culpa...!

\- Tecnicamente seria por mi culpa al desequilibrarte con mi respuesta...

Bones? Ese argumento esperaria escucharlo de boca de su compañera antropologa forense y escritora de libros de misterio, no de su diz que inocente pequeño de siete años. Ese chico pasaba mucho tiempo con Bones y con Max. Se estaba Brenerizando demasiado.

\- Parker... no quieres ir a California y pasar tiempo con Bones y conmigo?

\- Claro que si papi! Eso es lo que mas quiero, pero... - el muchachito le contesto con una sonrisa y los ojitos brillantes de emocion pero al llegar a la ultima parte de su oracion sus ojos perdieron brillo y la voz se apago en un susurro - ... pense que seriamos solo los tres y ella va a estar con su familia.

Booth sonrio de lado. Era en serio lo que le decia Rebecca. Parker era protector y posesivo con los que consideraba su familia, rasgo heredado sin lugar a dudas de el pero en este caso, el niño tendria que compartir su cariño por la antropologa con la propia familia de ella. Aunque a Booth tambien le atraia la idea de pasar unos dias de playa los tres solos, todavia no se lo habia propuesto a su flamante novia y esperaba convencerla por la noche. Contaba con que opusiera una tenaz resistencia para poder...

 **Si! Para enamorarme ahora!**

 **Volvera a mi, la maldita primavera que sueño...**

 **Si, para enamorarme basta una hora...**

 **Pasa ligera, la maldita primavera.**

 **Pasa ligera, me hace daño solo a mi...**

\- Papa! Me estas escuchando?! Porque tenias esa cara media rara?

\- Ehhhh... - Booth carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y de paso acomodarse los pensamientos pecaminosos con Temperance hasta el fondo del cerebro - Estaba pensando en convencer a Bones para escaparnos un par de dias los tres solos. Eso te gustaria, eh campeon?

\- Siiiiiiii! - dijo Parker volviendo a saltar de la emocion en el asiento.

Booth puso en marcha nuevamente el vehiculo y el paisaje cambio abruptamente delante de sus ojos. De una serie de intrincadas carreteras, se abrieron paso a traves de la brisa marina, un sol tibio de media tarde, el mar lejano pero ya a la vista desde el asfalto y algunas gaviotas distraidas que pasaban encima del vehiculo hasta que una decidio darle un "regalito" al parabrisas del agente.

\- Rayos! - dijo el hombre deteniendose al lado de la carretera y aguantandose las ganas de sacar su arma y destrozar en el vuelo a la muy insolente - que porqueria!

\- El agua de mar va a limpiar mas rapidamente las heces de la gaviota por la sal que contiene. Sera mejor que nos acerquemos a la orilla.

\- Como sabes todo eso? - le pregunto su padre ingresando a una interseccion de la carretera con direccion a la playa. El impacto de la gaviota fue en el lado del conductor y no podria llegar a la casa de Russ sin limpiarlo.

\- El abuelo Max me regalo una coleccion de libros de ciencia y biologia en mi ultimo cumpleaños. Tiene ejemplos exactos de las propiedades y usos de muchas cosas, entre ellas el agua de mar - dice el nene sonriendo feliz.

\- Me parece que no vas a ser policia cuando crezcas - dice su padre sonriendo y mirandolo por el espejo retrovisor mientras busca un espacio cerca al mar para estacionar.

\- Papi, estuve pensando en lo que me gustaria ser cuando crezca y tambien se lo dije a mama... ella simplemente enloquecio cuando me escucho - el chico suspiro resignado - de seguro tu haras lo mismo.

 **Lo que tu paso, dejo.**

 **Es un beso que no pasa de un beso.**

 **Una caricia que no, suena sincera.**

\- Pues tendria que ser algo muy fuera del pensamiento de tu madre para que reaccione asi - dice Seeley bajando del auto con un recipiente plastico de refresco vacio para llenarlo en el mar y limpiar su parabrisas. Parker baja del auto sin zapatos y sin medias para sentir la arena en sus pies y corre hacia la orilla - Despacio Park! No vayas a mojarte la... ropa.

Seeley ve como una ola impacta en el cuerpo de su hijo mojando sus pantalones de mezclilla y su camisa mientras el sonido alegre de la risa del niño se confunde con el grito de las gaviotas que pasan a vuelo rasante por la SUV y el rumor de las olas muriendo en la orilla desde donde su pequeño juega a perseguir a las peregrinas aves marinas.

\- Parker! - grita el hombre mientras limpia el parabrisas con el agua salada y para su sorpresa, funciona de maravilla - eres un genio!

El muchacho se acerca corriendo y contempla el parabrisas con una sonrisa de satisfaccion. Decide revelarle su vocacion a su padre.

\- Lo se. Tio Hodgie me hizo un test de inteligencia y tengo inteligencia superior... por eso quiero ser un cientifico como Bones y trabajar en el Jeffersonian con todos mis tios y tias - dijo mirandolo prevenido ante una mala reaccion de su padre - Estas molesto conmigo?

Bones otra vez. Esa pregunta era tipica de su compañera cuando temia una reaccion de su parte. Si seguiamos asi tendria que cambiarle hasta el apellido al niño.

\- No Parker, para nada - le sonrie a su hijo para infundirle confianza - uno escoge su camino al crecer y si a ti te gustan las diversas profesiones que ves en el Instituto Jeffersonian, yo no tengo porque incomodarme. Es mas, estoy muy contento de que puedas asesorarte con tus tios y tias para saber exactamente que profesion tendras en un futuro proximo.

\- Es que... yo ya se que quiero ser y creo que te va a parecer algo asqueroso...

Entomologo. Iba a ser el sucesor de Hodgings. Bueno, se ganaba bien en el Jeffersonian y si a Parker le gustaba...

\- Quiero ser antropologo forense como Bones.

 **Un "Te quiero... no te quiero..."**

 **Y aunque no quiera, sin quererlo piensa en mi...**

Eso si no se lo esperaba. Hasta podia pensar que iba a decirle maestro de ciencias como Max pero, antropologo forense? Vaya que su hijo ya era todo un Brennan. Se rio moviendo la cabeza y abrazo al pequeño que lo miraba ansioso pero que, al sentir su abrazo, se relajo totalmente.

\- Y se lo dijiste asi a tu madre? Sin anestesia? - bromeo Seeley y Parker se rio con el.

\- Si. Me dijo que era asqueroso y que estaria rodeado de cadaveres y cosas horrorosas y yo le dije que si iba al Jeffersonian desde los tres años de edad y no tenia pesadillas o necesitaba terapia, entonces era ideal para el puesto.

Seeley se rie a carcajadas de la ocurrente respuesta de su hijo. Lo coge y levanta hasta sentarlo en el capo del auto para mirarlo a los ojos. Un futuro mini Bones y eso que no era hijo biologico de la antropologa. Con un poco de suerte, el bebe que venia en camino seria identico a su hermano mayor.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Parker. Nunca lo dudes. Hagas lo que hagas, me enorgullece ser tu padre.

El niño sonrio emocionado y se lanzo a los seguros brazos de su padre. Se sentia aceptado y querido y eso valia mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

\- Puedo seguir jugando con las gaviotas? -dice despues de un rato.

\- Ve, pero no te pierdas de vista, mi pequeño antropologo forense - dice revolviendole los rizos y bajandolo del capo para que se vaya corriendo, apenas toca la arena, hacia una bandada que descansaba en la arena, agitandolas y hacerlas volar sintiendose dentro de un torbellino de gaviotas y sonriendo feliz.

Suspira en paz al verlo divertirse tan tranquilamente pero recuerda el motivo del viaje al sentir su movil vibrando con insistencia en el bolsillo de su pantalon. Ve quien lo llama y sonrie.

 **Si! Para enamorarme ahora!**

 **Volvera a mi, la maldita primavera...**

 **Que importa si para enamorarme basta una hora!**

\- Hola mi amor, estamos...

\- Booth! En donde estan? Hubo un accidente en la carretera! Una camioneta negra se incrusto debajo de un camion de carga y tu no llegabas con Parker... - escucho que su novia empezo a llorar y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta - donde estan? Estoy en mi auto recorriendo la carretera buscandolos!

\- Calmate Bones. Estamos en el desvio 24. El que da a orillas del mar.

\- Te fuiste a nadar?! Estoy pensando que estas herido o muerto, tirado en medio de la carretera con Parker o atrapados en medio de los fierros retorcidos de tu SUV y te fuiste a nadar tranquilamente?!

\- Tuve un pequeño accidente con...

\- Tuviste un accidente! Y porque no empezaste por ahi? Estan bien?! Estoy ingresando al desvio 24!

\- Temperance calmate... - el agente vio venir el elantra azul de su novia como si estuviera en las carreras de formula uno - baja la velocidad por Dios o vas a meterte con todo y auto al mar!

Temperance freno sin mucho exito pues topo la SUV de su novio por detras abollando todo el parachoques. Seeley corrio al Elantra para ver si se encontraba bien al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba de su auto para ver lo mismo. Se abrazaron apenas estuvieron cerca y el sintio como volvia a llorar aferrada a el. El pequeño abdomen protuberante de ella se sentia claramente y el tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mire a los ojos. Ella miro aquellos ojos marrones que la veian con preocupacion y amor e intento serenarse.

\- Estoy bien, mi amor. Estamos bien los dos. Calmate por favor

 **Pasa ligera, la maldita primavera.**

 **Pasa ligera, me bendice solo a mi...**

\- Bones! - Parker vino corriendo desde la orilla totalmente mojado y se abrazo a la antropologa - te extrañe mucho! Ya se que eres la novia de mi papi y estoy muy feliz! - al abrazarla por la cintura noto el pequeño pero abultado abdomen de su antropologa favorita y abrio los ojos asombrado - Estas embarazada? Hay un bebe ahi dentro?

\- Si - dijo ella limpiandose las lagrimas para sonreirle y agacharse hasta mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos marrones identicos a los de su padre - es tu hermano o hermana.

\- Mi hermanito? - dijo el pensando en un compañero de juegos para el hockey, para trepar a los arboles, para jugar futbol. El siempre habia envidiado a sus compañeros porque tenian hermanos con los cuales jugar y compartir. Ahora el tendria un hermano propio y seria el hermano mayor. Sonrio y empezo a saltar de gusto en la arena para luego abrazarse nuevamente a la mujer que tendria al hijo de su padre en poco menos de seis meses - Mi hermanito! Gracias Bones! Ya no voy a estar solo nunca mas!

Temperance se sorprendio con el pensamiento del niño porque era identico al suyo desde que vio las dos rayitas azules en el test de embarazo. Le acaricio los rizos dorados correspondiendole el abrazo e inmediatamente sintio los brazos del hombre que amaba envolverse en torno a ellos dos.

Seeley era feliz, Temperance era feliz y Parker tambien.

No se podia pedir mas... por lo menos, no hasta dentro de veintitres semanas y cinco dias.

 **Dejame amarte...**

 **Como si el amor me oyera, y aunque no quiera...**

 **Sin quererlo, pienso en ti...**

 **Penso en ti...**


	2. Inesperado

Brennan seguía de pie en la puerta de su casa mirando a la mujer que habia tocado el timbre. Rubia, atractiva, de ojos marrones, baja estatura y acompañada de un niño de siete años de edad... un niño demasiado parecido a Parker como para que ella no se pusiera en alerta sobre la intencion y naturaleza de aquella visita inesperada.

Elizabeth, a su vez, también observaba a Temperance. Morena, atractiva, ojos azules y con unos siete meses de embarazo difíciles de ocultar. Vivía en una zona tranquila y acomodada, tenia una casa acogedora por lo poco que podía ver desde la entrada y sabia quien era el padre de aquella criatura en el vientre de la antropologa. El mismo que el de su hijo, parado a su lado, que con toda la inocencia de un niño de su edad, le sonreía a la mujer de pie frente a ellos.

Vio que ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa amable de vuelta para su niño y con ese simple gesto considero seriamente darse la vuelta y no importunar mas a la pobre mujer que ese día iba a tener el disgusto mas grande de su vida. Decidío aclararse la garganta y solo preguntar por quien había ido a ver y prácticamente obligar a...

\- Su niño es precioso - le dijo la mujer colocando una mano protectora sobre su vientre.

\- Si, lo es. Tiene la sonrisa de su padre - le dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos - An... Seeley se encuentra en casa?

Elizabeth sabia todo lo que había ocurrido desde la Gran Batalla. Sabia que Angel el Vampiro era ahora Seeley Joseph Booth, agente del FBI y pareja de la antropologa forense Temperance Brennan. Sabia que habia decidido olvidar todo. Las cacerias, su vida como vampiro e incluso a ella misma, olvidar que alguna vez estuvo y vivio en Sunnydale y dejar atras su vida maldita y malvada para empezar desde cero como un ser humano y ella estaria mas que de acuerdo si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

Connor.

\- Mami, tengo sed - dijo el pequeño mirando a su madre y Temperance no tuvo corazon para dejarlo ahi parado en medio del calor agobiante de ese dia de verano. Midiendo y sopesando las consecuencias de sus acciones, se hizo a un lado en la puerta y los invito a pasar a su casa.

\- No es necesario - dijo Elizabeth negando con la mano - solo quiero saber si Seeley podria salir a conversar un momento... lo siento, realmente no deseo incomodarla pero es importante.

\- Por favor, el niño tiene sed y esta cansado - le dijo la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo volviendo a sonreir al pequeño. Dios! Que era tan parecido a Parker! De seguro el pequeño de cinco años seria como su hermano cuando cumpliera esa edad. Ella estaba convencida que el pequeño nene sediento era hijo de su pareja y de seguro la mujer frente a ella querria la manutencion del pequeño o el reconocimiento del niño por su padre - pasen por favor.

\- Mami mira! Que tele tan grande! - el pequeño se instalo frente al enorme televisor de la sala y se sento en el sofa sin esperar una invitacion.

\- Connor... - le dijo la mujer yendo inmediatamente a recoger al niño del mueble. Si bien la antropologa era amable, no queria abusar de su hospitalidad, ni de su paciencia. Ya bastante tenia con enterarse que su marido tenia un hijo con otra mujer que no era Rebecca Stinson.

\- No hay problema, de verdad - dijo Temperance encendiendo el televisor y colocandolo en un canal de niños - Puede ver la television mientras le traigo algo de beber. Que deseas tomar, Connor?

Elizabeth se dio cuenta que la mujer habia memorizado el nombre de su hijo y que ademas lo miraba estudiando sus rasgos y particularidades. Era una antropologa por Dios Santo! y ciertamente el parecido de Connor con su padre saltaba a la vista. No era necesario ser un profesional entrenado para darse cuenta que Connor Summers era hijo de Angel o en este caso, Seeley Booth.

\- Una coca cola helada, por favor! - dijo el niño sonriente y sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

\- Y para usted...? - Elizabeth decidio darle una oportunidad a Temperance. Ella no sabia nada y estaba actuando como toda una dama al ser ecuanime y calmada en medio de todo ese lio de mujeres e hijos.

\- Lo mismo, por favor. La verdad que es usted muy amable Dra. Brennan... soy Elizabeth Summers.

\- Eres Buffy...

Elizabeth se estremecio al escuchar su nombre de batalla en labios de la mujer de Angel, digo, Seeley. El se lo habia contado? Habia tenido las agallas para hacerlo?

\- Has venido por el...

Temperance paso saliva y se quedo livida a un lado de la sala con los vasos de refresco en las manos. Ella era una cazavampiros y su marido era un exvampiro reformado y perdonado. A que habia venido? A matarlo? Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para sostenerse ya que sus piernas no eran suficientes en este momento para aguantarla a ella, al bebe y a la tamaña revelacion que tenia frente a sus ojos y en la sala de su propia casa.

\- Calmate por favor... - Elizabeth corrio a sostenerla de los brazos y la hizo sentar en una de las sillas del comedor. Le dio un vistazo a Connor, seguia entusiasmado con los dibujos animados - No he venido a matarlo, si eso es lo que temes. Mi hijo esta creciendo y pregunta por su padre, yo solo queria saber si el podria... conocerlo.

\- El no esta en casa - dijo Temperance intentando calmarse y mirando con algo de temor a la pequeña mujer rubia frente a ella. Si quisiera, incluso podria deshacerse facilmente de ella y de su bebe no nacido. En este momento Brennan no estaba para peleas ni para defensas. Era un blanco extremadamente simple y predecible - esta en el trabajo y vendra por la tarde.

\- Puedo regresar? Te aseguro que estoy siendo totalmente honesta contigo cuando te digo que solo quiero que Connor conozca su padre. Lo que hubo entre el y yo... murio con Angel.

\- El se llama Seeley. Seeley Joseph Booth - le dijo recuperando su presencia de animo - le dire que viniste y el decidira si desea ponerse en contacto contigo... yo, soy de la idea que ningun niño deberia criarse lejos de su padre pero dadas las circunstancias... - mira a los ojos a Elizabeth como queriendo cerciorarse de que puede confiar en su palabra - no soy yo quien toma esa decision.

\- Pero puedes ayudarlo a tomar la decision correcta - le dice pidiendole en silencio una oportunidad para su niño - tu conoces a su otro hijo, el viene aqui y se queda contigo incluso en el Jeffersonian. El niño te quiere y tu lo tratas tan bien... solo quiero que Connor tenga esa oportunidad.

\- Cuanto tiempo hace que nos espias y nos sigues? - dice Temperance sin bajar la mirada o cambiar la ntensidad.

\- Desde que supe donde estaba An... Seeley. Desde hace tres años - le confiesa la rubia sentandose frente a ella en una silla de comedor.

Las doa mujeres escuchan que la puerta se abre y voltean a ver al padre de sus hijos ingresando despreocupadamente a su hogar.

\- Bones, estoy en casa! Cullen me dejo salir temprano porque resolvimos el caso con... BUFFY?!

El hombre estaba en shock. Se le cayo de las manos el ramo de narcisos que habia comprado y el pote de helado de cereza fue a dar a la alfombra, cubriendola de un manto rojo, como si fuera sangre. Las dos lo miramos fijamente y el, despues de unos minutos de quedarse en blanco, corrio hacia la mujer de ojos azules abrazandola para luego colocarse delante de ella de manera protectora. Habia adoptado una pose de batalla, de pelea y sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en mi, vigilando cada movimiento por minimo que pareciera.

\- No ha venido a pelear, Seeley asi que relajate... vas a asustar al niño.

\- Estas bien? - dijo volviendose hacia Temperance sin descuidar a la mujer rubia - Quiza sentiste algo? El bebe esta bien?

\- Ella no se refiere a su hijo. Se refiere al mio... ven aqui Connor.

El niño salio de la sala y se coloco junto a su madre, que le ofrecio uno de los vasos de coca cola que Temperance trajo antes de darse cuenta a quien habia metido a su casa. Seeley lo contemplo pasmado, con la boca abierta y sin decidirse a hacer algo en concreto. El niño termino de beber y le sonrio a su madre.

\- Puedo volver a ver television? - miro a la antropologa con aquella mirada lastimera que solo su marido y Parker habian tenido con ella hasta ahora - por favor?...

\- CHRISTINE!

La adolescente se asusto tanto que dejo caer el libro encuadernado en cuero que sostenia en las manos desde hace algo mas de treinta minutos y miro con sus iris azules al otro par de ojos turquesa que la observaban boquiabierta y casi en panico.

\- De donde sacaste eso?

\- Es-estaba en el armario... yo vine a buscar... a buscarte y vi el armario abierto... me gustan tus vestidos de halloween...

\- Vestidos de halloween? - le dice con la confusion marcada en el rostro.

\- Esos de cuero que vienen a juego con un cinturon... creo que esas son estacas?

\- A donde quieres llegar, Christine? - le dijo Brennan recogiendo el libro y estrechandolo en sus brazos.

\- A que esa novela que escribiste es... Wow! - dijo ella llevandose las manos a la cabeza y haciendo el gesto de que explotaba abriendo los brazos con grandilocuencia - Es increible! De donde te salio todo eso?! A ti no te gusta la ciencia ficcion... eso es mas de papa. Lo extraño mucho.

\- Yo tambien bebe - le dice abrazandola y mirando la fotografia de su esposo desde su mesa de noche. Eran tres semanas desde que Seeley regreso a Sunnydale y su hija pensaba que estaba destacado en algun lugar del mundo como francotirador. Fue lo mas sensato que se le ocurrio decir a Brennan antes de confesarle la verdad a Christine - yo tambien lo extraño mucho...

\- Pero porque lo escribiste con sus nombres? Usas el tuyo, el de papa, de mis hermanos y de Tia Elizabeth. Porque? Nunca lo hiciste en tus otros libros.

\- Porque no pensaba publicarlo jamas. Era un escape. Una fantasia privada...

\- Era para intentar retener a papa, no es cierto? - le dijo aferrandose mas a su madre y enterrando el rostro bañado en lagrimas en su blusa - para sentir que sigue aqui en casa con una invencion de tu subconsiente.

\- Voy a dejar de invitar a cenar a Sweets - dice sonriendole a traves de las lagrimas - esta influyendo demasiado en ti.

\- Alguien me invoco? - dice el psicologo parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitacion de su mama pata - Hey! Que pasa con mi antropologa y mi jugadora de Hockey favoritas?

\- Estabamos recordando a papa...

Sweets camina hacia las chicas Brennan y le coloca una mano en el hombro a Temperance mientras revuelve suavemente el cabello de Christine. El tambien esta involucrado en la desaparicion voluntaria de Seeley y va a la casa de Brennan todas las noches para cenar en familia, intercambiar informacion de ambos lados y como proteccion de ambas.

\- Todos extrañamos a Booth... pero lo mejor es que regresara en unos dias y volveras a verlo, a abrazarlo y a jugar con el...

\- Hey familia! Donde estan todos?

\- Parker! - Christine sonrie olvidando momentaneamente la tragedia familiar y suelta a su madre para ir al encuentro de su hermano mayor que cada vez se parece mas a su padre. Sale de la habitacion dejando a su madre y a su tio frente a frente. Sweets mueve la cabeza de lado con la vista fija en el libro que Brennan sostiene.

\- El te dijo que no dejaras rastro de nada de lo que paso y se te ocurre escribir un libro... - le dice con un velado regaño.

\- Es un diario no un libro y jamas pense que mi hija lo hallaria - le dice guardandolo en un cajon secreto de su tocador - que te dijo?

\- Lo de siempre. Que te ama y que desea volver a verte... que extraña a su hija y necesita terminar con todo esto para regresar con ustedes.

\- Eso espero, Lance, eso espero... - dice acercandose a la puerta de su habitacion y bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina donde su hija y su hijastro juegan con un cachorro de cocker spaniel - Hola Parker, veo que viniste acompañado...

\- Hola Tempe! - el apuesto joven abraza a la antropologa dandole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendole. Se sabe poseedor del encanto de su padre y espera convencer a su madrastra de dejar al perrito en casa - le traje un regalito a Chris - ve al psicologo bajar detras de su madrastra y frunce el ceño - Hola Tio Lance...

\- Hola hijo! - el hombre le extiende la mano al joven que la estrecha receloso. Sweets sabe exactamente que esta pensando el joven Booth y mueve la cabeza, sonriendo. El ve a Temperance como un sustituto materno al igual que Parker y rivaliza por su status de macho alfa - A que se debe tu peludo regalito?

\- Pues, acaso no puedo regalarle algo a mi hermana sin que sea sospechoso? O es que esta pasando algo sospechoso de lo cual no se nada?

Temperance enrojece violentamente al escuchar las palabras de su hijastro. Por supuesto que le oculta un secreto, y uno muy grande pero para nada el que imagina su casi hijo mayor que mira a Sweets disimuladamente mientras finge jugar con el cachorro y la adolescente.

\- Mama? Te sientes bien? - Christine deja el animalito en manos de su hermano y va al encuentro de su madre que ha optado por tomar un vaso de agua para calmarse. Parker deja al cachorro en el suelo y sale de la cocina cogiendo a Lance del brazo y arrastrandolo hacia la sala.

\- Parker por favor no hagas una escena... - le dice el psicologo mirandolo tranquilamente a los ojos - te conozco desde niño y se lo que estas pensando. Te aseguro que no es nada de lo que te imaginas.

\- O sea que no estas intentando conquistar a mi madrastra mientras mi padre no esta en casa? - le dice el muchacho yendo directo al grano.

\- Temperance es como mi hermana y es tu padre quien me ha pedido que practicamente viva aqui para proteccion de ellas.

\- Yo soy el hijo mayor! - dice el rubio muchacho adelantandose hasta quedar frente al psicologo - es a mi a quien debio pedirselo!

\- En realidad el mayor soy yo, hermanito y papa tampoco me dijo nada, asi que relajate... y Tio Lance no esta interesado romanticamente en Tempe, la esta protegiendo de cosas que ni te imaginas por ordenes de nuestro padre. En vez de acusarlo injustamente, deberias agradecerle que cuida a Tempe y a nuestra hermana como si fueran su familia.

Connor Booth aparece desde la cocina con el cachorro mordisqueando la pernera de su pantalon mientras su avergonzado hermano va a disculparse con el psicologo y Temperance le agradece con un abrazo el controlar a Parker. De los tres hermanos, Connor es quien posee un casi paranormal sentido comun, tanto asi que a veces su madrasta cree que tambien cuenta con el don de la clarividencia.

...

Esa noche Brennan espero a que su hija estuviera dormida, dejandola bajo el cuidado y supervision de Sweets.

\- Si Seeley sabe que te deje ir a Sunnydale, me asesinara sin miramientos - le dice el psicologo intentando detenerla pon conmiseracion - o peor aun, me convertira!

\- Eres un scanner, Lancelot - le dice con el traje de cazavampiros puesto y ajustandose el cinturon con las estacas - Seeley jamas eiminaria tus poderes mentales transformandote en vampiro porque te necesita tal y como eres... ademas de que te considera su mejor amigo.

\- Sabes que puedo detenerte con el poder mental, no es cierto?

\- Sabes que no funciona en mi, no es cierto?

\- Claro Temperance, tu superpoder es la hiperracionalidad - le dice en una broma sarcastica - eso, tu excepcional destreza para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y... - dice levantando una ceja sin mayor escrupulo - la clarividencia.

\- Esas dos palabras son opuestas, Lancelot - le dice cruzandose la ballesta a la espalda.

\- Pero confluyen en ti - le rebate el psicologo - soy un scanner psicologo que lee la mente de sus pacientes y tu eres una antropologa forense que, al tocar los huesos, tiene la revelacion de como fueron asesinadas esas personas y fogonazos de las vidas que vivieron antes de terminar en tu mesa de disecciones.

\- Todavia estoy adaptandome con esa parte de mi vida, Sweets - la mencion por apellido le advierte al joven scanner que su interlocutora esta realmente incomoda con el giro de la conversacion - jamas lo hubiera dado por posible si no hubiera conocido a Seeley.

\- Seeley Booth, Angel el vampiro, Liam... la verdad el nombre no importa - le dice Sweets utilizando la ultima estrategia para detenerla - igual no quiere que te arriesgues al ir a Sunnydale y va a enfadarse en serio si te pones en peligro de esa manera. No podra cuidarte y pelear con Dracof al mismo tiempo y los expondras a ambos!

Temperance va a rebartirlo mientras baja las escaleras pero una vision la hace detenerse en seco. Su esposo tendido en el piso con una estaca en el pecho y deshaciendose en una nube de polvo negro. Lance la toma del brazo antes de que ruede las escaleras y la inmoviliza en la pared deteniendo su descenso.

\- Estas bien? Que viste?- le pregunta al verla casi en shock.

\- Seeley... tenia una estaca - lleva sus manos al corazon - se hacia nada en una nube negra de polvo... - mira al psicologo desesperada - tengo que ir por el a Sunnydale! nada de lo que me digas me hara quedarme un minuto mas aqui!

\- Temperance, el no quiere...

\- Me vale madre, me oiste! - le grita en la cara para despues apartarlo de un empellon y salir corriendo de la casa. Ingresa a su garage y destapa una moto Harley Davison Iron 883 Negra, se monta en ella y parte a la carrera dejando un rastro en el piso de cemento, realizando una curva cerrada antes de llegar a la carretera mientras Lance sale detras de ella solo para verla partir como una exhalacion camino a Sunnydale. Intenta hacer contacto mediante la telepatia pero es inutil. La antropologa ha bloqueado su mente a piedra y lodo y lo unico que ocupa sus pensamientos es encontrar a su marido antes de que la vision que la aterra se cumpla fatidicamente.


	3. Por un beso

**Antes de que lo lean, quiero que recuerden que soy Boneslover y jamas mataria a uno de los personajes... bueno, no permanentemente. Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Ella llego a casa y el sonrio ampliamente. Habia estado en una firma de libros toda la tarde y sabia que estaria cansada, estresada y con ganas de que la mimaran, asi no lo dijera.

Pero el la conocia mejor que lo que ella misma se conocia y habia preparado una cena riquisima con todas las verduras y vegetales que a ella le gustaban. Hasta habia preparado su horroroso turkeyfu (simulacion de carne de pavo hecha de tofu) para que sintiera que era una ocasion especial. Para el todos los dias a su lado eran una ocasion para celebrar. Despertar junto a ella, ver su sonrisa enamorada, jugar con los preciosos niños que eran hijos de ambos, pasear por la calle con ella firmemente enlazada en su brazo, salir a tomar una copa y sentirse envidiado por la totalidad de hombres en el bar, amarla y hacer el amor con ella era casi llegar al nirvana y lo mas importante por sobre todo lo demas: Saber que se habia hecho merecedor de su amor y confianza no tenian precio... para todo lo demas existia la bendita tarjetita de credito.

El estaba elegante pero casual. Camisa sin los ultimos botones ajustados, color blanco aperlado que resaltaba su tez bronceada y sus ojos chocolates. Pantalon negro, no del FBI sino de vestir con su famosisima hebilla Cocky. La mesa vestida de punto en blanco con los candelabros de plata del año del Rey Pepino y los platos labrados de la vajilla rescatada en vaya Dios a saber que naufragio... estaba seguro que eran los del Titanic.

Ella ingreso en el comedor alumbrado a media luz y vio todas las atenciones que su esposo habia preparado esa noche. Sus ojos turquesa se clavaron en los pardos de el que la miraban con amor y una pizca de lujuria para endulzar la noche.

Por eso no estaba ni medianamente preparado para lo que se le venia encima como un tren de sierra.

\- QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!

Por un momento Seeley Booth penso que se habia quedado sordo porque despues de ese grito, un silencio helado recorrio toda la casa como un mal aire o una plaga. Divorcio?! Cristo, que hice?! Que mierda hice?!

\- Que?! - le dijo con la sorpresa, el pasmo, el miedo y la impotencia de no saber que habia llevado a la mujer que hace catorce horas gemia de satisfaccion en sus brazos, a decirle a viva voz que habia decidido separarse de el en cuerpo y alma.

\- Lo que oiste! - subio inmediatamente a su alcoba y el no salia de la horrible sorpresa cuando el azote de la puerta de su habitacion, que sono a balazo lo saco de su innamovilidad.

Corrio escaleras arriba y toco la puerta con tranquilidad pero firmemente.

\- Bones, dime que ha ocurrido?! Que esta pasando?!

\- Si no te apartas de la puerta en este mismo momento, voy a atravesarte con una bala calibre 39. Y estoy hablando en serio agente Booth!

Agente Booth? Seeley se devanaba los sesos intentando recordar que diablos habia hecho para provocar esa reaccion en su esposa cuando sintio el "clic" de un arma amartillada y por instinto se pego a la pared, al lado de la puerta.

\- Voy a contar hasta tres y si no te has largado de esta casa, juro que voy a vaciar la cacerina de mi arma en ti! Hasta la ultima bala, agente Booth!

\- Dime que hice?! Por Dios, Temperance! Dime que mierda hice para que te pongas asi!

Ella abrio la puerta con el arma lista para disparar y se la puso en la sien, mirandolo a los ojos sin que le tiemble la mano y sin pestañar.

El sintio el frio del metal en su piel ardiente por la subida de adrenalina y de presion. Ella... iba a matarlo? No podia siquiera imaginar que maldita cosa habia hecho para convertir a su amante esposa en una fiera sicaria cuando escucho las palabras que mas temia, salir de su boca.

\- Me engañaste... con Angela.

El iba a hablar para replicarle y decirle que de donde habia sacado esa idea estupida y descabellada, cuando el recuerdo del caso de las patinadoras se asento en su mente.

Maldita sea!

El beso!

Angela habia hablado!

Ella esperaba que el lo negara. Que gritara incoherencias y le quitara el arma a la fuerza. Que le dijera que era mentira y que ella era la unica mujer en su vida. Carajo! Que se enfureciera con ella y le dijera que si estaba demente para amenazarlo de muerte con un arma y sin pruebas!

Pero no lo hizo.

Solo se le quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando apenas y pasando saliva. Tenia esa expresion inequivoca en los ojos. La misma expresion de cuando le enseño la foto de Hannah en el movil.

Culpabilidad. Verguenza... era cierto.

\- Vete... - ya no podia ni gritar, le faltaba el aire. Sabia que le iba a dar una crisis nerviosa y solo queria sacarlo de la casa para llorar, gritar, romper los portaretratos estrellandolos en la pared - Vete o te juro que voy a dispararte y acabare con lo que Pam Nunnan no pudo...

\- Temperance...

Un disparo que paso silbando a un lado de su cabeza le indico que era en serio. Ella estaba dispuesta a matarlo y no iba a entender razones. Gracias a Dios, Christine y Hank estaban con Max...

\- Me voy... - dijo con las manos en alto y sin mirarla a los ojos - no me importa si me disparas pero quiero que sepas que lastimarte nunca fue mi intencion...

\- Callate! Solo quiero que te largues! Maldita sea, ya vete! - estaba a un pelo de la bendita crisis y el seguia hablando. Ella bajo las escaleras apuntandole y el retrocedia sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Llego a la puerta principal y en un rapido movimiento, cogio el arma para obligarla a soltarla.

Ella disparo. No penso. No midio. Solo apreto el gatillo por reflejo. Sin quererlo realmente.

La camisa blanca empezo a mostrar un tinte carmesi a la altura del hombro izquierdo. Le habia destrozado la clavicula.

Seeley salio de la casa tambaleandose por el dolor y entro a la SUV. Ingreso las llaves y arranco partiendo rapidamente hacia la mansion Hodgings.

Temperance se quedo helada con el arma en la mano al ver que le habia disparado a su esposo. Al padre de sus hijos. A su compañero. A su mejor amigo. Al que todavia y en medio de todo, seguia siendo el amor de su vida. Lo vio entrar a la camioneta con la cara desencajada por el dolor y partir como un bolido de su casa.

Lo habia herido y no sabia si era de gravedad. Lo habia echado de su casa y de su vida con ese balazo imprevisto. Salio corriendo a su auto, dispuesta a seguirlo. Quiza se desmayaria por el camino y podria colisionar con otro automovil o se detendria y se desangraria en algun lugar perdido de la carretera...

"Maldita sea! Porque lo hice?! Pude matarlo! No tengo derecho a quitarle la vida solo porque ya no me ama! A donde va?! El hospital mas cercano queda al otro lado de la ciudad... la Mansion Hodgins. Va a ver a Angela... - la rabia y la ira regresan en toda su magnitud - quieres morir en sus brazos?! Ok, te lo concedo..."

...

\- Que?! Pero estas loco, Booth?! Ni en un millon de años se me ocurriria hablar de eso y menos ahora que sabes como esta mi situacion con Hodgings!... Claro que te estoy diciendo la verdad! Acaso...?!

Angela Montenegro-Hodgings vio como la SUV del esposo de su mejor amiga aparcaba frente a su casa y al abrir la puerta, Seeley aparecia con la camisa empapada en sangre y bajando apenas en pie.

Jack estaba en el jardin identificando insectos por diversion cuando vio a su amigo, tremendamente malherido y fue hacia el lo mas rapido que pudo con su silla de ruedas.

\- Booth! - dijo bajando la velocidad mientras el agente practicamente se arrastraba hacia el - Que paso?! Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!

El mayordomo y el jardinero de la mansion ingresaron rapidamente a Seeley a la biblioteca. Jack improviso un pequeño quirofano para extraerle la bala a su amigo y cauterizo la herida con ayuda de su esposa. Era la primera actividad que hacian juntos en meses y Seeley tambien lo sabia.

\- Ahora dime compadre, quien quiso matarte? Esa bala se desvio de trayectoria. Es mas que obvio...

\- Bones... - dijo Seeley mirando a los ojos celestes de Hodgings - hace un año... en el caso de la patinadora asesina... Angela me beso en los labios para despistar a un sospechoso... ella estaba de encubierto... recuerdas?

\- Si, lo recuerdo - dice Hodgings confundido - ella misma me lo dijo al final del dia y me parecio un gaje del oficio... que tiene eso que ver con el balazo que tienes en la clavicula?

\- Jamas se lo dije a Temperance... no se como lo averiguo...

\- Oh Dios! Fue la Dra. B?! - Hodgings salio disparado al ventanal de la biblioteca y vio el hyundai elantra azul de Temperance ingresar a su patio delantero - Te siguio Booth! Esta aqui en mi casa!

\- Yo ire a hablar con ella - dice Angela sacandose los guantes quirurgicos - no me hara daño, lo se.

\- Acaba de balear a su marido! Crees que se va a tentar el corazon para no pegarte un tiro?! A la amiga casi hermana que la engaño con su esposo?! - Hodgings estaba enfadado con el mundo y sus alrededores, incluyendo a su esposa y a sus amigos pero en esta ocasion decidio dejar de autocompadecerse ante el peligro de que su esposa muera abaleada por su mejor amiga.

\- Nosotros no los engañamos! Era por el trabajo encubierto!

Angela enfrento los ojos claros de su esposo. Estaba molesta con el por dejarse arrastrar con la situacion. Se habia vuelto autodestructivo y cobarde. Habia regresado a ser el cientifico amargado y sarcastico del comienzo.

\- Yo... - Hodgings se dio cuenta que su mujer seguia siendo una mujer hermosa y deseable para cualquier hombre cuerdo. El la estaba tratando como un cerdo y ella seguia a su lado cuando tenia otras opciones - no te culparia si me engañaras con Booth. He sido un hombre... que digo hombre! He sido un maldito y un patan contigo desde que me quede paralitico y estaria plenamente consiente de que te pierdo por ser un miserable...

\- Que nadie me escucha?! - dice Booth medio anestesiado - ella no te engaña conmigo! Solo fue una farsa de beso, maldita sea!

Angela se inclina hasta el rostro de su esposo y le da un beso como los de antes, como los del inicio, de la sala de egiptologia en la cama de Cleopatra. Hodgings le corresponde el beso despues de mucho, demasiado tiempo...

El timbre de la puerta los saca de su ensoñacion.

\- Yo ire - dice Hodgings dandole un ultimo beso a Angela - ante sus ojos soy otra victima y quizas pueda enterarme de como rayos averiguo todo esto.

Jack se enfrenta a los ojos azules de Temperance despues de abrir la puerta. Ella se habia colocado la pistola en el bolsillo del saco y se encontraba extrañamente tranquila.

\- Temperance, porque haces todo esto? Quien te dijo...? Como te enteraste?

\- Una de las chicas del club de patinaje es fan de mis novelas...

"- Dra. Brennan? - una chica morena se le acerca sonriente - Si! Sabia que era usted!

\- Hola Lindsay - la recuerda de un antiguo caso, cuando Angela tuvo que realizar el trabajo encubierto porque era demasiado demandante fisicamente y ella ya tenia a Christine - como van las cosas en el club de patinaje?

\- Todo bien pero mejor cuenteme como va lo de su compañero con la chica asiatica?! - hizo una seña como si se quemara los dedos - eso si que era puro fuego! Si señor!

\- Te refieres a Booth y Angela? - ella le sonrie sin entender.

\- El chico FBI y la patinadora se dieron un beso de pelicula en mi cara y presumian de sus historias de cama... si que fue caliente y eso que yo estaba muy borracha!

\- Dices que mi marido y mi mejor amiga tienen una relacion a mis espaldas?! - dijo levantandose del asiento y haciendo callar a todos en la bendita libreria. La pobre Lindsay no sabia que habia metido a la antropologa en uno de los circulos del infierno de Dante.

Los celos..."

\- Solo quiero saber la verdad, Jack. Imagino que tu tambien querras lo mismo.

\- El beso si ocurrio, Temperance, pero lo demas no. Angela tambien estaba borracha y beso a Seeley sin que el le correspondiera. Fue solo un momento hasta que la chica cayo desmayada por tanto alcohol. Lo demas debio soñarlo o imaginarlo.

\- Dejame hablar con ellos y me ire...

Jack asiente y la deja pasar a la casa. Ingresa en la biblioteca y ve a su amiga cambiandole los vendajes a Booth.

\- Creo que es mejor asi. Ustedes son mas compatibles al ser empaticos, sensibles y contar con una profunda comprension de las emociones humanas. Yo no podria ser asi, jamas...

Saca la pistola y el clic del tambor los hace levantar la vista justo cuando ella lleva la punta del cañon a su cabeza...

\- Angela cuidalo y cuida a mis hijos por favor... solo eso voy a pedirte.

El sonido del balazo remece a Jack Hodgings que entraba con la silla de ruedas a la biblioteca y empieza a gritar el nombre de su amiga al verla tendida en el piso...


	4. Por un beso 2

**Antes que me amenacen de muerte. El Capitulo anterior era una pesadilla de Jack Hodgings...**

* * *

\- Jack! Jack! Despierta, Jack! Dr. Hodgings!

Jack abre los ojos para encontrarse con un par de iris turquesa que lo miran con preocupacion y algo de angustia.

\- Jack, que ocurre?! Porque me llamabas con desesperacion?! Tuviste una pesadilla?! Estas bien?! Mejor voy a llamar una ambulancia!

Hodgings abraza a Temperance, sentado en la silla de ruedas. Se durmio sobre su escritorio despues de almorzar y todo parecia indicar que tuvo un terrible sueño producto de una indigestion. Se echa a llorar sin soltar a su amiga mientras la sorprendida antropologa solo atina a abrazarlo cautelosamente pues ha escuchado por boca de Angela que sus reacciones pueden ser muy contradictorias en momentos de estres.

\- Oh Tempe! Estas viva amiga mia! Estas viva!

\- Claro que estoy viva, Jack. Segun la ciencia ficcion no podrias abrazar a un fantasma pues el ectoplasma es etereo y no...

\- Si. Estas completamente bien. Solo tu podrias meter la racionalidad en un momento tan algido como este... - Se separa de ella y Temperance no sabe como reaccionar o que decirle. Se siente extrañamente corta con el hombre que considera un hermano menor y al que quiere fraternalmente desde que ambos sobrevivieron a ser enterrados vivos.

\- Creo que ya estas mejor. Deseas que llame a...?

\- No. Si no te importa prefiero conversar contigo. Voy a contarte mi sueño.

...

Angela termina con la reconstruccion facial del Angelatron y suspira despues de un largo dia. Las noches en la mansion Hodgings son aun mas terribles que mil asesinatos juntos y necesita tomar un trago antes de volver a enfrentar a su enfurecido esposo.

Ella puede entender que este aburrido y decepcionado de la vida. Puede comprender que vuelva a ser el cientifico iracundo y mal encarado de cuando recien lo conocio. Incluso puede disculpar que duerma en otra habitacion mientras se adapta a su nueva vida con limitaciones... pero porque demonios tiene que apartarla como si ella fuera la culpable? Porque tiene que castigarla diciendole cosas horribles e hirientes todos los santos y malditos dias?

\- Hola Angie! Has visto a Bones? No esta en su... Que ocurre?

Booth se sorprende al ver a su amiga llorar sin pestañear y con la mirada fija en una foto del Angelatron. Ella, Jack y Michael bebe jugando en su recien remodelada mansion... sabe que las cosas entre ella y el entomologo no estan bien pero nunca penso hasta que punto estaban mal

\- Yo te voy a decir que ocurre... JACK HODGINGS! ESO OCURRE!

...

\- No se que decirte, Jack... excepto que me produce escalofrios el escuchar que me suicide en tu sueño y que casi mato a Booth por una estupidez. En serio crees que seria capaz de eso?

\- No lo se... a estas alturas ya no se ni que pensar. Creo que no es sobre Booth y tu sino sobre Angela y yo.

\- Pero en tu sueño es claro que me siento engañada y defraudada por quien decia amarme mas que a nada en la vida y por eso intento asesinarlo.

\- Oh Dios! Ya me di cuenta! - dice Jack mirando a Temperance a los ojos - eres mi alter-ego! Y Booth es el de Angela!

\- Quieres decir que tu sueño es un paralelismo y eres tu quien desea matar a Angela a balazos? - dice Brennan de manera literal.

\- Estoy matando a Angela de muchas formas, Temperance. La estoy minimizando, hostigando, insultando, castigando... todo desde que estoy en esta maldita silla de ruedas!

\- Quieres morir, Jack? Porque si soy tu reflejo en el sueño entonces eres tu quien desea suicidarse.

\- No seria lo mejor?! Asi no molesto a nadie y todos felices!

\- FELICES?! Acaso crees que voy a ser feliz despues de que mi esposo se vuele la tapa de los sesos por cobarde?!

\- Angela solo te estoy martirizando... es obvio que olvide como hacerte feliz y sobre todo... como serlo. Toma - le alcanza un file con varios documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio.

\- Que es esto, Jack?

\- Todo. Mi dinero, mis propiedades, mis posesiones. Todo es tuyo. Es mi testamento.

\- Entonces que? Solo debo esperar a que la policia me llame para ir a identificar tu cuerpo?

\- No. Es tuyo desde este momento. Solo firmalo.

\- NO! ME OISTE?! NO QUIERO NADA SIN TI! TE QUIERO A TI, JACK HODGINGS! NO ME IMPORTA NADA MAS!

Angela se abraza a su esposo y empieza a llorar como nunca lo hizo antes. No quiere perderlo y menos por un suicidio.

\- Angie... yo...

\- No digas nada... enfrentaremos esto juntos... como siempre y volveremos a ser... no, seremos mejores porque pasamos por esto y continuamos juntos.

\- Perdoname Angie... yo jamas pense en hacerte todo esto... no tenia la mente clara... tenia tanta rabia y crei que si me iba, tu y Michael estarian mejor sin mi...

Angela besa a su esposo despues de mucho tiempo, sentada en su regazo mientras el le corresponde esta vez sin odios ni miedos. Es un largo camino pero esta vez sera de dos.

Seeley y Temperance salieron despues de que Jack le alcanzo el file a Angela y al irse hacia el ascensor lograron ver el beso de los esposos Hodgings, indicando que las cosas iban a solucionarse por lo menos a largo plazo.

El camino a casa fue silencioso en la SUV. Ambos tenian el mismo pensamiento pero temian decirlo. Al final fue ella quien se decidio.

\- No quiero que te encuentres en la posicion de Angela jamas...

\- Daria mi vida porque nunca conocieras el infierno en el que estaba Jack. Condenado en esa silla de ruedas, sin esperanza...

\- Quiero que me apliques la eutanasia si mi diagnostico no es favorable.

\- Sabes que preferiria suicidarme a hacer eso, no es cierto?

\- No quiero hacerte daño...

\- Jamas lo has hecho y si sufrieras un accidente, yo seria feliz cuidandote... no aceptaria que te alejes de mi.

\- Harias lo mismo que Angela.

\- Solo se que tu y yo somos Seeley y Temperance y nos amamos y te recuerdo que hicimos votos el dia que nos casamos. Estoy dispuesto a cumplirlos hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida.

Temperance se calla y empieza a llorar. Su memoria fotografica le hace revivir el dia de su boda.

\- En lo bueno y en lo malo...

\- En la riqueza y la pobreza...

\- En la salud y en la enfermedad...

Llegan a la puerta de su casa y despues que el detiene el auto ella lo abraza sin dejar de regar su rostro con lagrimas. El tambien llora en silencio. Sus amigos han pasado por una de las peores pruebas que puede tener un matrimonio y saben que si ellos tuvieran esa misma experiencia, no seria facil pero saldrian adelante como siempre lo han hecho por una simple palabra que resume todo.

\- Te amo...

\- Lo se, yo tambien te amo y lo haremos juntos, siempre...


	5. El ultimo error

Brennan estaba en su apartamento mirando las fotos y recortes de periodicos de los casos que tuvieron en el transcurso de esos seis años. En otro momento y oportunidad, a estas alturas de la situacion, ya estaria metida en un avion yendose al ultimo lugar del mundo para olvidarse que una vez en DC, tuvo la gran revelacion de su vida... demasiado tarde.

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que ella se le declarara a Booth bajo la lluvia y esa misma cantidad de tiempo se la habia pasado tambien encerrada en el limbo, dandole gracias al universo de que el no habia dignado aparecerse por el Jeffersonian y de que Hannah no la llamaba para encontrarse y salir a comer o de compras. Habia aguantado estoicamente las ganas de echarse a llorar de soledad y desamor mezcaldos pero en realidad, sentia que ya no valia la pena

Sin embargo a Temperance Brennan le quedaban otros amigos en el mundo. Alguien toco el timbre y cuando Temperance fue a abrir, se sorprendio de tener a Camile Saroyan de pie en la puerta de su casa con un paquete grande de pizza vegetariana y lasaña tres quesos.

\- Dra. Brennan, le traje esto.

Cam Saroyan era amable y calida, digamos que no era necesario ser Avalon Harmonia para darse cuenta que la antropologa estaba en fase de negacion y pronto sucumbiria a la realidad de un duelo por la perdida de un amor que ni siquiera dejo iniciar. Cam habia seguido paso a paso las miradas, sonrisas, intercambios no verbales, compañias y ahora soledades de su compañera de trabajo. En un momento llegaron a rivalizar por el amor del hombre que, por esos dias, habia hecho añicos el corazon de la mejor antropologa forense del pais y la patologa lamento que, la mujer que tenia frente a ella, no habia podido liberarse a tiempo de sus miedos para dar paso a una de las noches mas largas de su historia.

\- Gracias Cam pero en verdad, no tengo hambre.

\- Si no lo hace por usted, hagalo siquiera por el bebe...

A Temperance Brennan, la famosa escritora de misterio y catedratica galardonada de la universidad de Columbia, casi se le cae el album que tenia en las manos. Volvio el rostro para mirar a la forense que le sonreia con una mirada de complicidad.

\- Cam, yo... fue una noche en la que estabamos muy ebrios y no se como acabamos aqui, en mi departamento...

\- No tienes nada que explicarme Temperance, al menos a mi no. Hace tres semanas que comes pizza sin parar y bebes coca cola como si fueras adicta a la cafeina. Ademas tu sacro esta empezando a expanderse preparandose para el momento del parto. Fue Hodgings el que se dio cuenta antes que Angela y yo.

\- Hodgings! - la antropologa se llevo las manos a la cabeza - se supone que hoy juega el equipo de hockey favorito de Booth y el iba a acompañarlo al juego! No puede decirselo! No debe...! - en menos de un segundo Temperance estaba con el abrigo en una mano y las llaves de su auto en la otra.

\- Temperance calmate! - la forense todavia estaba en la puerta pues entre la revelacion, la sorpresa y el terror de verse descubierta, Brennan no la habia invitado a pasar - Jack esta muy bien advertido de que si hace un comentario indebido, es hombre muerto - La forense ingreso a la casa sin ser invitada, cogio el abrigo de manos de la antropologa, lo colgo en el perchero, le quito las llaves y las puso en el colgador de la cocina, acompaño a la anonadada futura madre a la sala, hizo que se sentara, abrio una lata de coca cola diet y se la dio.

\- Angela estara aqui en menos de un minuto y te ayudaremos a planear todo, claro si no nos echas de una patada a ambas indicando que tu puedes sola con todo lo que se te va a venir encima. Sabemos que eres perfectamente capaz de criar al niño sola y mantenerlo - cogio la mano de su amiga y la miro a los ojos - solo queremos ayudarte y apoyarte.

Temperance Brennan abrazo a Cam y pudo llorar al fin.

...

\- Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Daisy!

Sweets, Hodgings y Booth estaban en un bar, celebrando el triunfo de los Philies cuando al psicologo se le desato la lengua por tanto alcohol, siendo palmoteado en la espalda por Booth mientras Jack silbaba y aplaudia vigorosamente en aprobacion de la repentina decision de Lance.

\- Claro muchacho! . decia Seeley tambien medio tomado - si se aman y quieren estar juntos para toda la vida, Casense! Es lo mas natural entre dos personas que se aman!

\- Aunque a veces antes del matrimonio, vienen los hijos, no? - dice Jack que no estaba borracho sino demasiado lucido. Se habia pasado la noche con solo un vaso de cerveza mientras el agente y el psicologo vaciaban botellas sin preocupacion. Estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas entre Brennan y el para que su querida "Dra. B" pueda tener su final feliz.

\- No se lo voy a pedir porque esta embarazada! - dice el psicologo levantandose de golpe medio ofendido - es porque la amo y quiero estar a su lado!

\- Bien dicho muchacho! - le dice Booth levantandose tambien y abrazando a Lance palmoteandole nuevamente la espalda - Yo tambien voy a proponerle matrimonio...!

\- A la Dra, B? - dice Hodgings disimulando una carcajada mientras toma un poco de cerveza.

\- Estas borracho chico bicho?! Yo estoy con Hannah! Con Hannah! O ya lo olvidaste?

\- No soy yo quien se acuesta con compañeras de trabajo, asi en plural y luego no se acuerda si pueden quedar consecuencias o no... creo que deberias reconsiderar si eres tu quien olvida que esta con Hannah cuando le conviene.

La borrachera se le quito por ensalmo a Seeley Booth. Miro a Hodgings como si no lo conociera, saco su billetera y dejo pagada su parte para luego coger del cuello a Lancelot.

\- Es en serio lo de la propuesta?!

\- Nunca he hablado mas en serio en mi vida, Booth pero sueltame que me vas a asfixiar antes de mi matrimonio!

\- Al contrario niño - le dice Booth muy serio - voy a ir contigo mañana a la joyeria a escoger un anillo de matrimonio por cuenta mia - voltea a ver al entomologo - Jack, ni un palabra de esto, a nadie...

\- En lo que a mi respecta, me fui hace diez minutos, Seeley - dice Jack terminando su cerveza - despues no digas que no te lo adverti...

Seeley sale del bar e ingresa a su camioneta. Saca su movil y marca un numero conocido.

\- Hola... lo siento, no queria despertarte pero es importante... tenemos que hablar apenas llegue a casa.

...

Temperance camina hacia su apartamento, las lagrimas le impiden ver bien el camino. Acaba de estar en la fiesta post-pedida de mano de Sweets y Daisy en el Foundings Fathers. Lance le dijo que esa mañana habia ido con Booth a comprar el anillo de compromiso de Daisy y el agente habia escogido uno tambien.

Para Hannah. Iba a proponerle matrimonio a Hannah. Iba a casarse con Hannah. Iba a ser feliz con Hannah.

Ella lo dejo ir y despues quizo recuperarlo... demasiado tarde.

Empezo a llover y ella no tenia paraguas ni sobretodo. Siete cuadras la separaban de su casa y en la segunda ya tenia el abrigo empapado y chorreando agua por todos los costados. Era una ironia, llovia a cantarios el dia que ella se decidio a romper sus barreras y miedos para intentar ser feliz con el hombre que amaba desde hacia tiempo y ahora que lo habia perdido definitivamente, tambien llovia torrencialmente. Instintivamente sabia que tenia que llegar rapido a casa y recuperar el calor perdido para salvaguardar a su hijo. Se llevo una mano al vientre y empezo a caminar de manera rapida para intentar apresurarse. Una camioneta negra se paro al lado de ella.

\- Bones por Dios! que haces en medio de la lluvia?! Sube o vas a coger una neumonia!

\- Que haces aqui? - le pregunto sin acercarse - Donde esta Hannah?

\- En un vuelo a Afganistan - bajo de la camioneta y se quito el abrigo para ponerselo en los hombros - debes cambiarte inmediatamente! Vamos sube!

\- Cuando regresa? - le pregunto sin moverse del sitio pero aceptando el abrigo.

\- No se si regresara, Bones - le dijo abrazandola para subirla a la camioneta - no creo que lo haga.

Temperance se dejo conducir al asiento del copiloto y empezo a temblar por el frio y la ropa mojada. Los dientes le castañeaban y gracias a la impaciencia de Booth por verla seca y abrigada, llegaron a casa de la antropologa en menos de cinco minutos.

Al bajar en el estacionamiento, Booth se dio cuenta que ella no podia evitar los temblores por el frio y la levanto en brazos para entrar al ascensor. ingreso al piso y ella se aferraba a su cuello intentando conseguir algo de calor. Abrio la puerta, la cerro con el talon e inmediatamente fue con su preciosa carga hasta el cuarto de baño donde abrio la llave de la tina en caliente y empezo a desnudar a la antropologa que ahora temblaba violentamente y empezaba a tener los labios azules.

La dejo en ropa interior y la levanto nuevamente para colocarla con suavidad en la tina. El agua estaba caliente pero en una temperatura soportable y mientras el iba dejando caer el agua sobre su cabello con un recipiente que tenia en las manos, Temperance iba recuperando su temperatura corporal poco a poco. Una vez que se sintio recuperada corto el simunistro de agua caliente y solo dejo la temperatura tibia.

\- Porque bajaste la temperatura? - Seeley lo sabia. Las temperaturas altas propician abortos involuntarios, por lo menos ahora estaba seguro de que ella si queria al bebe.

\- Porque compraste un anillo de compromiso? - lo miro de frente a los ojos mientras seguia envuelta en la tibieza del agua.

\- Porque voy a realizar una propuesta de matrimonio - le dijo sonriendo y alcanzandole el champu junto con el jabon liquido - ire a la cocina a prepararte una sopa mientras te das una ducha - dicho eso salio del baño dejando a una confundida antropologa inmovil en la tina.

Una vez fuera del cuarto de baño, fue hasta el cuarto de invitados para cambiarse la ropa humeda por ropa comoda que tenia en casa de Bones en casos de emergencia. Cogio una toalla de mano para secarse el cabello y luego se encamino a la cocina.

Preparo una sopa que sabia, le gustaba para tiempos de invierno y lluvia. Pico cebollas verdes, ajos, jengibre y los frio como aderezo por unos minutos para luego agregar agua caliente. Pelo y corto papas arenosas en cuatro para adicionarlas en la olla y espero a que hirviera y comenzara a espesar para agregar los fideos amarillos y los champiñones que tanto le gustaban. Despues de diez minutos, apago el fuego, agrego el resto de las cebollas verdes, sal y oregano al gusto.

Temperance salio despues de cambiarse con una pijama azul de franela. Tenia el cabello algo humedo y Seeley se dio cuenta.

\- No te secaste el cabello... tienes que hacerlo o contraeras un resfriado - bajo el fuego al minimo y entro sin pedir permiso a la habitacion de la antropologa. Salio con una secadora en la mano para conectarla en la sala. Le indico con la mano que se acercara y cuando estuvo a corta distancia, le ayudo a sentarse en el sofa, suavemente para terminar de secarle el cabello junto con el peine del baño.

Temperance estaba con la boca abierta.

\- Como sabias donde estaba la secadora?

\- Ejem... hace algunas semanas me duche en tu baño, recuerdas? Vi donde guardabas cada cosa, entre ellas la bendita secadora. Bien, ya esta. Aunque creo que querras un cepillo para domar tu cabello - dijo sonriendo.

\- Seeley, que rayos me hiciste en el cabello? - dice corriendo al espejo a mirarse.

\- Calmate Temperance, mi padre era peluquero. Se manejar una secadora profesionalmente.

Y era cierto. El cabello le habia quedado como si hubiera ido a un salon de belleza. Algo alborotado y con las puntas ondeadas. Como Roxy. Sabia que a el le gustaba ese look para ella.

\- Me acabas de peinar como...

Sintio sus labios en los suyos y sus manos en su cintura. Dios! Como no ser adicta a esos labios y a esos besos! Se dejo llevar entrelazando sus manos en su cuello pero su cerebro no se desconecto. Asi que eso queria? Un juego de roles como Tony y Roxy? Ella no estaba para juegos nunca mas. Se separo de el bruscamente y un aroma algo fuerte llego a su nariz. Miro hacia la cocina y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- Se te quemo la sopa.

...

\- No es un chiste! - decia Seeley arrojando los restos de la sopa a la basura mientras Temperance se reia en el sofa - la hice especialmente para ti!

\- Pues se te quemo por dejarla demasiado tiempo en el fuego - Temperance dejo de reirse y penso que la metafora de la sopita bien podria aplicarse a la fallida relacion entre ambos. Ella habia esperado demasiado y... quemo la sopa - de todas formas no tengo hambre pero gracias por preocuparte por mi. Sera mejor que vayas a casa, yo voy a dormir temprano.

\- Tienes que comer algo! - el tono aprensivo en su voz era nuevo y extraño. No era una orden, era una suplica mezclada con preocupacion y miedo. Temperance Brennan no sabia leer expresiones faciales ni interpretar sentimientos pero Seeley Booth era para ella como un libro de texto de antropologia, lo entendia y comprendia perfectamente - voy a pedirte comida thai, si? Comeremos y luego me ire.

\- No! - Temperance se sorprendio diciendo esa negativa. No queria que se fuera pero sabia que seria lo mejor. Hannah volveria en cualquier momento y ella no queria hacerse ilusiones con un hombre ajeno - Estare bien, Booth. Tengo pan y algo de tofu, me preparare un sandwich y me acostare. Estoy cansada... sera mejor que regreses a tu casa por si Hannah vuelve.

\- Hannah no va a volver, Bones... terminamos, se fue para siempre.

Temperance no comprendio. Si Hannah se habia ido, a quien le pediria matrimonio Booth? Claro. Quiza Rebecca se dio cuenta de que el padre de su hijo era un buen partido y decidio por el. Quiza Tessa habia regresado y Seeley ya no queria perder el tiempo.

\- Seeley vete, por favor - le dijo sentandose en el sillon y recostandose - esto... no es sano y quiero estar en paz. Tu puedes hacer tu vida con quien quieras y yo seguire siendo tu mejor amiga.

\- Lo siento Temperance pero yo ya no quiero tu amistad...

QUE? Temperance lo mira a los ojos conmocionada y siente que todo el mundo se le viene encima. Ella puede compartimentar y ser la mejor amiga del padre de su hijo pero lo que no podria seria vivir sin verlo o que no forme parte de la vida de su pequeño. No entiende porque Seeley ha decidido apartarla de manera brusca despues de besarla apasionadamente como si en ello se le fuera la vida. No quiere esta clase de juegos. No con su bebe en camino. Los ojos se le empañan de lagrimas y no puede articular palabra.

\- ... quiero mas que eso - Seeley saca la cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y la abre mostrandole el anillo en su interior - Temperance Brennan, aceptarias casarte conmigo?


	6. Extrañandote

Ella era feliz. Despues de mucho tiempo, ella era realmente feliz. El pequeño bebe de cabello oscuro bostezaba, recostado sobre sus piernas mientras ella tenia cada dedo indice aprisionado entre sus manitas. Y ese bostezo diminuto le saco una sonrisa. Estaba sentada en la cama, en su casa en Dakota del Sur y nadie podria reconocerla ni en un millon de años por el cabello negro rizado y los ojos verdes cosmeticos. Incluso hasta tenia nuevo nombre Katherine Collins, un nombre como cualquier otro en una ciudad cualquiera con habitantes tranquilos y pacificos y ademas no tenia que preocuparse de dinero pues su contador le enviaba una remesa mensual de tres mil dolares para todo lo que necesite.

Y lo unico que ella necesitaba pesaba cinco kilos trescientos gramos y en ese momento dormia pacificamente a su lado, mientras ella lo miraba embelesada. No podia cansarse de observarlo. Tenia su cabello y su maxilar prominente ademas de los ojos pequeños, azules como el color original de los de ella. Habia pasado un año desde la boda y ella desaparecio a la mañana siguiente.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella se levanto, colocando almohadas a los lados del bebe para protegerlo.

Salio a abrir y se encontro con los mismos ojos de su hijo pero en version chocolate, mirandola desde un rostro adulto y contenido de furia. Inmediatamente se vio rodeada de policias apuntandole y el, que la miraba sin pestañar y la volteo sin miramientos para esposarla mientras le decia con una voz carente de emociones y sin inflexion.

\- Katherine Collins, esta arrestada por el asesinato de la Dra. Temperance Brennan...

"Que?! - penso ella - como diablos me encontraron?! Deje todo preparado. Un cadaver con mis caracteristicas, tipo de sangre, plante evidencias dando a entender que fue un accidente de carretera! No! No! No! Esto no puede estar pasando! Auch! Me estas lastimando con las esposas, Booth! Se que estas furioso con mi supuesta asesina pero no seas tan..."

\- Auch! - repitio audiblemente mientras el hombre le apretaba las esposas al maximo. Los policias registraban toda la casa y ella vio con desesperacion que entraban a la alcoba donde estaba su bebe...

Un llanto en la habitacion sobresalto a todos los presentes. El hombre la solto para ir hacia alla mientras ella luchaba por correr detras de el. Apenas viera al niño se daria cuenta de todo. O peor, pensaria que mato a la Dra. Brennan para quedarse con el bebe.

El llanto de su hijo se escuchaba fuerte y latente. Forcejeo con la policia que la tenia sujeta por las esposas. La muchacha apenas podia contenerla por lo asustada que estaba.

"No me vas a quitar a mi hijo! - pensaba ella mientras las lagrimas le quemaban en los ojos por no dejarlas aflorar - no te lo vas a llevar! Tu tienes tu vida! Dejanos tranquilos!"

\- Quieta señora! No le va a pasar nada a su bebe! - le dijo la chica policia al ver que se desesperaba por llegar al dormitorio.

El hombre salio con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y abrazando al niño. El lo sabia... lo presentia por lo menos.

\- Llevatela inmediatamente antes que la mate con mis propias manos! - trono el hombre aferrandose al niño. Efectivamente pensaba que era una psicopata que habia asesinado a su compañera hacia poco tiempo para quedarse con su hijo. Estaba desolado por no haberla rescatado a tiempo y la iba a refundir en la carcel o procurar que le dieran la inyeccion letal como minimo - este niño es mio y de...!

\- Dejalo! Sueltalo! - grito ella rompiendo su silencio - El es mi hijo! Mi hijo!

El hombre volteo a mirarla impresionado. Esa voz la reconoceria entre una multitud gritando a todo pulmon. Se le acerco receloso, mirandola de frente y pudo verla a traves de los lentes y del tinte de pelo.

\- Bones? - dijo primero timidamente y con algo de incredulidad. Cuando la vio llorar con la cabeza baja, el dejavu del dia bajo la lluvia en la camioneta, cuando se le declaro y el la rechazo como un patan, se lo confirmo - Bones! Oh Dios Mio, gracias! - la abrazo con una mano llorando a lagrima viva mientras con la otra sostenia al bebe - Temperance! Yo casi me vuelvo loco cuando me dijeron que encontraron tu cadaver! Me he pasado todo un año buscando pistas del asesino hasta que di con Katherine... - se da cuenta de todo y el llanto se le corta en seco - tu lo planeaste... planeaste tu "asesinato" y no dejaste pistas ni huellas.

\- Lo que no entiendo es como me encontraste - le dice ella frotandose las muñecas despues que le quito las esposas.

\- Fue facil despues que le pusieras Seeley a nuestro hijo - le dijo poniendose serio - tenia una corazonada demasiado fuerte como para obviarla. En el Jeffersonian y el FBI pensaron que me estaba volviendo loco de dolor y casi me envian a un centro de reposo... tengo que admitir que de no ser por Sweets, jamas te hubiera encontrado. El niño se puso de mi lado contra todo pronostico y encontraba respuestas logicas y razonables a cada sospecha y cada pista que yo tenia, por minima que sea - el hombre volvio a mirar al bebe que estaba tranquilo siendo sostenido por un extraño - tenia la certeza de que huirias si estuvieras embarazada y despues de la estupidez que hice al casarme con Hannah... - le sonrie al niño que en respuesta lo mira fijamente con sus ojitos de cielo - puse una alerta por si algun niño era registrado con ese nombre... Solo saque las cuentas y todo lo ubicaba en enero de este año.

\- Te demoraste tres meses. Siento arruinarte el aniversario de bodas - dijo escuetamente al recordar que hace un año exactamente el se casaba y a ella se le destrozaban la vida y las esperanzas, metaforicamente hablando.

\- Me divorcie de Hannah apenas dos meses despues de tu desaparicion - los policias se habian retirado y solo estaban ellos dos mas el bebe - regreso a Afganistan y no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces.

\- Yo queria darte espacio - dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y cogiendo a su hijo de manos de su padre, se sento frente a el, acunandolo y meciendolo - queria que fueras feliz y para eso yo tenia que desaparecer. Si creias que estaba muerta, te resignarias con el tiempo y serias feliz con Hannah.

\- Con la unica mujer que puedo ser feliz es contigo, Temperance...

\- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes - le dice ella viendo al pequeño que estaba cerrando sus ojitos a punto de dormirse - siempre habra alguien mas atractiva, mas arriesgada, sin la mente cuadriculada, menos caprichosa, que sepa interactuar con la gente y tenga las habilidades sociales requeridas para no dejarte en ridiculo - saco todo lo que tenia dentro. Temores, inseguridades, irracionalidades. Solo faltaba el tiro de gracia - y ademas que sea rubia...

\- Maldita sea! Eso es solo una coincidencia! Yo no busco rubias!

\- Tienes razon, olvide a Cam en el recuento de tus conquistas sexuales pero ella es solo una excepcion... al igual que yo - se pone de pie con una expresion tranquila en el rostro. Sabia lo que habia hecho y asumiria las consecuencias - puedes dejar que lo ponga en la cuna antes que me arrestes?

\- Que?! - Seeley la miro como si hubiera enloquecido - porque voy a arrestarte? Eres la victima y no la asesina!

\- Soy una estafadora y le menti al estado al fingir mi muerte. Comprometi horas de trabajo de demasiadas personas que podrian haberse empleado en crimenes reales, ademas de materiales utilizados y suministrados mientras buscaban a mi supuesto asesino. Lo minimo por lo que me condenarian seria felonia.

\- Tu... quieres que te arreste? - Booth no comprendia que le pasaba por la cabeza. El estaba entre la felicidad absoluta y la confusion mas plena. Su Bones estaba viva pero enfrentaria una tandalada de cargos por su "locura no mortal" Caroline! Si! Ella podia y tenia que arreglar este embrollo!

\- Sabes que debes hacerlo... - le dijo mientras entraba a la habitacion y dejaba al bebe dormido en la cuna.

Booth no le hizo caso y marco el numero de su fiscal favorita. Despues de una breve explicacion, Caroline Julian exigio hablar con la Dra. Brennan.

\- Alo, Srta. Julian? Yo se que Booth esta tratando de convencerla de...

\- CALLATE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!

La fuerza con la que la fiscal grito dejo callada ipso facto a la antropologa que escucho llorar a la buena mujer al otro lado de la linea.

\- Te he llorado como si se me hubiera muerto una hija - Temperance tuvo que tragar saliva al sentir como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas al escuchar la temblorosa pero imponente voz de la fiscal - cuando fui a verificar la escena del crimen... Dios! Tuve que irme antes de terminar para que nadie me viera gritar y desgañotarme en llanto. No podia creerlo... el hombre de tu vida se casaba con otra y tu te empotrabas contra un trailer en plena carretera interestatal... Dios sabe que se me paso por la cabeza! Pense que te habias suicidado y culpe a Seeley...

\- El no tiene culpa de nada... - su voz fue casi un susurro. No podia hablar mas alto o lloraria a gritos y se desharia en lagrimas.

\- Criatura! Todos lo culpamos! Angela practicamente tuvo una crisis de histeria en el aeropuerto porque fue a deternerlo antes de que se fuera a su luna de miel con la... mujer esa. Felizmente no le han quedado cicatrices de la golpiza que le dieron tu padre y tu hermano. Hodgings le dio un puñetazo cuando regreso al laboratorio. Tus internos le hicieron la ley del hielo y tengo entendido que Arastoo y Wendell lo amenazaron de muerte si no resolvia tu posible asesinato. Si querias hacerle la vida imposible, lo hiciste como nadie...

\- Yo solo queria que siguiera su vida sin mi - dijo comprendiendo todo lo que el habia pasado por su culpa - Queria que fuera feliz...

\- Temperance Brennan es que eres estupida! - le grita la fiscal con ira - ese hombre ha estado al borde del colapso n veces! Estoy feliz porque estas viva y sabe Dios cuantos dias fui a misa a pedir un milagro desde que Seeley dijo que tenia pruebas de que el cuerpo encontrado no era el tuyo pero lo hiciste pasar todos los circulos del infierno... ahora esta solo, divorciado y su trabajo pende de un hilo porque se dedico en cuerpo y alma a buscarte... que vas a hacer?

\- Yo... supongo que enfrentarme al estado en la corte...

\- Ahora ya entiendo porque Seeley sigue bebiendo... acaso crees que voy a dejar que te pongan un dedo encima? Reacciona cherie! Dejame a mi el embrollo legal. Que vas a hacer con el?

\- El esta...

\- Di "casado" e ire hasta Dakota del Sur y tendran el verdadero cuerpo de la Dra. Temperance Brennan en el Jeffersonian! Dejate de idioteces y se feliz con ese hombre! Fingiste tu muerte por el y el se divorcio y enfrento una camisa de fuerza por ti! Acaso tengo que ir y obligarlos a casarse por amor a Cristo! - la mujer resoplo y termino su discurso - Temperance, lo que tu y Seeley tienen no lo he visto jamas en la vida, y no me refiero a que estan en un grado de locura comparable a los tres chiflados sino que estan tan locos el uno por la otra que son capaces de lo imposible para que el otro sea feliz, cuando la solucion es tan facil...

\- Facil? Usted cree que todo esto fue facil? Sabe todo...!

\- La solucion es tan facil... - repitio la fiscal - en vez de esperar que el otro sea feliz, sean felices juntos pedazo de cabezotas! Juntos! Dense la maldita oportunidad de estar juntos! Manden al diablo al FBI, al Jeffersonian, a la gente y simplemente pierdanse el uno en el otro!

\- Tengo un hijo, Srta Julian...

\- Dios! Yo lo cuido! Contrato a Angela para que lo haga! Pero hablen y lleguen a un acuerdo y espero que se encierren por lo menos dos semanas sin poner un pie fuera de la cama solo para ir al baño o comer!

\- Tu crees que sea posible? - Caroline Julian no podia creerlo. Esa mujer todavia iba a poner reparos para... - Crees que el me quiera todavia?

La voz de la Dra. Brennan habia bajado su tonalidad y volumen. Era como una de esas niñitas asustadas de quedarse solas en casa. Caroline suspiro y decidio ponerse de su lado.

\- El te ama y tu a el. De verdad es necesario mas tiempo o pruebas para que te des cuenta? Es que la sombra del manicomio y de la carcel juntas no te dicen nada acerca del sentimiento tan fuerte que los une?!

\- Lo intentare... gracias - Temperance colgo la llamada y le devolvio el movil a Booth. Este seria el ultimo intento que ella haria y si no funcionaba, solo seria el padre de su hijo. Se quedaron sin mirar en un silencio incomodo. El no aguanto mas.

\- Porque hiciste todo esto? No lo entiendo... Que razon tenias para hacer creer a todo el mundo que estabas muerta?! Angela ha estado deprimida por meses...

\- Tu felicidad era suficiente razon para mi muerte...

Booth se da cuenta del alcance de esa revelacion. Brennan sabia que de seguir a su lado, su matrimonio jamas se consolidaria y le dio la muestra mas grande de su amor, apartandose de manera definitiva con una seudomuerte

\- Tu sabias que no amaba a Hannah...

\- Si pero tu no lo sabias y yo no queria estorbar. No podria trabajar contigo sin que me preguntes por el padre de mi bebe y mucho menos si eras tu.

\- He llorado dias enteros por ti pensando que no volveria a verte, que jamas escucharia tu voz ni tu risa ni volveria a ver tus preciosos ojos azules... Dios! Casi me vuelvo loco de dolor! - eso sono a reclamo en los oidos de Temperance y decidio responderle mirandolo a los ojos.

\- Estamos a mano entonces... por fin desde hace varios años.

\- Si. A mano. Es justo... casi mueres de dolor ese dia en el Checker Box y ahora la balanza de la vida me lo cobra, haciendome vivir lo mismo...

\- Pero estoy viva y tu tambien - le dijo acercandose a el hasta quedar frente a frente - todavia amas a Hannah?

\- Amar a Hannah? Jesus, Temperance! El dia que Angela me derribo de un puñetazo en el aeropuerto antes de irme a mi viaje de luna de miel e inmediatamente despues de decirme que te habias suicidado por mi culpa... - pasa saliva y la mira con dolor - ese dia me di cuenta que Hannah era mi mejor excusa para no seguir intentandolo y que te habia perdido para siempre. Ese dia maldito en el que corri desde el aeropuerto al Jeffersonian como un loco para subir y ver tu cadaver en la mesa de diseccion, en la plataforma... - se sienta en el sillon y trata de reprimir las lagrimas pero corren sin permiso por su rostro - ese dia comprendi que jamas ame a Hannah y que jamas podria amarla porque yo ya no tenia corazon... estaba muerto junto contigo. Y quise morirme Temperance! Quise morirme ahi en la misma mesa, cerrar los ojos y arrancarme de la mente la vision de tu cadaver...!

Ella lo abrazo y el se aferro a su abrazo. Estuvieron mucho tiempo llorando juntos en esa posicion. Recostados en el sillon mientras se consolaban mutuamente. Ella le acariciaba el cabello oscuro mientras el dibujaba circulos suaves en su espalda. A ambos se les ocurrio darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al otro pero a mitad de camino, sus labios se encontraron y empezaron a besarse en serio.

\- Te amo Temperance - le dijo el entre besos tiernos - jamas habra nadie mas que tu en mi vida. Ninguna otra mujer mas que tu.

\- Creo que deberias reconsiderar esa premisa porque yo si tengo otro hombre en mi vida y te dejaria inmediatamente por el, si fuera necesario.

Seeley la miro con una sonrisa. Sabia que se referia a su hijo.

\- Ok. Si tenemos una hija sera la unica mujer con la que compartiras mi corazon, de acuerdo? Ahora, me dejaras hacerte el amor? O quieres casarte conmigo primero?

...

Los dos agentes que acompañaron a Booth desde el Hoover, hablaron con los policias y los despidieron mientras ellos esperaban a su jefe. Peyton Perotta y James Aubrey esperaban a Seeley. Media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos, hora y diez, hora y media, hora y cuarenta y el reloj seguia contando.

\- No se esta demorando demasiado en arrestar a la sospechosa?

\- Esa no es la sospechosa, es la Dra. Brennan...menudo relajo este de enamorarse de tu compañera de trabajo y casarte con otra...

\- Esa es Temperance Brennan?! Yo crei que era pelirroja!

\- Parece que la Dra. Brennan le dio todo el espacio del mundo para que sea feliz con la esposa. Con cambio de look y homicidio falso incluido.

\- Anda! Yo me voy del pais pero no finjo mi muerte! Y eso no es delito acaso?

\- Y quien la va a procesar? Tu? Yo? Porque Booth no lo va a hacer por nada en esta galaxia!

\- Y el bebe?

\- Que no lo viste? Es igualito a Booth solo que con ojos azules. No me digas que no te pasa por la cabeza quienes son sus padres?

\- Vaya que patan! Embarazar a la Dra. Brennan cuando esta a punto de casarse con otra... Booth se me cayo del lugar donde lo tenia.

\- No me digas que eres una mas del club de fans de Booth en el FBI?

\- El hombre es atractivo pero no me parece eso de jugar con las dos. Nah... paso.

\- Jajajajaja! Y en que momento entraste en el triangulo amoroso de Booth, la antropologa y la periodista?

...

Booth y Brennan recuperan el aliento abrazados en la cama de dos plazas. Booth logro su cometido de hacerle el amor despues de vencer unas cuantas reticencias de su parte. Siente como busca su abrazo calido y se estrecha contra el con una sonrisa de... satisfaccion? Felicidad? Tranquilidad? Quizas todo junto...

\- Regresamos a DC? - le acaricia la mejilla y la sonrisa de la madre de su hijo cambia a una expresion de miedo e incomodidad - Supongo que Angela y los demas estaran muy felices de saber que te encuentras vivita y coleando.

\- No quiero regresar... todos van a recriminarme el hecho de fingir mi muerte. No podemos decir que te enamoraste de Katherine Collins y ahora eres feliz con ella y su pequeño hijo?

\- Si Perotta y Aubrey no lo supieran seria un buen plan. Hasta Caroline nos guardaria el secreto pero sabes que lo mejor seria la verdad...


	7. Tengo un secreto

La observó por el rabillo del ojo, y no pudo evitar taparse la boca ante la risa que lo dominaba.

\- Brennan... amiga, de verdad estoy ocupada – expreso Angela, mientras que la antropologo la miraba directamente a los ojos como siempre – Oh! Maldición, lo haré… solo explícale a Cam que fue lo que me sacó de la reconstrucción facial del tipo que hizo malabarismo con la motosierra - la escritora sonrió triunfal.

Luego fue el turno de Jack y la escena se repetía

– Oh! Doctora B es todo un honor, pero estoy realmente ocupado y no creo que pueda… - y las palabras murieron en su boca – como decir que no, to tendrá a primera hora.

Iban dos de tres y realmente Booth aun no sabia como con solo una mirada pudo convencer a dos de los más exquisitos del JeferSonian.

\- No doctora Brennan, mi respuesta es no – nuevamente esa mirada fija y una respuesta que realmente Booth no se creía, luego de una risa nerviosa y un par de titubeos que esquivaron la mirada de Brennan, la patologa logro articular – está bien doctora, pero no volveré a otorgar un permiso como este.

...

Ambos subieron al auto, la idea de tomarse el jueves y el viernes libre, era para ser exactos escoger un par de muebles y cosas nuevas para su hija, la mujer en el asiento en el copiloto ojeaba una revista

– Mira Booth. Esta carriola está perfecta! – el agente volteo la mirada en el semaforo en rojo

– Si esta buena, cuanto cuesta?– la doctora volvió a mirar la revista y respondió

– Solo quinientos dolares... – Booth abrio los ojos al maximo, los números 500 se repetían en la cabeza del agente una y otra vez

– Que? No, no… Eso costó mi primer auto! – dijo un poco compungido

– Pero yo la puedo costear – esa afirmación era real, pero que le impedía aceptar que su novia tenia mejor posicion económica y por ende podía pagar más

– No, mitad y mitad – expreso moviendo su brazo y reafirmando a si postura - cancelamos todo a la mitad y así todos contentos – y fue ahí que descubrió el secreto de su novia.

Como pudo ser tan tonto? Angela, Jack y Cam se habían enfrentado a la mejor arma de su amada.

– Que? – dijo deteniendo el auto y fijándose por primera vez en la mirada turquesa de Huesos – Que? No, no me mires así, antes de la bebe no tenias esa mirada… No Huesos… - y eran unos reales ojos de gatito de Shrek. Nada de furia, nada de voz de mando, nada de ¡por la fuerza!, era solo manipulación de una hermosa gatita montes de ojos aguamarina – oh! Demonios, esta bien… solo, no me vuelvas a mirar asi... Santo Dios, no hagas ese puchero!

Brennan tenia que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no echarse a reir al ver como su novio-amante-compañero se derretia como mantequilla en la sarten al verle ese gesto en el rostro. "La comunicacion gestual es un arma muy poderosa, Dra. Brennan - le habia dicho el patito - trabajaremos en eso esta semana. Digame, tiene algo en mente acerca de que le gustaria lograr con ello?"

Oh pequeño palmipedo. No sabias que habias hecho...

\- Dios! Compra la bendita carriola, tres ponis y un unicornio si quieres pero no me mires con esa cara, por favor!

\- Es la unica que tengo, Booth... - dijo sin quitar el gesto.

\- Madre Santa! Ven aqui... - sonrio y la abrazo levantandole el rostro que ya empezaba a evidenciar los esfuerzos por mantenerse serena - sabes el poder que tienes, no es cierto?

\- Si, y es muy divertido. Swetts me dijo...

\- Sweets amanecera muerto en su consultorio el lunes. Te enseño a manipular a la gente...


	8. Lo que ella quiere

El timbre del telefono movil trono en el silencio de la noche despertando a Booth que dormia placidamente en su cama, en su departamento de soltero sobre la licoreria y en su vida algo solitaria pero amenizada por la inusual compañera que tiene en el Jeffersonian con la que resuelve crimenes para el FBI, quien es justamente la persona que se encuentra al otro lado de la linea.

\- Bones? - dice medio adormilado y frotandose los ojos mientras se estira en la cama.

\- Booth... necesito que vengas inmediatamente a mi apartamento.

\- Que? - el agente trata de sobreponerse al sueño y se frota la cara para constatar que no es el comienzo de uno de esos sueñitos que ha empezado a tener desde hace unas semanas con su atractiva compañera - ahora?

\- Si ahora! - le dice con un tono de urgencia que confunde al agente y le hace pasar saliva - aunque si no puedes o no deseas venir... - escucha un leve suspiro de molestia - No te preocupes, ya vere que hago.

\- No! - dijo Booth saltando de la cama ya totalmente despierto y empezando a vestirse con una mano - dame cinco minutos y estoy contigo!

\- Pero... - el tono de confusion de la antropologa solo aumenta la velocidad del agente - creo que te desperte y no deseo molestarte...

\- Jamas me molestarias, preciosa - le dice Booth terminando de colocarse los zapatos y sacando la llave de su perchero para cerrar la puerta de su departamento - esperame que en menos de tres minutos estoy ahi.

Temperance se queda de una pieza al escuchar la palabra "preciosa" de boca de su compañero y mas aun al darse cuenta que ha colgado la llamada. Mira hacia su sofa y vuelve a suspirar esta vez algo temerosa de la reaccion del agente que no sabe lo que le espera en el departamento de su compañera.

Booth llega en dos minutos con treinta y siete segundos al edificio de Temperance y se estaciona al frente. Toma unos minutos para pensar en lo que esta ocurriendo. Si bien es cierto que a su compañera solo le interesa satisfacer sus necesidades biologicas con amantes de paso y con los cuales no entabla ningun tipo de relacion duradera, esta vez lo habia llamado a el. A EL! Se pasa la mano por la cara nuevamente tratando de calmarse. El la considera hermosa y desde que la vio en ese pecaminoso vestido negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion en su reciente trabajo de encubuerto de las Vegas, no habia podido refrenarse de consumar en sueños lo que no podia hacer en la vida real... hasta ahora.

Temperance ve la camioneta negra desde la ventana de su sala y vuelve a mirar hacia el sofa. Booth podra calmarse lo suficiente como para que pueda explicarle como pasaron las cosas?

El agente sale de la camioneta y coloca la alarma. Camina hacia el edificio pensando en como va a abordar la situacion de acostarse con su mejor amiga y compañera. Desde el apasionado beso que se dieron por presion de Caroline, es consiente de que ella domina y dispone en situaciones intimas al igual que el pero... esta vez quiere solo sexo?

Llega a la escalera y decide subir uno a uno los escalones hasta la puerta de ella. Si ocurre lo que tiene que ocurrir tendrian muchas cuestiones implicitas en las manos. Su relacion seria la misma? Podria mirarla a los ojos y ver a su amiga antes que a su amante? Y el FBI? Los dejarian trabajar juntos? Los separarian? Ella podria compartimentar y verlo como su socio o terminarian enredados en su escritorio del Jeffersonian cada vez que llegue para avisar de un caso? Sexo? Es lo unico que ella quiere? Es lo que el quiere?

Llega al piso de Temperance y ella lo observa desde la mirilla de su puerta. Parece cansado y algo aturdido, los casos que tuvieron en estos dias fueron pesados y extenuantes y recien se da cuenta que el no es de fierro. Tambien necesita reponerse y descansar, se recrimina por llamarlo tan tarde. Debio llamarlo apenas comenzo todo este problema, aunque en realidad ella no lo consideraba como tal. El ocupante del sillon se revuelve en sueños y ella voltea para mirarlo, vuelve a quedarse dormido y ella sonrie con ternura. Recuerda al hombre fuera de su casa y al ver por la mirilla el ya esta frente a su puerta asi que decide abrir sin esperar a que toque anunciando su llegada.

Booth habia decidido hablar con ella antes de que pasara cualquier cosa que no tuviera marcha atras. La deseaba, eso era innegable, pero sobre todo la respetaba demasiado como para prestarse a ser uno mas de los que utilizaban su cuerpo y se dejaban utilizar por ella desde su muralla de proteccion que impedia a cualquier mortal llegar hasta sus sentimientos. A cualquiera menos a el, porque el si habia podido resquebrajar su cerco, entrar en su zona de confort y tener la confianza suficiente como para que lo considere su mejor amigo y casi familia... bien que le habia tomado sus buenos tres años, pero no importaba ahora...si le habia dedicado un libro, por Dios!

Y eso, no lo iba a perder por una noche de sexo.

El queria mas y estaba dispuesto a decirselo a boca de jarro si era necesario. Apoyo la cabeza en la puerta y cerro los ojos. Iba a necesitar mucha fortaleza de animo para controlarse...

Temperance abrio la puerta pensando que el estaba a punto de tocar, sin imaginarse que al sacarle el apoyo caeria directamente y sin escalas sobre ella y ambos, sobre el santo suelo.

\- Booth...

\- Bones...

El se quedo helado y ella conmocionada. Se quedaron mirando por un momento y fue ella quien reacciono sonriendole al verlo tan... asustado? Ella no descifraba con facilidad los gestos o intenciones de las personas pero con Booth las cosas eran distintas, despues de tres años. Le acaricio la mejilla y el se relajo con esa leve muestra de afecto, devolviendole la sonrisa. No, ella no queria solo sexo, entonces...?

\- Papi? Bones?

Booth creyo que era un mal, muy mal sueño, ya entrando a pesadilla. Volteo la mirada y vio a su primogenito frotandose los ojos y bostezando desde el sillon de la sala. Volvio a mirar a Temperance en la confusion mas absoluta.

\- Parker? - el agente miro a su compañera aun en el piso, aun debajo de el - Porque mi hijo esta en tu casa a estas horas de la noche?

\- Por eso te llame... por favor, calmate, si? Dejame explicartelo.

Booth se levanto de un salto y ayudo a su compañera a incorporarse. Se dio cuenta que pudo lastimarla al caer sobre ella y la cogio por los hombros mirandola con pesar.

\- Lo siento Booth - dijo ella frunciendo los labios y creyendo que el estaba molesto - no debi inmiscuirme en tu vida privada. Solo somos socios de trabajo y yo no tenia derecho a traerlo. Debi llamarte apenas aparecio en el Jeffersonian.

\- Que?! - dijo abrumado por la informacion que recibia - primero que nada no solo somos socios de trabajo, somos compañeros y somos amigos. Tu eres importante en mi vida, Temperance - dijo sin soltarla mientras veia como un ligero rubor teñia las mejillas de su compañera - segundo, yo confio en ti y se que debes tener una razon muy poderosa para que Parker este aqui y te agradezco de antemano lo que hayas hecho por el...

Temperance lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso suave en los labios, separandose de inmediato y dejandolo con la boca abierta y sin habla.

\- Creo que era la unica forma de callarte. Dejaras que te explique ahora?

Booth asintio moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Ella le indico que se sentara en el sillon mientras cerraba la puerta y luego cogia unas botellas de cerveza del refrigerador, sirviendole una a su confuso compañero y sentandose a su lado. Parker habia vuelto a dormirse en el sillon. Tendria unos cuatro años de edad y sus rizos dorados le caian sobre la cara cubriendo sus ojitos cerrados. Temperance extendio la mano y le acomodo el cabello con delicadeza, se levanto para abrigarlo, cubriendolo con una manta y acariciando sus rizos una vez mas. Sonriendo volvio al lado de su compañero que la miraba interactuar con su hijo y no pudo evitar sentir una sensacion calida en el pecho al comprobar cuanto habia cambiado ella desde que la conocio y cuanto la amaba... si pues, ya era hora de reconocerlo. Estaba enamorado de Temperance Brennan.

\- Quiero tener un hijo - le dijo ella sin mas y el se atraganto con la cerveza, tosiendo para recuperar el aliento.

\- Vamos por partes... - le dijo el entre tosidas e inhalaciones apresuradas - que hace Parker aqui?

\- Se escapo de la casa de su abuela por la noche. Espero que todos estuvieran dormidos y salio con su mochila a la calle, busco un policia y le pidio que lo llevara al FBI, contigo. No te encontro porque saliste temprano de tu oficina y le dijo al policia que lo lleve al Jeffersonian. El oficial llego y me echo una buena reprimenda de como dejaba solo a mi hijo en casa cuando ni su padre habia llegado - Booth tomaba la segunda botella de cerveza como si fuera coca cola. Parker le habia dicho al policia que Bones era su mama para que lo lleve al instituto y el hombre le habia recriminado hasta decir basta por irresponsable - intente explicarle que el no era mi hijo pero Parker me miro con esa mirada de perrito apaleado, que de seguro tu le enseñaste y opte por despachar al policia bajo el solemne juramento de no dejarlo solo otra vez - Temperance movia la cabeza y se reia muy suavemente para no despertar al niño - debo decir que sera un gran novelista si continua con ese tren de imaginacion.

\- Porque no me llamaste inmediatamente? - le pregunto sin molestia ni rabia pero ella penso lo contrario y su risa se corto en automatico ademas de que bajo la mirada.

\- Pense en llevarlo a tu casa pero me dijo que tenia hambre y fuimos al Mc and Chesse, jugo un rato en los inflables y cuando regreso tenia mucha sed asi que le di jugo azucarado. Despues me di cuenta de que fue lo peor que pude hacer - dejo la botella en la mesa y suspiro para seguir contando su odisea con el pequeño Booth - se puso hiperactivo y volvio a ir a los inflables por una hora mas, asi que llame a Rebecca y me dijo que estaba en Vermont por asuntos de trabajo que si podia llevartelo y quedarte con el todo el fin de semana.

\- Si pero por supuesto! - dijo con una sonrisa abrazandola - gracias por hacer ese milagro! Rebecca jamas lo habria dejado conmigo sin tu intervencion! - le dio un rapido beso en los labios y volvio a abrazarla. Sabia que estaba cogiendola de sorpresa pero ella lo habia hecho tambien con el asi que, estaban a mano.

\- Si... eh, no se si quisieras... quedarte aqui con Parker... - no podia creer que el la hubiera besado asi sin mas - es tarde y no creo que sea bueno sacarlo a la intemperie con este frio...

\- Creo que tienes razon - dice sin soltarla de su abrazo y mirandola a los ojos - me quedare contigo... quiero decir, dormire en la habitacion de invitados con Park.

\- Si, eso... - dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo - gracias por no enojarte - le dio otro beso suave en los labios aunque esta vez fue mas largo y ella tambien lo abrazo. Se separo unos centimetros de sus labios y espero que el diera el siguiente paso.

\- Gracias por querer a mi hijo - volvio a besarla, esta vez mas profundamente y estrechandola contra el.

\- Tambien te quiero a ti - le dijo en una pausa para respirar - y quiero tener un bebe.

\- Pues, podemos hacer algo al respecto, yo te quiero desde que te conoci y creo que podemos tener una relacion de pareja, no solo sexo - dijo acariciando su mejilla y mirando sus ojos azules totalmente esperanzado

\- Podria intentarlo - dice sonriendo - creo que deberias poner a Parker en la habitacion de invitados y luego...

\- Luego? - le pregunta el empezando a besar su menton para volver a sus labios, dejandola sin habla por un momento.

\- Luego iras a mi habitacion y... - los labios de el empezaban a vagar por su cuello y sus manos agiles ingresaron debajo de su blusa sintiendo su piel de porcelana.

Ella le levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y lo beso con pasion mientras el le correspondia igualmente.

\- Besos? - dijo Parker con las manos sobre sus ojos y sonriendo como jugando al escondite - Besos Papa y Bones!

\- Oh Parker! Booth, te dije que lo acomodaras en la otra habitacion! - dice Temperance separandose y acomodandose la blusa.

\- Y quien siguio con el beso? - dice Booth cargando a Parker para ponerlo a dormir - vamos compañero, ya es tarde.

\- Quiero despedirme! - dice Parker extendiendo las manos hacia Temperance. Booth lo lleva hacia ella y el niño la abraza pasandose de las manos de su padre a las de la antropologa, dandole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hasta mañana Mami Bones! - dice alegre mientras Booth y Temperance sonrien al mismo tiempo de la ocurrencia del niño.

\- Hasta mañana, Parker... - le dice ella mientras el nene se pasa nuevamente a los brazos de su padre y le hace un adios con la mano antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y entrar con Booth a la habitacion de invitados.


	9. La revancha en los disparos

Temperance salio en bata, somñolienta y con un palo de Hockey en las manos a abrir la puerta de entrada. El timbre seguia sonando y Booth no estaba en casa por la ultima mision de francotirador de su vida. Vio por la mirilla y se sorprendio de ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Destrabo todo el sistema de seguridad y abrio la puerta.

Un hombre joven sostenia en brazos a un niño dormido y por la mirada de urgencia en su rostro, ella comprendio que era su ultima esperanza.

\- Pasa Lance. Acomoda al niño en el sillon, tienes una manta en el respaldar.

\- Lo siento Temperance... - dijo el hombre acostando y arropando al niño tal y como le dijo su mama pata - sus padres adoptivos lo dejaron en el FBI cuando supieron que los "Estrellas Locos" lo buscaban para matarlo. Intente contactar a Booth pero su telefono esta muerto.

\- Esta en una mision. Regresara en una semana o al menos eso espero... - dice la antropologa bostezando - puedes quedarte a dormir en la habitacion de Parker y pon a Xavier en la de Christine. Hay un sofa cama que puede usar.

\- Lo siento Temperance... - se excusa nuevamente el psicologo con una mueca de culpabilidad - estas sola con la bebe y vengo a importunarte...

\- Lance, si no hubiera querido ayudarte no te abria la puerta y te quedabas durmiendo en el porche con el niño - miro al pequeño dormido y su mente volo hasta su hijastro. Parker estaba tan lejos y Booth lo extrañaba demasiado - ningun niño deberia pasar todo lo que el ha pasado y ambos lo sabemos.

\- Temperance lo que vine a pedirte es grande... quiza deba irme en la mañana y ver como lo resuelvo.

\- Lance en este momento tu cerebro no procesa bien la informacion por el estres y el cansancio, puedes tomar pesimas decisiones con esa combinacion de circunstancias. Descansa y mañana conversamos.

Temperance se levanto y el psicologo la imito mirandola a los ojos con admiracion y cariño. Ella le sonrio y lo abrazo reconfortandolo.

\- Mañana siempre sera otro dia, Lancelot y no lo digo de forma metaforica porque seria una estupidez, sino por las nuevas oportunidades y posibilidades que se puedan presentar. Vamos a colocar a Xavier en el sofa cama y te recuestas a descansar.

Lance fue a coger al niño para levantarlo en brazos nuevamente pero este se desperto asustado y al no conocer el lugar donde estaba intento huir.

\- Xavier! Espera! Esta bien! - Temperance se coloco en la puerta y miro al pequeño a los ojos - soy la Dra. Brennan, me recuerdas?

\- Usted estaba en la sala del FBI con el policia grandote y la fiscal - dice el niño frotandose los ojos - donde estoy?

\- Estas en mi casa, Xavier. Lance, digo, el Dr. Sweets te trajo para que puedas pasar la noche en una cama calentita y bien arropado - se sorprendio hablandole con familiaridad, como si tuviera una conexion mas cercana con el pequeño.

\- Ustedes... son amigos? - dice el niño dandose cuenta que a pesar de no ser un asunto oficial, el psicologo habia corrido a pedirle ayuda a la Dra. Brennan - o son novios?

\- Que?! Nooooo! - dijo Sweets negando la mas remota posibilidad de algun acercamiento con Temperance - somos amigos, buenos amigos, nada mas.

\- Aunque te recuerdo que lei tu libro y escribiste una descripcion muy detallada y poetica de mi, fisicamente hablando.

\- Por favor Temperance! De seguro Booth tiene microfonos en la casa! Quieres que me mate por ese comentario tuyo?! - se volvio al niño y le aclaro el asunto - Tempe y yo somos muy cercanos, su esposo es como mi hermano mayor y los estimo mucho.

\- Si lo pones asi, entonces practicamente soy tu cuñada.

\- Por Dios, Temperance! No seas tan literal...

Xavier dejo escapar una carcajada y una sonrisa sincera. No se reia en mucho tiempo.

\- Ella es graciosa, muy inteligente y bonita. Aunque me di cuenta que el policia la miraba con cara de corderito degollado. No creo que eso le guste mucho a su esposo.

Temperance y Lancelot se rien de la ocurrencia del niño. Ella se acerca y le revuelve el cabello sonriendole mientras empiezan a subir la escalera.

\- El policia al que te refieres es mi esposo.

\- Y donde esta? Salio de guardia? - Xavier bostezo pero noto una mirada triste en el rostro de la mujer de ojos azules.

\- Algo asi, Xavier... solo espero que regrese pronto.

Terminan de acomodar al niño en el cuarto de Parker. Lance sugirio el cambio para que Xavier se sintiera mas a gusto pero el muchacho apenas si vio el cuarto. Solo fue directo a la cama y se quedo dormido en automatico. Lance se acomodo en el sofa cama y Temperance se llevo a Christine a su habitacion con ella.

...

Xavier se desperto al escuchar unos balbuceos de bebe. Se bajo de la cama y vio la habitacion en la que estaba. Juguetes, ropa, posters de heroes de accion, era la habitacion de un niño de su edad pero el no habia visto ninguno. Busco en los cajones algo que le indicara quien era el dueño de la cama donde habia dormido y encontro un album de fotos.

Lo abrio y vio fotos de un bebe rubio y con rizos. Un policia joven y delgado cargaba al bebe con una sonrisa. Luego fotos del niño comiendo, jugando, caminando, en las fotos el niño aparecia solo o con el policia y recien a los tres años mas o menos aparecia la mujer de ojos azules en las fotos. El niño la abrazaba y ella lo miraba como si fuera lo mas bello del mundo. Era obvio que eran madre e hijo pero porque ella no salia en las fotos de bebe? Donde estaba ahora el niño?

\- Veo que encontraste un viejo album de fotos...

La mujer ingresa con una bandeja de desayuno a la habitacion y le sonrie mientras acomoda todo en una mesita plegable para que el niño pueda tomar sus alimentos.

\- Donde esta su hijo? - pregunta el niño acercandose a Brennan que le devuelve una sonrisa triste.

\- Esta muy lejos, pequeño. Demasiado lejos. Su padre y yo lo extrañamos mucho...

El recuerdo de Parker sumado a la ausencia de Seeley provoco una avalancha de melancolia en la antropologa que tuvo que apretar los ojos para no echarse a llorar delante del niño.

Xavier creyo que el niño rubio habia muerto y se lamento por ser tan entrometido y fisgon pero sobre todo por hacer llorar a la señora que habia sido tan amable con el.

\- Xavier! Ya estas... Que paso ahora?

\- Nada - dijo Temperance obligandose a estar serena y tragando en seco - estaba inquieta?

\- Un poco, si pero nada que Tio Lance no pueda remediar, no Chris?

Xavier ve al psicologo cargando en brazos a una preciosa bebita rubia... muy parecida al niño de las fotos.

\- Bueno, que tal si tomamos desayuno todos juntos, eh? - dice Lance viendo que Temperance esta a punto de caer en una melancolia profunda, preludio de depresion - asi podemos conversar y ver que hacemos en el dia. Es domingo, gente! Que tal si salimos al parque o al zoo?

...

El desayuno fue ameno y divertido por las anecdotas de Lance y Temperance, las travesuras de Christine y las risas de Xavier. El niño nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con una familia normal que no tuviera codigos de honor, peleas por poder o supremacia, asesinatos o amenazas de un lado a otro y le agrado ver que habia otra forma de convivir sin asesinatos, pandillas ni peleas.

Despues del desayuno, vio que Lance levantaba los platos y tazas junto con Temperance y los llevaba a la cocina. Eso le extraño. Los hombres no hacen cosas de la casa o al menos eso le habian enseñado a el asi que decidio seguirlos para ver porque lo hacia.

Vio que el psicologo lavaba los platos y ella los secaba mientras conversaban amenamente y se reian. Parecia que se conocian hace mucho y que eran muy buenos amigos...tambien parecia que ayudar no era tan mala idea, habia tiempo de conversar y las tareas se hacian mas rapido si eran de dos.

Sin embargo eso era cosa de mujeres y el no queria ser considerado un bicho raro si se ofrecia a ayudar...

\- Hey Xavier! - La voz de Lance lo saco de sus pensamientos - Puedes vigilar un momento a Christine?

\- Si claro, Dr. Sweets - el niño fue alegre hacia el comedor de diario donde estaba la bebita rubia destrozando el bollo de pan que tenia en las manos con balbuceos alegres - chiquita! Que estas haciendo?

\- Bien, acabas de distraer al niño con Christine - le dice la antropologa posando sus ojos azules en los pardos del hombre joven - Que vas a pedirme? Puedo darte dinero y consejos pero si es algo mas elaborado debo conversarlo con Booth.

\- Temperance... - el psicologo se limpio las manos y empezo - ningun padre de crianza quiere hacerse cargo de Xavier por su relacion con los "Estrellas Locos"

\- Y lo entiendo. La presencia del niño amenaza la seguridad de cualquier hogar normal, mas aun si hay otros niños involucrados.

\- Tu lo has dicho, un hogar normal. No uno en el que el padre es un agente del FBI, la madre es una antropologa entrenada en artes marciales y el abuelo... bueno, Max es todo un personaje.

\- Me estas pidiendo que nos quedemos con Xavier?! - Temperance se desconcerto. Le gustaria ayudar al niño y sabe que es muy listo. Encauzar su curiosidad e inteligencia seria estimulante y retador pero siempre y cuando no tuviera una pandilla entera en su busca para matarlo - Lance... yo no puedo decidir eso, sola.

\- No te pido que lo adoptes, solo que me des tiempo. Un mes, quiza dos para ubicarlo en un estado lejano y con personas de bien. Por favor! Tu y yo sabemos que es estar en cuidado de crianza! Vas a dejar que el vaya a un hogar cualquiera y sufra todo lo que sufrimos?! Abuso, hambre, golpes, miedo, hasta la muerte...

\- Sabes que me pones en una situacion vulnerable apelando a mis recuerdos de adolescencia - le dice la antropologa cruzando los brazos - no se si Seeley querra hacerlo.

\- Por favor... por Xavier - Lance le pone una rara version de la cara de Parker suplicando y en vez de darle mas fastidio por su intento de manipulacion, Temperance termina riendose a carcajadas, cosa que anima al psicologo, termina de reirse, lo mira y suspira derrotada.

Normalmente le diria que no y punto pero es un niño a punto de entrar a un hogar de acogida, un niño brillante que no tiene a nadie en quien apoyarse o que le de una oportunidad y no puede evitar verse reflejada en el vivaz pequeño de ojos y cabello color azabache. Lance ha ganado esta partida. Esta a punto de decirselo cuando una rafaga de metralleta atraviesa la casa de manera horizontal a la altura de las ventanas.

Lance la abraza y cae junto con ella al suelo. Temperance lucha contra el abrazo del psicologo para zafarse e ir al comedor. Tiene que proteger a Christine! Al mismo Xavier!

Antes que los disparos terminen logra llegar a rastras hasta el comedor. Xavier habia cogido a la bebe de su silla de comer y se habia refugiado con ella bajo la mesa, acostado al ras del piso y protegiendo a la nena con su cuerpo. Milagrosamente los cuatro estaban ilesos.

\- Christine! Xavier! - Temperance llega hasta ellos y los abraza. La nena es feliz al volver a ver a su madre y balbucea inocente al horror que acaba de pasar. El niño se aferra a la mujer y empieza a sollozar. Sabe que su destino esta marcado y en cualquier momento sera victima de la pandilla que su madre prefirio por encima de el mismo.

Lance se asoma a la ventana, mirando por una rendija de la cortina y con su arma desenfundada. Ve un auto negro alejandose a toda velocidad por la calle y sabe que debe hacer. Toma su telefono y marca.

\- Alo? Soy el Dr. Lancelot Sweets del FBI, departamento homicidios forenses alianza instituto Jeffersonian. Necesito una ambulancia y tres patrullas en Nort West 340. El domicilio del agente especial Seeley Booth, Jefe del departamento al que pertenezco, ha sido atacado. Su esposa e hija estan ilesas al igual que un menor requerido como testigo en un caso de pandillaje. Necesito refuerzos ya! No se si regresaran! Ok. Espero.

Volvio a marcar el telefono e hizo una llamada totalmente diferente.

\- Cam? Por favor ven con todo el equipo a casa de Booth y Brennan! Han destrozado la casa a punta de metralleta! Seeley no esta pero Tempe, Christine y yo estamos ilesos ademas del pequeño Xavier! Si, los esperamos!

Vuelve a marcar. Esta llamada si sera dificil y toma aire antes de realizarla.

\- Lance...

\- Tempe si vas a gritarme o a golpearme, hazlo despues de esta llamada por favor.

\- Vamos a la planta alta, tenemos mas probabilidades de tiro desde ahi y dame la pistola. No podras conversar y disparar al mismo tiempo. Vamos Xavier, me ayudaras a mantener ocupada a Christine. Puedes hacerlo?

\- Si Dra. Brennan... lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa.

\- No hijo, es culpa mia por involucrarlos pensando hacer lo correcto - Lance le coloca una mano en el hombro al niño - esto es mi responsabilidad.

\- Aceptare eso como un pagare por los destrozos de la casa - dice la antropologa ajustando a la bebe en su cadera y tomando al niño de la mano para subir al segundo piso - cubrenos la espalda y una vez en mi dormitorio llamaras a quien desees pero hazlo ahora!

...

Seeley Booth se encuentra agazapado en las ruinas de un edificio. Su mira telescopica tiene el blanco en posicion y solo espera el momento exacto. Esta vez su objetivo es un peligroso terrorista de medio oriente que ha realizado amenazas via internet hacia el gobierno de EEUU y es parte de un conocido grupo genocida. Booth se concentra, si el objetivo queda con vida sera consiente de su vulnerabilidad y no volveran a verlo en mucho tiempo.

El hombre aparece en medio de una fiesta infantil. Demonios! Esta frente a un pequeño de siete años que apaga las velas de un gran pastel de cumpleaños. Para el chiquillo de grandes ojos negros, el solo es su querido padre no un temible criminal internacional.

Pero el tiene una mision que cumplir y debe hacerlo sin miramientos. Tiene el objetivo en la mira y la oportunidad pues esta distraido levantando en brazos al pequeño. Aprieta la mandibula y dispara.

Baja del edificio en menos de dos minutos y un mini jeep lo lleva hasta un helicoptero que lo deja en una base militar secreta desde la cual aborda un avion que lo llevara a casa. Le devuelven sus pertenencias y apenas enciende su movil ve la cantidad de llamadas perdidas. Sweets, Cullen, Cam, Angela, Hodgings... en conjunto tiene treinta y cinco llamadas perdidas, diez whatsup y trece mensajes de texto. Algo grande debe pasar en Washington para que lo requieran asi... y Bones? Porque ella no lo ha llamado?

Trata de ingresar a los mensajes de texto pero una llamada de su jefe ingresa en pantalla. Contesta inmediatamente.

\- Jefe Cullen digame que pasa! Todos los cientificos del Jeffersonian me han llamado mil veces pero mi esposa...!

\- Seeley quiero que te tranquilices para explicarte que ha ocurrido... toma aire y cuenta hasta diez.

\- Necesito saber que le paso a Bones! Jefe por favor! Esta herida?! Donde esta mi hija?!

\- Escuchame bien y quedate callado hasta que termine. Podras hacerlo?

\- Digamelo de una vez!

\- Los Estrellas Locos ametrallaron tu casa con tu esposa, tu hija, tu loquero y el niño Xavier Bermudez dentro - Escucha la inhalacion pesada de Booth y se apresura a aclarar - todos estan ilesos pero tu casa se encuentra inhabitable... la Dra. Saroyan esta acondicionando un ala del Jeffersonian para que se alojen ahi de manera provisional... no necesito decirte que tu cabeza y la de tu familia tiene precio para esa pandilla asi que quedate con ellos hasta que los atrapemos.

...

Temperance esta dormida con Christine en el sofa cama de su oficina. Xavier esta en el laboratorio de Hodgings viendo su coleccion de bichos. Angela aprovecha la oportunidad para ver como se encuentra su amiga.

La encuentra dormida con la bebe firmemente aferrada en su pecho. Sonrie al verla en una actitud tan maternal y protectora asi que decide arropar a madre e hija con la manta que la antropologa guarda en el cajon de su escritorio.

Cam se acerca a consultar algo relacionado con la balistica y ve la imagen, sonriendo en medio de tanta desgracia. En medio de todo, Temperance ha sido muy afortunada pues ella y su hija estan vivas. Solo espera que su esposo llegue desde el otro lado del mundo para reunirse con el y liberar todo lo que lleva dentro.

\- Vamonos Cam, dejalas descansar.

La voz y la mano en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos. Angela tiraba suavemente de ella para salir de la oficina y caminaban comparando los hallazgos de las balas cuando el ascensor se abrio y vieron a Booth con su traje de francotirador correr hacia la oficina de su esposa.

Ingresa a la habitacion y las ve acurrucadas en el sofa cama. Se arrodilla junto a ellas mientras acaricia el suave cabello rubio de su bebe y luego sube su mano hasta las mejillas de Temperance. Si las balas hubieran dado en el blanco... que haria el sin ella? No habia Booth sin Bones y ella estaba ahi, durmiendo frente a el. Despues de quitarle la vida a un hombre hacia menos de cuatro horas, quiza la balanza de la vida exigia algo a cambio. No importaba que fuera un criminal, una vida era quitada y todavia faltaba la compensacion por ese vacio. El habia jalado el gatillo y disparado el proyectil, el hombre se desplomo cubierto de sangre frente al niño y el no podia olvidar el rostro, la expresion, la mirada horrorizada del pequeño junto al cuerpo inerte de su padre, gritando, implorando, sacudiendolo en un intento desesperado por obtener una respuesta. Luego el grito taladrante que salio de su garganta. El lo escucho desde el jeep y cerro los ojos pidiendole perdon en silencio y pidiendole a Dios entereza para no volverse loco al ver y causar tanto dolor... aunque todavia faltaba el ultimo pensamiento que lo aterraba.

Esa pudo ser Christine, al lado de Temperance esta mañana en su casa.


	10. Soñar no cuesta nada

Un buen golpe la desperto de improviso, quitandole la respiracion y provocandole un dolor intenso en el costado. Trato de respirar de a pocos por la boca, tragando aire en un hilillo con desesperacion mientras el dolor iba cediendo. Inhala-exhala despacio y dejando escapar el aire lentamente Otro Inhala-exhala y cada vez un poco mas rapido y mas profundamente. Inhala-exhala, inhala-exhala, Inhala... ufffffffff exhala... ya podia respirar normalmente y volvio a colocarse en una posicion semi sentada. La brisa del mar, el sonido de las palmeras mecidas por el viento y el arrullo de las olas se colaban por la ventana invitandola al sueño nuevamente y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando una luz se encendio de pronto y vio a Daisy correr medio dormida hacia su cama

\- Temperance! - Dijo tomandole el pulso y mirandola a los ojos - Ya es hora? Llamo a los doctores? Me comunico con Bo ...?

\- Pateo la costilla y me dejo sin aire - explico la Dra. Brennan a su asistente que ya mas parecia su hermana pequeña por todo lo que la habia cuidado desde que se entero de la inminente llegada del pequeño - Eso fue todo Daisy, quedate tranquila. Faltan cinco semanas para el parto.

\- Y tres meses para que regresemos a Washington - Dijo emocionada -Me casare con el psicologo mas apuesto de DC!

\- Pense que te casabas con Lance ... - Dijo Temperance cerrando los ojos Y sonriendo.

\- Pues si es el!... ja! Muy graciosa Temperance! - Dijo Daisy moviendo el dedo indice hacia su mentora - Parece que el embarazo te puso gracia.

\- Aparte de diez kilos mas, estrias, hinchazón, limitacion de movimiento, repetidas idas al baño a cualquier hora del dia - Dijo acomodandose en las almohadas para conciliar nuevamente el sueño perdido - ademas de mucho, muchisimo sueño - Dijo bostezando y acomodandose entre las almohadas y cobijas hasta encontrar la posicion perfecta para sus siete meses y medio de embarazo.

\- Siempre llamare a Booth cuando nazca el bebe? - Le pregunto La Mini antropóloga a la eminente y curtida antropóloga forense que tenia frente a ella - Temperance? Tem ...? Oh, no hay remedio! Ahora se duerme en medio de una conversacion. Que le estas haciendo a tu mami, chiquitin? - Le dice acercandose al vientre de su amiga y maestra - Ya dejala descansar.

\- Piensas que voy a cambiar de opinion? - le dijo casi entre las brumas del sueño.

\- Pienso que deseas que venga para ver nacer a su hijo. Me encantaria verle la cara al saber que su hijo sera Indonesio! Jajajaja!

\- Quiza ni siquiera desee verlo... - dijo la antropologa cerrando los ojos con fuerza - el no queria volver a ser padre sin casarse y yo... yo no voy a casarme solo porque estoy embarazada.

\- Seria bueno que dijeras: "Voy a casarme porque estoy enamorada"... porque lo estas Temperance, asi no quieras admitirlo.

\- Sabes lo que seria bueno? Dormir de una vez - suspiro la aludida - hasta mañana Daisy.

\- Hasta mas tarde Temperance porque te cuento que ya son las cuatro de la mañana - dice Daisy arrebujandose entre sus cobijas.

Pasaron tres semanas en las que la Dra. Brennan se la pasaba mas en cama descansando que supervisando la excavacion en esas islas perdidas de la mano de Dios que son las Molucas, asi que la responsabilidad del proyecto recayo en Daisy y no pudo estar al tanto de su mentora como quisiera. Se daba sus escapadas al campamento para comprobar si se encontraba comoda y si estaba adolorida se encargaba de ayudarla a movilizarse y de que se encontrara lo mas confortablemente posible, como toda una hermanita solicita.

Pero ese dia, Temperance amanecio intranquila. Le dolia demasiado la cintura y penso que con una ducha tibia podria calmar los dolores y el malestar hasta que pasaran. Daisy le dejo el telefono satelital por cualquier percance. Estuvo a punto de suspender las labores por ese dia pero su querida antropologa trabajoadicta le dijo escandalizada que por supuesto que NO! Que la ciencia y la cultura y los descubrimientos y el avance y saco casi a empujones a Daisy de la cabaña que compartian para que vaya a la excavacion pero la mini-antropologa la conmino a llamarla si seguia sintiendose mal.

\- Todavia faltan tres semanas, Daisy - dijo Brennan recostandose en el sofa porque el solo hecho de estar de pie la agotaba - no te preocupes.

...

Desde que llego a Afganistan habia soñado con el. El primer dia, despues de inspeccionar las barracas y darse una vuelta por el campamento, se metio a su tienda y se tendio en su litera. Intento pensar un rato en todo lo que habia dejado y todo lo que tenia por delante. El antes y el despues contra el aqui y el ahora. El beso con Temperance y su posterior rechazo le pesaban como un lienzo mojado y esperaba que esa ultima noche juntos fuera suficiente promesa para que despues de un año volvieran a reunirse desde los confines de la tierra como dos imanes atraidos por su propio campo de gravedad. Cerro los ojos casi sin darse cuenta, esperando inconsientemente una respuesta. La que espero recibir ese dia en las escaleras del Hoover y en vez de eso solo recibio un balazo en el alma. Ni el disparo en el Checker Box le dolio tanto.

Estaba caminando en un vecindario desconocido pero acogedor. Con arboles en las veredas y casas con jardin y garage, una tras la otra. Un suburbio de clase media, penso. Bonito lugar para empezar una familia. Miro a una casa en especial. Dos pisos, jardin amplio, casita del arbol, garage con canasta de basquet sobre la puerta... todo lo que habia querido desde niño estaba frente a sus ojos, menos la mujer que queria y sin ella, no habia futuro que valga.

\- Ya llegaste!

Un niño de aproximadamente seis años salio de la casa y corrio hacia el abrazandolo. Seeley lo miro a los ojos y no le cupo duda de quien era hijo. Creyo que su inconsiente trataba de equilibrar con sueños lo que no podria tener en la vida real y sonrio. Si la vida te da limones haces limonada y si te da sueños pues, los disfrutas mientras duran y punto.

...

Daisy escucho el timbre del telefono satelital y practicamente salto desde la excavacion hasta la mesa de trabajo. Contesto la llamada.

\- Alo?! - dijo mas asustada que la madre primeriza al otro lado de la linea.

\- Daisy... - la voz de Temperance se escuchaba lejana y agotada - rompi fuentes hace media hora y...

\- Y recien me llamas?! Quieres que Booth me encaje una bala en la frente si te pasa algo?!

\- Y yo que pense que me ayudabas y cuidabas porque eramos amigas... auch! - una contraccion corto el intento de broma de Temperance y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor en el aparato, espantando hasta la ultima neurona a Daisy Wick que se monto en el jeep de un solo brinco y manejo como una demente hasta el campamento sacando a los medicos de la base y llevandolos a la cabaña.

Temperance habia empezado el trabajo de parto y estaba casi enteramente dilatada cuando llegaron los doctores. Daisy empezo a hablar sin control por el nerviosismo y con la segunda almohada que le arrojo la parturienta, se dio cuenta que en esa ocasion era mejor tener el pico cerrado.

Un fuerte llanto sobresalto a la pobre Daisy que estaba a punto de reventar por no poder hablar nada. El doctor limpio, peso y midio al niño antes de entregarselo a la madre.

\- Es identico a usted Dra. Brennan! - le dijo el doctor poniendo en sus brazos al recien nacido - parece que no saco nada del padre.

\- Pues si tendra algo - dijo Temperance acunando en sus brazos al bebe que la miraba con sus ojitos azules - llevara su nombre.

\- LE VAS A PONER SEELEY?! PERO QUE TE HA HECHO LA POBRE CRIATURA?! - grito Daisy esquivando el tercer almohadazo a tiempo... pero no el cuarto.

...

Desde ese dia, jugaban en el parque a perseguirse y atraparse. Por ser adulto el siempre le daba una pequeña ventaja por sus pequeñas piernas. Corrian juntos tras una pelota de futbol quitandosela entre ellos y haciendose pases cada vez mas largos para afinar fuerza y punteria, trepaban ambos a una casa en el arbol para sentarse en su pequeño balcon dejando colgar las piernas con sendos helados de chocolate en las manos. La vida era un sueño y el se iba a dormir feliz.

Lo escuchaba reir y el sonido de esa risa evocaba otra mas aguda pero conocida... extrañada incluso, el sonido y el timbre de su voz era inconfundible entre miles de otros sonidos y cuando gritaba... Ah porque si que gritaba! Gritaba de alegria al verlo llegar desde las brumas del sueño y de llanto al verlo irse cada vez que despertaba. Entre balas, metrallas, heridos, muertos y matanzas, irse a dormir y soñar con el era lo unico que le servia de consuelo en esa guerra inhospita y desalmada que cobraba vidas

inocentes, vidas de muchachos que alguna vez fueron niños como el y eso, al sargento mayor Seeley Joseph Booth le destrozaba el alma a fragmentos.

Un dia, al llegar desde la inconsiencia, lo vio triste y con la cabeza baja, sentado en las escaleras de la casa. El se le acerco y se sento junto a el abrazandolo.

\- Que pasa, campeon? - le dijo estrechandolo juguetonamente y haciendole cosquillas - porque estas triste?

\- Porque vas a irte y ya no volvere a jugar contigo en mucho tiempo - le dijo apesadumbrado - a mi me gusta jugar contigo y comer helados y jugar a la pelota y todo eso que hacemos juntos papa.

Seeley se quedo callado un momento para pensar lo que le diria al niño que tenia a su lado. El color de su cabello no era rubio ni sus ojos eran marrones. El no era Parker sin embargo sin que ambos dijeran nada desde el primer dia que se vieron, sabian que eran padre e hijo. Seeley tenia muy presente sus rasgos y aunque sabia que era una locura y que su imaginacion le jugaba una pesima pasada, esa forma de escape sideral y onirica le habia permitido seguir cuerdo cada dia que veia caer a sus soldados como moscas en suelo minado.

\- Cuando regrese a Washington volvere a soñar y volveremos a vernos.

\- Cuando regreses a Washington todo cambiara, papa... todo.

Habia algo que queria preguntarle pero le daba miedo, hasta panico de que por esa pregunta nunca volviera a soñar con aquel niño de seis años de suave cabello castaño y sonrisa identica a la suya. Tenia que hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo.

\- Porque nunca veo a tu madre? Porque nunca esta aqui?

El niño sonrio de lado como el y lo miro compasivamente. Su mirada color cielo se poso en sus ojos pardos y señalo dentro de la casa.

\- Ella siempre esta ahi y siempre te ve jugar conmigo. Puedes entrar si quieres.

...

Temperance llego a Washington una hora antes de su cita en el carrito de cafe. El bebe estaba dormido luego de un vuelo tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Recordo que debia llamar a Daisy y Angela apenas llegara a casa. Tomo un taxi hacia el centro comercial y llego con media hora de anticipacion. Se sento en una de las bancas al lado del cafe y miro a su bebe. Seguia dormido placidamente.

\- Son bellos cuando estan dormidos pero cuando lloran... Dios mio! Cambiarias tu alma por una hora de sueño!

Temperance volteo a mirar para ver quien observaba su momento a solas con su bebe y vio una viejita de cara amable y lentes con pasadores de perlas. Una abuelita de cuento.

\- Ehhh si, en eso se parece demasiado a su padre - dijo no muy segura de iniciar una conversacion.

\- Sera en lo unico que se parece porque es tu vivo retrato - dijo la señora admirando al nene - y su padre?

\- Llegara de Afganistan en... - miro su reloj de pulsera - veinte minutos. O por lo menos eso espero. Le dije que no se haga el heroe...

\- Ohhhh es un soldado! - dijo la señora sorprendida - lo siento niña pero pense, no se, que su padre seria un banquero, un corredor de bolsa, un doctor...

\- Es un buen hombre que lucha por su pais y por su familia - le dijo mirandola a los ojos por primera vez. No era la primera vez que tenia que enfrentarse a esa clase de prejuicios. Los doctores pensaron que la concepcion del bebe fue inseminacion artificial y cuando ella les comento que su padre era un agente del FBI casi se caen de espaldas. Les parecia que no estaba a su altura y se lo hicieron saber. Tuvieron que salir corriendo antes que les arrojara hasta la bolsa de pañales del pequeño Seeley - es valiente y aguerrido, me sobreprotege demasiado pero debo admitir que me hace sentir... especial - dijo sonriendo entre sus recuerdos - es un buen padre con Parker y se que lo sera con Seeley aunque...

\- Aunque? Por todo lo que has dicho niña veo que estas mas enamorada que Blanca Nieves del Principe. Cual es el "aunque"?

\- Aunque no sabe que tuve un hijo de el - dijo sin saber porque se confesaba con esa viejita desconocida - tengo miedo de que no lo quiera o no me quiera mas - se esforzo por no derramar lagrimas y la ancianita le tomo la mano - el no queria tener mas hijos fuera del matrimonio y yo no quiero casarme por obligacion...

\- Pero, lo amas? - le pregunto compadecida la viejita.

\- Si - dijo debilmente porque el peso de la revelacion era demasiado para ella - pero no se si el...

\- Te mira como si fueras lo unico en este mundo cuando estan juntos?

\- Si, lo hace - dice recordando sus comidas en el Royal Dinner.

\- Te sonrie a pesar de que le gritas o le hablas seria?

\- Si, tambien lo hace - sonrie dandose cuenta de lo que quiere decir la ancianita.

\- Esta es la prueba definitiva niña - le dice mirandola sobre los lentes - Se hace el tonto a proposito para que tu quedes siempre como la mas inteligente?

\- Soy mas inteligente! - protesta Temperance y el bebe se remueve en un leve lloriqueo - Oh Seeley! Lo siento! - dice meciendolo hasta que vuelve a dormirse acurrucado contra su madre.

\- Ese soldado esta loco por ti - le dice la viejita arreglando la manta del bebe y acariciando su cabello ondeado y castaño rojizo - ya veo su sonrisa amplia y sus ojos color chocolate. El bebe tiene su cabello por lo menos.

\- Y como lo sabe?

\- Porque esta caminando hacia aca. No te preocupes, te ama y amara a su hijo. No hay mas. Diselo y todo estara bien. Adios niña, mi trabajo ya esta hecho aqui.


	11. Soñar no cuesta nada 2

Seeley se levanto y algo indeciso, subio los escalones del porche para llegar hasta la puerta principal. Giro la perilla y un olor delicioso lleno sus pulmones, eran los riquisimos macarrones con queso, plato emblematico y bandera de los Booth. El corazon empezo a acelerarsele. Camino por la sala y vio fotografias en las paredes. Una boda, una luna de miel, viajes, emabarazo, nacimiento, cumpleaños. Cogio una foto de tres personas. Un padre, una madre y un hijo. Una familia. Escucho ruido a unos metros y se dirigio ahi. Era en la cocina y vio a una mujer sirviendo los macarrones en tres platos. Estaba de espaldas pero el reconoceria ese porte donde fuera y ese cabello con ese tono de castaño rojizo entre miles. Camino hasta llegar detras de ella y la abrazo dandole un beso en la mejilla. La mujer volteo y el se vio reflejado en sus ojos color cielo, del mismo tono de los de su hijo.

\- Sabia que hoy volverias a casa...

\- Pasajeros con destino a Washington DC, favor de coger sus pertenencias y esperar a que el tren se detenga. En unos momentos llegaremos a la estacion.

Abrio los ojos. Se bajo del tren de un salto y camino hacia el centro comercial donde veria a Bones ese dia. Estaba algo nervioso. En realidad, bastante nervioso. No sabia como le habia ido en las Molucas ya que no pudieron comunicarse por la pesima señal de red de ambos paises. No sabia nada de ella en todo un año, nada de nada.

Camino hasta el carrito de cafe con mas esperanzas que certezas y las ilusiones en la mano. Habia mucha gente y trataba de divisarla entre el mar de personas cuando vio aquellos ojos tan añorados para el. Apuro el paso y llego hasta ella que le sonreia... algo nerviosa de su reaccion.

En sus brazos tenia un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta color celeste.

\- Bones... - le dijo y se quedo con los ojos clavados en la mantita.

\- Yo... lo siento, no estaba tomando las pildoras porque pense nuevamente en la inseminacion - tomo aire para volver a hablar. Porque tenia tanto miedo? Ella podia cuidar sola al bebe, ademas sabia que el no queria otro hijo fuera de un matrimonio establecido y mucho menos sin una relacion de por medio. Se habian acostado una sola vez antes de irse y no lo iba a obligar a nada, solo queria que lo supiera... aunque en el fondo deseaba que el tomara otra decision - mi organismo debia estar libre de anticonceptivos por lo menos un mes y con el viaje a las Molucas, se trastoco todo. Se que es muy repentino y no te dije nada en todo este tiempo porque...

\- Puedo cargarlo? - le dijo sin poder contenerse mas y extendiendo los brazos para coger al bebe.

\- No estas molesto? - le dijo sorprendida - pense que no querias otro hijo asi, de esta manera...

El cogio al niño de brazos de su madre y lo acuno con cuidado con un brazo mientras con el otro levantaba la manta para verlo. Estaba dormido. Tenia la piel nacarada y el cabello del mismo tono que su querida antropologa forense, la cual en ese momento no sabia a que atenerse con aquel soldado que miraba a su hijo como lo mas importante del mundo y la vida.

\- Cuando nacio?

\- El 07 de octubre. Peso 3 kilos con 350 gramos y midio 53 cms. Fue un bebe por encima del promedio y hasta ahora lo es. Su peso y talla corresponden a un niño de cuatro meses y medio.

\- Siempre sera un niño sobre el promedio porque tu eres su madre - le dijo levantando la mirada y sonriendole - como se llama?

\- Ehhhhh... - el hombre la miro, extrañado por su repentina duda y viendo como se retorcia las manos - no sabia si tu ibas a reconocerlo asi que le puse mi apellido.

\- Lo entiendo - dijo acercandose con el niño en un brazo y abrazandola con el que le quedaba libre. Ella se sorprendio al inicio pero se abrazo a el como descargando un gran peso de encima - si deseo reconocerlo y voy a darle mi apellido - bajo el rostro para mirarla a los ojos - esta bien?

\- Quiza estas molesto conmigo - le dijo sin levantar la mirada y hundiendo el rostro en su uniforme de comando - no deseo obligarte a asumir una responsabilidad que no quieres... yo no te estoy reclamando nada... - empezo a llorar abrazada a el - te hice mucho daño y ahora me presento con un hijo del cual no tenias idea... te rechace y...

\- Shhhhhhhh Temperance, calmate... - le dijo estrechandola contra el y dandole un beso en la frente - debes estar cansada por el viaje... dejame llevarte a casa.

El bebe empezo a removerse, algo intranquilo por tanto movimiento. Temperance se separo de Seeley y cogio al pequeño para calmarlo. El la miraba embelesado por como arrullaba y le hablaba al nene, se acerco para verle los ojos y tal como se lo imaginaba, tenia los ojos azules de su madre.

\- Dejame llevarte a casa - le repitio acariciando el cabello del bebe

\- A mi casa o a la tuya? - le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Quiza todavia tenian una oportunidad.

\- Donde desees. No importa si es donde tu vives o donde yo duermo. Si estamos los dos y el bebe, es nuestra - cogio su maleta de comando y el carry boy de ella junto con una maleta y la bolsa del bebe.

\- Seeley... - le dijo sonriendo y volviendo la mirada al bebe.

\- Si? Dime que ocurre? - le dijo acomodando algunas cosas sobre el carry boy para jalarlo con una mano.

\- El bebe se llama como tu.

\- Le pusiste mi nombre?! - dijo soltando el carry boy que se desbarato con las cosas por el suelo - Temperance, le pusiste mi nombre?! - le dijo avanzando hacia ella con una mirada de sorpresa pura pero que a ella le asusto y abrazo al bebe por instinto mientras le sostenia la mirada. El vio en sus ojos que algo habia cambiado. Siempre fue impetuosa y rebelde pero esa mirada era de una fiera protegiendo a su cachorro. Una tigresa de bengala dispuesta a enfrentarse al tigre por su tigrillo.

Pero el tigre no queria pelear. Queria abrazar a la tigresa y a su cachorro y quedarse con ellos para siempre. Cuando Temperance vio las lagrimas en los ojos de su compañero, se dio cuenta que no era enfado sino emocion lo que le habia hecho soltar las maletas, avanzar hacia ella y coger al bebe nuevamente, el cual estaba despierto y miro a su padre con sus ojitos de cielo mientras el hombre intentaba secarse las lagrimas para no mojar al pequeño Seeley.

\- Inclina la cabeza - Temperance le limpio las lagrimas con una toallita humeda y enmarco su rostro con las manos - no llores, estoy feliz de volver a verte y que te emociones al ver al bebe. Quiero que sepas que tendras todos los derechos paternos y podras verlo cuando desees.

\- Por supuesto Temperance - le dice sonriendo - si voy a vivir en la misma casa de mi hijo.

\- Sabes que mientras sea un bebe o un niño pequeño, debe vivir conmigo - le dijo intentando explicar lo que Seeley ya sabia. Siempre habia tenido problemas para las indirectas o las segundas intenciones de las frases y esta no era la excepcion. Seeley tenia paciencia y sonreia. La cajita seguia en su morral de comando desde que se fue, quiza ya era hora de darsela a su dueña - cuando sea mas grande y mas independiente ya podra ir a vivir contigo.

Bostezo sin proponerselo y se froto los ojos. El jetlag no solo afectaba al pequeño Seeley. El padre del niño aprovecho para abrazarla con una mano mientras tenia al bebe en la otra. Sintio que se relajaba en el abrazo y se estrechaba contra el enlazando sus brazos en la cintura de aquel soldado que veia cada vez mas cercano el cumplimiento de su mas ansiado sueño.

\- Estas agotada, Temperance - le dijo besandole la mejilla - dejame ayudarte a descansar. Yo me ocupare del bebe.

...

Llegaron a casa de Temperance y Seeley dejo todas las maletas en la habitacion principal... incluido su equipaje de comando. Cuando avanzaban por el pasillo, sus vecinos la saludaban y se sorprendian al verla llegar con un soldado que jugaba y le hacia caras a un pequeño bebe identico a su vecina, que habia asegurado hasta hace pocos años y en television nacional, no querer hijos jamas.

\- Llegamos a casa Seeley! - le decia el hombre a su hijo que lo miraba sonriente - Hey! Tiene mi sonrisa!

\- Si y tambien es gloton como tu - le ella dice desplomandose en el sofa - como extrañaba estar en Washington!

\- Algun motivo en especial? - Booth se le acerca con Seeley Jr. y la abraza haciendo que ella se recueste sobre su hombro.

\- Te extrañaba... queria decirtelo pero tenia tanto miedo de que hicieras lo mismo que yo, aun teniendo en cuenta que no tenemos una relacion sentimental, solo tuvimos una noche y muchas promesas - vuelve a bostezar y cierra los ojos acomodandose en el hombro del padre de su hijo. Acaba de admitir que lo extrañaba y Seeley esta mas que feliz. Un poco mas y podra llamar a esa, su casa.

\- Estoy dispuesto a cumplir cada una de ellas - le dijo acariciandola sutilmente para que se relaje - y dices bien, no teniamos una relacion antes de irnos.

\- Tampoco la tenemos ahora - le dijo ella mirandolo algo confundida pero relajada por sus caricias.

\- Pues eso va a cambiar Temperance - le dijo mirandola con amor - yo sigo enamorado de ti y venia a decirtelo sin importar nada. Dame la oportunidad de seguir siendo tu compañero pero ahora por toda la vida. Seeley es el primer eslabon de muchos...

\- No voy a tener mas hijos... - le dijo sin abrir los ojos y sintiendo que la invadia la bruma del sueño - el parto no fue nada facil...

\- Te aseguro que tendremos los hijos que queramos, ni uno mas ni uno menos - empezo a mecer a Seeley que tambien estaba adormilado pero sin dejar de acariciar a su madre que ya estaba casi dormida sobre el. Coloco suavemente al bebe dormido en el sillon y volteo para levantar en brazos a Temperance y llevarla a su habitacion a que descanse. Regresaria por el bebe para colocarlo al lado de su madre y por ultimo, se acostaria al lado de ella para descansar los tres. Era la imagen que siempre habia querido tener al regresar a casa despues del trabajo. La sujeta delicadamente y levanta del sillon ingresando con ella a su dormitorio. La deposita suavemente en su cama y esta a punto de dejarla para traer a Seeley Jr. cuando siente sus manos alrededor de su nuca y voltea para ver sus iris azules frente a el. Ha despertado y desea decirle algo, asi que se detiene y la mira esperando.

\- Yo tuve mucho tiempo para pensar mientras estuve en las Molucas... me di cuenta de que en verdad he cambiado demasiado desde que te conoci. Pude conectarme con mis sentimientos otra vez y descubri que... - le era tan dificil decirselo! A pesar de todas sus demostraciones de cariño y amor, todavia tenia miedo de que una vez que aceptara sus sentimientos para con el, simplemente decidiera marcharse o le dijera que seguian siendo compañeros. La destruiria con eso pero la viejita le habia hecho ver con pruebas que que no seria asi y decidio jugarse el todo por el todo - ... que te amo.

Booth no se movio. Estaba en shock. Habia esperado tener que convencerla por meses para que aceptara lo que sentia pero lo estaba expresando asi sin mas. No estaba preparado para esa declaracion y todavia la estaba procesando en su cabeza cuando vio que ella cambio su mirada a una de decepcion y desconsuelo, bajando la mirada y echandose a llorar.

\- Lo siento. No debi decirlo, es obvio que no sientes lo mismo por mi...

\- Que no siento lo mismo por ti? De que estas hablando? - le dijo Seeley tratando de salir del atolondramiento. Ella lo amaba y se lo habia dicho! - me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo en este mismo momento!

\- Se que estas feliz por lo del bebe - dijo secandose las lagrimas y adoptando otra vez una postura distante - seguiremos siendo compañeros de trabajo?

\- No. Lo siento eso ya no te lo puedo prometer... se que antes lo hice pero ahora no puedo asegurarlo - le dijo sonriendo y acercandose a ella. Iba a decirle que queria ser su compañero en todos los ambitos pero ella se levanto tragandose las lagrimas.

\- Entiendo. Por favor deja a Seeley en mi cama y retirate. Mañana podras pasar a verlo nuevamente mientras me encuentre en el Jeffersonian. Puedes ir a la guarderia y pasar tiempo con el.

\- Temperance - dijo acercandose nuevamente a ella - yo te amo. Te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez en la universidad de Columbia, me enamoraba cada dia un poco mas de ti al trabajar juntos y te sigo amando ahora que has traido a nuestro hijo al mundo.

\- Pero porque no dijiste nada hace un momento?! - le grito en la cara - pense que no me querias!

\- Y es cierto. No te quiero, solamente... te amo. Me sorprendiste con tu aceptacion de sentimientos y... me quede sin habla.

\- Suelo producir ese efecto... - dice sonriendo de lado.

\- Que modesta... - dice atrayendola y abrazandola hasta quedar frente a frente. Azul contra marron una vez mas - te amo. Casate conmigo.

\- No se te olvida algo? - dijo ella abriendo una mano - se supone que al hacer una proposicion de matrimonio, esta va acompañada de un anillo de compromiso. Tu peticion no es valida.

Booth la solto intempestivamente buscando su equipaje de comando y regresando a la sala de estar. Buscaba con la mirada donde apoyar su mochila y encontro lo que necesitaba en la consola al lado de la puerta. Se dirigio ahi para bucear en su morral y encontrar lo que la madre de su hijo le exigia.

\- No te vayas! - Temperance corrio a la puerta y apoyo la espalda en ella - lo siento! No necesito un anillo para saber que me amas!

\- Espera! - dijo Booth revolviendo el morral hasta encontrar lo que buscaba - Aqui esta! - se arrodillo frente a ella y le presento una cajita de terciopelo negro - lo tenia en el bolsillo esa noche en el Hoover despues de lo de Sweets.

\- Ese dia me ibas a pedir que me casara contigo? - dice asombrada y sin poder creerlo.

\- Si y gracias a Dios que no lo hice - dijo recordando de repente esa noche - no hubiera soportado tu rechazo a ser mi esposa... apenas aguante que me rechazaras como pareja sentimental. Lo otro...

Temperance se arrodilla frente a el y lo besa entrelazando sus brazos detras de su cuello. Todo eso era subrreal y salido de los parametros de toda logica pero sabia que con el no habia logica que valga.

\- Eso es un "si"? - le dijo Booth contra sus labios sin dejar de besarse.

\- Si - dijo ella sonriendo - acepto casarme contigo. Sin iglesia, sin vestido blanco y sin cura.

\- Que? Y como rayos nos vamos a casar sin todo eso?! - le pregunto levantando la voz y despertando al pequeño Seeley que empezo a llorar desde el sillon donde dormia tranquilamente antes que a sus padres les diera la fiebre matrimonial - Oh no! Desperte al bebe! - dijo ayudandola a pararse para que vaya a ver al nene.

\- Tranquilo Seeley... es solo tu padre. Ya te acostumbraras a su expresiva forma de ser y a sus gritos destemplados en cualquier momento - dijo acariciando el cabello del bebe que empezo a lloriquear hasta estallar en un verdadero escandalo - Seeley... eres igual a tu padre, eso le decia siempre.

\- Pero si es tu copia al calco! - le dijo Booth negando con la cabeza - en que se parece a mi?

\- En que es tan gloton y escandaloso como tu - dijo mientras se acomodaba para darle de lactar. Booth recordaba su anatomia perfecta porque habia tenido tiempo de sobra para recordar y repasar cada detalle, cada lunar, cada peca, cada curva y por supuesto que recordaba sus pechos y al ver que su hijo se alimentaba, paso saliva y trato de concentrarse en lo que importaba. El bebe y ella.

\- Podrias sacar el porta bebe del carry on? - le dijo dandose cuenta de su bochorno - quiero darme una ducha y prefiero dejarlo durmiendo y satisfecho para tener tiempo para nosotros.

\- Claro mi amor - dijo dandole un beso en los labios - voy a sacarlo.

\- Ponlo en mi habitacion por favor - le dijo al verlo con el aparato en la mano.

\- Pero si estamos en la sala no lo escucharemos! - le dice el preocupado padre.

\- Estaremos cerca... - le dice sonriendo - porque no aprovechas en ducharte mientras termino con Seeley?

\- Crei que ibas a hacerlo tu primero... - dice el hombre rascandose la cabeza.

\- No eras tu el que entendia los mensajes subyacentes y los dobles sentidos? Entra a la ducha y yo te alcanzo despues...

A Seeley Booth casi se le escapa la sonrisa de la cara al escucharle decir esa frase con una mirada demasiado sugestiva. Se le acerco y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

\- Te esperare con ansias...

...


	12. Soñar no cuesta nada 3

Seeley desperto por un llanto incansable. Encendio la luz y vio a Temperance cambiando de pañal al bebe al lado opuesto de la cama mientras este berreaba de sueño. Se levanto y una vez que ella lo tuvo listo, el extendio las manos pidiendoselo para hacerlo dormir nuevamente.

\- Lo siento, no queria despertarte - le dijo entregandole a Seeley que lloriqueaba cada vez mas bajo. Su padre lo envolvio en una manta y lo cargo en brazos.

\- Por favor hazlo - le dijo mientras la conducia a la cama para que se recueste y luego la arropaba dandole un beso - ya no estas sola con Seeley. Estoy aqui y podemos turnarnos para cambiarlo y pasearlo porque solo tu puedes darle de comer - sonrie acariciandole el cabello rojizo y al ver que ya esta dormida vuelve su mirada al nene que tambien esta profundamente dormido - todo bajo control, Seeley. Ahora voy a ponerte al lado de mama para que todos volvamos a dormir.

La mañana llego y con ella, el hambre volvio a atacar al pequeño bebe pelirrojo. Temperance se levanto unos minutos antres que el bebe y lo cogio en brazos mientras empezaba a removerse intranquilo. Se sento en la cama y empezo a darle de lactar mientras su compañero seguia dormido a su lado. Volteo a mirarlo. El cabello oscuro, ondeado y corto, las facciones simetricas y proporcionales correspondientes a un macho alfa, el torso esculpido a cincel de dios mitologico y... no pudo seguir admirandolo porque la sabana ocultaba las partes de las cuales ella ya tenia cabal conocimiento. Sonrio al saber que su compañero y mejor amigo era ahora el padre de su hijo y su... Amante? Pareja? Novio? Un objeto brillante en la mesita auxiliar le recordo la palabra que intentaba encontrar. Se coloco el anillo en el dedo con cuidado de no despertar al bebe que acababa de dormirse y dio con la palabra exacta. Su prometido.

Levanto a Seeley en el hombro para que expulse el aire y una vez que lo hizo, lo acomodo de lado sobre la cama, con una almohada pequeña en su espalda para que se sienta apoyado y no note su ausencia mientras ella buscaba un bocadillo en la cocina.

Pero ambos Booth tenian un radar incorporado para detectar cuando su adorada antropologa no estaba con ellos en la misma habitacion. El bebe abrio los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que su padre y se removio algo inquieto soltando pequeños sonidos que indicaban su descontento ante la lejania de su madre. Por su parte, Seeley padre tanteaba la cama en busca de su prometida pero se topo con la almohada que impedia voltearse al pequeño y la saco cuidadosamente para coger al niño y verlo a los ojos. El infante se callo al instante que lo levanto y lo observaba con sus iris turquesa. Seeley sonrio al descubrir la mirada de su amada Bones en el niño. Lo estaba estudiando. La intensidad de la mirada y la concentracion eran identicas a cuando Temperance tenia que investigar un hueso para encontrar evidencia.

\- Buenos dias Seeley. Que esperas encontrar en los ojos de papa? - le decia Booth divertido con el nene cargado en ambas manos. Le sostenia la cabeza, el cuello y la espalda con la mano izquierda y dejaba que su cuerpecito repose en su antebrazo a la par que con la mano izquierda acariciaba su suave cabello castaño rojizo - por lo menos eres ondeado como yo. En algo tenias que parecerte a mi.

\- Podemos hacerle un analisis de ADN para sustentar tu paternidad - Temperance aparece en el umbral de la habitacion con un sandwich de queso mantecoso y brotados en la mano. Le parece logico hacerlo si el va a reconocer legalmente al niño.

\- No! Pero porque lo dices? Yo estoy seguro que es mi hijo!

\- Si vas a ponerle tu apellido, necesitas pruebas ante el juez. No lo decia porque dudaras de que el fuera hijo tuyo - se dio cuenta de esa posibilidad - es que lo dudas?

\- No Temperance - le dice acercandose a la puerta con el nene - tu dudas de que lo soy?

\- Yo pregunte primero - dice la antropologa mordiendo el sandwich con algo de incomodidad.

\- Llamare a Caroline y le explicare la situacion - dice cogiendola de la mano - luego iremos al laboratorio y les presentaremos a nuestro hijo, Seeley Booth Jr. Por ultimo, llamare a Pops, a Jared y a Parker para contarles del nuevo integrante de la familia. De seguro vendran en estos dias a conocerlo. Eso contesta a tu pregunta?

\- Si y me parece bien. Yo no tengo dudas de que es tuyo. Eres el unico hombre con el que hice el amor y...

\- Y lo seguiras haciendo - la interrumpe con un beso y se quedan ambos atrapados en la intensidad de ese sentimiento que sabian era amor hasta que el telefono los saca de la burbuja. Booth se separa acomodandole el cabello con ternura y contesta el telefono fijo sin percatarse que esta en casa de ella - Booth.

\- Booth? Son las seis y cinco de la mañana! Que haces en la casa de...? OH DIOS MIO! POR FIN! - Angela grita de alegria al pensar que sus amigos pasaron la noche juntos.

Ese es el momento que aprovecha Seeley para llorar por atencion materna y mientras su madre lo coge al vuelo para calmarlo, Angela le revienta los timpanos al agente con sus gritos destemplados.

\- UN BEBE?! USTEDES TIENEN UN BEBE?! AH NO! EN QUINCE SEGUNDOS ESTOY AHI! - la artista corta la comunicacion para alivio de los oidos de Seeley padre pero recuerda que Angela viaja a la velocidad del sonido cuando desea algo.

\- Angela viene para aca - dice con una mueca de "lo siento"

\- Seria imposible detenerla despues de escuchar el llanto de Seeley - le dice meciendo al niño en brazos - puedes sacar el porta bebe para preparar el desayuno?

\- Yo lo hare, preciosa - le dijo el hombre dandole un beso rapido para sacar el porta bebe a la sala y dirigirse inmediatamente a la cocina - que deseas de desayuno?

\- Otro pan con queso mantecoso y brotados, leche de soya y un jugo de naranja - le dice mientras colocaba al nene en el porta bebe y lo llevaba a la encimera - quedate un momento con el por favor, mientras me doy una ducha.

\- Muy bien mami - sonrie Booth mientras prepara cafe para el y Angela - Tempe, ya no tienes pan - rebusca en la alacena - y por lo visto tampoco el bendito queso ni brotados, de donde sacaste el sandwich?

\- Lo tenia en mi maleta de viaje... - cae en la cuenta y sale de la habitacion solo con una toalla sobre el cuerpo - no hay nada en la alacena Seeley, lo siento. Podrias ir a comprar algo para el desayuno?

\- Si sales asi del dormitorio creeme que ya se que deseo de desayuno... - le dice acercandose a ella y abrazandola para besarla.

\- Seeley... - el hombre la tiene estrechamente entre sus brazos - Booth... - los besos son mas profundos y prolongados - desayuno... bebe... Angela - logra decir Temperance logrando que su prometido reaccione antes de quitarle la toalla.

\- Ups! Lo olvide! - dice el dandole un beso suave y separandose lentamente - me llevare a Junior para que puedas ducharte.

\- Ponle la casaca acolchada y el gorro azul que estan en la maleta, tercer compartimento al lado derecho... Junior? - le dice sorprendida.

\- Se llama igual que yo y soy su padre. Es logico llamarlo asi - dice con una cara de fingida seriedad al mentar a la logica - es Seeley Joseph Booth Jr.

\- Su segundo nombre es Maxwell - le dice sonriendo con malicia pues sabe lo que pasara en 5,4,3,2...

\- Le pusiste el nombre de tu padre?! - A Booth casi se le cae la mandibula al piso - de tu padre asaltabancos y asesino?

\- Le puse el nombre de un francotirador y ranger primero - le dice Temperance levantandole la mandibula - asi que no hagas tanto escandalo - Brennan mira a su hijo totalmente tranquilo en el porta bebe y contemplando la escena - por lo menos ya se acostumbro a tus gritos.

...

\- Gracias a Dios se me ocurrio traer el desayuno! - dice Angela preparando los panes con tofu para su amiga, algunos con jamon y queso para ella y tocino con chorizo para su "cuñado" - no debiste dejar salir al tigre con el bebe. Vine especialmente a conocer a mi sobrino y su padre se lo lleva a pasear!

\- Se lo llevo a comprar el desayuno, Angela - le dice saliendo del dormitorio con un pantalon de chandal y una polera de algodon - mejor voy a llamarlo para que regrese.

\- No, dejalo - le dice su amiga llevando las tazas con leche y cafe respectivamente y los panes hacia la mesa de centro de la sala - asi podemos conversar sin problemas de la tremenda locura que hiciste.

\- Locura? A que te refieres?

\- Me vas a decir que regresar con un bebe en brazos y que sea hijo de tu "compañero" - hace las comillas con los dedos - del cual te escapabas para no comprometerte en una relacion sentimental, no es una locura?

\- Yo no planee el embarazo! Fue toda una sorpresa desmayarme en la excavacion y despertar en la carpa de enfermeria mientras el director de la expedicion me decia que porque le hacia eso!

\- Ya me imagino al pobre hombre...

\- Pues estaba histerico y con las manos en la cabeza lamentandose y yo no entendia nada - dice Temperance con la misma cara de confusion que le puso al director de la excavacion - cuando Daisy me extendio el papel con el resultado positivo, volvi a desmayarme.

\- Daisy me llamo ayer diciendome que regresaste y me dijo que tenias una sorpresita - dijo rodando los ojos - tuve que colgarle antes de que me envuelva en su blablabla interminable pero jamas me imagine que la sorpresita era un hijo del tigre - Angela la miro a los ojos - el acepto al bebe sin mas?

\- Si, ya hablamos de eso - dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su leche de soya - le pondra su apellido despues del ADN. Caroline nos ayudara con la parte legal y esperaba que Jack hiciera la prueba.

\- Jack! - dice la artista sobresaltada - lo deje durmiendo en la cama y no le dije donde me iba!

\- Ahora me toca decir a mi, pobre hombre... - dice Temperance riendose.

...

Seeley lleva al bebe en el asiento portatil de auto como si fuera una pequeña canasta. Ha comprado todo lo necesario para que un peloton refrigere en casa de Temperance y ademas va a hacer el almuerzo, sus adorados macarrones con queso. Mira a su hijo y ve que se encuentra muy comodo y ademas atento a los sonidos, colores y personas que pasan por la calle. Tiene las compras en una bolsa grande de papel que sostiene en una mano y a Seeley Jr. en la otra. Esta enfundado en un abrigo negro que dejo hace mas de un año en casa de la antropologa y con el pantalon y las botas de comando. Debe ir a su casa por mas ropa pero antes necesita un buen desayuno.

\- Pero que buen hombre! Comprando todo para que mami cocine! - una señora mayor le corta el paso a Seeley mirandolo con simpatia y sonriendole al bebe.

\- En realidad quien va a cocinar soy yo, su madre necesita descansar - dice muy orondo.

\- Vaya, que buen esposo es tu papi! - dice la viejita al nene que la observa comodamente instalado en su asiento - y supongo que tu mami es feliz - dice volviendo los ojos al padre del niño.

\- Espero que lo sea... - dice Seeley sonriendo de lado.

\- Sabes muchacho - le dice la viejita empezando a caminar y poniendise al lado de Seeley padre - ayer converse con una chica que estaba muy asustada de la reaccion de su novio por un embarazo no planeado.

\- A veces ocurre, no es culpa de la chica - dijo Seeley empatizando inmediatamente con la situacion - logro hablar con su novio?

\- Imagino que si aunque ella tenia mucho miedo de que el no quisiera al bebe o a ella despues de lo que iba a decirle.

\- Hay hombres que no se merecen el titulo, señora - le dice incomodandose un poco - debe asumir su responsabilidad y casarse con ella.

\- Pero y si no la ama? Un matrimonio por obligacion es peor que criar sola un hijo... - le dice la señora caminando a su lado.

\- El bebe no tiene la culpa de lo que paso y merece vivir en una familia - le dice firmemente - si no la ama igualmente debe asumir su responsabilidad de padre e intentar llevarse bien con la madre de su hijo... a mi me paso eso hace tiempo - se sorprendio confesandose con la señora como si fuera el cura de la parroquia - ahora llevo una relacion amical con la madre de mi primer hijo.

\- Con la madre del bebe? - dice señalando a Junior que jugaba con sus manitas.

\- No, su madre es el amor de mi vida - dice sonriendo ampliamente - le pedi que se casara conmigo y acepto encantada. La amo y se que ella tambien a mi.

\- Eres un hombre enamorado y afortunado por ser correspondido - la viejita le da un ligero codazo que se le hace muy familiar pero no recuerda de donde - te deseo mucha felicidad y sobre todo comprension. Las mujeres despues del embarazo quedan algo fragiles emocionalmente y mas si han atravesado eventos traumaticos como no saber si su pareja regresara vivo de la guerra.

Seeley se da cuenta de que la venerable anciana ha hablado de el y Temperance todo el rato que lleva acompañandole en el trayecto a casa de su prometida.

\- Usted... hablo con Temperance ayer antes que yo llegara - le dice deteniendose en la puerta del edificio de su adorado tormento.

\- Hable con una chica enamorada de un soldado y con un bebe identico a ella en brazos - dice acariciando el cabello de Junior que le sonrie desde el asiento - si tu eres el soldado de aquella chica, no la hagas esperar... - dice señalando las escaleras del edificio

\- No! Al contrario! - dice Seeley subiendo los peldaños rapidamente pero recuerda que no se despidio de la amable señora y al voltear no ve a nadie en la calle. El hombre se sorprende y se encoge de hombros. La viejita tiene razon, Temperance y Angela ya espetaron demasiado por el desayuno y su estomago tambien le hace saber que han pasado horas desde su ultimo alimento.

...

\- Angela eres increible! - el entomologo sale corriendo de su casa y entra a su "auto de coleccion" que tiembla como si le diera una terciana al encenderlo - donde voy a encontrar una tienda de bebes abierta a esta hora de la mañana?

\- Tu eres el poderoso heredero Cantelever! - le dice Angela levantandose del sillon de Temperance - no es necesario que vayas en persona a comprar! Chasquea los dedos y aparecera a tu lado! - se rie con su amiga de la broma hecha a su marido.

\- Querida, a esta hora de la madrugada no funcionan mis superpoderes - le dice divertido siguiendo la broma - podrias indicarme donde estas ya que desperte sin tu bella presencia a mi lado?

\- En la casa Brennan-Booth... - dice tomandole el pelo a la antropologa que rueda los ojos y mueve la cabeza antes de terminar su leche de soya tibia.

\- En donde?! - dice Hodgings dando un frenazo - en casa de la Dra. B o de Booth?

\- Jack que voy a hacer a las seis de la mañana en la casa de Seeley Booth? - le dice tornando seria su voz pero solo para seguir con la broma.

\- Humm no se, quiza sorprender a la Dra. B y a su caballero de brillante armadura despues de una noche de pasion, locura, desenfreno y lujuria?

\- Angela tiene el movil en altavoz, Jack - interviene Temperance antes de que su amigo diga alguna barbaridad mas - y la noche a la que te refieres ocurrio hace un año atras.

\- Creo que todos ustedes estan hablando de mas - la voz de Seeley Booth truena desde la puerta de entrada pues acaba de ingresar con su llave y escucho a Jack describir la noche con Temperance - si paso aquella noche pero hubo mucho mas involucrado.

\- Claro que si, esa noche concebi a Junior - le dice Temperance cogiendo al bebe del asiento y sacandolo para tenerlo en brazos.

\- Esa noche hicimos el amor y Junior es el resultado - le dice dandole un beso en la frente - y tu, chico bicho, no rebajes a simple pasion y deseo lo que siento por Temperance.

\- Oh no compadre! - Le dice Jack pasando saliva - yo conversaba con Angela de manera ligera. Yo se que entre tu y la Dra. B hay mucho mas que amor - cae en la cuenta de algo - quien es Junior?

\- Saluda a tu Tio Jack, Junior! - le dice Angela cogiendolo de brazos de Temperance y colocandole el movil cerca. El bebe gorjea y se rie por las cosquillas que le hace la artista y Jack Hodgings llega a la entrada del edificio de departamentos de Temperance. Estaciona y sube corriendo las escaleras para ver una imagen que siempre soño. Su esposa acunando a un pequeño bebe que rie contagiosamente y hace reir a la bella Sra. Montenegro-Hodgings.

\- Oh por Dios! - dice Jack ingresando y yendo hacia su esposa para ver a Junior. Lo coge en brazos y observa con una sonrisa - Es una lindura! Identico a la Dra. B!

\- Ejem... - carraspea Booth - tiene mi cabello por si no lo has notado.

\- Y nos vamos a casar! – dice la antropologa que no puede estar mas sonriente al enseñarle el anillo a su amiga.

\- Fiuuu! - silba la artista al examinar el anillo – esta es una antigüedad, Booth. De donde la sacaste? Debe valer sus buenos cientos de dolares!

\- Era el anillo de bodas de mi abuela – dice el soldado con orgullo abrazando a su prometida – Pops me lo dio encantado cuando le dije quien seria su nueva dueña.


	13. Yo sin ti

**Yo sin ti**

Era extraño no sentirse culpable por lo que ocurrió durante esos días, era extraño que el amor propio y el que sentía por la mujer que era su esposa, se hubiera borrado momentáneamente de su cabeza y corazón, en algún momento llegó a pensar que las cosas debían ser así y que realmente él, no era un súper héroe como siempre lo quiso pensar, era un ser humano con muchos defectos más que virtudes.

Una recaída era normal en un adicto.

Pero cuando entró a su casa y la vio con ojos tristes, supo que algo ocurrió en su ausencia, supo que algo grave pasó mientras estuvo ayudando a Cam y a Arastoo, se intentó acercar a su esposa con único y gran fin de ser él, quien le reconfortara entre sus brazos, pero ella simplemente había retrocedido y comenzó con un análisis, simplemente se sintió en un microscopio, siendo observado por millones de ojos

– _**Hace unos días cuando preguntaste por el jugador… -**_ ¡Por San Benito!, ella se había dado cuenta y ahora intentaba saber la innegable verdad que ya sabía… Pero tenía una oportunidad

– _**Fue una pregunta técnica, una duda… Ya sabes que me gusta saber cosas nuevas –**_ intento hacer el momento menos tenso con su sonrisa ladeada, pero ella realmente no miraba

– _**Haz vuelto a apostar… -**_ le dijo con voz de penumbras y luego se dio vuelta y fijo sus ojos en los marrones del – _**Ha venido tu "padrino de apuestas", amenazó con matarnos a Christine y a mi… -**_ en esos momentos cayó en la realidad su fallecido amigo Lance Sweets tenía razón, cualquier evento traumático podría llevarlo a apostar de nuevo, cualquier cosa que desequilibrara su mundo lo llevaría a la ruina y Aubey se lo advirtió antes del caso de apostador asesinado. __Huesos se derrumbaba ante él, y nada podría hacer esta vez – _ **Quiero que te vayas –**_ dijo con más pena de la que pensaba

– _**Pero Huesos… -**_ ella solo miró la puerta y luego se volvió al ventanal.

De buen entendedor, pocas palabras. Pasó la noche mirando las calles y buscando a quien acudir, sabía que Cam le abriría las puertas de su casa, pero no quería ventilar sus asuntos, no sería él quien le digiera al mundo que se había equivocado.

Nuevamente se le borraba el resto del mundo, pero ahora ya no eran las apuestas las que se quedaban ahí, segregando la adrenalina suficiente, ahora era ella, por supuesto que su hija también, pero principalmente ella y la había decepcionado… Sería la segunda vez después de lo de Hannah.

 _ **Vueltas y vueltas sigo aquí, te juro que no quisiera,  
llámalo poca fantasía, llámalo costumbre…  
pienso siempre en ella. **__  
_

Al tomar su bolso y salir de aquello que consideraba su hogar se puso en el lugar de Brennan, ella se lo había dicho muchas veces...

"No puedo prometerte la eternidad, porque nunca sabemos que nos deparan nuestras acciones y decisiones..."

Y así había sido. Llegó por fin a lo que alguna vez fue el departamento de su amigo, sabía que había una llave escondida por ahí y también sabía que Deisy no se encontraba, por esos días había viajado a ver a sus padres y mostrarles a su nieto.

Se sentó a mirar el bolso, las pocas pertenencias que tenía, correspondían a su ropa, entre ellas y siempre la fotografía de su adorada y de su hija, por primera vez desde que toda la vorágine del heredero de Hoover y la muerte de Sweets ocurriera, se atrevió a soltar las lágrimas que contuvo, se dio cuenta que había dejado a Huesos fuera de todo. Había dejado a la única mujer que nunca lo había abandonado fuera de su vida, descargó en parte la rabia y la frustración de perder al crio en ella, aunque sabía que para ella también fue un golpe duro, simplemente ella se llevó la gran responsabilidad de ser la nueva sustento de su interna, hablaban el mismo lenguaje y podían observar su historia a través de los huesos.

Luego de mirar la fotografía un largo rato, tomó su teléfono y marcó su número, no espero que contestara, pero por única vez ella activo la llamada y solo escuchó

\- _**Sé que he sido un bastardo…**_ \- solo el eco de los sollozos le dijeron que ella estaba escuchando – _**dame tiempo de recuperarte… Solo espérame –**_ y luego de aquellas palabras el mismo había cortado la comunicación, no deseaba escuchar el rechazo de la única ninfa que gobernaba en su alma y cuerpo.

La mañana siguiente fue un despertar desastroso, para la doctora era casi como el fin que tanto temió desde que hubieran comenzado con la aventura de amarse. Lo que más le molesta a Brennan, no era que el hombre en cuestión comenzara a apostar, sabía que era una adicto a los juegos y que tarde o temprano podría tener una recaída, así lo decían un sinfín de estudios de no sé qué universidad de nombre rimbombante, que ahora no deseaba recordar, lo que más le dolía era el peligro al que habían sido sometidas y más dolor aun, el que por primera vez en los últimos cinco años, no haya confiado en ella

– _**Ángela, el simplemente no confió en mí, me hizo a un lado de todo –**_ y la artista pudo captar lo que pasaba por el escuálido corazón de su amiga

– _**Brenn –**_ la antropóloga negó con la cabeza y miró a su hija mecerse feliz en los juegos de la plaza

– _**No sé qué pasará conmigo y con Booth, por ahora cada quien por su lado –**_ ya se había secado las lágrimas y su mejor amiga supo que no diría más sobre el tema, sin embargo se atrevió a consultar

\- _**¿Dónde está viviendo? –**_ Brennan negó

– _**No lo sé y es mejor así –**_ Observó a mi querida amiga y no supo a ciencia cierta cómo es que sintió un poco de celos o de envidia de ella, Jack realmente era un hombre singular, no un alfa… Pero si uno bueno, le dolia un poco pensar en Booth como un maldito desgraciado, pero le hacía sentir un poco mejor

– _**No le negaré a su hija, no cometeré el mismo error que Rebeca… -**_ esto último lo expresó con la mirada perdida en el firmamento, porque aunque su corazón deseara con todas ganas correr a él, su cerebro le decía que era mejor esperar y quiza hasta dejar pasar unos cuantos años.

 _ **Dice que no me quiere más, ni siquiera en fotografías.  
Yo no le creo, no es verdad, que colgará el teléfono  
si la llamo un día... **_

Llevaba poco menos de cuatro semanas separado de su esposa e hija, llevaba poco más de veinticinco días visitando la que fue su casa y leyendo el cuento de dormir de su pequeña y luego con pena miraba a Brennan leer algún libro mientras él se marchaba.

Estaba asistiendo a las reuniones de ludópatas anónimos, pero aún no se sentía con la fortaleza suficiente de contar su historia y ser parte de aquello, algo dentro del, le decía que no era un adicto, solo un hombre incomprendido, pero ahí estaba su padrino que le recordaba lo que no deseaba saber

– _**Estás a punto de cumplir el mes sin juegos, es hora de recibir tu medalla –**_ La primera vez que se lo dijo, el mismo negó, no estaba preparado, aun ni siquiera había contado su historia al grupo.

Luego de aquella sesión aquella noche, se paró en pórtico de la que deseaba con todas sus ganas volviera a ser su casa, entró y la vio dormida en el sofá, una copa de vino en la mesa le indicaba que deseaba relajarse, que su día en el Jefersonian había sido agotador y de pronto lo vio, en sus piernas, era el segundo libro que escribió, aquel que no le permitió leer hasta que salió publicado con una hermosa dedicatoria a él, entre sus páginas se encontraba una fotografía, una donde Christine, ella y él se encontraban abrazados en el parque… ¡¿Por Dios Santo, porque me permitiste caer en la tentación?!, la culpa lo comenzaba a golpear de formas insospechadas, se le cayeron las lágrimas de los ojos y besó su frente, para luego salir.

 _Recuerdos se amotinaron en su mente..._

– _**Te tengo que confesar algo –**_ _le dijo sin tapujos cuando ya había tocado su boca por primera vez_

 _-_ _ **¿Qué? ¿Qué eres descendiente de John Wilkes Booth? –**_ _el asombrado y un poco tenso negó rápidamente_

 _-_ _ **¿Qué?, no, no es eso… Pero mantenlo en secreto por favor –**_ _ella afirmó rápidamente, mientras que él la volvia a besar_

– _**Tengo un problema con las apuestas, lo estoy superando, pero quería que lo supieras… Sé que esto va a alguna parte –**_ _y otro beso era estampado en sus bocas…_ __

Si bien ella no fue el primer motivo de querer dejar el juego, fue el motivo que gatilló en su lucha de dejar de una vez por todas ese mal vicio, por eso se lo confesó aquella noche, por eso le fue tan importante que ella fuera parte de aquella intimidad…

 _ **Yo sin ti, quien sabe qué vida llevaría, yo sin ti, dejaría todo para ir,  
a buscar soluciones donde no las hay. **_

_**\- Debes hablar hoy… Booth, mañana cumples un mes y sabes que es la entrega de la medalla… -**_ simplemente no lo haría por su amigo, por su padrino, lo haría por Huesos, ella se merecía a un hombre extraordinario y el dejó de serlo cuando dejó que su estupidez se mezclara entre ellos, así que cuando todos los asistentes al club se iban, el alzó su voz

– _**Yo… Yo… casi hago que maten a mi familia… -**_ y las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, era un hombre rudo, de eso no cabía duda, pero así como la cascara de la sandía puede contener el aluminio fundido, su aspecto infranqueable era el envoltorio de un hombre frágil y con sueños de niño, no deseaba más en la vida que ser feliz y proteger a su familia y eso lo había olvidado.

Caminó feliz, ya se cumplía un mes y Booth sería parte de la ceremonia de la medalla, el hombre que dirigía el grupo se había comunicado con ella para preguntarle el sabor favorito de pastel de su marido, ella misma se encargó de preparar uno, tal vez y solo tal vez las cosas se podían corregir y ser nuevamente la pareja de amigos

\- _**¿Booth? –**_ la ceremonia había concluido y el mencionado no estaba. Su padrino se adelanto y camino hacia ella.

– _ **El se adelantó… -**_ ¿Qué quería decir que se adelantó?, ¿Dónde estaba?, se suponía que ella… Un pensamientos fugaz pasó por su mente, por extraño que parezca, corrió hasta su auto y llegó rápidamente al Hoover, pasó por seguridad y llegó hasta la oficina de su marido

\- _**¡Booth! –**_ pero nuevamente nada, sólo un sobre que descansaba sobre la mesa, Brennan caminó tres pasos y se sentó en la que era la silla de su compañero, tomó el sobre con miedo y le supo pesado, como si el papel estuviera hecho de plomo, lo rompió y sacó la carta que estaba dentro dirigida a ella… Luego de leerla un par de veces rompió en llanto, lo último le dijo de frente era que se fuera y desde entonces no habían hablado.

 _ **\- Doctora, el agente Booth regresará en unos meses… -**_ expresó Charlie desde la puerta de la oficina – _**Eso espero, no tiene permiso para morir –**_ dijo tomando sus cosas y guardando el sobre en su bolsillo. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su pequeña hija que su padre había viajado a una zona de conflicto de guerra y que era posible que no regresara jamás?, ni ella misma desea pensar en aquella posibilidad, aunque fuera la sutil imagen de la racionalidad pura, pero ¿a quién engañaba?, desde que acepto a Booth en su vida, nada volvió a ser racional, ni siquiera sus investigaciones. __

_**A probar más emociones sí, porque yo sin ti,  
viviría en la soledad… Yo sin ti, habría un gran vacío en la ciudad…**_

El Sargento mayor Seeley Booth, era uno de los mejores francotiradores de su generación, era uno de los mejores en combate, algo que realmente él mismo no disfrutaba, era un experto en el arte de aniquilar vidas en el nombre de la Patria. La última vez que fue llevado a trabajar en ese extremo del mundo fue que conoció a Hannah, creó una brecha entre él y la que era su mejor amiga de ese entonces. Cada vez que ella se sentía ahogada o tenía miedo viajaba, se iba lejos, donde nada, ni nadie pudiera encontrarla, sonrió con nostalgia a saber que se mimetizó tanto con esa entrañable mujer, que ahora era él quien cogía el primer avión que le ofrecían y salía del país. Era justo y necesario, necesitaba dar espacio al amor de su vida y era la única forma que pudo hacer, esa misión que duraba dos meses, le serian bastantes para ordenar su mundo, volver a quererse y perdonar a Dios, por llevarse a su querido amigo e hijo Pato.

 _ **Parece fácil olvidar, pero no es así  
Tendré que arreglármelas, en fin. **_

La casa se sentía vacía, decidió que Christine se fuera unas semanas de vacaciones con su tío Russ, no quería que preguntara por su padre, ya que este mismo se había ausentado por poco más de dos meses y sin noticias de por medio, sonrió con melancolía y observó a todos lados, fotografías y recuerdos, la licencia de Booth y sus palos de golf, ¿Cómo era posible que le extrañara tanto?, no era nada racional, pero tendría que asumirlo. Intentó por vigésima vez comenzar con un capítulo de su nuevo libro, este último narraba como el agente Andy Lister se marchaba dejando a Kathy a cargo de uno de los mayores casos de su vida, pero este no se iba por voluntad propia, se iba porque sabía que si seguía cerca de ella le habría mucho daño, con la enfermedad que comenzaba a desarrollarse en él. No pudo evitar encontrar las semejanzas con su actual situación y comenzó a llorar, deseaba tenerlo ahí y hacerle el amor

– _**Booth –**_ el teléfono sonaba, deseaba que fuera él, pero el comunicador le dijo que su instinto se equivocaba

– _**Cariño, habla Ángela –**_ la antropóloga respiró hondo

– _**Hola Ángie dime ¿Qué pasa? –**_ la artista reconocía ese tono de voz melancólico y surreal

– _**Dentro de 20 minutos paso por ti… -**_ La artista no le dio tiempo a que reaccionara, esta ya había colgado… Tal vez no era una mala idea despejarse, su querido también lo habia hecho antes...

 _ **Vacío las gavetas que ironía, están llenas de sus cosas:  
está su licencia y su alcancía, y una foto mía que se le olvidó. **_

Dos meses lejos de su hermosas damas fueron suficientes. Esos meses apartado de sus vidas bastaban para no cometer nuevos errores, simplemente Seeley Booth sabía que ella era su refugio.

Ansioso abordó el avión que lo dejaría en DC, ¿Cuánto habría cambiado su nena? Ya sería capaz de contar hasta cien y aprender los elementos de la tabla periódica? Y esos ojos tristes de Huesos habrían cambiado? Brillarían al verlo o solo nada volvería ser lo que fue?

Llego hasta la casa de su familia, las luces estaban apagadas y nada en ella decía que alguien la habitaba, retrocedió en sus pasos y fue a su apartamento, aquel que rentó mientras se solucionaba su problema, simplemente dejó su equipaje y salió, deseaba una copa, calmar la ansiedad de verlas tan hermosas como siempre.

En el bar de la esquina se escuchaban canciones alegres, algunas buenas, algunas pésimas y otras que parecían más despechadas que otra cosa. El agente bebía una copa de whisky y ella entraba del brazo con otro hombre...

Se quedo livido. No pudo soportar la pena y salió sin hacer mucho alarde, tal vez la vida era mejor para ella desde desapareció del país. Prueba irrefutable de ello es que aquel hombre le sostenía por la parte baja de la espalda, como el solía hacer en sus casos, fiestas y salidas.

Lloró como nunca, se le exprimió el corazón en aquella fría cama solitaria y fría, apretó sus manos para apaciguar el dolor de su alma, pero nada de lo que hizo le permitió calmar el calvario que sentía. Huesos, su Huesos estaba con alguien más y él como hombre que era, simplemente debía dar un paso al costado. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, queriendo olvidar, pero por la mañana se negó a mirar la luz, quería morir en el lecho, fundirse con la tela y desaparecer, dejar de pensar y que le dejara de doler.

 _ **Yo sin ti, quién sabe qué vida llevaría, yo sin ti, en la mañana no despertaría.**_

Cuando el nuevo día retomó el lugar que le correspondía, salió como autómata a caminar por las calles, entró al primer lugar de comida y se sentó en la barra al costado de un hombre

– _**Hola, buenos días –**_ dijo sin animo y el hombre a su costado de sonrió

\- _**¿Solo? –**_ preguntó de vuelta

– _**Si, solo –**_ respondió Booth y luego pidió su típico café de las mañanas

– _**Bueno, yo intento conquistar a alguien, espero me resulte –**_ dijo el hombre de forma jocosa, ambos rieron, uno con alegría y otro con melancolía, como solía hacer con Sweets, se dio la vuelta en la barra y se afirmó con los codos a esta, luego miró el sol a atreves del gran ventanal, fue cuando sintió una cachetada fuerte en su cara

– _**¡Egoísta! –**_ Brennan se había plantado frente a él y le había ordenado el pensamiento de un soo golpe.

El hombre a su costado no daba crédito a lo que su conquista hacía con el extraño de traje militar, luego la mujer dio la vuelta y desapareció por las calles, Booth observó al hombre a su lado, que aún no salía del shock provocado, una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y se dirigió al desconocido

– _**Ella es mía –**_ fue lo último que dijo y luego se encaminó a la salida.

 _ **De vez en cuando un restaurante, buscando compañía,  
le diría a algún extraño: sabes ella es mía. **_

Furiosa golpeó la puerta de su casa, él había regresado y no la buscó, Booth era un… Un… Suaves toques en la puerta le desvanecieron la rabia, ella simplemente se dejó llevar perdiendose en esos ojos marrones que amaba tanto y él supo que había regresado a su hogar.

 _ **Parece fácil olvidar pero no es así,**_

 _ **si tocan a la puerta, deseo que seas tú.  
Quién sabe qué vida llevaría…  
Yo sin ti...**_


	14. De amores y otras crisis

_**La crisis de los 10**_

 **\- ¡Mamá, papá! –** gritaba Hank de unos 6 años ya, el menor de los hermanos Booth-Brennan.

El hombrecito tenía los ojos verdes de su madre, la inteligencia y la negación del entendimiento de la gente a su alrededor, de su padre el tamaño poco natural y el pelo crespo y castaño. Corría directamente a la habitación del primer piso que sus padres habían acondicionado como un estudio, ninguno de los dos se encontraba por ningún lado y escuchó risas del segundo piso, decepcionado volvió en sus pasos, sus padres estarían ocupados por unos minutos, así que debía esperar.

Miró con sus ojos vivaces por la ranura de la puerta de su hermana, esta miraba el techo concentrada y de vez en cuando levantaba las manos, como en una ofrenda al sol, algo así como un iluminati, como diría su tío Jack. El niño venía viendo este extraño comportamiento de su hermana mayor, durante los últimos dos días, si bien a su juicio Christine jamás había sido una niña normal, ya que le gustaba ver las investigaciones patológicas de su tía Cam y luego se divertía realizando autopsias no autorizadas por su madre, a pequeñas ranas y lagartijas encontradas en el jardín, el que hiciera estos símbolos era cuestión de locura y no pasajera, como decía su padre… ¿pero qué haría él por su hermana?, no eran muy buenos amigos, eso era claro, pero no quería que por nada del mundo se llevaran a su hermanita a un centro para personas con problemas mentales.

Realmente no quedaba otra opción, debía por sobre todo ayudar a la única descendencia femenina de sus padres, así que el pequeño hombre, tomó el valor en sus manos y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, una par de golpecitos y Booth fue quien abrió la puerta

\- **¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre campeón?** _ **–**_ el hombre tomó en sus brazos de una forma dulce a su hijo menor y lo llevó dentro del cuarto, donde se encontraba su madre acostada

\- **¿Qué pasa Booth?** _ **–**_ pregunto la acongojada madre, que ya se sentía culpable por solicitarle a su esposo, que le diera una masaje a aquella hora

– **Es nuestro hijo menor, al parecer ocurre algo –** el agente dejó al niño sobre la cama y este se acurrucó al lado de su madre

– **Mamá… ¿Se llevaran a Christine a un manicomio? –** a ambos padres la pregunta les tomó por sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que el pequeño Booth pensara que se llevarían a su hermana?

\- **¿A qué te refieres hijo? –** consultó un poco angustiado el agente

– **Christine lleva dos días que entra a su pieza, se sienta en la cama comienza a hacer así –** el pequeño gesticuló con los brazos

\- **¡Oh! Debe ser algún juego, Hank... –** Las pequeñas lagrimas en Brennan no pudieron contenerse, era hermoso ver como su pequeño retoño se preocupaba por su hermana en las cosas más simples

\- **¿Qué te parece si vamos a preguntarle campeón? –** intervino el padre al ver el estado frágil de su esposa. Así los tres caminaron hasta la habitación de la hija supuestamente invisible de Booth, según la misma niña, los hijos del medio tenían el poder de la invisibilidad, ya que muchos de sus amigos que también eran el hijo sanduche, sus padres los tomaban poco en cuenta, realmente llegó a la conclusión que ella no tenía ese súper poder, ya que sus padres siempre estaban al pendiente y aunque a la pre-adolescente le molestara un poco, también amaba que fuera así. 

Madre, padre e hijo llegaron a la habitación y en efecto la pre-púber, estaba llevando las manos casi al techo, Hank seguía con su carita de preocupación, mientras que Booth y Brennan se reían de buenas ganas, simplemente su hija Christine era un caso clínico, pero no de internamiento, solo era extravagante la dulzura

– **Ven, le preguntaremos –** el pequeño ingresó a la habitación de su hermana, tomado de las manos de sus padres

– **Hola nena! –** dijo Booth y Brennan se acercó a besar su pequeña cabellera rubia

\- **¿Qué haces pequeña científica? –** preguntó su madre, ella misma le dijo que no era una princesa, que ella sería la próxima científica exitosa de la familia, así que no quería que le digieran más princesa.

\- **¡Oh, mami, papi… Hank!, estaba practicando –** los presentes se miraron a la cara y ahora si sus padres se preocuparon un poco, tener una hija masón a las edad de 10 no era una gracia y como bien lo sabía su padre, la mamá le permitiría muchas cosas en post de la ciencia, solo que él no accedería que se uniera a una logia teniendo aun esa edad

\- **¿Para qué? –** preguntó Brennan con un poco de curiosidad

\- **¿Recuerdan que quería ser vendedora de autos? –** los adultos asintieron, les había dicho eso en medio de una grabación de un docureality forense que habían firmado hace un par de años

– **Si lo recordamos... –** se apresuró Booth a responder, tenía fuertes ganas de entender lo que pasaba ahí

– **He estado hablando con mis compañeras y amigas, principalmente con Ema C –** a la mención de la amiga de su hermana, el pequeño Booth se puso rojo y quiso salir de la habitación

\- **¿A dónde vas Hank?... ¿acaso no te gusta que hable de Ema? –** dijo la pequeña a su hermano, sabiendo que al pequeñuelo le gustaba su amiga

– **Nada de eso… El asunto no es acerca de mi, Christine, es por tu extraño comportamiento –** contraatacó enojado y sentándose en la alfombra del suelo del cuarto, ante la mirada atónita y con risa nerviosa de sus padres

\- **¿Bueno?... Después hablaremos de eso con Hank, termina nena por favor –** la rubia se puso seria y observó a su padre con mirada fija, era misma mirada de su madre cuando no le agradaba algo y tenía que dar explicaciones, era la misma mirada analítica de Huesos cuando debía resolver un caso o interrogar a un sospechoso, era la misma mirada que le dio a él cuando comenzó la locura del viaje a la Vegas de algunos meses

– **Es solo que he decido cambiar el rumbo de mi vida –** Booth no sabía si reír o llorar y Brennan, pues ella tomaba muy en serio las palabras de hija mayor

\- **¿Qué cambios hija? –** la niña se estiró en la cama y se puso de rodillas, para estar al mismo nivel que su madre, que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama y de su padre que se había agachado a su lado

\- H **e decidido que mi vida cambiará radicalmente, estudié el negocio de los coches y siendo sincera, es poco rentable y además debo decir que provoca un gran daño al ecosistema y produce mucha contaminación, así que cambiaré de estrategia, ahora seré una mujer nueva –** las palabras que la pequeña utilizaba parecían sacadas de alguna obra de teatro, escuchar tanta elocuencia y firmeza en una pequeña niña era por decir lo menos, extraño, Booth pensó que desde ahora se acabaría el internet para su hija

\- **¿Entonces? –** preguntó su hermano, ya un poco hastiado con el tema

– **Quiero ser investigadora de nieve –** ambos padres soltaron una carcajada y besaron a su hija en la frente

– **No dudo que serás la mejor Hija –** dijo Booth, mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir del cuarto

– **Me parece bien que hayas tomado una decisión, cariño… -** dijo Huesos siguiendo los pasos de su marido, pero se dio vuelta y pregunto algo que le llamaba fuertemente la atención

\- **Hija ¿y lo de los brazos?** – la niña rio de forma maliciosa

– **Es una competencia que tengo con Ema –** comento mirando fijamente a su hermano menor, mientras sus madres se reian y Hank simplemente comenzaba a discutir con la Christine.

 **-;Tan extraña como la madre... – suspiro** Booth ya fuera de la habitación y escuchando como el par de niños comenzaban una batalla verbal

– **De tal palo, tal bosque... le gustan las rubias –** dijo Brennan mirando con malicia a su esposo

– **De tal palo tal astilla, Huesos, tal astilla –** concluyó el hombre, mientras arrastraba a su celosa esposa a la habitación.

Y es que realmente Booth pensaba que su hijo se parecía mucho más a el que la misma Christine

– **No puede ser que Hank ya esté enamorado –** Tal vez era su idea, pero su Huesos se escuchaba extraña

– **Amor.. –** a la doctora no le gustó mucho la entonación utilizada por su marido, si bien seguía siendo un poco negada a la interpretación, sabía perfectamente que ese matiz de voz, era el preludio para una de las tantas bromas o comentarios poco atinados de su esposa, ella lo miró fijo y vio su risa ladeada

– **¿Te estás volviendo puritana? –** ¡Touche! Fue un golpe certero a sus creencias y política aplicadas tanto para ella, como para él

\- **¿Puritana yo?... No era precisamente lo que estaba pensando… Es mi hijo… Son mis niños –** expresó compungida. Realmente los niños Booth habían tocado la fibra más álgida de su madre

– **Ohh, Huesos… ¿me vas a decir que jamás te ilusionante cuando eras niña? –** Brennan lo observó con ojos inquisidores y automáticamente se puso color tomate

– **No estamos discutiendo de mis anteriores relaciones Booth –** ahora era él quien se atragantaba por la repuesta de su esposa… ¿a qué edad su esposa había iniciado su vida sexual?, ¿con quién había sido?, ¿Quién fue su primer amor?, por un momento demasiadas preguntas le enrarecieron la mente al FBI

– **Huesos… Yo…**

Hasta ahí había llegado su conversación, pero no por ello su intriga había sido saciada. Sus hijos habían entrado corriendo a la habitación, Christine por delante, gritando por los brazos de su padre y Hank llorando a mares, porque su hermana había llamado a Ema C y le había contado del platónico primer amor de su hermano pequeño… Esto adicionando que la pequeña, siguiendo el legado de su padre, había apostado con su amiga y finalmente ella había sido la ganadora.

 **\- Vamos nena, que esperas para pedir disculpas a tu hermano? –** preguntaba Booth a una muy amurrada y calculadora niña, que estaba sentada en el comedor delante de su madre y al lado de su hermano

– **Solo fue una pequeña apuesta papá –** Como explicarle a la pequeña bribona que era una de las debilidades de su familia, el mismo había caído en la tentación más de una vez, siendo la última, cuando ella apenas tenía cuatro años y Hank se encontraba en camino al mundo

– **Simplemente porque está mal, no puedes ir por la vida apostando a costa de los demás –** la pequeña rubia se había acomodado en su silla y miraba de reojo a su madre

\- **¿Cómo tío Jack, tío Clark, y todos en el Jeffersonian apuestan cada vez que tu y mamá discuten? –** ambos respiraron pesadamente, en el FBI y en instituto eran más que normales las quinielas a costa de la pareja, eso había sido desde que se conocieron hace más de 15 años

\- **¿Qué aun Huesos? –** Booth había intentado parecer sorprendido, pese a que sabía bien que eso pasaba casi a diario

– **Seeley… -** dijo Brennan para devolverlo a su rol de padre

– **Christine –** La volvió a mirar y esta miró con una risa malévola a su hermano

\- **¡Mamá! –** Gritó Hank al sentirse amedrentado por su hermana mayor

\- **¿Hank? –** dijo sorprendida por que se había perdido en el hilo de la conversación

\- **¡Basta! –** el agente había mirado a su hija y esta comprendió que el juego debía terminar, si bien a ninguno de sus padres les tenía temor, sabía que no deseaba ver enojado a su padre, él era su favorito y no quería ser castigada

– **Lo siento Hank –** dijo al fin la pequeña y luego de esto su madre los llevó a la cama **.**

 **...**

El nuevo postulante a director adjunto Seeley Booth, encontró su esposa en la cocina, mientras el lavaba los platos

\- **¿quieres una copa? –** su esposa había preguntado y el como buen compañero de juerga había respondido

– **Por favor –** ambos se sentaron en la sala, el extendió el brazo por su hombro y ella se acomodó en su pecho, como casi todas las noches

– **Dieciséis años, nena y te sigo deseando como el primer día –** un pequeño calor se coló por la piel de Brennan y fue a dar a sus mejillas

– **Si, y tenemos dos hermosos hijos –** ella dejó la copa en la mesa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él

– **Christine es tan orgullosa como tu, Huesos...–** el dejó la copa y puso sus manos en las caderas de aquella hermosa mujer

– **Y Hank tan coqueto y enamoradizo como tu, Booth... –** esas afirmaciones eran un poco peculiares viniendo de parte de ella, que solo en el lapso de cinco años le había conocido a más de quince pretendientes, incluyendo a otros agentes del FBI, directores… Parientes de asesinados, asesinados mismos… Fue cuando calló en cuenta, que pasaría si él hiciera esa pregunta

– **Huesos… ¿Quién fue tu primer amor? –** la verdad era que desde lo ocurrido en la tarde con sus hijos, se esperaba esa pregunta de parte de su marido, ellos durante todos esos años habían sido muy amigos, muy unidos, llegando a saber detales bastante escabrosos y delicados de la vida de cada uno de ellos, pero jamás habían conversado de sus antiguas parejas, era como si cada uno de ellos sintiera que no existieron y partieron desde cero

\- **¿Por qué la pregunta Booth? –** sin duda con ella jamás se haría una pregunta por el simple hecho de hacerla

– **Curiosidad... –** dijo queriendo parecer desentendido ante ello

– **Lo conocí en una conferencia en la universidad –** era como de esperar que si ella no fue su primer amor, el de ella tampoco había sido él, aun así era algo que podía soportar, solo por el simple hecho que hoy en día ella estaba con él y no había nadie de por medio

– **Ohh, está bien…** \- respondió sin mucho ánimo, pero ella estaba lista para contratacar

\- **¿Y tú Booth?... ¿con quién perdiste la castidad? –** esa era una pregunta directa al hueso, no se la esperaba venir

\- **¡Hey nena!, siempre tan directa –** la mujer quería respuestas y no se rendiría tan fácilmente, así que comenzó besando su cuello y preguntando nuevamente

\- **¿Cómo se llama? –** los pensamientos de Booth comenzaban a nublarse, siempre esos labios lo hacían perder la poca cordura que le quedaba

– **C… Cam –** Brennan se detuvo en seco, su "jefa" había sido la primera mujer de su esposo.

 **\- ¡Oh, por favor, mi vida! –** Por lo menos llevaba diez minutos tocando la puerta de baño, luego de su respuesta Brennan se había puesto de pie y se había perdido escaleras arriba

– **Solo fue una locura de niños, no alcanzaba los 16 y bueno… Tampoco es que acabara muy bien… Amor, sal ya… -** La mujer salía con un hermoso conjunto de encaje y mirándolo directamente

– **Te parezco más atractiva que Cam? –** ¡por todos los santos!, Tempe no era una mujer de ese estilo, pero como amaba él, cuando a su muy particular estilo su mujer demostraba celos, su mandíbula al piso y un suspiro de idiota habían salido de su boca

– **No le cuentes, pero ni Sara Michelle Gellar podría ser más deseable que tu, bebe...**

Después de hacer el amor de aquella forma increíble, ambos estaban recostados en el lecho

\- **¿Quién fue tu primer hombre Huesos?** – Brennan casi dormida respondió

– **Fue un desconocido en un bar, la verdad no recuerdo ni siquiera haber preguntado su nombre** – Booth un poco confundido ante dos respuestas dicotómicas volvió a hablar

– **Pero pensé que lo habías conocido en la universidad –** La mujer despertó de su trance y lo miró directo a los ojos

– **Preguntaste por mi primera relación sexual –** el agente afirmo

– **Pero también pregunté por tu primer amor –** ella sonrió y recién pudo entender a qué se refería su esposo

– **Del hombre en el bar jamás volví a saber, de mi primer amor… ah pues, él me preguntó si creía en el destino...**


	15. El beso de la araña

Un poco de aclaración:

MICHELLE: Este one-shot esta inspirado en dos cosas: La pelicula Spiderman 2, donde Emily Deschanel aparece como recepcionista en un edificio cuando Peter Parker tiene trabajo de repartidor de pizzas y mi fic Por Ellas donde se explica que Booth y Brennan se conocieron a la edad de 19 y 23 años respectivamente, siendo Booth el parroco auxiliar de una iglesia y Brennan una estudiante de clase alta en una universidad exclusiva. Esperamos les guste. Disfruten su lectura.

ANNGEL: Con Michelle pues la verdad parecemos dueñas de empresa de responsabilidad anónima y nos la llevamos escribiendo sin parar, el mini aqui presente, es un poco una parodia, pero puede calzar en una nueva historia que estamos trabajando y pronto saldrá a la luz… Con cariño Anngel

 _ **El beso de la araña**_

Maldito jefe, maldito cura, maldita y devastadora hambre que cargaba todos los días desde que llevaba a ese hermoso diablillo en su vientre y que si, por supuesto que está segura que será un hermoso varón igual a su padre. Pero no puede evitar sentirse decepcionada en primera instancia, ya que Seeley ha prometido ir a buscarla y a última hora ha debido cancelar porque se ha quedado haciendo horas extra en la pizzería.

Despues de las clases de antropologia en la universidad, tenia que llegar a toda prisa a su trabajo como recepcionista part time. Maldita su suerte, aunque no creyese en ella, si tan solo su querido abuelo hubiera consentido la relación con el padre de su hijo y los hubiera apoyado, no tanto económicamente, pero sí de forma moral, todo sería distinto.

Salió del edificio, tal vez era buena idea que pasara ella a buscar a su adorado hombre del señor, así podría comer otra rica pizza con salsa picante y grandes cantidades de carne, ya que su hambriento monaglillo era tan carnivoro como el padre. Si eso haría, iría por su hombre y de paso comería, no había mejor opción que ello.

Se encaminó por las calles principales, últimamente no era seguro caminar por ningún lado, aunque había escuchado de la supuesta aparición de un hombre que tiraba telarañas de las manos y se movía por los rascacielos, ¡qué tremenda barbarie era esa!, aún faltaba mucho para que los humanos evolucionaran de esa forma, simplemente le había costado alrededor de mil millones de mutaciones en el genoma para llegar al grado de evolución de hoy en día asi que, no sería tan fácil que a un tipo medio nerd, que juega en su laboratorio lo picase una insignificante arañita y ¡pum! Adquiriera todas las fortalezas y debilidades de la misma

– **Sería divertido aplicar un poco de insecticida –** pensó en voz alta y se rio de su pensamiento poco lógico – **mata arañas, para el hombre araña.**

Le quedaban tres calles para llegar a la pizzería y poder degustar esa delicia de los dioses, como diría su compañero de cama, pero un accidente automovilisco y un agradable policía le cortó el paso.

\- **¡Señora, acaso no ve la cinta amarilla? ¡No puede pasar por aquí!, las calles están cerradas por un choque múltiple, muévase de una vez y no se quede ahí! –** ¡oh si!, el hombre regordete era pura paz, amor y amabilidad para el mundo, suspiró, no deseaba discutir, aunque le pudo dar 40 argumentos antropológicos de porque a una mujer en periodo de gestación no se le debía contradecir, ni amonestar aunque solo tuviera nueve semanas pero simplemente no deseaba más que ver esa hermosa pizza caliente frente a ella.

Tomó un par de atajos que le había enseñado su amigo Peter y que con mucha precaución le explicó que no debía cruzarlos a menos que fuera necesario. Ahora lo era, o de lo contrario debería caminar por lo menos 12 cuadras para rodear el accidente y para una mujer encinta a la que su querido retoño le oprime la vejiga, por supuesto que no era buena idea.

Un rayo partió el cielo y comenzó una lluvia gruesa, ¡por todos los hombres de ciencia!, ¿acaso el día podría empeorar más? Y como si hubiese invocado a un genio, por detrás de ella parecían dos hombres, con caras poco amistosas.

 **Por favor díganme que no me van a asaltar –** expresó la mujer con pesar, mientras quedaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

 **¡Oh no preciosa, solo te vamos a hacer compañía, para no aburrirnos! –** dijo uno de los tipos, colocándose al lado de ella y tomándola por el brazo.

 **En serio, no les quiero hacer daño! –** expresó la mujer muy segura de sí misma ante las risas lacónicas del par de rufianes.

 **¿Tú y quien más? –** dijo el hombre más viejo lanzándose sobre Brennan, esta solo lo esquivó y dejó que el hombre se estrellara contra la pared

\- **¡Maldita hija de Puta! –** gritó el hombre tocando su nariz que sangraba por el golpe con la muralla.

 **Se los advertí... –** dijo Huesos tomando posición de ataque, felizmente el pequeño acolito, aun no era lo suficientemente grande como para molestarle en medio de la pelea, así que esquivó cuando el par de hombres se vinieron encima y los empujó contra el fondo del callejón, ahí fue cuando lo vio, colgado de cabeza sobre el par de asaltantes

– **Caballeros, no se molesta a las damas** – dijo tomando por sorpresa a los hombres que sin mucho problema, Brennan había dejado tambaleando.

Un par de golpes, un poco de telaraña, otro par de golpes certeros y la cosa estaba resuelta. Aun llovía a caudales y la calle estaba oscura, así que simplemente la mujer comenzó a caminar para llegar a su destino, el haberse encontrado con tremendo personaje era de antología… Aunque pensaba que tal vez el embarazo estaba afectando seriamente su percepción de la realidad

– **¿A dónde vas? –** Expresó el arácnido cayendo de cabeza en frente de su cara colgado en una de sus famosas telarañas.

\- **¡Que carajos! –** fue la sutil y directa respuesta de la castaña, dando un respingo en un salto hacia atras por la subita aparicion del aracnido pero por unos momentos todo se quedó en silencio, se miraron directamente a los ojos y ella impulsada por la curiosidad, tomó la máscara y la bajo hasta la mitad, deseaba saber quién era, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, dichas señales fueron interpretadas por nuestro supuesto héroe como la solicitud de un jugoso beso en los labios, así que con una sonrisa en el rostro acercó sus labios a los de Brennan y…

 **¡Qué haces, maldito pervertido! –** y boom, un golpe en el tórax lo había hecho volar de su telaraña y caer a pasos de la mujer. En una defensa rápida, sacó su gas de protección de la cartera y lo roció, para dejarlo inmóvil mientras llamaba a la policía, pero cuál será su dichosa suerte que durante la mañana y por encargo de su jefe, en su cartera llevaba un insecticida y era eso con lo que lo había rociado al pobre insecto, este yacía con las manos y las piernas estiradas cual araña de rincón

\- **¡Oh rayos! ¡Disculpame! ¡No era mi intención eliminarte!**

¿Acaso ese día podría empeorar más? ¿Ahora cómo le diría a la ciudad que había asesinado por error al único héroe, con un bote de mata insectos que llevaba en la cartera?

Booth era fiel admirador del tipo, ¿Cómo le diría? ¡Amor, maté al hombre araña! Y luego se tiraría a sus brazos, solo en una fracción de segundo se le pasaron todos esos pensamientos por la cabeza, así que como buena futura doctora, se acercó al pobre hombre bicho y terminó de retirar la máscara

\- **¡Peter?** \- Temperance se quedo de una pieza con la mascara en la mano y el hombre retornaba de su estado catatónico, mirandola estupefacto

\- **¿Pe… pero que fue lo que pasó? –** y se tocó la cara - **¿Y porque no llevo mi mascara? –** Brennan sonrió pese a todo, Peter era su amigo desde aquel dia en que llego tarde con las pizzas y ella lo despacho con desprecio desde su puesto de recepcionista de un gran edificio de oficinas para luego sentirse mal por el pobre repartidor y colocarle el dinero en el bolsillo con mas remordimiento que buen corazon. Despues de todo, el pobre Petey no se merecia morir con el mata arañas. El le habia conseguido a Booth el empleo de repartidor de pizzas nocturno.

– **¡Aquí esta, chico de las pizzas arácnidas! -** Ahora sí que Huesos tendría una hermosa anécdota para contarle a sus nietos, como había dejado nocaut al hombre araña, con un insecticida de bolsillo - **Ahora me podrias decir porque diablos intentaste besarme? Acaso quieres que te mate en serio?**

 **\- Tempe?!** \- el chico araña se quedo de una pieza al ver a su amiga con una sonrisa sarcastica y los brazos cruzados frente a el, esperando una respuesta coherente - **juro que te confundi con otra persona!**

Frente al callejon donde se desarrollaba la alucinante conversacion, Mary Jane pasaba distraidamente vestida con el mismo modelo y color de abrigo que Temperance Brennan...


	16. Hot Blooded

Ella iba en su mustang color verde petroleo con accesorios cromados en plata que refulgian al calido sol de mediodia. Tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta, camiseta blanca entallada y unos vaqueros de mezclilla azules que combinaban a juego con sus ojos, escondidos detrás de unos lentes negros Ray Ben. Acababa de regresar de una excavación en Sudamerica y después de desempacar en casa, darse un merecido baño de burbujas, tomar una copa de vino en su sala y sentirse algo aburrida, decidio relajarse un poco manejando sin rumbo por las calles de DC. Quiza, con un poco de suerte, encontraria a Angela desocupada y podrian salir a ponerse al corriente en una de sus tremendas platicas de chicas y terminar el dia en uno de esos barcitos de mala muerte en el centro que su amiga bohemia y artista conocia tan bien. Aunque en ese momento solo deseaba disfrutar de un buen plato de lasaña vegetariana y sabia exactamente donde encontrarlo.

El Royal Dinner.

El habia llegado de vacaciones en Miami y estrenaba bronceado nuevo ademas de novia. Despues de establecerse en casa y dejar las maletas a un lado, decidio salir a comer algo en la calle y luego pasaria por la direccion que su chica le habia dejado escrita en la mano, después de un apasionado primer encuentro en su hotel. Tenia el corto cabello oscuro y ligeramente ondeado, a juego con sus ojos pequeños pero expresivos y un porte de macho alfa que le traia resultados increíbles entre la población femenina. El don a Dios a las mujeres, decia cuando ya estaba con copas de mas, a sus amigos mas intimos. Cogio su casaca de cuero negra del espaldar del sillon y salio del departamento dispuesto a saborear un buen plato de fettuccini en salsa roja con sus correspondientes albondigas de carne en su restaurante casero favorito.

El Royal Dinner.

.

Ella encendio la radio en su descapotado y una de sus canciones favoritas sono inmediatamente Hot Blooded Empezo a cantar las estrofas despreocupadamente. Se sentia feliz y libre cada vez que entonaba esa cancion, aunque en ese momento no tenia ninguna relacion significativa o insignificante con nadie en especial.

" **Well, Im Hot Booded,**

 **Check it and see,**

 **I got a fever of a hundred and three**

Se sorprendio al escuchar una voz masculina seguirla en las estrofas y volteo a ver quien era tan apasionado por Foreigner como ella.

Camiseta negra ajustada que resaltaba los musculos trabajados en bíceps, acromion ancho y perfecto, pomulos altos, mandibula fuerte, cabello castaño, pantalón de mezclilla azul que realzaba la buena vista desde la motocicleta Harley Davison en la que se encontraba. Tenia una estructura osea envidiable pero sobre todo muy deseable. Queria tomarle una foto para que su amiga Angela le creyera que tremendo espécimen estaba rondando en Washington.

 **Come on baby, do you more than dance?**

 **Im Hot Blooded!**

 **Im Hot Blooded!**

Escucho los acordes de su cancion favorita y empezo a cantar sin darse cuenta pero al escuchar una voz fenemina cantando junto con el, decidio buscar a la dueña de la afinada melodia. Y la encontro en el mustang que estaba estacionado junto a el en una interseccion y en pleno cambio de luz. Cristo! Esos ojos azules eran bellisimos! La camiseta era para llevarsela detenida por provocar infartos al paso y la mirada sorprendida de ella junto con la media sonrisa que el le dio en medio del solo de guitarra de la cancion fue suficiente para que al llegar a la siguiente estrofa cantaran a duo sin dejar de mirarse y sin importarles que detrás de ellos, media centena de autos trinaban los claxon y los conductores vociferaban a voz en cuello por el par de Hot Blooders que se habian encontrado asi, en medio de una carretera y de una cancion, sin querer y sin pensarlo.

 **You dont have to read my mine,**

 **To know what I have in mind.**

 **Honey, you oughta now.**

 **Now you move so fine,**

 **Let me lay it on the line**

Un policia venia a lo lejos tambien en moto y Seeley decidio poner fin a su encuentro musical y casi imposible de creer antes de que terminen ambos detrás de las rejas de la carceleta de Pennington y Kelly. Inclino la cabeza hacia ella y arranco la moto saliendo como alma que lleva el viento, gritando casi, el ultimo verso que escucho de la cancion.

 **I wanna now what youre doin alter the show?**

 **Now its up to you**.

 **We can make a secret rendezvous**

…

Ella llego al Dinner pensando todavia en el hombre de la Harley. No habia tenido tiempo para pensar en nadie mientras trabajaba en la excavación y ese año en abstinencia le estaba pasando factura. Camino sin darse cuenta dentro del restaurante y se sento en la primera mesa vacia que vio. Jenny, la camarera, iba a decirle algo pero unos ojos oscuros saliendo de los servicios, le indicaron con un movimiento de cabeza que no era necesario, asi que sonrio y fue a tomar el pedido.

Lo de siempre, Dra Brennan?

No Jenny, esta vez una lasaña vegetariana y una cerveza, por favor.

Todo bien, Dra. Brennan?

Si claro, porque la pregunta?

 _Porque no se le quita de la cara esa sonrisita media idiota de niña enamorada_

No, por nada. Solo una observación rapida de mi parte. Regreso con su orden en un minuto.

Gracias Jenny

Seeley le habia pedido al cocinero, que ademas era el dueño del local, que colocara en el reproductor de musica la cancioncita de marras que estaba cantando en la calle con la chica de ojos azules.

Oye Seels, vienes a mi restaurante a comer o a enamorar a mis clientas?

Por favor Tonny! Dime cuantas veces te he pedido un favor asi?

Con esta, tres y dime, quien es la victima esta vez?

La castaña de ojos azules en la mesa junto a la ventana.

Tonny asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para ver a la chica a la cual hacia alusion su amigo y casi se atraganta con el pedazo de pan remojado en salsa bolognesa que estaba comiendo. Ella? Dios Santo! Justamente ella?

Por los clavos de Cristo, Seeley! No sabes quien es ella?

Una belleza de mujer si mis ojos no me engañan

Es Temperance Brennan, pedazo de Casanova! La Doctora que esta en las noticias por ese viaje a Sudamerica en el que descubrieron una cultura nueva de no se que tiempo! Estas bateando fuera de la zona de home, Seeley

Insinuas que no podria conquistarla?

Insinuo, no. Afirmo que en el momento que se de cuenta de tus intenciones, te va a patear el trasero tan fuerte que necesitaras una operación para volver a sentarte viene a comer aquí casi todos los dias y no eres el unico que ha querido mostrar sus dotes de Juan Tenorio con ella. Tiene una derecha rapida y contundente, es judoka y te hace una llave de mano que en menos de 2 segundos ya estas en el piso preguntandote que rayos paso.

Solo pon la cancion, Antonio y lo demas dejamelo a mi

Ok. Lo unico bueno de todo esto es que tienes seguro de vida y de salud.

...

Despues de llegar al climax, Temperance se dejo caer en el pecho de aquel motociclista desconocido, rendida y satisfecha. Sintio como el tambien recuperaba el aliento debajo de ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. Empezo a cerrar los ojos, no queria dormirse en un lugar que no conocia y con aquel hombre del cual solo sabia su primer nombre pero no pudo evitarlo. Inconsientemente lo abrazo colocando su cabeza debajo del hueco del menton masculino y se relajo...

Seeley tardo algunos minutos mas en regresar del tremendo orgasmo que habia tenido. Nunca se habia sentido asi con ninguna mujer y queria saber si ella habia sentido lo mismo con el.

\- Tempe? - le dijo dandole un beso en la cabellera rojiza - Nena, estas despierta?

Se dio cuenta que dormia tranquilamente sobre el y sonrio. Le dio cierta ternura que confiara tanto en el casi sin conocerlo, asi que volvio a darle un beso para luego subir la cobija hasta cubrirlos a ambos y afirmarla entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, sumergido en una tibieza placentera y pacifica.

 _"Quiero dormir asi todos los dias, desde ahora... quiza he encontrado la mujer con la que puedo sentar cabeza de una buena vez por todas"_

Pasaron unas horas y un movil trino en la penumbra de la noche. Temperance se movio hacia la mesa de noche, sobre el cuerpo de Seeley y cogio el movil contestando somñolienta y en automatico.

\- Brennan...

\- Que? Estoy llamando a Seeley Booth!

Temperance se dio cuenta que habia cogido el movil de el por error y trato de enmendar las cosas.

\- Un momento, voy a despertarlo...

\- Como? Esta dormido contigo?

\- Mas bien debajo de mi, espera un momento para despertarlo...

\- Estas loca?! Como vas a decirme...?

Temperance dejo el movil a un lado en la cama y cogio al hombre, que dormia feliz y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, para despertarlo.

\- Seeley... vamos Seeley, despierta... te llaman por telefono.

El hombre la abrazo medio dormido y empezo a besarle el cuello causandole cosquillas con sus labios a proposito.

\- Jajaja Seeley! Por favor jajaja! Te llaman jajajaja!

\- Me encanta el sonido de tu risa al despertar...

\- Pues es muy satisfactoria tu forma de despertar, tambien - le dijo mirandolo a los ojos. Sus labios volvieron a reunirse y ambos se olvidaron de la llamada en curso hasta que la mujer al otro lado de la linea grito de rabia.

\- SEELEY!

\- Esperame un momento, preciosa - le dijo a Temperance, acariciandola en la espalda y los costados - unos minutos y sere todo tuyo...

\- No demores, Seeley - le dijo dandole un beso apasionado que le descoloco las hormonas pero le enderezo los sentimientos - esperare solo 3 minutos...

\- Eso es mas que suficiente... alo?

\- Eres un maldito mentiroso! Porque no me dijiste que estas casado?!

La palabra le hizo un corto circuito en el cerebro al agente Seeley Booth mientras la mujer seguia gritando improperios en pleno estallido de furia. Casado? Yo le dije eso? Temperance le dijo eso o solo lo asumio? La idea no le parecio nada mal y sonrio mientras elucubraba un buen plan para terminar con Tessa y asegurar a Temperance en su vida.

\- Lo siento pero ahora que lo sabes no voy a arriesgarla. Cometi una equivocacion, en serio lo siento mucho... Adios Tessa.

Colgo la llamada y volvio a los ojos azules que lo miraban en espera de una explicacion.

\- Estas casado?

La risa sonora de Seeley confundio a Temperance. Porque se reia con esa pregunta? Donde estaba su esposa? Quiza llegaria en cualquier momento y a ella no le gustaban esa clase de enredos. Con tantos hombres libres por el mundo, tenia que acostarse con uno que no lo era. Intento bajarse de su cuerpo pero el la retuvo cortando la risa con una expresion de sorpresa.

\- Que ocurre Tempe?

\- Que no pienso quedarme en tu cama hasta que tu mujer llegue. Debiste decirmelo antes...

\- Tempe, por Dios Santo! - dijo el hombre empezando a reir otra vez - mi esposa eres tu!

\- Estas loco! - dijo ella zafandose de sus brazos y colocandose de un salto al lado de la cama para recoger su ropa y salir inmediatamente de ahi.

Seeley salio de la cama junto con ella y coloco sus manos delante de ella en actitud conciliadora.

\- Escuchame Tempe, la mujer en el telefono penso que eras mi esposa y por eso se enfado tanto. No estoy casado, todavia.

\- Oh... - dijo ella con solo la camiseta puesta y una expresion confundida en el rostro. Dios, se ve adorable cuando se confunde! Penso Seeley - y porque creyo eso?

\- Supongo que porque estabamos juntos y contestaste mi telefono - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

\- Lo siento, pense que era el mio y lo cogi sin pensar...

Seeley sonrio y la atrajo hacia el dandole un beso suave en los labios.

\- No importa. No me molesta, puedes hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

\- Podemos continuar lo que dejamos a medias? - dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

\- Eres perfecta, Tempe... hasta me adivinas el pensamiento...

\- Yo no tengo el don de clari... - el la silencio con sus labios y terminaron riendo en la cama antes de volver a amarse por buena parte de la noche.

...

El sonido de un movil rompio nuevamente el silencio de la habitacion. Seeley estaba abrazandola por la espalda y se paso sobre ella para alcanzarlo en la mesita auxiliar.

\- Seeley - se quejo ella - me estas aplastando...

\- Lo siento, cariño - dijo cogiendo el movil y dandole un beso en la espalda - vuelve a dormir.

\- En realidad tengo hambre - le dijo sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos - puedes pedir una lasaña vegetariana o una pizza de queso al Royal Dinner? Mi tarjeta esta dentro de la cartera.

\- Por favor, cariño, yo lo pago - le dijo acomodandole el cabello detras de la oreja y besando su cuello - por algo no eres mi esposa.

\- Sigue soñando, Seeley, sigue soñando... y contesta ese maldito telefono para que esa mujer deje de llamar de una buena vez...

\- Celosa, mi cielo? - susurra el en su oreja.

\- Solo contesta y punto.

\- Ok. Booth...

\- Que? Que esta ocurriendo...?

\- Mira Tessa ya te lo dije hace algunas horas, me equivoque y siento haberte arrastrado en eso pero Temperance me perdono y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi matrimonio con ella.

\- Seeley, maldita sea, ya deja ese telefono!

\- QUE? DE QUE RAYOS! ESA ES TEMPERANCE!

\- Tessa por favor, dejalo asi. Mi esposa no tiene tanta paciencia... no quiero colocarte una demanda por acoso asi que, adios.

Seeley colgo el telefono y vio que no era el suyo. Trago en seco mientras Temperance se reia sentada en la cama.

\- Eso fue muy gracioso... - dijo ella echandole los brazos al cuello mientras lo besaba en el rostro pero al ver que el no salia de su pasmo, se preocupo - que ocurre?

\- Era tu telefono...

Temperance le arrebato el movil de las manos y vio el numero desde el cual se hizo la llamada.

\- Oh no! Esto es grave! - dijo llamando al numero sin obtener respuesta - Angela, contesta!

Despues de varios minutos intentando la comunicacion sin exito, Temperance se dio por vencida y cayo de espaldas en la cama de Seeley cubriendose el rostro con las manos. Menudo lio el que iba a formar Angela Montenegro con semejante informacion!


	17. Hot Blooded2

\- Yo se lo que escuche! Ese hombre decia que Brenn era su esposa y ella le decia que colgara el maldito telefono! Cam que vamos a hacer?!

\- Angela, primero quiero estar segura de que no te tomaste ese trago exotico que te trajo Temperance de Zimbawe hace dos años...

\- Que no estoy borracha ni intoxicada, Cam! Oh Dios que vamos a hacer?! Porque se casaria Brenn?! Ella dijo que jamas lo haria! Y cuando ella dice jamas es jamas! Algo debe haber ocurrido para que ella cambie de opinion! Algo grave! Algo terrible!

\- Angela, creo que estas exagerando. Primero, que ella no admitio en ningun momento estar casada. Segundo, el hombre estaba despachando a una supuesta amante para quedarse con Tempe y eso, mi estimada Angela Pearl Gates Montenegro, es algo que la Dra. Temperance Brennan no permitiria jamas... ella no se conformaria con ser plato de segunda.

\- Excepto que se enamore...

Los ojos celestes de Jack Hodgings miraban divertidos a ambas mujeres desde el umbral de la puerta del estudio de la artista. El conocia muy bien a su jefa y amiga a la que queria como una hermana mayor y sabia que quiza, el solitario y muy bien resguardado corazon de la mejor antropologa forense del mundo, habia encontrado dueño.

\- En ese caso encontro un patan de siete suelas para el puesto! - Angela se desesperaba. Temperance tenia el movil apagado y no podia ubicar a su mejor amiga por nada del mundo... al menos no legalmente - situaciones desesperadas ameritan soluciones desesperadas! Voy a hacerlo Cam!

\- Vas a llamar a Sully otra vez? Tempe dejo muy en claro que no queria volver a verlo por nada del mundo desde que la dejo por un barco y mil oceanos - le dice Jack sin bajar el tono tragicomico del asunto.

\- Voy a rastrearla con el Angelatron! Quiza esta en peligro o necesita nuestra ayuda! - dice Angela. Su sexto y septimo sentido le dicen que aqui se cocina algo raro y no muy bueno para su mejor amiga.

\- Mira Angela - Cam suspira intentando hacer entrar en razon a la artista - si Tempe se caso, no es nuestro problema. Sus razones tendra para haberlo hecho en secreto y estoy segura que apenas acaben sus dias libres, regresara al laboratorio como si nada... ya sabes como es ella. En medio de una diseccion o con una osamenta de por medio nos dira - Cam se puso seria y trato de imitar la tonalidad de voz de Temperance - "Por cierto, me case y estoy embarazada, envie estas muestras al Dr. Hodgings, Sr. Bray y Angela, una vez que termines con la reconstruccion facial quisiera que me acompañes a mi casa para presentarte a mi pareja sexual y monogama..."

\- Tu imitacion es muy lograda, Cam... pero yo hubiera dicho "...a mi marido..." Porque eso seria de ser ciertas todas las tonterias que he escuchado hasta este momento.

Cam, Jack y Angela se quedan estupefactos al escuchar la voz de la verdadera Temperance Brennan detras de ellos... y no venia sola.

\- Cariño! - Angela se quedo de una pieza al ver al tremendo dios griego que venia de la mano de Brenn - con un hombre asi, yo tambien me casaba lo mas rapido posible!

\- Ejem... prometido y futuro esposo a la vista. No me hagas recordartelo, Angie... - carraspeo Jack un poco mortificado al ver que su futura esposa casi se comiera con los ojos al... Dios sabe que! de Temperance.

...

Despues de una breve presentacion y una inoportuna llamada telefonica, Seeley tuvo que salir del Jeffersonian, no sin antes quedar en reunirse nuevamente con su belleza de ojos azules.

\- Es un asunto de trabajo, cielo - le decia sin dejar de besarla detras de la puerta cerrada de su oficina - volvere apenas pueda...

\- Eso debe ser cierto o sino, ire a buscarte... - le dice ella desabrochando su cinturon Cocky y quitandoselo de un tiron para mostrarselo sonriente - me quedo con esto hasta que regreses...

\- Teeeempeeee! vamos, como voy a ir por la calle sin cinturon?

\- No te vayas entonces... - dijo regresando a sus labios y sintiendo sus manos sobre su piel, estrechandola contra el - no quieres irte... ves? Lo logico es que te quedes aqui...

\- Contigo? - dijo besandole el cuello casi olvidando lo que tenia que hacer. Se separo a regañadientes de ella. Dios! Como le gustaba! Sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, su risa, su voz, su forma apasionada de tomar el mando en la cama - debo irme, cielo. Dame el cinturon por favor.

Temperance se lo dio sin decir nada y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se habia divertido tanto ese fin de semana con el! No solo estuvieron en su habitacion, salieron a pasear al parque, al cine, al Royal Dinner. El tenia una mirada profunda y penetrante y una sonrisa capaz de hacerle olvidar los malos ratos de su familia y su adolescencia. Recordo una parte de la noche del sabado mientras salian del bar de Sid.

 _"Llovia a cantaros y un taxi los esperaba para regresar al departamento de Seeley, cuando el la tomo del brazo y la miro a los ojos._

 _\- Tengo algo que decirte..._

 _\- Si estas casado?_

 _\- Eh? No, ya te dije que todavia no... es, otra cosa... yo, tengo... yo soy..._

 _\- Descendiente de John Wilkes Booth?_

 _\- Por los clavos de Cristo! No lo digas en voz alta! Como lo supiste?_

 _\- La constitucion osea y tu estructura corporal... perfecta por cierto - dijo acercandose a su rostro - lo se por experiencia..._

 _\- Tempe... - sus labios estaban rozandose y el no pudo resistir besarla. Esa vez fue diferente porque no fue en el arrebato del deseo, solamente. La beso con ternura y pasion mezcladas, con cariño e impetu. Se separo de ella y se lo dijo de un tiron._

 _\- Tengo un problema con el juego... una adiccion pero estoy en tratamiento y voy a superarlo..._

 _\- Porque pensaste en decirmelo?_

 _Era bella cuando estaba deseosa pero se veia mas bella cuando lo miraba con esos ojos de niña confundida._

 _\- Porque esto no es solo un fin de semana de pasion... es algo mas grande... lo siento, lo..._

 _Ella se acerco a el para besarlo y el se dio cuenta que cerro los ojos antes de hacerlo. Quiza no se atrevia a decirlo pero sabia que sentia lo mismo. Sabia que era el inicio de algo importante"_

Seeley la vio alejarse, creyendo que su tiempo juntos habia concluido pero el la siguio hasta su escritorio.

\- No tengas miedo, nena - le dijo dandole un beso en la frente - volvere por ti.

\- No me digas nena, si debes irte, vete... tu sabras si cumples con tu promesa. Nadie lo hace, por cierto. No voy a esperarte, si eso crees. Eres libre y yo tambien.

...

Temperance estaba en el Founding Fathers con mas tequilas en el cuerpo de los que podia recordar. Seeley no regreso. Habian pasado tres semanas sin noticias de el. Lo llamo a su movil, lo busco en su departamento pero nada. Nunca habia hecho eso por ningun hombre. Jamas habia esperado ni buscado con tanta desesperacion a nadie. No iba a volver. Ella lo sabia, no tenia ningun motivo para hacerlo ni ningun compromiso. Solo fue un buen fin de semana y nada mas.

\- Demonios! - grito de rabia e impotencia. El le habia hecho creer que podia ser el que se quedara, el que permaneciera, el que siempre regresara a ella - el amor no existe! Solo son quimicos que corren por el torrente sanguineo produciendo una sensacion de excitacion y bienestar! Quimicos, maldita sea! Componentes organicos y biologicos! Nada mas! Nada mas!

\- Brenn, vamos cariño, te llevo a casa...

Angela estaba dolida por su amiga. No podia creer que se habia enamorado en dos dias de un casi desconocido y que este desapareciera despues de prometerle el cielo a cuadritos, la habia devastado. Ella sabia que pasaria mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a confiar en alguien.

\- No! Estoy bien! No necesito una niñera! No necesito a nadie! Estaba bien sola! Estaba bien por mi cuenta! Tu te convertiste en mi amiga y baje la guardia y...

Empezo a llorar. En medio de su borrachera, Temperance Brennan estaba lo suficientemente lucida como para darse cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Jack llego diciendo que el coche estaba en la puerta y entre ambos, sacaron a la antropologa del bar para llevarla a dormir a uno de los cuartos de invitados de la Mansion Hodgings.

La que se quedo de una pieza y sin poder hablar fue Cam. Ella conocia perfectamente al adonis de Tempe... muy intimamente, asi que penso, como todos en el bar; que habia ido por la siguiente conquista dejando a Temperance sin pena ni remordimientos.

Tomo el ultimo vaso de tequila y estaba a punto de salir cuando lo vio entrar empapado hasta el alma, con el uniforme de camuflaje y buscando desesperadamente con la mirada un par de ojos azules.

\- Seeley!

\- No me llames Seeley, Camille...

Dicen que las cachetadas mas dolorosas son las que se dan con mano mojada pero Seeley Booth estaba a punto de comprobar que son igual de dolorosas si la piel que las recibe esta igualmente empapada.

\- Carajo, Camille! Porque fue eso?! - dijo cogiendose la mejilla que empezaba a inflamarse - Donde esta Tempe?

\- Eres un bruto, Seeley Booth! Sabes lo que le has hecho a la pobre mujer?! Esta devastada, destrozada, en pedazos! Porque rayos no te comunicaste con ella?!

\- Maldita sea, estoy en el ejercito! - rugio Seeley furioso - crees que le voy a cuadrar delante de mi superior, hacer el saludo militar y decirle a mi Capitan: Señor, Sargento Booth pide permiso para llamar a su novia! - se acerco a Cam y le dijo en el oido - Sabes que soy un francotirador... no puedo revelar ni mi paradero ni mis coordenadas cuando estoy en mision - la solto y se retiro lo suficiente como para darle a entender que venia por Temperance - Tengo toda la intencion de dejarlo pero primero debo hablar con ella!

\- Ella no hablara contigo, Seeley. Traicionaste su confianza y para ella eso es peor que si durmieras con mil mujeres. No creo que quiera volver a verte.

\- Camille, por favor, dime donde esta! Fui a su casa y no habia nadie, llegue al Jeffersonian y Wendell me dijo que estarian aqui. Tambien me conto todo lo que ocurrio con Temperance en estas tres semanas y claro que tenemos que hablar!

...

Temperance escucho varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo y discutiendo. Creyo que Jack y Angela tenian una pelea por su culpa y decidio coger su ropa e irse a su casa. No queria causarles mas disgustos y ademas debia hacerse la idea de la soledad de una buena vez por todas.

\- No vas a verla! Sobre mi cadaver! - le decia Angela plantandose frente a Seeley todavia de camuflaje y empapado - le hiciste demasiado daño! Jamas la habia visto asi!

\- Angela yo entiendo que la proteges y la quieres mucho pero en serio que tengo que hablar con ella y explicarle!

\- Mira compadre, porque no vuelves por la mañana? Angie estara mas calmada y Tempe estara sobria. Ahora, en serio que no es buen momento...

\- No necesito que me protejan de el...

Temperance estaba en plena resaca pero ni por eso se le bajo la ira y la rabia al verlo de pie frente a ella. Era un soldado? Porque demonios no se lo dijo? Acaso no confiaba en ella? Era obvio que no...

Lo siguiente que supo era que podia haberse roto uno o dos metacarpos por el dolor punzante que tenia en la mano derecha. Ademas de que el soldado estaba cuan largo era sobre el piso de la sala de los Hodgings. Se levanto cogiendose la quijada y sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Cristo! Casi me apagas la luz con ese puñetazo! - dijo tratando de enfocar la vista - y se que me lo merezco pero por favor, solo te pido que me escuches y luego me ire de tu vida, si asi lo quieres.

\- Quiero que te largues ahora mismo! No volvere a confiar en ti, jamas! Eres un mentiroso por deporte! Le mentiste a Tessa y ahora me mientes a mi!

\- No Tempe! Te lo juro! Soy un...

\- Un cinico! Un mitomano! Un...!

\- Soy un francotirador, maldita sea! - dijo el revelando su secreto - el ejercito me requiere y tengo que ir! Me incomunican hasta que cumpla mi mision... y luego soy libre hasta el siguiente requerimiento. Estoy harto de esa vida pero no habia encontrado algo a que aferrarme, algo que me de estabilidad, un ancla, hasta que te conoci... estoy dispuesto a dejarlo si tu estas dispuesta a ser mi cable a tierra.

\- Como se que puedo confiar en ti? Estas entrenado para eliminar la parte emocional y hacer tu trabajo sin problemas. Como se que no me haras sufrir sin mayor culpabilidad de tu parte... otra vez?

\- Creeme que me siento muy culpable, Temperance. Normalmente son uno o dos dias pero esta vez el blanco se defendio y nos ataco. No puedo revelar mas detalles pero se que alguien alla arriba me quiere porque de lo contrario jamas te hubieras enterado que me paso.

\- Si, esos archivos son confidenciales y normalmente se sellan despues de la muerte de los fuerza delta o rangers. Supongo que estas en uno de esos grupos... - le dijo Jack entendiendo porque no podia revelar nada.

\- Yo todavia no lo se... no estoy segura de ti... sera mejor dejarlo asi. Lo siento, Seeley pero no quiero volver a sufrir por ti.

Seeley sintio un dolor fuerte y punzante en el pecho. Nunca lo habian rechazado y menos una mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a cambiar y dejar todo atras. Asintio sin hablar y se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar. Lo unico que queria era beber y olvidarla.

Despues de escuchar la puerta, Temperance se derrumbo a llorar en el sillon. Sabia que lo que le habia dicho Seeley era cierto, podia verlo en sus ojos pero no queria que le haga daño. El amor era muy confuso y cruel hasta donde lo habia experimentado y siempre alguien abandona a alguien. Ella siempre se aseguro de ser quien dejara el juego a tiempo... pero no conto con enamorarse de porrazo y sopeton de alguien tan escurridizo como ella.

...

Seeley se desperto con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y con una opresion en el pecho. Abrio los ojos y fue como una daga de luz entrando a su cerebro. Trato de recordar lo ocurrido las ultimas doce horas pero la cabeza lo estaba matando. Intento moverse y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama. Era suya? Como rayos llego a su casa? Sintio la tela humeda de la ropa de comando y recordo lo ocurrido en la Mansion Hodgings. Ella habia decidido no seguir la relacion y el habia decidido morirse de neumonia al dormir con el traje militar empapado.

Intento pararse y el dolor se extendia por el pecho, los costados y la espalda. Llego a trompicones al baño, abrio la llave del agua caliente en temperatura maxima, llenando la bañera; se desnudo integramente e ingreso en el agua intentando recuperar la temperatura y expulsar la mayor parte de fluidos que aprisionaban sus pulmones y diafragma.

Despues de un par de horas, se dio cuenta que estaba mejor pero debia ir a un hospital o por lo menos llamar una ambulancia. Su movil estaba en la habitacion y se envolvio hasta las orejas para ir a tomarlo. Regreso a la bañera y volvio a llenarla con agua caliente para ingresar otra vez cuando le llego un mensaje en el whatsup no esperado.

Tempe: Podemos hablar?

Seeley: Me encantaria pero no es buen momento...

Tempe: Oh, lo siento. No pense interrumpir nada. Adios.

Seeley: No! No Temperance! Estoy a punto de llamar una ambulancia! Es por eso!

Seeley: Me dormi con el uniforme mojado y creo que tengo principios de neumonia.

Seeley: Tempe? Estas ahi?

Seeley: TEMPERANCE!

Vio en su estado que ella habia salido de la conversacion un par de minutos atras y arrojo el movil hacia la puerta en pleno enfado mientras un acceso de tos lo obligaba a tomar aire por la boca. Se sentia como un pez fuera del agua, respirando apenas cuando escucho su voz como en un sueño.

\- Tengo buenos reflejos o de lo contrario ambos necesitariamos la ambulancia... ese telefono paso a dos centimetros de mi orbita ocular izquierda. Deseas ir al hospital o deseas que yo te ayude?

\- Tu... - dijo con un silbido en el pecho que ya parecia pitazo de arbitro de futbol - con... fio en ti...

...

Despues de ser masajeado en el pecho y espalda con aceite caliente, envuelto en periodico como una momia, tomar un brebaje asqueroso que olia y sabia a rayos y vomitar flema hasta que penso que el cerebro tambien se le iria por la boca, Seeley estaba exhausto pero respiraba mejor y tenia demasiado sueño como para preguntar como rayos habia entrado a su casa si no le habia dado una llave?

Temperance llego con otro tazon de aquel liquido infame y el se nego a beberlo cerrando los labios, cruzando los brazos con dificultad y moviendo negativamente la cabeza como niño chiquito.

\- Dijiste que confiabas en mi... - Hizo un puchero y lo miro con ojos tristes. Caracoles con el chantaje emocional! Suspiro resignado y se tomo de un solo trago la porqueria esa para despues de un rato, devolver hasta los malos pensamientos en el lavabo mientras ella lo sostenia. Estaba mareado y debil, ni protesto cuando ella le limpio la cara con una toallita humeda y lo acosto, no sin antes cambiarle los vendajes de periodico y la pijama de franela.

\- Serias una excelente mama... - le dijo antes de caer rendido en la cobija, cerrando los ojos y arropandose en las cobijas limpias.

\- De hecho lo soy... - dijo sonriendo y dandole un beso en la mejilla - tendre a tu bebe en primavera, por eso necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- Dijiste "mi bebe"? - dijo el abriendo los ojos y cogiendola de la mano.

\- Estoy embarazada. Eres el padre, Booth... - le dijo con una sonrisa y abrazandolo, se acurruco a su lado para dormir. Apago la luz y se acomodo en sus brazos. Se sentia protegida y sabia que el no iba a fallarle ni a ella ni a su hijo.

Seeley Joseph Booth nunca habia estado tan feliz ni tan asustado en toda su existencia. Una pequeña personita mitad el y mitad Temperance iba a ingresar en su vida y el no sabia si estaba listo para tamaña responsabilidad.

...

Seeley sano en dos semanas y ahora era el turno de el para cuidar de Temperance. Las nauseas matutinas, el dolor de cabeza, los mareos, el sueño a cualquier hora del dia y los antojos... Que no habia mujer mas antojadiza en la madrugada que aquella poseedora de esos ojos azules con los que lo manejaba tan bien... Pescado, tocino, jamon, pavo, pollo... todas las carnes eran buenas y si estaban fritas, mucho mejor!

\- Pero Tempe, no que eras vegetariana? - le decia el intentando robar una pieza de pollo del plato y recibiendo un manotazo en premio - AUCH!

\- No se que decirte, Booth... - le respondia ella con una pierna a medio devorar en la mano y un plato rebosante de papas fritas en el regazo - el feto es muy carnivoro y no puedo volver a mi dieta vegetariana sin vomitar. Solo digiero carne sin problemas y eso me va a hacer ganar peso.

\- Mas de ti para amar - le decia frotandose la mano enrojecida "Cristo Moreno, no voy a sobrevivir a este embarazo..."


	18. Estoy contigo

Estoy contigo

Ya habían quedado atrás los homicidas, los asesinos en serie, Tafet, Pelant y muy a su pesar Zack, uno de los más fuertes casos y penas que llevaría en su vida.

Ya no había rubias siguiendo a su marido, ni apuestas secretas solapadas en informaciones de curiosidades científicas de su esposo. Ya sus hijos, tanto Christine como Hank e incluso Parker, eran adultos y estaban felizmente casados en el caso de los mayores. Parker habia encontrado el amor con la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña y Christine lo encontro en su mejor amigo, hermano de su cuñada. Bromeaban los mayores que eran doblemente familia y en el caso del menor él pues, simplemente disfrutaba de su carrera de sociólogo e investigador sin cerrar las puertas al amor. Todos los chicos Booth habian anhelado desde niños encontrar un amor tan grande y fuerte como el de sus padres y no se conformarian con nada menos que esa profunda conexion de miradas y sonrisas junto con un compromiso duradero y una fe a prueba de todo. Eso eran Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan para ellos y a pesar de los años transcurridos, lo seguian siendo.

La casa que albergó risas y amor, pero también profundas penas, ahora se encontraba en silencio, ella estaba sentada frente al ventanal y el miraba un libro desde el otro lado de la sala. Ella continuaba con sus investigaciones a un ritmo en que sus 70 años se lo permitían aun y Booth, pues él se había jubilado de director del FBI, hacia solo un par de meses.

Habían sido hermosos años, trabajando juntos y eso jamás lo olvidaría, espera con una fuerte fe silente, inculcada por los años al lado de Booth, que pudieran verse en el más allá.

Aun con los años, y la piel arrugada y aunque ya no podían practicar sexo como lo hacían en sus años mozos, ella seguía amando su silueta, seguía amando su tan buena estructura ósea y su porte de macho alfa, seguramente en otra época, sería el cabecilla dominante de su tribu, aunque ya los años pesaran sobre sus hombros.

 _ **Tú, que me mirabas como nadie supo mirar,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tú, que protegías la vela si empezaba a temblar,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tú, que me leías cuentos que me hicieron volar…**_ __

 **\- Amor** \- la escritora con ya más de 20 libros a su haber, quiso llamar la atención de su marido, deseaba ver esos ojos marrón que con los años se destiñeron convirtiéndose en un hermoso café claro, casi en un rojo pálido, pero que por más ausentes que estuvieran como ahora en el vacío, seguían transmitiendo su fortaleza y paz

– **¿Quién eres? –** ella misma sonrió ante la extraña pregunta y el significado detrás de ella, 50 años eran poco, 50 años eran también una vida.

 _ **Y ahora tu memoria se escapa con mi vida detrás…**_

Booth no dejó su puesto por obra y gracia, lo había dejado más que nada por el bien de su amada institución, es más siempre decía que aún tenía la fortaleza de estar unos años más al frente, pero cuando comenzó a ver los primeros síntomas fue consiente que debía dar un paso al costado, ese mismo día la antropóloga decidió dejar el instituto y disfrutar cerca de su amado y seguiría solo como consultora externa.

– **Soy Huesos… –** Un brillo en los del hombre le dijeron que le había reconocido, el anciano estiró la mano a la mujer que amaba, pese a que por momentos se le olvidaba hasta su propio nombre, siempre en su memoria estaba ella y esos amados ojos azules. Su Huesos jamás se iría por completo

– **Ya es hora ¿Cierto?.**

 __ _ **Tú mi estrella despistada en la noche,**_ __ _ **  
Tú que aun brillas cuando escuchas mi voz**_ __ _ **  
Estoy contigo, estoy contigo**_ _ **…**_

Ambos tomaron el camino largo, ambos se encontraron tal vez un poco tarde para el gusto de los demás, pero para ellos fue el instante justo, disfrutaron de su trabajo, de su amistad y de su compañerismo.

Debían partir a un último viaje emocionante en sus carreras, simplemente por ella que ya había propuesto dejar todo y viajar. Queria una vida tranquila para ella y su marido en esos "años maravillosos" El se lo merecia y ella estaba dispuesta a darselo.

La primera parada seria la oficina del nuevo director del FBI, Aubey daría una conferencia y en el reconocimiento a Booth, en el nuevo salón de conferencias del Hoover, el salón Doctor Lance Sweets.

La doctora no pudo evitar recordar el día de su declaración, el día en que rechazó al soldado que camina hoy a su lado, sonrió y él como hace mucho se dejó llevar por un momento de lucidez

– **Aprovecharé, ya que mi amigo alemán me ha dado una tregua… -** no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas ante la broma oscura de su marido

\- **Seeley Joseph Booth... –** el anciano pasó su brazo por la espalda de esposa

– **Te amo Huesos… por 30, 40 o 50 años –** Ahí estaban de nuevo donde todo comenzó, en las escaleras de la entrada del Hoover, ahí estaban celebrando sus años juntos y mientras su enfermedad, que era un fantasma que rondaba lento, le permitía recordar, lo hacía con todas sus ganas y fuerzas.

 __ _ **Tu que recogías las hojas que mi otoño dejó,**_ __ _ **  
Tu que interpretabas mis penas con un poco de humor**_ _ **…**_

Mientras sus miradas se rozaban y un beso tierno era plasmado en su frente, la vista del hombre se quedó fija en el firmamento, clara e inequívoca señal de un nuevo lapso en su enfermedad, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Brennan

– **Vamos cariño, se nos hace tarde –** se lo dijo en su boda, ella daba vueltas su mundo y esos dos últimos meses no fueron una excepción. Ella le arreglaba la vida y lo traia de nuevo al presente con una mirada o una palabra clave. Booth sabia que debia de ser dificil para ella pero jamas se quejo, jamas perdio la paciencia, nunca dejo de mirarlo con amor...

– **Temo que esto será cada vez peor –** ella lo miró con una sonrisa

– **Estoy contigo -** simple y llano. Ella estaria ahi con el. Para siempre.

 _ **Tu que despejabas mis dudas con el viento a favor,**_ __ _ **  
Y ahora va colándose el frío del inverno en tu voz**_ __ _  
_

Se reunirían todos los del equipo original que aun vivían, iba a ser extraño caminar hacia el pulpito para dar unas palabras de agradecimiento sin Ángela, que fue una de las promotoras en su relación con Booth, Jack estaba ahí con pena en sus ojos, pero feliz porque su hermosa mujer había sentados las bases para la serie de avances tecnológicos en cuanto a software forenses y sus obras eran expuesta en los principales museos del país. Su consuelo eran sus hijos y nietos.

Otro que no estaría presente ese día era el esposo de su amiga Camile Saroyan, Arastoo había muerto hace un par de meses por motivos naturales, no sin antes de dejar un hermoso legado de hijos destacados y descubrimientos y aplicación de técnicas únicas e innovadoras en el área forense y antropologica. Camile estaba a su lado, junto a Wendell que con el tiempo, ya había vencido al cáncer que lo aquejaba, así mismo estaba Daisy y su esposo, no recordaba cuál era su nombre. Clark también presente, además había visto pasar a Fisher. Michelle y Finn estaban casados y felices y tambien veia a otros internos que a lo largo de su carrera estuvieron presentes.

 _ **Tú mi estrella despistada en la noche**_ _ **…**_ _ **Tú que aun brillas cuando escuchas mi voz…**_ __ _ **  
Estoy contigo, estoy contigo**_ __

Realmente el agente Aubey, que en su tiempo fue digno aprendiz de su marido se había lucido, una hermosa ceremonia donde Booth y Camile volvieron a brillar como siempre lo hacían, luego de forma sorpresiva ella también había sido parte central de la ceremonia, donde ambos chicos Hodgins-Montenegro, Michael y Katherine, que ahora eran parte de su familia por sus respectivos matrimonios, le anunciaron que el departamento forense del Jefesonian pasaría a ser el grupo de investigación y desarrollo forense Temperance Brennan.

 _ **Y cuando sientas que tus manos no se acuerdan de ti**_ __ _ **  
Y que tus ojos han borrado el camino**_ __ _ **  
Estoy contigo, estoy junto a ti.**_

Tuvo que coger a tiempo un tisu y cubrir sus ojos. Con el tiempo y la edad se había puesto sensible y lloraba con ese tipo de cosas. Booth le decia que ella siempre habia tenido demasiado corazon y que ahora ya no tenia reparos en dejar salir los sentimientos a flor de piel. Estaban mas alla del orgullo o la vanidad.

– **Siempre has sido tan bella –** el ex director del FBI más guapo para ella ingresaba por la puerta de su habitación

– **Amor –** sonrió como solo él lo sabía hacer, le regalo su hermosa sonrisa torcida y sensual

– **Hubiera llegado antes si mis lagunas me lo hubieran permitido –** ahora ella extendía la mano, para que se recostaran juntos en la gran cama.

 _ **Para darte mis palabras**_ _ **s**_ _ **i tus labios ya se han dormido**_ __ _ **  
Devolverte tus latidos, todo lo que hiciste por mí**_

Cuando todo esto empezó ella fue la más afectada, partieron siendo pequeños olvidos, como donde estaba el informe, o donde había enviado o asignado a tal o cual agente. Luego las cosas se agravaron, lo primero que olvidó fue la muerte de Jared y preguntó dónde estaba Parker, ¿por Dios?, había dicho, es tan solo un niño de cinco años y luego recordó súbitamente y miró sus manos, como si no las conociera, la miró a ella, como si no existiera, despertó de súbito y ahí supo que debía dejar a uno de sus mayores amores

– **Gracias amor –** le decía a diario, cada vez que podía recordar que era su casa, y ella su familia

– **Estoy contigo…**

 _ **Cuando creas que la vida se ha olvidado de ti**_ __ _ **  
No dejaré de susurrarte al oído**_ __ _ **  
Que estoy contigo, que estoy contigo**_ __ _  
_

Ciertamente no sabía que le esperaba…

Ciertamente no sabía cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar de la única persona a la que realmente amo, al único hombre que le enseñó de la vida, pero ahí estaría cuando las cosas fueran peor, quería terminar sus días al lado del hombre que le enseñó a amar, al lado del hombre que le enseñó principalmente a vivir sin miedo a entregar su corazón, él había sido el cofre que guardaba sus sentimientos, incluso cuando por errores de ambos se habían distanciado.

– **Te amo cielo –** expresó con la ternura que solo era para él, con la devoción de una mujer que amó siempre.

– **Tal vez en el futuro olvide todo, pero te amaré aun así… Por 50 años más y de vez en cuando, mientras la salud de ambos nos lo permita… Romper las leyes de la física -** Lo abrazó riendose de su broma picara y contemplando esos ojos que amaba tanto. Habia sido todo para ella. Amigo, compañero, hermano, familia, maestro, alumno, amante, esposo, padre de sus hijos. Se dio cuenta que el no era su meta, era su camino y su recompensa... lentamente fueron cayendo en el sueño, el hermoso sueño que fue su vida compartida y que seguiria siendo hasta que la muerte no los separe, mas bien que sea piadosa y se los lleve juntos.

Como una vez dijo Booth "...el vals es nuestra melodía, bailaremos toda la vida..."

 __ _ **Cuando llegue la nostalgia a separarte de ti**_ _ **…**_ _ **  
Yo gritaré para que escuche el olvido**_ __ _ **  
Que aún no te has ido, que yo sigo aquí**_ __ _ **  
Siempre junto a ti**_ __ __


	19. El virus en el payaso

Veia doble y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Dios! Se sentia como esa vez que por un pelo y se matan cuando el auto volo y dio vueltas de campana antes de estrellarse en el poste por la bombita que les habia dejardo de regalo el desgraciado de Gormogon. Intento pararse del escritorio pero era un remolino de cosas frente a sus ojos y la sensacion de que la cabeza le iba a reventar como nuez aplastada y bueno fuera por una resaca. El agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth estaba siendo atacado por una gripe tipo influenza que era pandemia en Washington DC y ese dia por la mañana, cuando Bones practicamente lo persiguio por todo el Jeffersonian con la jeringa lista para inocularle la vacuna y termino acorralandolo en la oficina y contra el escritorio, a el no se le ocurrio mejor cosa que besarla estrechandola entre sus brazos para que suelte la maldita hipodermica que efectivente se hizo trizas al llegar al piso mientras el salia corriendo y riendose y dejando a Temperance entre sorprendida, ruborizada y enfadada, tanto que le grito.

\- Maldita sea Booth! Era la ultima!

Ahora si se sentia fatal y lamentaba no haber dejado que su antropologa forense preferida lo inyectara... aunque sabia que eso iba a acabar de una forma no etica y corto por lo sano al dejarla sin piso, besandola como si tivieran un bosque de muerdago sobre ellos. Lo que si le sorprendio bastante fue que le correspondiera tan bien, pero tan bien, que de no estar en el Jeffersonian, en este momento todavia estarian besandose o algo mas...

Y de donde habia salido ese payaso que se paseaba por los pasillos del FBI? Booth se levanto a tropezones de su escritorio y cogiendose de la mesada, de las paredes, tropezando con la alfombra y casi cayendose sobre la puerta llego a cerrarla para que esa pintarrajeada criatura infernal no ingresara a su comoda oficina.

Se escurrio por la puerta hasta quedar sentado con la espalda apoyada en ella y la cabeza a punto de estallar. Su temperatura corporal era demasiado elevada y empezo a sudar como maratonista en olimpiada. Cerro los ojos y decidio relajarse...

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y a la Dra. Brennan le daban ganas de comerse a mordiscos la laptop. Su agente especial no tenia visas de aparecer y decidio coger su abrigo, ensartarse la cartera, coger las llaves, enfilar hasta el Hoover y sacarlo de la corbata de donde fuera que se encontrara... y no es que sea posesiva, solo un poquito territorial con su amigo que de seguro estaba enseñando su sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental a alguna agente rubia y de ojos verdes.

Los celos le burbujeaban a Temperance pero ni en un millon de años iba a admitirlo. Ni porque Angela le dijo que tenia cara de mujer engañada sin tener marido a la vista ya que de una sola mirada furibunda hizo callar a su mejor amiga pero no evito que se riera maliciosamente y con ganas. Salio del Jeffersonian y llego como una flecha al FBI.

Entro a vigilancia y paso por las puertas del Edificio Hoover como Pedro en su casa. De las pocas personas que quedaban a esa hora en el lugar, nadie oso decirle ni pio. Iba con una sonrisa en el rostro pero la intensidad asesina de su mirada le abria paso entre la gente. Que Buffy ni que nada! Ella venia a cazar sin ballesta y todos sabian que la presa tenia nombre y apellido cuando llego al tercer piso y fue de frente a la oficina del agente especial a cargo. No de amilano ante la puerta cerrada, es mas, saco su propia llave y abrio... o mas bien intento abrir la puerta porque algo tremendamente pesado estaba bloqueando la entrada. Empujo hasta que pudo abrirla y entro triunfante para darse con la peor sorpresa del mundo.

Su agente especial estaba tirado como un saco de papas en el piso. Reprimio un grito y penso rapido.

La influenza.

Ella se habia vacunado en la mañana y llevaba en la cartera una dosis de ataque. Preparo la jeringa y se la inoculo via intramuscular. Saco su pañuelo y lo mojo en el baño de la oficina para refrescarle la cara y se lo dejo en la frente esperando que reaccionara.

\- Porque diantres no te dejaste colocar la vacuna en la mañana? No estariamos aqui. Yo, asustada y preocupada por ti y tu, inconsiente en plena efervescencia de la enfermedad!

\- Es... esta... esta muy... frio - balbuceo el agente sacandose el pañuelo de la cara - ya...ya se fue... el payaso?

\- Sweets ya se fue a su casa, supongo - dice la antropologa - tomandole la temperatura por el pulso - todavia tienes fiebre, Booth, pero por lo menos ya estas consiente.

\- Shhhhhhhh... te va a oir... - dijo colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de Temperance. Ella se estremecio por el contacto. Acaso la habia contagiado? No era posible porque estaba vacunada pero empezo a sentir que sus manos sudaban y peor cuando su querido compañero se sento a su lado con dificultad y la miro directo a los ojos. Pudo apreciar que sus pupilas eran de un color pardo achocolatado y algodonoso tal y como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento la antropologa forense mas famosa del mundo: flotando en algodon. Sintio que se le acercaba despacio y esta vez fue ella quien totalmente consiente de lo que hacia coloco sus labios sobre los de su compañero justo antes de que este dijera una sola palabra. Sus besos eran suaves y dulces... pero calientes, demasiado calientes, penso Temperance y se separo de el un poco para verle el rostro.

Estaba todavia con los ojos cerrados y en la bruma de la calentura por la fiebre. Sintio una caricia en la mejilla y abrio los ojos con una leve sonrisa para abrazarla y acomodarse en su hombro. Ella sintio sus labios en la oreja y su voz ronca que le decia algo no muy entendible, asi que se acerco mas para escucharlo y al voltear Booth, atrapo nuevamente sus labios, besandose despacio como dos chiquillos timidos en su primer beso. Ella conecto nuevamente las neuronas y dendritas dandose cuenta que su querido amigo necesitaba una cama para descansar y pasar la enfermedad, asi que decidio llevarlo a su apartamento para cuidar de el. Se separo otra vez y el volvio a acurrucarse en su hombro cerrando los ojos.

\- Seeley, tenemos que ir a mi casa para que te recuperes.

\- Tu me vas a cuidar? - le dijo sonriendo entre los 38 y 39 grados centigrados.

\- Si y vas a portarte bien. Quiero que evolucione la enfermedad lo mas rapido posible para...

\- Para romper las leyes de la fisica conmigo - dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente - hace años que quiero hacerte el amor.

\- Voy a pensar que es la influenza quien esta hablando - dijo Temperance a punto de un sincope y roja como camaron descubierto. Lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos estaban frente a la puerta cuando Booth decidio jugarse el todo por el todo.

\- No. Soy yo. Seeley Joseph Booth, para servirte y complacerte en cualquier fantasia que tengas en la mente - dijo recargandose en la puerta pero casi se va de bruces al suelo si ella no lo coge pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y aguntando el peso del agente.

\- Seeley! Pesas demasiado! - dijo cayendo al sillon con el encima.

\- Decias? - le dijo mirandola a los ojos con la misma sonrisa afiebrada - ahora si puedes decir con toda conciencia de causa que peso demasiado... - levanto la mirada y vio al payaso dentro de su oficina. Su cara cambio a una de terror - no... no puedes estar aqui.

\- Pero claro que puedo! Soy agente externo del FBI! - dijo Temperance debajo de el e intentando moverlo pero se habia quedado paralizado con la vista del payaso. Cara blanca, cabello rojo alborotado, nariz roja y sonrisa macabra. Enterro la cabeza en el cabello castaño de su compañera y ella se dio cuenta que empezo a temblar mientras la abrazaba.

\- Seeley por favor... - le dijo intentando levantarse pero el la abrazo mas fuerte y solo levanto los ojos para mirar por encima de ella. No habia nada ni nadie mas que ellos en la oficina. Sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de Parker cuando tenia miedo de los truenos y Temperance empezo a acariciarle el cabello casi sin darse cuenta, relajandolo tanto que se acomodo sobre ella y cerro los ojos.

\- Seeley, ya ye dije que debemos salir de aqui - le dijo levantando su rostro para volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Vio que estaba casi en la antesala del sueño y le dio tanta ternura que lo dejo recostarse un rato mientras ella volvia a juguetear con su cabello y el se dejaba llevar por la espiral de la influenza, la vacuna, las alucinaciones y la inconsiencia. Solo cuando escucho unos leves ronquidos cayo en cuenta que su amigo/compañero/pareja/sabra Dios que mas, ya estaba dormido y no en los brazos de Morfeo, sino en los suyos. Vencida por las circunstancias, suspiro y cerro los ojos tambien.

Desperto despues de un rato al sentir que el se removia en el sueño y penso que quiza tendria una pesadilla por la fiebre y estaba en lo cierto. Soñaba que el payaso lo perseguia hasta las puertas del Hoover y luego lo atrapaba. Grito asustado y se incorporo del sillon, sobresaltando a Temperance que lo abrazo nuevamente tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Calmate Seeley... es solo una pesadilla - le dio un beso en la mejilla y le alisaba el cabello con una mano mientras le pasaba el susto y caia en la cuenta de quien lo estaba consolando en ese momento y se sintio tan bien que deseo ir al apartamento de su amiga y dormirse nuevamente en sus brazos... pero despues de hacer todo lo que se le habia pasado por la mente durante estos cuatro años redondos. Recordo al payaso y sus afiebradas fantasias dieron paso nuevamente al miedo.

\- Puedes ver si ya se fue? - le dijo en el oido.

\- Otra vez con Sweets? - dijo Temperance confundida - prefieres que el te lleve a casa? - dijo levantandose y dejando a Booth sentado en el sillon. Apenas se sintio desprotegido, cerro los ojos con fuerza y bajo la cabeza.

\- No estoy hablando de Sweets - dijo en un susurro - sino del payaso que estaba en mi oficina cuando llegaste.

\- Seeley no habia ningun... - se da cuenta que esta alucinando - veias un payaso? Lo ves ahora?

\- Tengo los ojos cerrados, Temperance. No veo ni mi nariz.

\- Tienes fiebre por el brote de la influenza y eso te hace delirar y alucinar - le dice acercandose hasta quedar frente a su rostro - te aseguro que no hay ningun payaso, abre los ojos por favor.

\- Esta bien. Confio en ti - Booth abrio los ojos y la vio tan cerca que volvio a acercar sus labios y le dio un corto beso pues sintio un punzon en las sienes, llevandose las manos a ambos lados - me duele demasiado la cabeza!

\- Apoyate en mi para irnos. Estaras en mi casa hasta que te recuperes.

\- Vas a aprovecharte de mi? - le dijo mas consiente de lo que decia y hacia pero le gustaba tener el raro privilegio de decir lo que pensaba porque ella lo tomaria como un delirio - espero que lo hagas, en serio.


	20. El conflicto en el muchacho

Un hombre intenta encontrar una camisa limpia en medio del gran desorden de su armario. Su esposa vuelve hoy de una conferencia en Londres y el tiene que volver a colocar toda la casa en su sitio, metaforicamente hablando, ya que un hombre con alma de niño y una niña de seis años con razonamiento de adulto, no pueden llevar en orden una casa... al menos no como la esposa del hombre y madre de la nena les exige.

\- Christine! Has visto...?

\- Tienes una camisa limpia detras de la puerta del dormitorio, papa.

\- Y los...?

\- Los gemelos que usas estan en el cajon de tu comoda. El de arriba al lado derecho.

\- Termino de vestirme y te hago el desayuno - grito desde el dormitorio revuelto mientras se colocaba los pantalones y... Dios, donde diablos estan los zapatos?

\- Tus zapatos negros estan al lado de la puerta de tu dormitorio. Ayer los lustraste y los dejaste ahi.

\- Pense que tu madre estaba en Londres... - bromeo el hombre colocandose los zapatos - solo ella me lee la mente tan bien.

\- Siempre te vistes igual y lo logico era que preguntes por los zapatos ya que tu cerebro esta ocupado pensando en como vas arreglar la casa antes de las 3pm ya que mama llega en el vuelo de las 4pm. Te ayude un poco con mi habitacion. Esta limpia y ordenada pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la de Parker.

\- Yo que? - dice el adolescente bostezando y bajando por las escaleras todavia en pijama - porque estan despiertos tan temprano? Es Sabado, ni tu vas a la escuela - miro a Christine cambiada y bañada - ni papa trabaja hoy por el horario de verano.

\- Ni tu has mirado el calendario - le dice su hermana levantando la vista del libro que lee tranquilamente sentada en el comedor de diario - podrias decirme que dia es hoy?

\- Oye, ya te he dicho que no te pongas en modo Brennan! - le dice el adolescente bajandole el libro y picandole la nariz con el dedo - tienes seis años, recuerdas?

\- Y tu dieciseis - le dice sonriendo a su hermano mayor - ya deberias comportarte como un adulto, o por lo menos guardar las apariencias, sobre todo en un dia como hoy.

\- Y que tiene de especial este dia? - dice el muchacho volteando hacia la pared de donde cuelga el calendario mientras mordisquea una manzana que tomo del frutero en la encimera. Al ver la fecha casi se le atraganta el pedazo que tiene en la boca. Dieciseis de Febrero. El dia D... que vuelva su madre - Rayos Christine! Podias habermelo dicho antes!

\- Te lo dije ayer, antes de que entraras a tu habitacion con un olor a alcohol que casi me hace vomitar - le dijo volviendo a su lectura - no me agrada que tomes licor con esos chicos de la escuela. No es inteligente embotar tus neuronas ni matar tu cerebro con alcohol.

\- Mama todavia no regresa y ya me siento regañado - le bromeo Parker sirviendose leche con cereal y tomando otro tazon para su hermana - creo que Seeley demorara mucho. Te servire el desayuno.

\- Porque le dices Seeley a papa? Odia que lo llames por su nombre. Estas tratando de demostrar tu status de joven macho alfa con el?

\- Oh Christine por Dios! Deja de hablar como mama! Se que lo haces a proposito!

\- Ok. Hablaremos de hermano a hermana - le dice dejando el libro a un lado y tomando el tazon de leche que Parker dejo a su lado - porque no le dices Temperance a mama?

\- Porque quiero vivir - le dice llevandose un bocado de pan a los labios - por lo menos hasta graduarme.

\- Sabes que con mama no puedes... - le dice riendose por fin como una nena a la cual le encanta pasar tiempo con su adorado hermano mayor - si le dices Temperance estaras castigado hasta la mayoria de edad - lo piensa un poco. Ha heredado la inteligencia de la madre y la astucia del padre. Odia que su hermano beba siendo tan chico y le ha prometido no contar nada a ninguno de sus padres. Una promesa de hermanos es mas importante que todo y Christine Angela Booth-Brennan lo sabe... pero impide que intente por sus propios medios que su querido hermanito suelte la botella. Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea y debe darle forma rapido antes de que pase la oportunidad. Despues de todo tambien es hija de Booth y salio gambler como el padre - en cambio, si lo hago yo, no pasaria de una llamada de atencion.

Parker se atora con el pan. Su hermana iba a decirle Temperance a su madre? Oh no! Eso no era para nada buena idea! Quiza lo culparian a el por dar un mal ejemplo al decirle su nombre a su padre... No, ya suficientes problemas tenia como para meterse en mas.

\- No Christine! No lo hagas! Juegas con fuego! - le dijo Parker intentando disuadirla pero lo unico que consiguio fue que su pequeña hermanita se convenciera de que iba por el camino correcto al ver la cara de espanto del muchacho - mama se enfurecera contigo... y quizas incluso conmigo.

Bingo! y Loteria! Christine habia dado en el blanco y sonreia satisfecha. La menor de los hermanos Booth iba a realizar su primer chantaje maestro.

\- Lo tenia pensado hace dias - dijo dandole forma a su plan mientras revuelve el cereal y la leche con la cuchara como quien no quiere la cosa - pero como mama salio de viaje, no tuve oportunidad. Creo que lo hare en la cena de esta noche.

Parker se rasca la nuca nerviosamente como su padre. Una vez que algo se le metia en la cabeza a esa niña, era casi imposible sacarselo de la mente... a no ser que le den algo a cambio y Parker lo sabia bien. La conocia como la palma de su mano y sabia que era demasiado capaz de hacerlo... pero por Dios! Porque hoy y porque en la cena de gala de bienvenida a su madre que le ofrecia el Instituto Jeffersonian? Una idea desesperada se le paso por la mente para disuadirla. Adopto un aire indiferente y suspiro resignado.

\- Estas sola en esto. Yo no voy a participar.

\- Entonces le dire a papa y a mama que bebes como cosaco ruso y vikingo de normandia.

\- Por Dios! De donde sacas esas expresiones! - le dijo su hermano totalmente espantado de lo que acababa de oir.

\- Se lo escuche a Tia Angela y se que aplica en este caso, pero eso no es lo importante Parker Matthew - le dijo mirandolo seria. Le encantaba ponerse en la postura de su madre. "Modo Brennan" le decia su hermano - yo no le dijo nada a mama esta noche si tu prometes dejar de beber. Es un trato?

\- Me estas chantajeando?! - dijo el mayor sorprendido del alcance de su pequeña hermana - tu... tu renacuajo... me estas chantajeando!

\- Si - dijo la menor mirandolo de frente a los ojos - es mi primer chantaje y por tu expresion creo que estoy haciendolo bien.

\- Pero que niños tan lindos! - dice Seeley bajando por las escaleras mientras se coloca los gemelos en los puños - y mi desayuno?

\- Yo te lo sirvo... papa - dice Parker mordiendose la lengua. Sabe que ahora es esclavo de su hermana... al menos hasta hoy por la noche.

...

Temperance dormita en el avion despues de la conferencia. Fue una semana en museos, institutos, universidades y colegios para anunciar e invitar tanto a docentes como a estudiantes a la exposicion que daria en el Museo de Londres acerca de sus libros y su carrera como escritora. Ahora podia relacionarse mejor con sus lectores de todas las edades y con sus fanaticos. Aunque fue una semana muy activa con idas y venidas a todos lados y casi din ir a ningun lugar, fuera del Big Ben que ya conocia con anterioridad y le encantaba, no era raro que se sintiera cansada pero en realidad estaba exhausta. No queria ir a la cena.

Sabia que el Jeffersonian la consideraba uno de los pilares de la institucion. Que la cena era unica y exclusivamente por ella, para felicitarla por su desempeño en Londres, homenajearla por sus logros realizados hasta el momento y darle la bienvenida nuevamente a su segunda casa pero lo que mas queria en ese momento era un buen baño tibio y derrumbarse en su cama por una semana por lo menos.

Estaba consiente de que irian todos sus seres queridos, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, conocidos, estudiantes, becarios y otros tantos profesores, cientificos, antropologos, escritores. Ella solo queria ver el fondo de sus parpados con su cuerpo en posicion horizontal.

Y su familia... Los extrañaba tanto! No era lo mismo conversar por skype o whatsup a pesar de las video conferencias diarias y el sex cam con su marido. No, lo que ella queria era abrazarlos, llenarlos de besos, mirar sus ojos llenos de amor por ella y viceversa... pero despues queria su cama y sin Booth en ella. No queria sexo en este momento y ella estaba segura que despues de una semana el hombre se controlaria delante de sus hijos pero despues de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio le saltaria encima como el tigre cuando caza a su presa... y la presa estaria poco menos que desmayada.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando los ojos se le cerraron de pronto y solto el movil que tenia en la mano, el cual cayo en los zapatos de la sobrecargo que lo recogio con una sonrisa e intento despertarla para darselo pero la mujer no respondia. Llamo al personal medico a bordo, el cual le tomo la temperatura, la presion y corroboro los latidos de su corazon.

\- Esta todo normal por lo que parece es fatiga extrema - le dijo a la sobrecargo - sera mejor contactar a su familia y llevarla a un hospital.

\- No sera necesario - dijo ella abriendo los ojos y mirando a duras penas al medico y a la muchacha - si estoy muy cansada pero llegare a casa hoy y dormire todo lo que pueda. Por favor no informen a nadie acerca de esto. Solo fue un pequeño desvanecimiento por agotamiento y nada mas.

\- Dra. Brennan - dijo el medico reconociendola pues habia estado en una de sus conferencias - esta usted exhausta. Este episodio puede repetirse en cualquier momento si no come lo suficiente o duerme lo necesario. Tengo que informarlo a su familia por su bien.

\- Soy consiente de los desarreglos que he hecho en mi ciclo circadiano de sueño y en mi horario de alimentos. Se que puedo tener languidez ademas de inicios de gastritis pero puedo manejarlo...- su expresion cientifica cambio a una de suplica, la cual aunada a su cansancio la hacian ver vulnerable y cercana - no le diga nada a mi esposo, por favor.

El medico lo penso un momento y movio la cabeza suspirando. Despues de todo, el comprendia la situacion por la cual atravesaba la escritora. Le habia ocurrido varias veces despues de una operacion o de un procedimiento dificil. Entendio pero no se dio por vencido.

\- Lo unico que voy a prometerle es que no se lo dire como medico sino como admirador de su trabajo. Descanse por favor.

...

Seeley esta visiblemente emocionado de volver a ver a su esposa. Tanto que casi se olvida de llevar en la SUV a Parker y a Christine. Ya habia arrancado cuando vio al adolescente y la niña correr detras de la camioneta por el espejo retrovisor y freno de golpe... justo antes de atropellar al gato del vecino que se quedo a menos de un centimetro de la llanta derecha y con la pata delantera en el aire.

Parker corrio a ver al pobre animal esperando verlo hecho pure pero solo lo vio en estado catatonico sin moverse de donde estaba. El adolescente se llevo la mano a la boca. Su padre habia matado de un infarto al animal?!

\- Oh Dios... - penso recogiendo al pobrecito del piso - Kitty responde!

\- Papa lo mato?! - dijo Christine llegando al lado de su hermano para ver al minino tieso como una estatua de cera - pobre gatito...

\- Yo no le hice nada! - dijo el hombre bajando de la camioneta y mirando al felino se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado - bueno, estuvo cerca pero no esta muerto. Casi lo mato del susto y por eso esta asi. Tenemos que provocarle un shock para sacarlo de ese estado.

\- Le vas a pasar la camioneta por encima, Seeley? - le dijo Parker intentando reanimar al gato moviendole las patas sin exito - porque mas tieso no puede estar.

\- Ya hablamos de eso, Parker - le dijo su padre mirandolo de manera reprobatoria - Soy tu padre.

\- Agua fria - dijo Christine despues de buscar en su movil por internet - un buen chorro de agua lo sacara del estado catatonico.

\- Bien - Seeley cogio al animal y lo puso debajo de un grifo de agua que habia en el patio del vecino - abre la llave Chris.

Mas tardo en decir eso que el felino en saltar de sus manos al sentir el contacto con el agua. Lo malo fue que la nena abrio demasiado la llave y empapo a su padre sin querrer.

\- Chris! - grito el hombre levantandose. Era tarde. Estaba mojado hasta las orejas - tengo que regresar a cambiarme!

\- No te dara tiempo - dijo el muchacho mostrandole la hora en su movil - si no nos movemos ahora, mama tomara un taxi a casa y ninguno de los tres estara a salvo.

Los tres Booth subieron inmediatamente a la camioneta y partieron como un bolido rumbo al aeropuerto. Temperance Brennan molesta era lo ultimo que querian despues de una semana sin verla.

\- No cumpliste tu parte - dijo Christine con los brazos cruzados y sin mirar a su hermano.

\- Acaso he bebido algo? - le dijo el muchacho sorprendido.

\- Le dijiste Seeley a papa y se suponia que no lo harias. No tengo porque cumplir con el trato.

\- Esta bien - el adolescente rodo los ojos - no lo hare mas, por el momento. Despues de esta noche sere libre de tu chantaje y podre irme de fiesta sin problemas.

\- Porque bebes Parker? Acaso no eres feliz? No eres feliz con nosotros?

Los ojitos tristes de Christine y su voz dolida fueron como un cuchillo para su hermano. No, no era feliz ahora. Lo habia sido hasta hace muy poco pero eso habia pasado ya. No podia creer lo que habia escuchado hace tres semanas atras de la boca de su padre y mucho menos que hubiera vivido envuelto en una mentira tan grande. Porque rayos nadie le dijo que Seeley Joseph Booth no era en verdad su padre biologico? Porque su madre tuvo que ocultarselo? Quien era en verdad su padre? Porque los dejo a su madre y a el siendo un bebe de pocos meses de nacido?

\- Yo te quiero mucho Parker - sigo Christine aguantandose las lagrimas - Mama te quiere, Papa te quiere... cuando dejo de ser eso suficiente para ti?

\- Hace tres semanas - dijo el muchacho con la cabeza baja - pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Yo te amo, eres mi hermanita bebe y siempre lo seras. Es con ellos con quienes debo hablar... pero no encuentro ni el valor ni el momento para hacerlo.

...

Temperance esperaba a su familia. Habia empezado a tener un pequeño dolor de cabeza y las sienes le latian acompasadamente al ritmo de su corazon. Necesitaba descansar ya. Donde estaban Seeley y los chicos?

La cabeza va a explotarle de tanto dolor. Que conferencia ni que antropologia! Su cama y punto. Esta exhausta. Solo les dara diez minutos mas y si no llegan tomara un taxi, llegara a su casa, tirara las maletas en el recibidor, subira como pueda la escalera, ingresara a su habitacion y no sabra mas nada del mundo hasta que sienta que ha recuperado el control de su cuerpo y de su vida.

...

\- Corran! Corran o su madre se va sin nosotros!

Seeley y los chicos vieron salir a Temperance del aeropuerto arrastrando sus maletas y parando un taxi. Parker fue mas rapido y la alcanzo antes de que suba al vehiculo abrazandola en la puerta. Queria abrazarla desde que escucho la conversacion que tuvo con su padre... bueno, con Seeley hace tres semanas en la que su mundo se puso de cabeza y empezo a beber whisky como si fuera agua de mesa.

\- Mami! - se quedo aferrado a ella casi quitandole la respiracion. Sabia que se habia preocupado toda la vida por el. Que habia lo habia puesto por encima de su carrera y su vida personal. Entendio que no debio de ser facil para Seeley vencer las barreras de una madre soltera, joven y atractiva, con un bebe pequeño a cuestas. Si ella lo habia elegido para ser su padre fue porque vio que era un buen hombre y que la amaba pero sobre todo lo amaba a el como un hijo verdadero, uno de su sangre. Estaba agradecido con ella y con Seeley pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto por la mentira. Queria una explicacion pero le faltaban agallas para pedirla.

\- Park! - ella le tomo el rostro entre las manos y le sonrio estrechandolo nuevamente - te he extrañado tanto!

\- Mama! - Christine se abrazo a su madre por el lado derecho mientras Parker la tenia inmovilizada por el izquierdo. Sus hijos la llenaron de tanto amor en segundos que olvido el dolor de cabeza y se relajo en aquel abrazo compartido.

...

Seeley desperto en la madrugada por unos ruidos en la cocina. Temperance no habia despertado desde que llego a casa y se metio a la cama inmediatamente para caer en un sueño casi comatoso. Sabia que la semana en Londres habia sido extenuante pero estaba demasiado agotada. Decidio dejarla dormir todo lo que quisiera y se acosto a su lado... hasta que escucho a alguien trasteando por la cocina.

Bajo las escaleras mas intrigado que preocupado y vio a Parker con un "bocadillo" Una torre de sandwiches de queso y jamon recien salidos del microondas... y una botella de cerveza al lado.

\- Parker...

\- Oh, siento despertarte, Seeley - dijo el muchacho recogiendo los sandwiches en un plato y cogiendo la botella - ire a mi habitacion.

\- Sin la botella, Parker...y dime Papa, ya sabes las reglas.

\- Quieres hablar de reglas? - le dice el adolescente colocandose frente a el. El rubio muchacho es casi tan alto como el hombre y nunca se le habia enfrentado abiertamente. Seeley percibio el aliento a alcohol y supo que esa no era la primera botella de la noche - Que tal la de no mentirle a los miembros de esta familia?

\- Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora... - le dice el hombre sosteniendole la mirada con intensidad.

\- Tu no eres mi padre biologico! Te escuche hablando con Mama hace tres semanas en la biblioteca! Me mintieron descaradamente todos estos años! Y tu me hablas de reglas?! Son un par de embusteros!

La expresion de Seeley cambio a una de sorpresa y decepcion. Parecia que el muchacho le hubiera dado un golpe en el estomago pues tuvo que cogerse de la encimera y el lavamanos para no caer de espaldas. Volvio a mirar al chico con el dolor reflejado en los ojos.

\- Eso fue lo que entendiste de la conversacion? Que yo no soy tu padre? Ahora entiendo porque me dices Seeley... lo siento Parker, estoy cansado... puedes hacer lo que quieras. Ya eres casi un adulto y tendras que cargar con las consecuencias.

Parker vio al hombre dar media vuelta y estaba casi seguro que se enjugo una lagrima al subir las escaleras. De repente se sentia una basura completa. Lo habia criado y amado como un verdadero padre a un hijo de su sangre y el le respondia asi... desautorizandolo y gritandole en su propia casa. Vomito la cerveza en el lavabo y metio la cabeza en el chorro de agua fria.

Seeley se lavo la cara en el baño de su dormitorio y se tendio en la cama intentando serenarse. No habia sido sincero con Parker porque protegia a otra persona. El si era su padre biologico. El muchacho habia entendido mal la connotacion referente a...

\- Debiste decirselo...

\- No. Prefiero mil veces que piense que no soy su padre a que te haga un escandalo. No voy a poder contenerme y le dare el escarmiento que tanto merece.

\- El merece saber la verdad, Seeley...

\- Lo que merece es la vida que le dimos. Un padre y una madre que lo aman y lo apoyan. Si eso ya no es suficiente para el, no voy a arriesgar que te falte el respeto por una cuestion de titulos.

\- Es su pasado, Seeley. A mi me dolio saber que Christine y Matthew no existian y que en su lugar Ruth y Max eran mis verdaderos padres pero eso me dio tranquilidad y paz... llamalo y se lo diremos juntos.

\- Te repito que si te grita o te falta el respeto voy a darle la paliza que se merece... y no estoy exagerando, Temperance.

Christine entro a la habitacion sin tocar y jadeando por subir las escaleras al trote.

\- Parker se fue! Me dejo su guitarra en la cama y salio de la casa! Fui a buscarlo abajo pero no esta! Se ha ido!


	21. Diciembre

_**24 de Diciembre, 14:30 pm**_

 _ **Diciembre me parece hermoso, me parece bello...**_

 _ **Para olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo...**_

Seeley Booth salio del Hoover e inmediatamente sintio el clima invernal de principios de Diciembre. Ahuecando las manos, intento calentarlas con el aliento que se congelaba apenas salia de su boca. Habia olvidado los guantes en casa y su unica solucion seria caminar hasta el estacionamiento con las manos en los bolsillos. Habia sido un año horrible y tormentoso y recien, al termino de este, podia decir que las cosas se estaban arreglando en su vida. Parker ya no estaba molesto con el, Rebecca dejo de llamarlo por cuanto epiteto se le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que lo veia, los internos del Jeffersonian volvian a tratarlo como uno de ellos, Angela ya le dirigia monosilabos de vez en cuando, Jack lo disculpo de plano cuando lo vio trayendo un escarabajo de peluche para Michael Vincent, Cam volvio a advertirle lo que le dijo despues de su regreso de la cirugia cerebral y ella... bueno, ella le dio todo el tiempo del mundo para que vuelva a ser el que era antes de la desdichada proposicion matrimonial...Tenia tiempo para pensar. Aunque no mucho tiempo en realidad.

 _ **Diciembre me parece hermoso, se me hace perfecto...**_

 _ **Para hacer una fiesta con mis sentimientos...**_

Hacia algo mas de seis meses que Hannah se habia ido y las cosas con Brennan iban mejorando. Volvian a comer juntos despues de cada caso, una copa en el Founding Fathers, risas en la oficina de ella, discusiones en la SUV, salidas al zoologico o a los juegos con Parker. La vida que siempre quiso y que casi se le escapa de las manos por una estupidez. No iba a volver a perderla. No iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad esta vez. Subio a su camioneta.

\- Seeley?

El agente volteo al reconocer la voz y sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con unos verde uva que penso nunca volver a ver. Recordo integramente esa noche en la que ocurrio el tercer desprecio trascendente en su vida. La mujer se acercaba hacia el y por primera vez, desde su partida, supo que hacer. Estaba totalmente lucido como para saber como actuar con aquella mujer.

...

 _ **15: 05pm**_

 _ **Para volver a querer, como hace tiempo...**_

 _ **Para encontrar a la persona que la vida esta guardando para mi...**_

Temperance estaba en el Royal Dinner esperando a su compañero para el almuerzo. Le parecio raro que no le llamara para avisar que se tardaria un poco o que demoraria mas en llegar. Habia sido un largo camino hasta volver a lo que tenian y Temperance esperaba partir de ahi hacia una relacion solida. Ella ya no tenia miedo y era fuerte. El seguiria enojado?

\- Bones!

Esa era la palabra que queria escuchar pero en una tonalidad mas ronca y viril. Un abrazo inesperado la saco de sus pensamientos mientras un puñado de rizos rubios le tapaban la vision.

\- Parker! - se separo un poco y sonrio al pequeño niño de seis años - que haces aqui?

\- Mami me trajo al Jeffersonian para mis lecciones pero el guardia le dijo que estabas aqui - le respondio el nene. Adoraba sus ojos, identicos a los de su padre.

\- Hola Tempe - dijo Rebecca comprobando su movil y sonriendo a la antropologa - disculpa que interrumpa tu almuerzo pero tengo que salir a la corte de urgencia. Podria dejar a Park aqui contigo? No estoy segura de cuanto me demore. Estoy intentando comunicarme con Seeley pero no responde a mis llamadas. Arreglamos que pasaria con el la Navidad y conmigo el año nuevo en Suiza. Podrias decirle que se lleve a Parker a su casa hasta el lunes?

\- Yo se lo dire, Rebecca. Me alegra que pudieron llegar a un buen acuerdo por Parker. Que tengas un buen dia.

\- Igualmente Tempe. Me voy Park, portate bien con Tempe y tu padre y recuerda lo que hablamos...

\- Si Mami... - dice el niño encogiendose de hombros - no te preocupes.

Temperance se sentia a gusto con el pequeño Booth. Era curioso e inteligente ademas de contar con una calidez y afecto innagotable para su antropologa favorita. Estaban almorzando tranquilamente cuando ella escucho una voz familiar diciendo su nombre.

\- Temperance?

Si hubiera ocurrido un terremoto no estaria mas sorprendida. El? En Washington? Aqui? Ahora?

Pero habia alguien en la mesa que si tenia claro lo que debia hacer. No por nada era hijo de su padre. Levanto la cara para ver a los ojos a aquel hombre y pregunto en voz lo suficientemente audible como para que lo escucharan en todo el estado de Mississipi.

\- Mama, quien es el?

...

 _ **16:15pm**_

 _ **Me voy a regalar en esta navidad, un cariño nuevo!**_

 _ **Que me sepa comprender, que me ame de verdad... yo me lo merezco!**_

 _ **Me voy a regalar otra oportunidad, un amor eterno...**_

 _ **Sin horarios, ni pretextos...**_

La mujer estaba en shock despues de la revelacion. No pensaba regresar y encontrar al que creia, seria su compañero para toda la vida, hablando con tal impetu y amor de su compañera de trabajo. Solo eran seis meses de separacion pero por lo visto daba igual el tiempo, parecian seis años por la forma en la cual el hombre frente a ella se expresaba de la antropologa forense.

\- Pero Seeley... no lo entiendo. Tu me dijiste que solo era tu compañera de trabajo y tu amiga. Nadie se enamora asi de alguien en seis meses!

\- Tienes razon Hannah - dijo el hombre mirandola de frente - cuando nos encontramos en Afganistan, tu sabias que yo estaba en proceso de olvidar a alguien...

\- Ella?! Maldita sea, Seeley! Estabas enamorado de ella desde hace años y no se te ocurrio decirmelo?! Y seguiste trabajando a su lado tan campante mientras yo confiaba en ti?! Un hombre honorable por fin despues de tanto patan y resulta que eras peor que cualquier escoria!

\- Jamas te engañe Hannah! Nunca podria utilizarla para engañarte! Me insensibilice para ella! Intente borrarla de mi vida!

\- Conmigo! Fui tu mejor borrador y ademas te hacia compañia por las noches! Eres un cerdo, Seeley Booth! Y yo pense que eras diferente!

\- Yo fui sincero al intentar amarte! Nunca te utilice! Le di la espalda infinidad de veces por ti! La deje sola! La abandone! Le quite el cariño de mi hijo! Deje de lado todo lo relacionado a ella! - tomo aire para continuar - tu me rechazaste...

\- Y fue la mejor decision que pude tomar! Imaginate casados y tu con un amor sin olvidar! Yo vine por...

\- Viniste a decirme que si... lo siento. Siento que te enteraras asi de que amo a Temperance Brennan desde hace muchos años y no he podido olvidarla, es mas, estoy considerando seriamente en pedirle otra oportunidad...

El sonido de una cachetada corto el aire y luego solo se escucho un par de tacones alejandose de prisa mientras un agente ingresaba a su camioneta decidido a recuperar su vida de una buena vez por todas.

...

 _ **16:52pm**_

 _ **Me voy a regalar en esta navidad, un cariño nuevo...**_

 _ **Que me quiera, que me atienda, que se entregue como yo...**_

 _ **Me voy a regalar en esta navidad, un amor eterno...**_

 _ **Porque en honor a la verdad, y pensandolo mejor... ya no te quiero.**_

El hombre no salia de su asombro. Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fue? El niño parecia tener cinco o seis años y por la fuerza de la patada que le dio, practicaba soccer o futbol americano. Podia mas la impresion de que aquella bella mujer ya no estaba a su alcance que el dolor del hematoma hinchado y la herida en su pierna derecha. Ese impulso sobreprotector y ese impetu posesivo ya lo habia visto antes en otra persona alrededor de ella...

\- Sully, lo siento... la verdad el es un niño dulce y tranquilo. No se que le paso...

\- Estaba protegiendo a su madre y defendiendo su territorio - dice Sully tratando de sonreir en medio del dolor punzante de la herida abierta - tiene una personalidad muy fuerte...

\- Su padre es igual... - dice ella vertiendo alcohol en la herida mientras Sully se aguanta las ganas de llorar frente a ella - es una herida superficial pero el hematoma si va a requerir tratamiento. Voy a hablar con el para que se disculpe por su comportamiento.

\- No! - Sully se imagino tratando con el muchacho ya adolescente. No podria manejar a la madre, al muchacho y al ex al mismo tiempo - en realidad yo vine a hablar contigo...

Parker sabia a que habia venido ese hombre. Lo habia visto cuando era casi un bebe, besando a Temperance y no iba a permitir que volviera a hacerlo por nada de este mundo. Ella iba a ser su segunda madre, cueste lo que le cueste. Asi sean las dos piernas de ese tonto.

Pero fue su "Mami" quien se encargo de desbaratar las esperanzas de Timothy Sullivan.

\- Sully... yo he cambiado en este tiempo. Fue demasiado tiempo en realidad y tu nunca diste señales de regresar asi que segui con mi vida.

\- Reconozco que fui un idiota al dejarte ir. Debi amarrarte a la proa del barco y llevarte por la fuerza... AY!

\- Eso es por decirle cosas feas a mi Mama! - dijo Parker reventandole la otra espinilla mientras Temperance lo contenia para que no se le abalance encima - acaso solo vino a decir tonterias? Mi Mama y mi Papa se quieren mucho y usted no va a... Papi!

Parker corrio hacia Seeley que estaba parado en el umbral del Royal Dinner mirando al hombre que se doblaba de dolor sobre la mesa. Sully? Ahora? Precisamente ahora? Recogio en brazos a su hijo y camino hacia Temperance. Estaba resuelto a decirselo todo de una vez pero no contaba con la reaparicion de Sully en su vida. Que haria ella? Regresaria con el? Lo seguia amando? Despues de todo lo ocurrido con Hannah ahora perderia a Temperance?

 _ **Porque en honor a la verdad y pensandolo mejor...**_

 _ **Me lo merezco...**_

\- Booth... - ella estaba algo nerviosa. El pensaria que era una cita arreglada y planeada y se alejaria de ella para darle cabida a Sully en su vida - Rebecca dejo a Parker conmigo y luego aparecio Sully de repente... yo le estaba diciendo...

Los labios de Booth callaron los intentos de explicacion de Temperance. Ella se quedo helada por un minuto pero le correspondio el beso por un momento para luego soltarse y mirarlo a los ojos. Sonreia feliz con Parker en brazos que se tapaba la cara y se reia.

\- Papi y Mami se quieren mucho! Ve señor? Ella no se va a ir con usted en su estupido barco!

\- PARKER! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras el pequeño cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho mirando enfadado a aquel hombre necio.

\- Asi que es tu hijo, Seeley... - le dice levantando la mirada para darse cuenta que ambos tienen los mismos ojos color chocolate hirviendo - debi imaginarmelo cuando te vi ese dia abrazandola en el muelle mientras yo me iba con el corazon destrozado. Cuanto tiempo tenias de embarazo? Debieron ser semanas porque ni siquiera lo note...

Un puñetazo bien dado y mejor recibido lo tiro al piso. Parece que estaba en lo cierto, despues de todo. Siempre sospecho que ese fuerte sentimiento entre ambos no era solo una "simple amistad"

\- Temperance por Dios! - dijo Booth bajando a Parker que fue inmediatamente a patear en el estomago a Sully. Cogio a ambos por la cintura y mientras el crio se retorcia por liberarse y darle su merecido al atrevido capitan de barco, su "Mami" hacia lo mismo - Parker! Temperance! Calmense los dos! Y LO DIGO EN SERIO!

\- Pero..! - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- SIN PEROS! - rugio el hombre como advertencia - ya fue suficiente espectaculo para una tarde! - miro a la mujer furiosa que tenia al frente y la abrazo para tranquilizarla mientras le decia al oido - Ve al Jeffersonian con Parker. Yo me ocupare personalmente de Sully...

Temperance sonrio en medio de su rabia y cogio en brazos al niño susurrandole lo mismo. Parker se quedo tranquilo y miro al inoportuno hombre con lastima. Su papito lo iba a destrozar.

\- Te veo luego, Seeley - Temperance le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y salio del restaurante llevandose al niño con ella. Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Booth cambio su rostro sonriente por uno sardonico y sin miramientos.

\- Vamos Sully - le dijo cogiendolo de la solapa de una mano y arrastrandolo a la salida ante los aplausos de los comersales del Royal Dinner que acababan de ver el penultimo capitulo de su telenovela rosa entre el agente y la antropologa - tenemos que arreglar algunos pendientes...

 _ **17:59pm**_

 _ **Me lo voy a regalar porque yo me lo merezco!**_

\- Quieres decir que en este momento, Sully es un cadaver... asi, literalmente y sin metaforas?

\- Booth no va a matarlo, Angela. No podria decir lo mismo de mi si me quedaba pero el no lo hara.

\- Todo un galan! Te salvo del homicidio para cometerlo el mismo, ya que tiene licencia para hacerlo por su placa del FBI!

\- Mi Papi le va a dar su merecido a ese! - dijo Parker dando puñetazos al respaldo de la silla donde estaba Angela.

\- Hey Karate Kid! Mis riñones no tienen la culpa! - dijo Angela riendo y cogiendo al rubiecito de los brazos, lo sento en su regazo para hacerle cosquillas - todavia tenemos adrenalina acumulada eh?

\- Le dire a Seeley que seria bueno inscribirlo en algun curso de defensa personal. Tiene una patada impresionante para su edad!

\- Seeley? - dijo la artista sin dejar de atacar con cosquillas al niño que se retorcia de risa - ya nos decimos los nombres de pila?

\- El nombre de Booth es Seeley - dijo encogiendose de hombros - no creo que le moleste si cambio su tratamiento de formal a informal.

\- Yo creo que le gustaria escuchar su nombre de tus labios en situaciones muuuy informales - le dice Angela sonriendo con malicia - Muy bien Mini Booth, he acabado contigo!

\- Estoy cansado, Mami... - dijo Parker subiendo pesadamente al regazo de Temperance y acurrucandose contra ella - quiero dormir.

\- Mami? Seeley? Tratamientos informales?- dice Angela haciendose la sorprendida - Que les has hecho a los chicos Booth que no pueden vivir sin ti?

\- Seeley me beso en el Royal Dinner frente a Sully...

\- Queeeee? - dijo Angela a punto de caerse de la silla - ya estan en primera base?

\- Yo lo bese de vuelta antes de salir con Parker hacia el Jeffersonian...

\- Sabes que me parece todo eso? - dijo Angela sonriendo a su mejor amiga mientras esta acunaba al niño dormido en sus brazos - creo que alguien va a recibir el mejor regalo de navidad de su vida! Y no me refiero a Sully...

...

 _ **18:37pm**_

 _ **Se me hace bonito, se me hace perfecto...**_

 _ **Un cariño nuevo...**_

\- Asi que el niño es hijo tuyo pero ella lo quiere como propio...

\- Has sido un verdadero imbecil con ella y realmente deberia destrozarte a golpes. La trataste como lo peor y por menos amenace a un jefe de pandilla mara.

\- Te creo, tu muchacho me revento las piernas solo por decir que debi amarrar a Tempe a la proa de mi barco y llevarmela a la fuerza.

\- Y deseas que yo te remate, diciendo cosas como esa? Mira Sully tu oportunidad con ella ya paso y resignate... por las buenas.

\- Despues del puñetazo que me dio no creo que quede alguna pizca de oportunidad, Seeley... regreso al Caribe y cuidala por favor.

\- No es necesario que me lo digas. Te llevare al hospital por esos hematomas. Sinceramente tendre que hablar con Parker y premiarlo de alguna manera. Tuviste tu tiempo con ella y preferiste un barco... no voy a cometer el mismo error, otra vez.

Sully se dio cuenta que aquel hombre que lo llevaba al hospital en su camioneta en vez de noquearlo a golpes era justamente lo que Tempe necesitaba. Un caballero en armadura brillante. Escencialmente un hombre dispuesto a apostar por ella a pesar de todo. Vio como la calmaba con facilidad y como ella le devolvio el beso... habia perdido contra un buen hombre y eso al menos le daba cierto consuelo.

...

 _ **19:37pm**_

 _ **Me voy a regalar otra oportunidad...**_

 _ **Un amor eterno...**_

Temperance se habia quedado dormida junto con Parker en el sillon de su oficina. El pequeño acurrucado en su regazo y ella abrazandolo y apoyando su rostro en sus rizos dorados. Hannah contemplaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta. Habia ido a cantarle sus cuatro verdades a la que condideraba una traidora pero al verla en actitud maternal y protectora con el pequeño hijo de Seeley, se contuvo. Ella no podria tener tal cercania con el niño. No estaba lista para involucrarse a ese nivel. Queria una relacion con toda la pasion y la sensualidad que tuvieron en Afganistan pero eso no se concreto aqui en DC. Aqui todo era Bones y Parker, Parker y Bones. Ella era la tercera rueda del coche y no quiso ver la realidad frente a su cara... hasta ahora.

\- Ella los ama. Tanto al padre como al hijo. Piensa en como hacerlos felices cada dia y al ver la sonrisa en sus rostros, ella es feliz. No es tan complicado, es cuestion de compromiso, lealtad y amor. Estas dispuesta a dar lo mismo, Hannah?

Angela se coloco a su lado y verbalizo lo que la rubia pensaba. No. No podia. Al menos no por ahora. Todavia tenia mundo que ver, lugares que conocer, sitios que explorar, noticias que contar, reportajes que difundir... no podia ser madre de un niño ni esposa de un soldado... no era su vida ni su sitio.

\- Dile que tiene el camino libre... me voy esta misma noche.

\- A eso viniste?

\- No pero es lo mejor. Adios Angela.

\- Hasta nunca, Hannah y lo digo en serio.

La reportera le dio la espalda a la artista y se acerco al ascensor. Ingreso pensando en todo lo que habia pasado ese dia. Seeley Booth era un hombre de familia, ella siempre lo supo pero queria su propio espacio y tiempo con el. Queria jugar a que eran un par de solteros buscando compañia y diversion y no estaba dispursta a renunciar a esa vida... ni por el ni por nadie.

\- Srta. Burley, el gafete de visitante?

Sin darse cuenta ya habia llegado a la recepcion del Jeffersonian. Miro al guardia de seguridad y retorno a su realidad. Abrio la cartera y busco el gafete. No estaba. Rebusco sus bolsillos, el saco, el jean...

Escucho un breve sonido en la mesa y vio el gafete en una mano que ella conocia demasiado bien. Subio la vista y se encontro con unos iris turquesa que la miraban intensamente. Habia llegado la hora de hablar.

\- Se te cayo en la puerta de mi oficina.

\- Gracias Temperance - dijo cogiendo el gafete y entregandoselo al guardia se acomodo la cartera en el hombro y la miro a los ojos - regreso a Afganistan esta misma noche.

\- Volviste por el...

\- Si pero no te preocupes, me dejo muy claro en el estacionamiento del Hoover que no esta interesado en mi porque esta totalmente decidido a recuperar a alguien muy importante de su pasado.

\- Oh... - Temperance palidece pero la rubia no lo nota porque mira su reloj para comprobar la hora de su vuelo. Cree que el beso fue solo para apoyarla en su negativa hacia Sully. Quien seria la mujer del pssado de Booth? Rebecca? Cam? Tessa?

\- Me voy Temperance, pierde cuidado que no regresare en varios años. Hazme un favor y se feliz.

...

 _ **20:35pm**_

 _ **Porque en honor a la verdad y pensandolo mejor... me lo merezco!**_

Parker despierta en la oficina de Brennan y la ve secandose unas lagrimas frente a su laptop. Esta buscando un vuelo de ultimo minuto hacia el ultimo lugar del mundo. Decide acercarse sin hacer ruido y ve que la antropologa se suena la nariz y solloza quedamente para no despertarlo.

\- Mami, porque lloras?

\- Oh lo siento, Parker... no quise despertarte. Tu padre llegara a recogerte en unos minutos...

\- Vamos a ir a tu casa por Navidad?

\- No... yo me voy a ir a - revisa la pagina de destinos y ve uno lo bastante lejano - Araucania en Chile.

\- No! Mi Papi me dijo que cenariamos en casa de su futura novia! Y esa eres tu!

\- Lo siento bebe - dice Temperance mirando con ternura al pequeño y cogiendo su mejilla en una mano - tu padre no me ha dicho nada... no se referia a mi.

\- Muy bien! Quien quiere una cena navideña como Dios manda, eh?

Seeley Booth ingresa frotandose las manos por el frio y ve los ojos llorosos de su compañera ademas de que su hijo esta prendido como una pequeña garrapata a ella.

"Oh, oh... esto no puede ser nada bueno, no se ve bien..."

\- Que es lo que pasa? Bones? Parker? Vamos, solo faltan pocas horas para la navidad y no me gusta que mis dos personas favoritas se encuentren tristes!

\- Yo... me voy a Chile, Booth... tengo dos horas para abordar el avion...

\- Pero y la cena de navidad? Me prometiste que jamas viajarias nuevamente en navidad!

\- Imagino que tu futura novia ya preparo la cena y estoy cansada de ser invitada por lastima o compasion... lo siento pero me voy ahora...

\- No! Mami! No te voy a soltar! - Parker se aferra a su cuello con fuerza y llora. Ella quisiera quedarse. En el fondo de su corazon desea que Seeley le diga que no hay otra mujer... que solo son ellos dos y Parker.

\- Futura novia? De que rayos estas hablando, Temperance?

\- Hannah estuvo aqui hace una hora...

\- Te dijo que regrese con ella?! Eso es mentira! Jamas, escuchame bien, jamas volveria con ella despues de todo lo que paso!

\- No dijo eso, dijo que estabas decidido a recuperar a alguien de tu pasado y que por favor yo sea feliz. Parker me dijo que cenarias en casa de tu futura novia y yo... me voy. Espero que seas feliz con Rebecca o Cam o Tessa o cualquier otra novia que hayas tenido antes.

\- Temperance, se referia a ti...

\- A mi? Porque a mi?

-Tu eres la unica mujer a la que consideraria pedir otra oportunidad...

 _ **Si me lo merezco yo me lo regalo...**_

Temperance lo mira incredula mientras Parker sonrie y el padre del pequeño la abraza, rozando sus labios con los suyos...

\- Eres tu Temperance, siempre has sido tu...

\- Ejem... venia a avisarles que estan cerrando temprano el area por fiestas y a invitarlos a la cena en mi casa aunque ya veo que desean adelantar el postre... vamos Parker antes de que te encuentres en un fuego cruzado imposible de detener...

Angela aparece para tomar a Parker de la mano y llevarlo a la sala de bichos navideños que ha hecho su marido para los hijos de los trabajadores del Jeffersonian.

\- Lo llevare a mi casa. Pueden pasar por el mas tarde, o mañana o para la fiesta de fin de año... tomense su tiempo.

 _ **Una mujer dulce y bella, inteligente y tierna... sincera.**_

Temperance le corresponde a su compañero en un beso fugaz y se separa para hablar en serio.

\- Que paso con Sully?

\- Pense que ibas a preguntarme que paso con Hannah...

\- Despues hablaremos de ella. Angela esta segura de que lo asesinaste y escondiste su cuerpo en la nieve.

\- Estuve tentado, si... no lo niego. Despues de su insinuacion en el Royal Dinner estaba mas que listo para hacerlo.

\- Y que te hizo cambiar de opinion?

\- Mi preciosa compañera y mi pequeño hijo lo agredieron lo suficiente como para que se de cuenta de que perdia el tiempo... tu puñetazo fue mas explicito que mil negativas.

\- Y no me arrepiento de eso pero si debemos hacer algo con Parker.

\- Llevarlo a Disney como premio?

\- Seeley...

\- Ok, que sugieres?

\- Tiene una patada excepcionalmente fuerte y certera para su edad. Seria acertado inscribirlo en algun deporte como soccer o futbol americano.

Booth se rio tan fuerte que Angela volvio a asomarse para ver si todo andaba bien. Al verlos tan juntos en el sofa, concluyo que todo iba sobre ruedas y volvio a su presentacion de insectos navideños.

\- Oh Temperance, en serio que me haces reir! - le dijo Seeley abrazandola y dandole un beso tierno en los labios.

\- Una vez me dijiste que pensabas estrangularme y mas de una vez has intentado emborracharme con diversas intenciones...

\- Es cierto pero porque me provocas un torbellino de emociones... eres unica, Temperance Brennan. Tienes una capacidad de amor y perdon tan grande, una mente privilegiada, eres compasiva y tierna, tienes un asombroso don con los niños pequeños y tienes a tu compañero totalmente loco y enamorado de ti...

\- Yo... llegue a pensar que jamas escucharia algo de lo que has dicho, al menos no dirigido hacia mi...

\- Lo siento, Temperance. Se que me he comportado como un idiota este año. Lo peor que pude hacer fue...

\- No entenderme.

\- A que te refieres?

\- A esa noche en las escaleras del Hoover... te dije que no sabia como cambiar, te lo repeti pensando que dirias que no me preocupe... que tu me enseñarias...

Booth se da cuenta de lo que su compañera quiere decirle. El era el experto en relaciones de los dos. Quien le ayudaba a entender las interacciones sociales y la guiaba de la mano en la recuperacion de sus emociones despues del abandono y los hogares de acogida... y no pudo entender en ese momento lo que ella no podia explicar con palabras. El se jactaba de leer a las personas pero en ese momento se sintio tan roto que no pudo ver la realidad de la mujer frente a sus ojos. Se separo de ella y se cogio la cabeza con ambas manos apoyadas en las rodillas y mirando al piso. Ya se habia dado cuenta de su error.

\- Temperance, porque no me explicaste todo esto?!

\- Estaba asustada... todo estaba cambiando en nuestra relacion y yo no... no estaba lista, no me sentia preparada para aceptarlo... te pusiste tan triste que empezaste a llorar y al verte tan herido tuve miedo de que no quisieras trabajar conmigo. Que no quisieras volver a verme porque no podia ser lo que tu querias en ese momento... asi que no me quedo mas que aceptar lo que dijiste despues de preguntar si seguiriamos trabajando juntos.

\- Tu si querias estar conmigo...Querias una relacion conmigo...

\- Queria que me ayudaras a no tener miedo de entregar mi libertad... pero la situacion se fue haciendo cada vez mas incomoda. Yo... casi te beso cuando bailabamos en la reunion de reencuentro de mi preparatoria. Cuando estuvimos solos en la exposicion egipcia... ya no podia refrenar mis impulsos, todo me arrastraba hacia ti y cuando te llego la carta del ejercito, me senti liberada con una escapatoria fortuita... por eso decidi irme a la expedicion en las Molucas.

\- He sido un estupido... un ciego! Como no pude darme cuenta! Me fui pensando que no me querias! Que solo me veias como tu mejor amigo y tu compañero!

\- Eres mi mejor amigo y mi compañero, Seeley... pero tambien eres el hombre que admiro, respeto y... - Temperance sabe que falta un punto por aclarar y no puede saltar ese paso - es por eso quee cuando regrese de Indonesia tenia tanta ilusion de volver a verte.

\- Ibas a decirmelo y yo... te mostre la foto de Hannah. Te he hecho tanto daño...

Temperance tomo aire. Tenia que decirselo. El debia y merecia saber toda la verdad.

\- Yo estaba segura de que mis sentimientos hacia ti solo podian corresponder a los de una persona que experimenta un choque de serotonina, melatonina y adrenalina mezcladas... se suponia que al no contar con el estimulo presente, el sentimiento desapareceria pero no fue asi... es mas, se incremento pero yo todavia no estaba segura de que tu y yo... no sabia si nuestra amistad soportaria un fracaso amoroso y sobreviviria.

\- Recuerdo que me preguntaste si era serio y yo, estupidamente te dije que era tan serio como un ataque al corazon... - Seeley volteo a mirarla - fracaso amoroso?

\- Tu y yo somos opuestos, vemos el mundo de diferente manera, tenemos fuertes opiniones en cuanto a ciertos temas y no coincidimos... tu eres demasiado celoso...

\- Perdon?... que yo recuerde intimidaste a casi todas mis novias desde que te conozco.

\- Y funciono con todas - Temperance sonrio tristemente - menos con Hannah.

\- Ya no quiero hablar de ella, ya no quiero recordar mas... - Seeley la abrazo y le dio un beso apasionado, un beso rabioso y con desesperacion. Estaba asustado de esa recapitulacion. Temia que si ella seguia hablando, se diera cuenta de la clase de patan y desgraciado que habia sido ese ultimo año.

\- Calmate, no tengas miedo... - dijo ella separandose de el que se quedo inmovil viendo como ella salia de sus brazos. Era justo, el la habia rechazado ese dia en la camioneta cuando ella le expreso su amor tomando la fatalidad de Lauren Eames como referencia. Se habia reprochado esa accion casi desde el mismo dia que lo hizo. Ella vio sus ojos fijos y paralizados de terror. No queria que se asustara tanto que echara a correr sin terminar esa conversacion trascendental. Acaricio su cabello oscuro en la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella, besandolo suavemente - prometeme que no te vas a ir. Que vas a quedarte hasta que terminemos de hablar.

\- Que quieres de mi, Temperance? - dijo el mirandola con tristeza. Estaba seguro que pasaria otra navidad solo - aunque no entiendo bien lo que quieres hacer, tienes mi palabra de que no huire.

\- Gracias Seeley... ahora debo preguntarte algo...

\- Antes de eso, termina la idea del fracaso amoroso.

\- Esta bien, creo que deberiamos darle las gracias a Hannah en realidad.

Booth sintio un balazo en el pecho. Una punzada quemante y repentina a la altura del corazon. Disimuladamente se llevo la mano a la zona afectada y jugo con el boton de su camisa para disipar la tension.

\- Nunca has sido sarcastica... pero veo la intencion de empezar a serlo ahora.

\- No fue un sarcasmo. Es la realidad. Si tu no hubieras regresado con Hannah, yo no me habria dado cuenta de cuanto me dolia perderte, de como me lastimaba verte con ella. El telefono de baquelita fue la confirmacion de que era yo quien debia quedarme por tu cumpleaños en casa contigo. Esa noche llore frente al espejo por horas y me mire a los ojos diciendome la verdad que no me atrevi a expresar por años! Pude sincerarme conmigo misma hasta el punto de confesarte que te amaba esa noche en la camioneta!

Seeley se sentia un gusano total.

\- Si no fuera por Hannah, jamas me hubiera arriesgado tanto... por eso necesito preguntarte que te atrajo de ella?

\- Ella no es como tu...

Temperance reprimio las ganas de gritar. Solo jadeo de sorpresa frente a la respuesta cruda y descarnada. Estaba acostumbrada al impacto de la vista de un cadaver... no a sentir que la trataran como uno, por no menos no en su edad adulta.

Y jamas lo penso de el.

\- Ella... yo estaba desolado, sabes? Rebecca, la madre de mi hijo, me rechazo cuando le propuse casarnos y nunca pense que otra mujer llegara a intimar y compartir tanto conmigo como para plantearme otra vez el matrimonio pero llegaste tu...

\- Me ibas a pedir matrimonio en las escaleras del Hoover?

\- No soy tan estupido, Temperance. Las cosas se dan gradualmente, de mayor a menor... evolucionan. Tu me enseñaste eso... - la miro con una sonrisa de buen perdedor - yo luche con todas mis fuerzas para no involucrarme contigo y trace esa linea infernal despues del atentado contra Cam. Me estaba protegiendo. No queria ser herido tan hondo otra vez pero las relaciones que tenia empezaron a parecerme insuficientes y vacias... siempre he querido una familia, esposa, hijos y no por el status sino porque queria sentirme digno de amar a alguien y de que alguien me amara incondicionalmente... he matado a tanta gente que ni siquiera se si Dios podra perdonarme algun dia...

Temperance lo abrazo de improviso y el sintio que ella lo estrujaba en sus brazos. Le correspondio el abrazo y ella empezo a besarlo en la mejilla hasta llegar a su oido.

\- Yo no creo en Dios pero si existiera creo que ya te ha perdonado por todo lo que hiciste. Eres un buen hombre Seeley...

El tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro fijamente a esos ojos turquesa que tanto le gustaban.

\- No lo soy, si lo fuera no habria hecho sufrir tanto a la mujer que amo... en realidad no te merezco, Temperance...

\- En realidad soy yo la que no te merece. Te he rechazado tantas veces que creo que mi confesion amorosa no es suficiente para hacerte cambiar de opinion respecto a nosotros.

\- Que dices? Yo seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo si me aceptaras!

\- Yo solo quiero estar contigo desde ahora, no me imagino con nadie mas... por eso rechace a Sully.

\- Yo rechace a Hannah porque le confese que jamas pude olvidarte. Ella fue mi intento de seguir adelante pero te repito, ella no eres tu... y sin ti no...

\- Entonces, ya no estas enojado conmigo?

\- Nunca estuve enojado realmente contigo, Temperance... estaba furioso conmigo mismo porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para nadie...

\- Eres el mejor hombre que conozco, Seeley... perdoname por rechazarte por miedo... aun a sabiendas de que si te amaba.

\- Eres el amor de mi vida, Temperance. Me voy a pasar la vida demostrandotelo, si me lo permites...

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber Temperance. Ni Hannah, ni Sully, ni nadie mas volveria a colocarse en medio de ellos dos. Se sonrieron y reunieron sus labios en un beso dulce y pausado, lleno de amor y aceptacion.

Ahora ella era fuerte y el tenia el corazon tranquilo. No habia prisas ni apresuramientos. Ella dejo su bata de laboratorio en el respaldo del sofa y el se quito el saco del FBI, que cayo al suelo...

Angela corrio las persianas y cerro la puerta con llave desde fuera. En menos de diez minutos todos los hijos de los empleados del Jeffersonian saldrian de la exposicion Hodgins- Navideña y no era cuestion de que en navidad descubrieran la verdad acerca de uno de los misterios mas antiguos de la humanidad.

 _ **Si tu eres esa mujer, este fin de año...**_

 _ **Te voy a estar esperando ilusionado,**_

 _ **Porque si me lo merezco...**_

 _ **Yo me lo regalo... y me lo voy a regalar!**_


	22. La amiga en la decepcion

**Ángela**

Ella se consideraba su mejor amiga, y sin embargo en esos momentos se sentía tan lejana, no sabía si por la circunstancia o por el momento que vivía.

Ella había conseguido lo que su mejor amiga deseaba inconscientemente, era feliz al lado del hombre que amaba y que la respetaba por sobre todo, pese a sus locuras y alma libre.

Ella miraba a su amiga y cada día la veía más triste, así como lo la vio hace unos cuantos años, cuando Hannah se había posado en medio de todos. Esa rubia, no solo había sido un impedimento para que su mejor amiga, casi hermana hubiera recuperado al amor de su vida, si no que con su llegada había hecho estragos en su amistad.

Primero Brennan más cerca de la rubia, novia de ese entonces de Booth, eso provocó que ellas se distanciaran, Tempe pasaba más tiempo con ella y con Booth, era como si su familia se hubiera disuelto en medio de una solución química, como las que Jack analizaba a diario. No conforme con eso, hizo que Booth faltara al gran anuncio de la llegada de su hijo, realmente por aquellos tiempos, le llegó a odiar.

Pero ahora lo importante no era Booth, era Brennan, algo había pasado y ella no se había enterado, se sintió molesta consigo misma, antes de la llegada de sus hijos, ellas conversaban a diario, pasaban algunos momentos de la tarde en el parque, conversando de sus problemas y romances, echaba de menos esos espacios.

La observó sentada en su escritorio de siempre, la antropóloga agachaba la cabeza y simplemente intentaba retener las lágrimas.

 **\- Brenn... –** dijo desde la puerta - **¿pasa algo? –** Temperance se limpió los ojos y la miró con el descaro del mundo.

 **\- Nada Ángela, no pasa nada –** la artista simplemente la miró y con su dedo índice apunto dentro de su boca - **¿Qué pasa Ángela tienes algún problema bucal? –** la mujer simplemente rio, pese a tiempo eso no cambiaba, Brennan siempre la hacía reír con su hiper-racionalidad y su forma literal de ver el mundo.

 **\- No cariño, solo es una forma de expresar que no te creo… ¿ha pasado algo con Booth? –** Generalmente su amiga, no era buena con los sentimientos, la vio reprimir la pena cuando Booth volvió con Hannah desde Afganistán, la vio poner cara ecuánime cuando le pidió matrimonio, mantuvo en cause sus sentimientos durante todo el tiempo que duró el periodo de enojo de Booth y el de apertura de ella, así que pensando un poco en lo que pudo o no haber ocurrido, se acercó a la puerta y cerró las persianas, cosa que nadie pudiera ver lo que ocurría ahí dentro. Una vez que la oficina estaba en silencio Brennan apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio y soltó un par de lágrimas y gemidos.

 **\- Brennan –** y Ahí estuvo, como muchas otras veces, solamente prestando la presencia, para que su amiga se desahogara.

 **\- Booth no se quiere casar conmigo –** Fueron las escuetas palabras que habían salido de su boca, las únicas palabras que le rompieron el corazón, no solo a su racional amiga, sino que también a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que Booth le hiciera algo así a Brennan?.

 **\- ¿Eso es nada, Brennan?, ¿Cómo es posible que el hombre no quiera casarse contigo? –** pregunto más para ella, que para su amiga.

 **\- Así como lo escuchas, anoche me dijo que no debíamos casarnos… Ángela, esperé mucho, todo esto es mi culpa –** Jamás en años pensó en ver a su amiga externalizando sus más puros sentimientos, si así se veía y se sentía cada vez que los dejaba salir, entendía porque los había ocultado del mundo durante tanto tiempo, aun así, debía haber una explicación plausible de lo que Booth había hecho.

 **\- ¡No, no!, no te culpes, necesitas tu espacio, ¡por Picasso, sé que lo necesitabas!, no es tu culpa –** se calló unos momentos y medito acerca de lo que había ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas, ella no era un genio, pero sabía perfectamente bien que el sueño de Booth, era casarse y formar una familia, además cuando lo vio por la mañana del día anterior el tipo rebosaba de felicidad, parecía que en cualquier momento completaba la rueda del samsara y obtenía la iluminación divina llegando al Nirvana.

 **\- Es mi culpa Ángela, me negué tanto tiempo a ser feliz, que ahora Booth ya no quiere estar a mi lado para siempre –** aquí había gato encerrado y ella lo sabía.

 **\- ¿Has pensado que tal vez hay algo más?** – el insecto de la curiosidad picó a la antropóloga y temó toda la atención que necesitaba su amiga.

 **\- Es mi buena acción del día Brenn, sabes que debería ir a romperle la cara por hacerte daño ¿cierto? –** la antropóloga se puso de color rojo, hasta ese momento en particular, no había sopesado el cariño que su amiga Ángela le profesaba – **No pongas esa cara, Booth te ama, Booth te ha amado desde que se conocieron. Debe tener alguna razón para haberse retirado de tu propuesta.**

Acto seguido Ángela Montenegro se puso de pie y le pasó un pañuelo a su amiga, debía resolver un asunto pendiente con un agente especial.

Si había rechazado así a su amiga, no se merecía más que un buen golpe en la nariz, Brennan estaba dentro de los 5 primeros lugares en la vida de Ángela y esta misma sentía que debía cuidarla por sobre todo y con lo visto hoy no se equivocaba.

 **\- Dime que no es verdad –** Expresó Ángela con cara de pocos amigos, mientras ingresaba a la oficina de Booth.

 **\- ¿Qué cosa Ángela? –** respondió con voz cansina, pues no era un genio como los chicos del Jeffersonian, pero sabía perfectamente que hacía la mejor amiga Brenn ahí.

 **\- No te hagas el tonto, Booth ¡Por Dios! Tengo a Brenn llorando a mares en la oficina y tú sabes perfectamente que fue lo que pasó –** rebatió con toda rabia marcando bien las palabras, pero como buena artista, pudo identificar los rasgos del compañero de labores de su amiga. Su rostro estaba pálido, ojeroso, signo inequívoco que estuvo toda la noche en vela y pensando largamente.

 **\- Creo que no te incumbe... –** toda la compasión que sintió Ángela hace algunos momentos, se esfumó y quiso dejar en claro un par de cosas.

 **\- Desde el momento que mi mejor amiga está llorando por tu estupidez, si es de mi total atribución, ¿Qué diablos te crees ilusionándola y luego despenarla como a tus otras novias? –** Si el agente ya estaba blanco, ahora parecía un alma en pena, las palabras de la artista le habían calado hondo y eso ella pudo comprobarlo de primera mano - **¿Acaso Brenn ya te aburrió y tienes a otra?, no sé, Hannah… Tess –** la pregunta de mujer fue álgida y al hueso, no cabía a doble interpretación.

 **\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo nuevamente!, ¡Jamás y escúchame claro, jamas le haría algo así a Huesos! –** Respondió el agente poniéndose de pie y golpeando con un puño la mesa, que hizo saltar la mitad de las cosas sobre ella.

 **\- Si lo sacas muy limpio enojándote conmigo y golpeando una pobre mesa que no tiene como defenderse –** La mujer respiró fuerte – **Ahora escúchame tu Seeley Booth –** dijo con la voz más lúgubre y tétrica que pudo, mientras avanzaba directo al hombre – **Brennan es como mi hermana y si tengo que defenderla de ti o del mundo, no dudes que encontraste a una fuerte enemiga en mi –** dijo al punto de poner un dedo sobre el pecho del agente.

 **\- ¿Es una amenaza? –** Preguntó el agente – **Te recuerdo que está penado por ley… -** Intento terminar la frase, pero Ángela Montenegro, siempre tiene la última palabra.

 **SI es una amenaza Booth y no te enrolles con las leyes, que aunque las esté infringiendo, no me importara pasar algunos años en prisión, si logre salvar el maltratado corazón de mi amiga –** y diciendo estas palabras, la mujer se encaminó a las puertas de Hoover. 

Pasó por la oficina de Brennan y esta se encontraba dormida en el sofá, no pudo evitar sentir como el corazón se le encogía, deseaba con todas ganas que Tempe, no tuviera que pasar por este tipo de cosas.

Había costado tanto que ella abriera su corazón y llegara si quiera a aceptar que podía amar y ser amada, que ahora que Booth le rechazaba, podía sentir el dolor de su amiga como suyo. Acaricio el pelo de la antropóloga y se volvió a hacer la misma promesa que cada cumpleaños de la escritora, cuando la conoció.

 **\- Te prometo cariño, estaré aquí y te defenderé de todo –** Ángela tomó una manta y envió un mensaje a Booth.

" _Brenn duerme en su oficina, a ver si haces algo bueno y vienes por ella"_


	23. LOs compañeros en el casi divorcio

\- Entonces piensas que soy una madre terrible! Una mala madre que no puede divertirse con su hija! Eso es lo que crees?!

Sus ojos grises de tormenta me miraban con ira, con rabia, con dolor... Yo no queria decir eso. Simplemente queria que entendiera que necesitaba sentirme unido a ellas, que tenia un lugar con ellas, en esta familia. Esos tres meses fuera, huyendo como una fugitiva con mi hija habian dañado nuestra relacion de amigos, de compañeros, de padres, por no decir la de amantes... Estaba desesperado por realizar cosas los tres juntos. Ella se acostumbro a vivir independientemente con nuestra hija, como si no me necesitara, como si no fuera indispensable para ninguna de las dos y eso me dolia, me dolia mas de lo que ella o yo podiamos imaginar.

Por eso dije lo que dije.

Jamas pensaria que ella es una mala madre. Para nada! Ella se habia asegurado de permanecer viva junto con Christine en todo ese periodo de tiempo en que la justicia la buscaba y yo solo tenia que morderme la lengua cuando mis superiores me interrogaban una y otra vez preguntandome con todas las letras donde estaba la Dra. Temperance Brennan y cuando yo respondia con un sincero pero inadmisible "... a mi tambien me gustaria saberlo..." no me creian. Me relegaron a la seccion perdida del papeleo y la burocracia. Despues de ser el Director Adjunto de Crimenes Mayores, ahora era un simple oficinista mas y eso que si no me despedian era porque comprobaban todo. Mis cuentas, mi telefono, mi entrada, mi salida, mis amigos, mis familiares, con quien me reunia, a que lugares iba... Todo, maldita sea! Todo! Perdi a mi esposa, a mi bebe, mi trabajo, mi reputacion. Mis amigos eran mas leales a ella que a mi y yo me sentia inmensamente solo.

Pero ella solo escucho que era una mala madre...

Yo dije que queria ir a un parque de diversiones con las dos, que queria pasar un rato agradable con mis dos personas favoritas. Era mucho pedir? Ella dijo que a la niña no le gustaban los parques de diversiones. Ella solo tiene seis meses por Dios! Acaso se lo dijo por telepatia? Yo queria a mi pareja de nuevo, a mi compañera, a mi amiga, a la madre de mi hija pero parece que ella ahora habia movido sus prioridades nuevamente...

\- Yo no dije eso... solo queria - mi cabeza cae en la realizacion de que nada de lo que diga sera suficiente para la antropologa genio que ya se formo una opinion de mi desliz verbal - solo olvidalo... - mi movil timbra en ese momento, no se si agradecer al cielo por el tiempo fuera o simplemente dejar pasar el timbre y arreglar las cosas con ella. Sus ojos verdes me miran ahora con molestia... sera mejor contestar y ver para que me necesitan ahora - Booth...

\- Seeley? - la voz de Camille Saroyan se siente algo sorprendida. Sera quiza porque acabo de rumiar mi apellido con rabia en vez de responder con el tono profesional y neutro al que estan acostumbrados todos los miembros del Jeffersonian? - Estas bien?

\- Si... - me paso una mano por el cabello y froto mi nuca un momento. Ella no tiene la culpa de mis problemas de pareja asi que no voy a tratarla mal, despues de todo es una de mis amigas - Que necesitas?

\- Encontramos algo de evidencia en el departamento de la victima. No es osea por eso no llame a la Dra. Brennan. Es mas bien circunstancial. Necesitamos que la traigan al laboratorio para...

\- Ok, ire en un momento... Adios - Resople cansado. Habia tenido un dia dificil en el trabajo por un cuerpo que no nos brindaba mas pistas y Temperance no estaba cooperando mucho pues queria pasar mas tiempo con Christine. Eso, ademas de la bendita pelea vespertina que ya se esta haciendo costumbre al llegar a casa...

\- Quien era? - Ahora queria jugar la carta de esposa celosa? Perdon... de pareja celosa. Ella me ha dicho mil veces que no cree en el matrimonio y que no se va a casar conmigo jamas. En la rabia de los enfrentamientos ha llegado a decirme que no le diga que hacer porque no soy su dueño y es principalmente por eso que no se quiere casar conmigo. Porque no quiere sentirse propiedad de nadie.

\- Camille - dijo sin mucho animo - Me pidio ir al Jeffersonian para entregar mas evidencia - paso a su lado sin mirarla y cojo mi chaqueta del perchero - Quiza llegue tarde... si estas cansada es mejor que duermas.

\- Y no puede hacerlo Sweets? - Sonrio tristemente y muevo la cabeza. Para que me quiere en casa? Para seguir discutiendo y peleando sin llegar a nada concreto?

\- Soy el oficial a cargo... - levanto la mirada y veo sus ojos. Estan azules de nuevo y una ligera expresion de tristeza aparece en su rostro. Quiza ella tambien desea parar todo esto. Que volvamos a ser la familia de antes. Cuando ella me queria a su lado y yo me sentia parte de... Le doy una sonrisa cansada y ella me devuelve el gesto - Intentare regresar lo antes posible.

Ella asiente y recoge a Christine de su silla de comer. Me entrega a la nena para que me despida de ella. Sus ojos son iguales a los de su madre y me sonrie gorgeando sin darse cuenta del problema en que Temperance y yo estamos metidos. La inocencia de mi hija me hace querer volver a casa pero no se por cuanto tiempo podre soportarlo.

...

\- Y se fue sin mas?

\- Si... creo que lo estoy perdiendo, Angela...

\- Cariño, el cree que ya te perdio - la voz de mi amiga era firme y segura y me sorprendio totalmente - Ayer estuvo conversando con Jack y tu sabes como el odia esas conversaciones de corazon a corazon... mas aun si son con mi marido romantico, idealista y conspiranoico.

\- En eso se parecen - dije suspirando mientras veia dormir a mi hija acostada en su cuna y yo trataba de calmarme en la mecedora - que le dijo a Jack?

\- Que pensaba que ya no lo necesitabas y que si estabas tan aburrida de el... te daria lo que necesitaras para que volvieras a ser feliz, incluso tu libertad.

\- Que?! No! Yo no quiero romper mi relacion con el! - el simple pensamiento de que podria terminar nuestro compromiso me golpeo a traves de la linea telefonica - Yo lo amo, Angela!

\- Parece que no lo has demostrado ultimamente, Brenn - dijo Angela en un tono serio y carente de su acostumbrada chispa sentimental - Tenias que verlo en esos dias... era un alma en pena por el laboratorio. Bajo de peso, no dormia, no comia. Investigaba a Pelant hasta el cansancio. Siempre buscando, siempre indagando hasta el menor resquicio.

\- Yo crei que lo estaba protegiendo, Angela - dije sin mucha conviccion al escuchar de boca de mi mejor amiga que mi marido... Si, mi marido, porque todavia lo era y no no queria que dejara de serlo... habia pasado el mismo nivel de penurias que yo - Si el no sabia donde estaba o que estaba haciendo, el FBI no tendria nada contra el y no podrian despedirlo por violar la ley.

\- No se te ocurrio pensar que si el no sabia donde estabas o que estabas haciendo, se volveria loco de angustia? Lo dejaste en medio de la calle, Brenn! Te llevaste a su hija!... lo heriste peor que Rebecca.

\- No puedes compararme con Rebecca! - le grite a mi amiga, tremendamente insultada por el simil entre la ex-pareja de Booth y yo.

\- Tienes razon, al menos ella no le dijo que lo amaba y lo dejo como un burro amarrado en la puerta del baile.

\- Eres mi amiga, Angela! Mi amiga! - no podia creer que se hubiera pasado al lado de Booth. El la estimaba pero nosotras compartiamos una amistad de años, un vinculo especial - Eres mi hermana!

\- Y como hermana te digo que estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida. Estas alejandolo. Ya no estas afuera siendo perseguida! Eres libre y estas con el! No necesitas seguir autoprotegiendote mas por que a la larga...

\- El se cansara y me dejara como todos... - dije bajando la voz y dandome cuenta de mi error.

\- Cariño, no seas tonta, el no va a dejarte. Ya se hubiera ido despues de las peleas epicas que hemos presenciado aqui en el laboratorio.

\- Entonces porque me dices todo esto?

\- Porque puedes perderlo... no porque el se vaya sino porque se ira alejando de ti metaforicamente. Jamas se ira de tu lado pero viviras con un extraño, comeras con un desconocido y tendras sexo con un hombre que no es Seeley Booth.

\- Ahora eres psiquica?! Yo jamas voy a engañar a Seeley con otro hombre!

\- Ay Brenn... - el suspiro cansado de mi amiga me llego al alma. De verdad estaba aburriendo a Booth? - me refiero a que si siguen asi jamas salvaran su relacion. Perdonate de una vez...

\- Perdonarme?! Yo fui acusada injustamente de asesinato!

\- Perdonate por lo que no quieres admitir... dejarlo, herirlo y lastimarlo. Yo se que fue aterrador estar sola con una bebe y sin saber a donde ir, escondiendote a cada momento y viviendo de salto en mata. Se que llorabas en las noches y lo extrañabas. Que desenterraste a la consejera de Pelant para que lo encerraramos por ese crimen y volver con el... ahora te pregunto, porque rayos lo sigues alejando?!

Porque el jamas me perdonara lo que le hice! Solo estoy evitando que me duela cuando me diga que no me quiere mas! Que fui una maldita sin corazon al abandonarlo y llevarme a Christine!

\- Cariño... solo te estas protegiendo en vano. El esta mas que dispuesto a reanudar donde lo dejaron. Y si esta molesto, y si esta herido pero no te esta dejando a un lado ni dandose por vencido, hasta ahora.

El timbre de la puerta capturo mi atencion. Eran mas de las nueve de la noche y Booth no llegaba a casa. Habia salido alrededor de las seis de la tarde y a pesar de la burocracia del FBI no era posible que se retrasaran tanto en la entrega de unas simples evidencias.

\- Angela te prometo que voy a pensar en todo lo que hemos hablado y... Gracias.

\- Siempre estoy aqui para ti, Cariño... a pesar de que a veces tengo que decir lo que no quieres escuchar. Abre la puerta y atiende y cuando llegue tu muy atractivo agente del FBI llevalo de frente al dormitorio y haz que esos tres meses de separacion valgan la pena - dijo en un tono picaro que me recordaba a las platicas de antes.

\- Lo pensare, adios Angie, te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti Cariño. Nos vemos mañana.

Colgue el telefono mas animada. Si, era hora de dejar todo atras y concentrarme en mi presente. Mi hija y mi marido. Sonrei ante el nombramiento que le habia dado a Booth. Novio sonaba muy infantil asi que ese seria el nuevo titulo en nuestra relacion. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Abri la puerta y un rostro amigo aparecio ante mi. Le sonrei pero su expresion facial estaba muy lejos de corresponder a mi gesto de amistad.

\- Sweets? Que pasa? Porque tienes esa...?

Reprimi un grito y entre a mi casa dejando la puerta abierta. Sweets ingreso y me siguio a la cocina. Grandes lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos mientras repetia "... No! No! No!..."

La ultima vez que Sweets se aparecio de repente y sin aviso en mi puerta fue para informarme de la muerte falsa de Booth.

\- Temperance... - su voz era forzada. Sabia que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no perder la compostura y eso aumentaba mas mis sospechas - Booth llego al Jeffersonian y dejo la evidencia en el cuarto de Huesos... estaba con Hayes, yo... yo estaba... - la culpa me llego a traves de la voz de Lancelot Sweets, el era la pareja de Booth cuando yo no podia ir al campo. Era su amigo y practicamente nuestro pato adoptado - Cullen me dio dos perfiles para analizar... Yo le dije que podia ir! Yo fui tras el en el ascensor!... solo me dio una sonrisa triste y me dijo "... lo entiendo, niño, ultimamente todos tienen cosas que hacer y esto es rutina..." Dios que estaba tan desolado! Me senti como si lo hubiera dejado ir solo a proposito!

\- Que paso, Lance?! - le grite para que dejara de desvariar porque su relato me dolia. Se sentia solo. Como si todos lo hubieran dejado pero principalmente... yo.

\- Me sacaron del consultorio para decirme que habia un disturbio en el Jeffersonian. Sali lo mas rapido que pude y al llegar vi patrullas y equipo SWATT ademas de ambulancias y paramedicos... hay una grabacion.

\- Ponla! - no me sentia con ganas de ser amable. Sweets estaba dilatando demasiado el asunto y yo me ponia mas nerviosa a cada momento.

Sweets dejo correr la grabacion desde su movil.

"... soy el agente Seeley Booth!... hay disparos... solicito unidades de refuerzo en el Instituto Jeffersonian- se escucho un impacto cercano y un quejido. Mi corazon se acelero al punto maximo - ... agente herido... agente herido... necesito refuerzos, maldita sea! - un disparo mas cercano y no se escucho nada mas. Sweets apago el movil mientras yo cogia el mio y llamaba a Max. Necesitaba que alguien se quedara con mi hija mientras yo iba al hospital, probablemente a reconocer el cuerpo de su padre.

...

Hayes Flynn se debatia entre la vida y la muerte por un disparo que le destrozo el pancreas y le hizo perder una considerable cantidad de sangre. Seeley Booth tenia un disparo en el brazo derecho que le impidio seguir utilizando el arma y solo atino a arrastrar a Flynn bajo la mesa de diseccion para ponerse a salvo ambos. El tiro le habia volado el movil y se dio cuenta que era un francotirador experimentado. Si hubiera querido matarlo con ese disparo, ya estaria muerto.

Por suerte para el, la unidad SWATT habia llegado a desarmar al hombre al que reconocio como uno de sus viejos amigos de la milicia. Matthew Black estaba pasando por un trauma post guerra despues de enlistarse nuevamente ya que Booth no quizo hacerlo despues del nacimiento de Christine. Su plan original era asesinar a la Dra. Temperance Brennan para que Booth sufriera tal y como el lo habia hecho cuando su esposa lo dejo por sus pesadillas nocturnas, su recaida en el alcohol y su comportamiento agresivo. Cuando se dio cuenta que era Booth quien estaba en el Jeffersonian decidio jugar con el como el gato al raton. Un tiro por cada mes en ese infierno.

El problema fue que Hayes Flynn se parecia a Booth y lo confundio con el.

Temperance ingreso casi en shock al hospital seguida de Sweets que se reprochaba internamente el no acompañar a Booth. No iba a soportar ver la familia de su amigo destruida por lo que el pensaba, era su responsabilidad.

\- Soy La Dra. temperance Brennan! Me dijeron que el agente especial Seeley Booth esta aqui internado! Necesito verlo ahora mismo!

\- Es usted familiar del agente Booth?

\- Es mi marido y el padre de mi hija! Le parece suficiente familiaridad o tengo que llamar al administrador del hospital?!

Sweets salio de su autoconmiseracion cuando escucho esa palabra en boca de la Dra. Brennan. Marido? Y cuando se casaron?

\- Tengo un paciente de apellido Booth en cubiculo de emergencias. Lo estan estabilizando - dijo la enfermera mirando con algo de recelo a la mujer - llego con un disparo en.. - la mujer miro la pantalla y luego levanto sus ojos nuevamente a la mujer para realizar el mismo movimiento. Trago en seco y hablo finalmente - la puerta de la derecha es la sala de espera, el doctor ira inmediatamente a hablar con usted.

\- Esta muerto, verdad?! - dijo mirando a la enfermera sin emocion en la voz. Se habia ido. Sin resolver nada. Sin escucharla decir que lo amaba. Sin pedirle disculpas - Por eso me envia a la sala de espera. El protocolo le impide ser quien me lo diga?!

\- Temperance, esperemos al doctor - Sweets hablo detras de ella. Sabia que si Booth moria, ella no lo soportaria otra vez. Se encerraria en si misma a piedra y lodo y solo interactuaria con su hija - por favor...

\- No! - Temperance ingreso rapidamente y por la fuerza al area de emergencias y recorrio los diferentes cubiculos hasta que llego a uno en el cual parecia que acababan de finalizar un procedimiento. Vio las gasas empapadas en sangre en el piso y a los tecnicos que salian de la sala con rostros de pesar. Un medico hablo para certificar el desceso.

\- Hora de la muerte, diez con cincuenta y siete minutos de la noche... voy a hablar con la esposa. Esta afuera en la sala de espera.

\- Estoy aqui... - un debil susurro escapo de los labios de la antropologa. Habia querido dar un tono mas firme y modulado a su voz pero no podia controlar sus emociones tan bien como pensaba.

\- Señora, por favor... debe esperar afuera.

\- Para que? Para que me diga que esta muerto? Que ya no jugara mas con su hija? Que jamas volvera a casa? Que nunca podre decirle que me perdone y que yo lo amaba tanto que no puedo ni respirar... - Empezo a hiperventilar. El cuerpo inerte estaba frente a sus ojos cubierto con una sabana manchada de sangre... como queria decirle que si irian al parque de diversiones! Que irian de picnic! De paseo al parque! Que ella se tomaria unas merecidas vacaciones de su acumulado y mientras se recuperaba tendrian tiempo de conversar y ponerse de acuerdo para salvar su relacion! Las lagrimas cayeron por fin de sus ojos y eso aunado a que no ingresaba el aire suficiente a sus pulmones hizo que se desvaneciera frente al que creia, era el cadaver del unico hombre que habia amado.

Creyo escuchar su voz desesperada llamandola por su nombre mientras caia al piso.

...

Sweets no lo soltaba desde hacia mas de cinco minutos y el brazo empezaba a dolerle por la presion que ejercia el psicologo en medio de su abrazo desesperado. Se habia dado cuenta que reprimia los sollozos y se sintio mal por el chico.

\- Lancelot... me estas cortando la poca circulacion que me queda en el brazo - intento bromear pero el chico lo solto abruptamente, limpiandose los ojos con las palmas de las manos - siento haberte asustado pero solo fue un disparo limpio con orifcio de entrada y salida - miro a todos lados y no veia a nadie conocido - No le avisaron a Bones de que estoy en el hospital?

\- La Dra. Brennan entro hace mas de diez minutos a emergencias - dijo Sweets carraspeando para recuperar el control - pense que estaba firmando tus papeles de alta medica.

\- No la he visto - dijo Booth preocupado - Ella tenia la misma informacion que tu?

\- Si, tambien pensaba que estabas muerto...

\- No otra vez, Dios Mio! - dijo Booth pasandose la mano por la cara en evidente frustracion - con esto seguramente me echara de la casa!

\- Agente Seeley Booth?

Un medico joven salio de emergencias para contactarse con el mencionado hombre. Tenia una mujer inconsiente en sala de emergencias y estaba seguro que el podria ayudarle a descifrar su identidad.

\- Soy yo doctor, que ocurre?

\- Una mujer ingreso al area de emergencias y se identifico como la esposa del agente que estaba siendo intervenido quirurgicamente.

\- Es mi colega, Hayes Flynn, como esta?

\- Lamentamos decirle que el agente Flynn no soporto sus heridas y ha fallecido. La mujer al escuchar la noticia sufrio un colapso nervioso y se desmayo en plena sala de operaciones.

\- Pobre Ethel! - dijo Booth pensando en la esposa de Flynn - la verdad es que era un excelente hombre y un buen amigo...

\- El punto es que la Sra. Ethel Flynn esta en la sala de espera y no sabemos la identidad de la mujer en urgencias ya que ingreso intempestivamente...

\- Alta, cabello rojizo y ojos azules?! - pregunto Booth sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies.

\- Si, esa es su descripcion - asintio el medico - la conoce?

\- Es mi mujer! - dijo entrando a emergencias de la misma manera de Temperance y buscandola en todos los cubiculos - Bones! Bones! Temperance!

La vio desde la puerta, inconsiente en la cama mientras una enfermera vigilaba su presion y su ritmo cardiaco. Se veia palida y desencajada.

\- Bones! - dijo entrando inmediatamente para ser silenciado por la enfermera - Como esta?! Se pondra bien?!

\- Considerando la nefasta noticia que recibio, se esta recuperando... - dijo la mujer mayor mirandola con simpatia - se ve que amaba a su marido...

\- Yo soy su marido! - dijo llegando hasta ella y cogiendo su mano con la izquierda - hubo una confusion de identidades con mi colega de labores.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, no por su colega, claro... - dijo la enfermera - ella estaba hablando dormida.

\- Que decia? - pregunto el hombre con aprehension.

\- Muchas cosas en realidad pero la mas resaltante es que esta tremendamente arrepentida de hacerlo sufrir y llevarse a su hija - Booth miro bien a la mujer, parecia una version mayor de Angela Montenegro - la vida es corta. No vale la pena vivir peleando y discutiendo si saben que se aman.

\- Ella esta cansada de mi... no me necesita, nunca lo hizo, es una mujer independiente.

\- Usted sabe que eso no es cierto - dijo mirandolo con ojos de abuela sabia - nadie pierde el conocimiento ni tiene una crisis de nervios por alguien que no esta en su corazon. No sea testarudo, hombre... no ve que casi se muere de la impresion?

...

Temperance se revolvio en la cama y escucho los compases de los monitores en la habitacion. abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, sino en una cama de hospital. Trato de recordar y a su mente regreso la vision de cuerpo inerte en la sala de operaciones...

\- Booth... - dijo quedamente cerrando los ojos mientras sentia que las lagrimas se desbordaban sin permiso por las comisuras de sus ojos y morian en su cabello, diseminado por la almohada - Booth...

Sintio que alguien la abrazaba con un solo brazo y de golpe reconocio el aroma de su colonia y el olor caracteristico e inconfundible que solo podia ser de el. Abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la ferula de yeso que se extendia en el brazo derecho.

\- Seeley! - se aferro a el con todas sus fuerzas, cuidando de no rozar su herida - Lo siento! Lo siento tanto! Perdoname! Te amo y te necesito!

\- Perdoname a mi por no entender... - ella lo callo con un beso intenso. No se besaban asi desde antes de que ella se fuera con la bebe.

\- Iremos donde tu quieras... al carrusel... al parque de diversiones... voy a tomarme vacaciones para estar solo los tres juntos - dejo de besarlo para decirle todo lo que tenia dentro - yo solo queria autoprotegerme cuando me dijeras que te ibas, que ya no me soportabas mas, por eso era tan dura y fria contigo... nunca quise lastimarte al llevarme a Christine... solo que mis padres me dejaron atras y yo jamas podria... - empezo a llorar nuevamente - te voy a entender si solo quieres ser el padre de Christine.

\- Temperance te amo, jamas te dejaria...

\- A pesar de que no deseo que ocurra, tengo que preguntar - dijo secandose las lagrimas y mirandolo de frente - seguirias conmigo solo por no alejarte de Christine o porque en realidad me amas?

\- Yo estaba muy molesto contigo - le confeso Seeley - no porque te fuiste, sino porque cuando regresaste me apartabas de ti... no me di cuenta que estabas herida y asustada...

\- No hablamos sinceramente - dijo ella bajando la mirada.

\- Supongo que queriamos ser lo mas civilizados posible - dijo el levantando su menton con los dedos hasta volver a enganchar su mirada - quiero decirte que me hiciste mucho daño pero eso no borra el hecho de que te sigo amando.

\- Yo tambien te amo, Seeley... - dijo besandolo sin prisas ni arrebatos.

\- Tambien quiero pedirte perdon, Temperance... no he sido el mejor amigo o marido que necesitabas en estos momentos. Solo tenia miedo de perderte y me callaba las dudas. Prometo decirte todo de ahora en adelante.

\- Prometo no alejarte mas y resarcirte esos tres meses alejado de Christine.

\- Tienes una maquina del tiempo en el sotano de la casa de Hodgings? - dijo Booth sonriendo y besandola.

\- No pero somos una familia y a partir de ahora haremos las cosas juntos y tomare en cuenta tus opiniones y las haremos... a pesar de que se que pasara. Tomaremos riesgos y evaluaremos juntos. Somos compañeros, amigos y pareja... ademas esta experiencia en el hospital me hizo pensar en otra cosa.

\- En que? - dijo mientras bajaba sus labios por su cuello.

\- Deberiamos casarnos...

Ella sintio que se quedo sin aire y paralizado en pleno beso. Penso que quiza unos argumentos medicos a favor de la union matrimonial podrian tranquilizarlo.

\- Es por cuestiones practicas. No puedo autorizar un procedimiento quirurgico si no soy tu esposa. De la misma manera, si estoy herida e inconsiente, tu no tendrias ningun poder para internarme o decidir las opciones para mi tratamento hospitalario. Aseguramos que tengas la patria potestad de Christine al compartirla conmigo por el matrimonio.

\- Wow! Wow! Alto ahi! Espera! Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien!

\- Yo... no pense que no querrias casarte... todavia estas enfadado conmigo, verdad? - bajo la mirada nuevamente pensando en la estupidez que habia cometido. Como se le podria ocurrir que el hombre al que habia tratado con la punta del zapato querria unirse a ella voluntariamente? - solo era por un tema de practicidad, no es necesario en realidad. Podemos redactar documentos que garanticen tu patria potestad y ser apoderados medicos entre nosotros.

\- Temperance...

Booth estaba arrodillado a un lado de la cama y sostenia un anillo de compromiso en la mano.

\- Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Es... una pregunta retorica?

\- Tu crees que sea? Estoy arrodillado despues de una operacion menor y tengo un anillo en la mano y te amo...

\- Si.

\- Si crees que es una pregunta retorica? - dijo el algo confundido.

Ella cogio el anillo y se lo coloco en el anular de la mano derecha. Un precioso delfin con dos zafiros por ojos. Se inclino para abrazarlo y lo beso mas apasionadamente esta vez.

\- Si quiero casarme contigo. Te amo Seeley Booth.

Se retiro del beso solo el tiempo suficiente para mirarla y sonreirle.

\- Y yo a ti, Temperance Brennan. Siempre. Toda la vida.


	24. Antes de la llamada

_Cómo imaginarse que a la estrella más brillante,_

 _no la espera nadie al terminar el show.  
Que sin los focos que la hechizan, _

_ella no es más que una niña…_

 _Con vestido y con zapatos de tacón._

 _Y cuando vuelve al camerino se acurruca en el pasillo_

 _y se siente de repente un personaje sin autor_ …

 _Tan radiante en las revistas y no tiene quién le diga,_

 _que sin maquillaje está mucho mejor.  
_

 _Cómo pudo ser tan tonta, y olvidar qué es lo que importa,_

 _las estrellas de un hotel no dan calor.  
_

 _Y cada noche en el espejo, le pregunta a su reflejo_

 _¿Tú quién eres y qué has hecho con aquella que fui yo?  
_

 _Esa chica un poco loca que solía estar cantando por el barrio,_

 _esa chica tan risueña, con el pelo alborotado.  
No llevaba en los bolsillos más que el aire del verano, _

_Y ahora que lo tiene todo, pasa las noches llorando._

 _Cada vez que su sonrisa aparece en las noticias,_

 _Qué sabrán? Susurra y cambia de canal._

 _Qué más dan los galardones,_

 _ni cuántos canten sus canciones,_

 _si entre todos esos miles tú no estás._

 _Cambiaría su corona, por sus viejas zapatillas,_

 _y corriendo volvería a esperarte en tu po_ _rtal._ __

 _Esa chica un poco loca, que solía estar cantando por el barrio,_

 _esa chica tan risueña, con el pelo alborotado._ _  
_ _No llevaba en los bolsillos,_

 _m_ _ás que el aire del verano._

 _Y ahora que lo tiene todo, Pasa las noches llorando…_ _  
_

 _Porque extraña cada día,_

 _todo lo que más quería,_

 _trasnochar con su guitarra y_

 _despertar con tu sonrisa._ __

 _Ser feliz con tan poquito, pasar desapercibida…_

 _Ya no quiere ser princesa…_

 _Simplemente esa chica un poco loca,_

 _que solía estar cantando por el barrio._ _  
_ _Esa chica tan risueña_ _,_ _con el pelo alborotado._

 __ _Eligió ser la princesa del país de las mentiras_ _  
_ _Escucha bien lo que te digo..._ __

 _Porque yo soy esa chica..._

 _La oreja de Van Gogh– Esa Chica_

 _Antes de la llamada_

Cada día se hacía más difícil verla morir de a pocos y en silencio. Cada día que pasaba no dejaba de culparse. Él había sido el gran promotor de que su hija hoy en día temiera y rehuyera al amor. Temiera que si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente a ella, le haría un daño tan grande como el que su familia, pese a que lo único que deseaba era protegerla, le había hecho.

El día que decidió junto a su esposa, que era mejor dejar a sus hijos en casa y juntos para que afronten en compañia la desgracia de quedarse huerfanos de padres vivos y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, solo pensaron en las consecuencias mediatas. Salvar su vida y nada más. Él mismo al ver que el desgraciado de Mc Viker tomó el anillo del dedo de su hija pequeña, solo pensó en que debía sacarla de ese mundo. Mundo al que él, por mera dicha había ingresado y luego arrastrado a su querida Christine. Jamás se imaginó que sus acciones iban a repercutir en sus hijos, no pensó siquiera remotamente que Russ la dejaría a la deriva y que el mismo se metería en tantos líos ilegales; Temperance era ciertamente una niña especial, jamás hubo dobles interpretaciones, ni siquiera cuando se "enamoro por primera vez". Maxwell Kennan era simplemente el promotor número 1 de la falta de confianza en su capacidad de amar y ser amada y por ende de la infelicidad de su hermosa hija.

La miró ingresar en la estancia. Todo estaba oscuro, pero con la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de la calle, se podía apreciar que había llegado el dia en que Tempe había muerto en vida. El prendió la luz y la sorprendió con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

 **\- Hija –** Se acercó y la abrazó como cuando era una niña. Como cuando se cayó por primera vez siendo una bebe terca y obstinada y quería retener las lágrimas.

 **\- Tranquilo papá, no pasa nada... –** dijo Brennan más que nada para convencerse a sí misma que era así. Se soltó del abrazó calido de su padre y continuó caminando hasta dejar la cartera sobre la mesa del comedor y luego ya vería que hacer.

 **\- Por favor, Tempy... –** expresó el viejo, con un tono de pena y de súplica.

La antropóloga no era de expresar sus sentimientos. La escritora solo narraba hechos. Para esa altura, ella misma había decidido que el aspecto de mujer en su vida se iba con Booth. El pediría la mano de Hannah y aunque ella misma le había confesado sus sentimientos hace un par de semanas, sabía que era la culpable de que el hombre al que amaba, estuviera planeando el futuro con otra mujer.

 **\- No papá, no lo intentes –** dijo sosteniendo la mirada en los ojos añejos de su padre – **Solo debo olvidar y seguir con mi vida, solo eso –** terminó de pronunciar las palabras, para sentarse en el sofá con una botella de cerveza en la mano y dar un largo trago.

 **\- Sabes que haremos Doctora Brennan? Esta cerveza no es suficiente... iré por unos tragos fuertes –** Max encontró una salida, debía reponerse por su hija, así que salió.

Miró a todos lados, observó sus libros, los que ella había escrito y los que ostentaba como trofeos… Sonrió, miró la muralla, llena de lindos cartones que le recordaban que a donde iba, ella era la triunfadora. Tenía mucho dinero, que seguramente después de su muerte seguiría aumentando… Pero todo era silencio, solo ahí comprendió aquello que tantas veces le explicó su amigo.

 _ **"Quien se enorgullecera de ti al final? Con quien compartiras todo lo que has logrado?..."**_

Ya nada valía que estuviera ahí, arrepintiéndose de sus culpas, ya nada valía que intentara retroceder el tiempo ni mucho menos que se culpara. Ahora solo podía esperar que su querido amigo fuera feliz, eso deseaba más que nada.

Estiró la mano al control remoto y encendió la TV, por la puerta ingresaba nuevamente Max con un par de botellas de buen ron cubano. Se acercó a ella con dos vasos y sirvió para ambos.

 **\- Será una noche de Padre e hija… ¿Qué te parece? –** Por fin lograba sacarle una sonrisa a su pequeña.

 **\- Me parece bien... –** Desde por lo menos los 14 años que no tenía una charla tan calmada con su padre. Era increíble que el resquicio de familia que le quedaba, también se lo hubiera devuelto el mismo hombre que dinamito su confianza a pedazos. Cerró los ojos e intento traer a su cabeza algún recuerdo que no estuviera vinculado a él, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

" _El equipo del FBI a cargo del Agente Especial Seeley Booth y la doctora, escritora y antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan lo han hecho nuevamente"_

Y ahí estaban nuevamente ellos dos, en la pantalla de la televisión siendo galardonados por el último caso resuelto. Max logró ver que la cara de su hija se descomponía nuevamente e intento apagar rapidamente el televisor pero no por eso podia borrar la imagen del rostro sonriente del hombre junto a su hija en la pantalla. Temperance le gano el control remoto y lo mantuvo entre sus manos mirando estoicamente hacia el televisor. Sabía que el agente que quería por yerno había llegado, desde su última misión en Afganistán, con novia y que iba en serio con ella, solo que no sabía cuan serio era hasta esa noche. Vio como en un arranque su pequeña apagaba el televisor y lanzaba el control hasta el otro lado del departamento.

 **Booth…**

 **\- Booth le pedirá matrimonio hoy a Hannah –** fue todo lo que le dijo, antes de mandarse al seco el vaso de ron puro, que tenía en sus manos.

 **\- Tempe las cosas pasan por algo... –** intentó confortar a la mujer a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Craso error.

Le recordo a Booth intentando hacer lo mismo un sinnumero de veces en el pasado.

Y exploto.

 **\- ¡Si, pasan por la estupidez humana!... ¿Qué digo? ¡Por mi estupidez!... Ahora sé que lo amo, pero el ya dio vuelta a la página papá –** articuló, derrumbándose.

 **\- Tempe…**

 **\- Treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años es lo que quiero junto a él! –** Según variadas culturas antiguas, los ojos son la ventana del alma, ventana que estaba destrozada y partida en mil fragmentos en los iris turquesa de la antropologa. La esperanza hubo muerto desde el mismo momento en que se juntaron en el espejo de agua y ella vio la foto de la rubia por primera vez.

 **\- Hija las cosas no tienen por qué ser así… -** ella simplemente negó y volvió a su vaso, necesitaba beber un trago… Tal vez así podría borrar lo que sentía.

Pero algo acabó con su tranquilidad ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar en el vacío. Miró la pantalla y si la cara se le hubiese podido descomponer más lo habría hecho. Era Hannah quien le llamaba, seguramente para contarle que ahora sería la señora Booth.

 **\- ¿No contestaras? –** preguntó Max abrumado por la desgracia de Temperance. Su hija siempre había sido fuerte, pero Seeley era su talón de Aquiles.

 **\- No… No quiero sumergirme en la algarabía de su felicidad, papá –** lanzó con todo el desprecio que tenía atorado en su garganta.

 **\- Bien… Entonces contestaré yo –** se impulsó a tomar el móvil, pero la escritora fue más rápida y contestó.

 **\- Brennan –** unos sollozos se dejaron escuchar al otro lado de la línea - **¿Hannah?**

 **\- Si… He rechazado la propuesta de Booth –** el color del rostro de Brennan se fue y volvió pero su palidez inicial fue reemplazada por un tono de rojo que presagiaba turbulencias.

 **\- ¿Qué has hecho que?, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre herirlo así? –** sin querer las palabras salieron de su boca pero le tocaron tan profundo a ella misma, que sintió vergüenza. Ella no era nadie para recriminarle a la periodista.

 **\- Eso no te interesa… Está en el bar de siempre, pensé que tu podías ayudarle –** en menos de cinco segundos sintió que el cosmos se le reorganizaba de manera imprevista.

Y esta vez por supuesto que iba a escuchar al universo! Oh si!

Max vio como la mirada de su pequeña hija se iluminaba, aunque ella misma no lo supiera.

 **\- Eso haré… Si te vas, no vuelvas jamas por aquí! –** fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Max la volvió a mirar con las llaves del auto en la mano y le sonrió levantando el vaso de ron antes de tomar el ultimo trago del licor y agradecerle a la vida por ese milagro. La oportunidad que su hija quería se estaba haciendo realidad.


	25. Que sabe Nadie

Temperance estaba cansada. No solo fisicamente sino tambien emocional e intelectualmente. Habian pasado dos semanas desde que Booth le dijo que no debian casarse y a pesar de que, en un primer plano, ella dijo que no tenia ningun problema con esa marcha atrás, en realidad ese acto habia introducido una cuña profunda en su relacion. Un quiebre al comienzo imperceptible pero conforme pasaban las horas y las palabras morian en su boca por el miedo a ser dichas, se dio cuenta que era una situación muy peligrosa, mas peligrosa incluso que la amenaza de carcel que Pelant habia puesto sobre ella meses atrás,

Booth tenia el poder de destruir su mundo con una sola palabra y eso fue lo que hizo esa noche. Lloro en su lado de la cama hasta quedarse dormida.

\- Temperance… Temperance despierta.

Se sorprendio al escuchar su nombre de pila en boca de el. Ella habia sido Bones para el prácticamente desde que se conocieron y la desaparición de su apodo en sus labios no significaba nada bueno… aunque nada era bueno desde hacia cuatro horas atrás.

\- Dime Seeley, que ocurre? Es Christine?

Se limpio las lagrimas de espaldas a el y no le dio cara al preguntar. Siguio de espaldas mientras se levantaba y cogia su ropa de cama.

\- No, pase por su habitación y esta totalemente dormida… Queria decirte que te dormiste vestida y pense que debia despertarte para decirtelo…

\- Gracias Seeley. Voy a cambiarme al baño.

Pudo ver su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta. Estaba mirando al piso y parecia abatido, como si a el tambien le pesara la decision que habia tomado de manera voluntaria. Si el decidia arruinar su felicidad conjunta, ella no iba a echar mas leña al fuego.

La gran pregunta era: Porque?

Se sentia tan lejana a ese hombre que compartia su vida y su cama que bien podria volver a irse con Christine y el no se inmutaria, al menos no como la primera vez. Estaba casi segura que no le importaba si llegaban al matrimonio a no con tal de seguir juntos. Sin embargo a la antropologa no le parecia justo. No para ella.

Era tarde. Tres de la mañana y el no regresaba del trabajo. Jamas habia dejado que sus problemas laborales afecten su vida personal pero parecia que ahora se habian invertido los papeles y el edificio Hoover era ahora su verdadera casa.

Se levanto de la cama y bajo a la cocina. Cogio casi por inercia la botella de vino y se lleno una copa hasta el tope. Luego fue hasta el sofa con la botella en una mano y la copa en la otra. Se sento a esperarlo y a tener la conversación mas trascendental de su vida. Iba a decidir si continuaba con su asociación profesional y de vida con Seeley Joseph Booth o si simplemente confirmaba lo que ella supo toda la vida.

El amor no existe. Son meros componentes quimicos que se mezclan en el cerebro dando la falsa sensación de bienestar y felicidad.

Cogio el control remoto del reproductor de musica y eligio una cancion que iba perfecta con lo que sentia en ese mismo momento. Apuro el primer sorbo de vino, se recosto en el sillon y simplemente escucho la voz de la cantante diciendo las palabras que a ella le encantaria gritar a los cuatro vientos sin mordaza.

 ** _De mis secretos deseos, de mi manera de ser  
De mis ansias y mis sueños... que sabe nadie?  
De mi verdadera vida, de mi forma de pensar  
De mis llantos y mis risas... que sabe nadie?_**

Cuando ella lo conocio, vio un excelente espécimen masculino en toda la extensión de la palabra. Estructura osea perfecta, muy bien estructurado, complexión atletica, rostro simetrico y agraciado y esa sonrisa de comercial… un Dios griego como dijo Angela cuando lo vio por primera vez con la mandibula casi en el piso y todas las ganas del mundo de lanzarsele encima a vista y paciencia de la totalidad de agentes del tercer piso del Edificio Edgar J. Hoover.

En ese momento ella salia de un fallido intento de relacion monogama y en serio que no queria relacionarse ni comprometerse con nadie. El agente del FBI era un buen distractor y con algo de tiempo, quiza un muy buen amante. Su porte de cazador lo delataba y ella no se conformaba con ser solo presa. Era un hembra alfa y sabia lo que queria. Un macho alfa de ojos color avellana y perfectamente modelado a cincel.

Se sorprendio con su repentino despido pero fue solo de momento. El nexo que los unia laboralmente habia desaparecido y quedaban libres para compartir un espacio fisico. Ella era dominante en la cama y sabia que el tambien lo seria. Casi estaba adivinando que seria una lucha de poderes y deseaba comprobar de primera mano cuan buen francotirador era el hombre que le hablaba en ese momento bajo la lluvia mientras ella solo podia mirar sus labios y admirar su cuerpo perfecto.

\- Tengo un problema con las apuestas… pero lo estoy superando.

\- Porque crees que era importante decirnelo?

\- Porque en serio creo y deseo que esto vaya a alguna parte…

Ella lo callo con un beso apasionado y sintio como la abrazaba, estrechandola contra el. Sintio placer, deseo y… una emocion desconocida hasta ese momento. Esa emocion fue tomando control de su racionalidad y de repente se vio entregando mas que simplemente un beso. Se sintio inexplicablemente atraida hacia el como un iman. No queria soltarlo. No queria que se fuera. Queria despertar con sus brazos envolviendola y no solo una vez sino toda la vida.

Paro el beso de inmediato y tuvo la suficiente presencia de animo para hablar con el y darle una excusa medianamente razonable.

El tequila.

Ni ella se lo creia pero estaba tremendamente asustada cuando se iba en ese taxi mirando como se quedaba parado bajo la lluvia. No, el amor no existe y menos el amor a primera vista o en este caso, al primer beso.

 ** _Que sabe nadie!  
Lo que me gusta o no me gusta en este mundo?  
Que sabe nadie!  
Lo que prefiero o no prefiero en el amor?_**

Lo volvio a ver después de un año y solo por una emboscada que le puso en el aeropuerto. La sensación estaba dormida y solo dio paso a la rabia por lo mal que termino su asociación y su intento de chantajearla. El se disculpo y le explico algo de su vida. Cincuenta vidas a cuestas no era poca cosa a los ojos de Dios y aunque ella fuera esceptica, si comprendia el valor de una vida pero fue mas que nada la desolación que vio en sus ojos lo que la impulso a decirle que queria ayudarlo a resarcirse con su conciencia y con su pasado.

Y ahí estaba la maldita sensación de atracción otra vez…

Empezaron peleando y ella sabia que debian ceder ambos. Para Temperance no era nada facil ceder a los requerimientos de un hombre, mas aun si este era un macho alfa con fuertes tendencias controladoras disfrazadas de sentimiento de proteccion. La vida y las circunstancias la habian hecho desconfiada e independiente y habia sobrevivido hasta ahora. No iba a bajar sus defensas por nada ni por nadie y asi el recuerdo de ese beso estuviera latente en su memoria, no iba a ceder ni un milimetro de su individualidad sin luchar a capa y espada contra Seeley Booth.

Asi que hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando alguien amenazaba con convertirse en algo mas que un simple amante casual. Busco otra pareja sexual y por un tiempo funciono de maravilla. Tenia un compañero con el cual trabajar y conversar ocasionalmente y un hombre que satisfacia sus necesidades biologicas. Nada mas comparttimentado que eso.

Hasta que en un momento dado, eso ya no era suficiente.

La asociación con Booth habia llegado a niveles insospechados. Eran el equipo con mas alta tasa de resolucion en el FBI y tambien eran compañeros que se apoyaban mutuamente. La aparicion de los restos de su madre en el Jeffersonian dio como resultado una crisis existencial para ella ya que se entero de la peor manera que su verdadera identidad era la de Joy Keenan y que Temperance Brennan era una identidad falsa que sus padres usaron para protegerla de los asesinos que los buscaban.

Mac Viker le dio el tiro de gracia al decirle Joy con esa cara de sicario antiguo y sus defensas volaron en pedazos.

\- Yo… yo no soy Joy Keenan… soy Temperance… soy la Dra, Temperance Brennan… soy Temperance Brennan…

Estaba sollozando mientras repetia su nombre una y otra vez. No le importo llorar delante de Booth, en ese momento ella ni lo notaba a su lado por la magnitud de lo ocurrido. Lo que si sintio fueron sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola con cuidado para que terminara de llorar apoyada en el.

\- Yo se quien eres… Temperance, yo se quien eres.

 ** _A veces oigo sin querer algun murmullo  
Y no hago caso y yo me rio y me pregunto  
Que sabe nadie?  
Si ni yo misma muchas veces se que quiero  
Que sabe nadie?_**

La habian catalogado como una persona sin alma y sin entrañas. Como una mujer grosera y sin pelos en la lengua, Como una amante fria y distante después del climax. Como una negada para la amistad y el amor. Lo habia escuchado hasta de las personas que decian ser sus amigos.

\- Como es posible que seamos amigas?!

Con Angela habia sido por una cuestion de celibato y un apego irracional a un lechon. Para ser sincera era un muy bonito lechon pero no ameritaba la ley del hielo por parte de su mejor amiga. Ahí se dio cuenta que los sentimientos eran volubles incluso para los que decian amarla sin restricciones.

Booth fue mas lejos en el calor de la pelea. Habia sido al inicio de su asociación pero luego de ese año sabatico, al reanudar su sociedad, cada vez que discutian y el se enfurecia realmente, temia escucharle decir esas palabras que después de mucho tiempo la hicieron llorar como una niña pequeña en la soledad de su apartamento.

\- Comprate un alma!

Ella si tenia un alma. Habia sido tan maltratada y abusada de niña en el sistema de adopciones del estado que simplemente levanto muros impenetrables alredor de ella y estaba dispuesta a no dejar entrar a nadie hasta alli, asi muriera de soledad. Por lo menos era mejor que morir por un corazon roto y un alma destrozada.

 ** _Por lo que vibra de emocion mi corazon  
De mis placeres, de mis intimos deseos  
Que sabe nadie?..._**

La botella de vino estaba casi vacia y ella vio nuevamente el reloj. Cuatro y media de la mañana. Quiza Seeley habia decidido ya no llegar a casa ese dia… o nunca mas.

Ella habia lamentado muchas cosas en su vida. El rechazarlo esa noche después de despenar a Sweets por su ridicula novela y mientras le declaraba su amor a la salida del Hoover, El irse a las Molucas cuando en realidad lo unico que deseaba era que el le dijera que se quedara porque la amaba. El volver decidida a darse una oportunidad y confiar en su amor para darse cuenta que en menos de un año, siete meses para ser exactos, el ya tenia a alguien mas en su vida y ese romance era tan serio como un ataque al corazon. De declararsele después de que el le salvara la vida por vez numero N y decirle veladamente que se arrepentia de no darle esa oportunidad pero que se la daba ahora, ahí, en ese mismo momento…

Todo para que el le dijera que Hannah no era un premio de consolación.

Quiza ella era el premio consuelo y por eso Booth no queria casarse, Quien en su sano juicio se ataria al segundo mejor lugar? Suspiro y termino el vino en la copa.

Ella no era suficiente. Lo dejo solo cuando mas lo necesitaba y aunque le habia repetido hasta la saciedad que lo entendia y que no habia nada que perdonar, ella sabia que estaba herido. Jamas se habian separado desde el primer dia que habian hecho el amor después de la muerte de Vincent Nigel-Murray y no le perdonaba que se hubiera llevado a Christine.

Logica Simple. Dejo de amarla o su amor no fue tan fuerte como el que le tenia a las demas mujeres de su vida. El le propuso matrimonio a Rebecca y a Hannah, no era que no quisiera casarse. Solo no queria casarse con ella.

 ** _De aquello que me preocupa, que no me deja dormir  
De lo que mi vida busca... que sabe nadie? Y ademas… que le importa a nadie!_**

Efectivamente. A quien le importa lo que sienta ella? Acaso le importo a el destrozar sus ilusiones de ser la unica mujer en su vida de manera perenne y ante los ojos de Dios y los hombres? Ni siquiera insinuo una boda religiosa. Una prueba mas de que no estaba en sus planes una vida a futuro con ella.

Ella habia dejado caer sus muros por el. Habia puesto su racionalidad a un lado por el. Habia aprendido a calmarlo, a controlalo, a centrarlo, a devolverlo a la realidad. Habia aceptado vivir con el, le habia dado una hija, una familia.

Maldita sea! Se habia atrevido a amarlo! A amarlo! Y eso para el no valia nada!

Arrojo la copa vacia hacia la pared y escucho como el cristal se hizo añicos. Cerro los ojos esperando oir el llanto de su hija pero nada…

Se agacho para recoger los trozos de cristal. Una metafora de su destrozada vida de pareja. Al levantarse tuvo un repentino mareo, una botella de vino en menos de una hora y en soledad estaba empezando a hacer los estragos correspondientes en su sistema nervioso. Camino hacia la cocina y echo los trspos de la copa a la basura. Tenia pequeños rasguños en las manos pero no le dolian mas que su descubrimiento.

El no la amaba. Al menos no tanto como para unirse a ella para toda la vida. No existian los finales melosos de los cuentos ni el dichoso "Vivieron felices para siempre"

Se recosto en el sofa y cerro los ojos. Queria que fuera una pesadilla. Que al despertar el le dijera que la amaba y que seria su esposo mil veces si fuera necesario. Con ese pensamiento y las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos turquesa se durmió sin darse cuenta.

 ** _Que sabe nadie?!_**

Booth llego a su casa a las cinco y cinco de la mañana. Se habia pasado toda la noche buscando una rendija por donde colarse en la intrincada red de cables, hilos, juegos mentales, acertijos y sadismo de Christopher Pelant. Cinco vidas se jugaban la existencia por la felicidad de Seeley Booth y el no iba a permitir que ningun inocente muriera por su culpa.

Habia encontrado su guarida o por lo menos eso pensaba. Despues de que Angela descencriptara miles de claves habian llegado hasta un IP de computadora en las afueras de Washington DC. En Broadstone, para ser exactos. El estaba de regreso solo para cambiarse de ropa, darse una ducha e irse. Temperance seguia con su helada presencia y trato para con el y lo soportaba sin decir nada. Sabia que le habia dinamitado el corazon a su mujer y esperaba matar a Pelant antes de acabar con el amor que ojala todavía le tuviera la madre de su hija,

Pero entrar a su casa para terminar de escuchar la cancion y verla en ese estado fue mas de lo que pudo aguantar.

 ** _Que sabe nadie?  
Lo que me gusta o no me gusta en este mundo  
Que sabe nadie?  
Lo que prefiero o no prefiero en el amor?  
A veces oigo sin querer algun murmullo  
Y no hago caso y yo me rio y me pregunto  
Que sabe nadie?  
Si ni yo misma muchas veces se que quiero!  
Que sabe nadie?  
Por lo que vibra de emocion mi corazon?  
De mis placeres, de mis intimos deseos?  
Que sabe nadie?..._**

Adicionar en la playlistTamanhoAAAcordesImprimirCorregir

La tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación. El olor a licor era evidente y el rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas todavía no habia desaparecido por completo, Trago las ganas de gritar de rabia e impotencia por lo que ese malnacido le estaba haciendo a la mujer que amaba usandolo a el mismo como arma para dinamitarle el corazon en el pecho.

La dejo en la cama y la arropo, No pudo resistir darle un beso en los labios. Iba a ser algo breve y saldria inmediatamente para matar con sus propias manos a Christopher Pelant.

No conto con que ella enlazaria sus manos alrededor de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente.

\- Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas completamente sincero. Podras hacerlo?

\- Si, si claro, Temperance… - volvio a tragar en seco. Era el momento que tanto habia temido. Ella se habia cansado de todo esto. Se iba. Se llevaria a Christine y el no podia culparla.

\- Alguna vez fui suficiente para ti? Quiero decir, alguna vez si pensaste en vivir una vida conmigo? Envejecer juntos y… alguna vez en todos estos años me amaste?

La presa se rompio para Seeley Joseph Booth. Las lagrimas se le cayeron de los ojos abiertos y fijos en los iris turquesa de la mujer que tenia a menos de 3 centimetros de su rostro. No podia parar el torrente de emociones reprimidas y llantos silenciados al dormir espalda con espalda todas las noches, Se obligo a serenarse lo suficiente para darle la respuesta que ella esperaba.

\- Solo Dios sabe cuanto te he amado y que lo seguire haciendo hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida.

\- Entonces porque? Porque Seeley?

\- Porque no puedo ver morir a quien no tiene la culpa… pero tampoco puedo seguir haciendote daño – la beso apasionadamente, como antes de todo el problema con la boda frustrada y ella le correspondio con igual impetu. Se sorprendio al sentir las manos de ella desabotonando su camisa y al sentirla recorriendo su piel con avidez se dejo llevar por todo el caudal de sentimientos reprimidos que llevaba dentro. Se desnudaron con prisa, con ansia, con desesperación. Cada caricia era un reclamo de pertenencia, de reunion. Los besos eran sin tregua ni descanso. Al llegar a unirse el la miro a los ojos.

\- Te juro que te amo mas que a mi propia vida… y hoy mismo voy a demostratelo o morire en el intento.

\- No me hables de morir. Te quiero vivo! Te necesito vivo! Conmigo!

Ella atrapo sus labios en un beso mas desesperado que los anteriores. El frenesi del momento les arranco gemidos y jadeos compartidos hasta llegar al extasis pleno.

Booth empezo a besarla en las mejillas y en el rostro mientras le repetia que la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo.

Ella queria creerle. Necesitaba creerle.

\- Te creo… te creo… se que en algun momento me explicaras todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos dias tan tormentosos con el caso y Pelant…

El la miro fijamente cuando dijo el nombre de ese desgraciado. Ella lo observo detenidamente. Angela y Parker decian que conversaban con los ojos cuando hacian eso.

Ahí se dio cuenta.

Pelant.

Era el maldito de Christopher Pelant jugando otra vez con sus vidas y su felicidad.

\- Hoy se acaba, Bones. Te lo prometo. Hoy se termina todo esto.

\- Lo se Booth… Lo se.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que el otro habia utilizado su nombre de confianza. Se abrazaron y el volvio a besarla antes de levantarse para ir a enfrentar a su mayor enemigo.

Ella sabia la verdad y al fin podia respirar en paz.

El si la amaba.


	26. Fin de Siglo (Mini)

**Yo te esperare…**

 **Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar**

 **Y de tu mano podre caminar…**

 **Y aunque sepas que toda mi vida… yo te esperare**

 **Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor,**

 **Y tu mirada dice: Volvere…**

 **Y aunque sepas que toda mi vida… yo te esperare**

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera totalmente nervioso, ofuscado y rabioso. No tenia ni la menor idea de que habia pasado. Solo recibi una llamada y la voz de un desconocido indicando que vaya al Hospital San Francis porque mi hijo estaba ahí.

Mi hijo… Cual de ellos? Junior? El bebe? Y donde estaba Temperance? Porque nadie viene a decirme nada? Veo que los doctores van y vienen, las enfermeras me miran con lastima mal disimulada y algunas hasta mueven la cabeza…

Que diablos estaba pasando?

Recorde lo de esta mañana…

Yo estaba preocupado por la salud y el bienestar de mi esposa y mi bebe nonato. Hace dos dias era la fecha programada para el parto y el niño no tenia ni visas de intentar venir al mundo. Terco, terco como la madre y el padre juntos. Algo me decia que iba a ser todo un reto criarlo… mas aun si se apellidaba Brennan.

La vi salir con dificultad de la cama e incorporarse para ir al baño. No le dije nada. Últimamente estaba de un humor intratable pero cuando la vi salir del baño después de la ducha, cambiada y lista para irse, decidi hablar asi eso provocara una pelea mas de las que ya teniamos cotidianamente. Yo era comprensivo pero a veces… me llevaba la limite

Huesos por favor no vayas a trabajar… ya pasaste la fecha limite del parto. Vamos al hospital y veamos las opciones con el Dr. Holthon.

Y le vas a decir a Holthon lo especial que es mi embarazo?

Porque tendria que saberlo? Para el, este es un parto comun y corriente y no hay mas que decir.

Este jamas sera un parto normal…

Te arrepientes del bebe?

Porque siempre piensas lo peor de mi?! Crees que esto me ha sido facil?! Criar a un infante vampiro no lo es! Ser la esposa de uno menos!

Se que estas irritable por…

Tu no sabes nada! Irritable?! Sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar y adaptarme?! Puedo compartimentar muchas cosas pero todo tiene un limite! Tomar sangre de animales! Intentar controlarme para no atacar a mis internos! Toda mi vida se trastoco cuando te conoci! Y ahora estoy a punto de dar a luz a un vampiro! Crees que mi mente racional no me sacude para decirme que todo esto es irreal o una maldita pesadilla!

Te he pedido perdon mil veces…

 **Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva, pienso.**

 **Que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo, y lo confieso…**

 **Espero que el perdon este en tu mente y yo te rezo**

 **Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo, no me miras…**

Y yo que hago con tus mil perdoname, disculpame, lo siento?! Dime Seeley, acaso crees que tus palabras de arrepentimiento pueden siquiera darte una ligera idea de todo lo que estoy pasando?!

Que es lo que quieres, Temperance?!

Mi vida! Quiero mi vida de vuelta! Mi libertad!

Ella… queria irse? A donde? Y que pasaria con Junior y el bebe? Junior la adoraba. Si ella se iba … todo se destruiría… yo me destruiria por completo. Habiamos logrado tanto juntos. El trabajo y la casa eran solo unos apendices de nuestra relacion, Esto se trataba de ella y yo. Eramos el centro y el equilibrio. Si nosotros no estabamos bien, nada lo estaba, Nada era como deberia ser.

Devuelveme mi vida, maldita sea! Quiero volver a ser yo misma! Sin transformaciones, sin sangre, sin hipnosis, sin enemigos acechandome! Solo yo! Sin vampiros sedientos de sangre! Sin cazadores en cada esquina! Sin…!

Ya no podia seguir escuchando sus recriminaciones. Todo mi mundo se caia a pedazos. Las risas, los momentos, el amor en sus ojos, las caricias compartidas, las salidas al parque con Junior, los viajes en familia, cocinar la cena juntos, hacer el amor… todo, todo fue una mentira? Nunca sintio nada por mi? Acaso no queria a mi hijo? Al bebe? Veia que seguia gritandome y ya no escuchaba sus palabras, solo veia la rabia y el desprecio en sus ojos.

Alguna vez me amo?! Dios! Algo de todo esto fue real?!

Dilo! Sin mi! SIN MI!

Por supuesto que sin ti! Tu eres la raiz del mal en todo esto! El Angelus! El vampiro maldito y profetico que esta destinado a engendrar un heroe inmortal y un…!

Vete! Si eso es lo que quieres! Largate!

Por supuesto que voy a irme!

Cogio su cartera y sus llaves y me miro antes de irse. Estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta y quise que dudara, que me dijera que estaba nerviosa y asustada por la inminencia del parto, que solo era una etapay que pasaria al dar a luz, que me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella.

Sin embargo solo obtuve una mirada intensa de vuelta. Esa mirada nunca se la habia visto. Era de ira y de enojo combinada con frustración y hastio.

Jamas vas a volver a verme…

Largo! Antes de que me arrepienta!

Te vas a arrepentir apenas cruce esa puerta y te advierto que no me va a temblar la mano para enterrarte una estaca en el pecho. Adios Angel.

Me levante del sillon, transformado por su provocación al decirme mi nombre de vampiro y rugi de ira. La puerta se cerro con un estruendo parecido a un balazo.

Yo no podia saberlo pero ella se habia quedado llorando en la puerta esperando que saliera tras ella… cosa que no hice.

 **Despues abres la puerta y digo:**

 **Si te vas no vuelvas!**

 **La rabia me consume y lloras.**

 **Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma, sin saberlo…**

 **Te lo juro, no lo sabia!**

 **Y de haberlo sabido, otra suerte seria…**

Trate de convencerme de que eso era lo mejor. Nunca habia sido facil. Las cosas entre nosotros eran una constante lucha por supremacía y dominio. Alfas, decia ella, como si fueramos lobos o leones intentando anular o matar al otro para afirmar nuestro dominio.

Estaba claro que no eramos compatibles y que nunca lo seriamos. Me atrevi a decirme una mentira en voz alta, esperando que el hecho de escucharla de manera audible me convenciera de que era cierta.

Ella nunca me amo…

Eso no es cierto…

Maldita sea Xander!

Lo cogi del cuello y lo arroje contra la pared. Salte encima de el, dispuesto a golpearlo todo lo que aguantara antes de matarlo. El maldito tenia toda la culpa sobre sus hombros, el fue quien me la enseño. Quien prácticamente me la presento.

Si quieres matarme, hazlo… ya arruinaste tu vida, después de todo lo que te dije que hicieras con ella... Lo que te recomende. Lo que te adverti…

Ella nunca me amo!

Sigue repitiendotelo. Quiza asi lo creas…

Volvi a enpotrarlo contra la pared. Esta vez sin soltarlo. Tenia mi mano atenazada en su camisa y lo sacaba del cemento para estrellarlo contra la pared, Una, dos, tres, mil veces!

\- Si me matas… jamas podras volver con ella… te convertiras otra vez en Angelus

\- Callate maldito! Tu me dijiste que ella me amaria! Tu me engañaste! Me hiciste creer que todo era cierto! Para que? Porque?

\- Si te descontrolas y te vuelves Angelus, tus hijos deberan matarte para reestablecer el orden preconcebido de las cosas ya que Buffy y Willow estan muertas…

\- Estan muertas porque tu fuiste el mensajero que las envio a una mision suicida! Eres un ave de mal agüero! Un mensajero del mal!

\- Soy el Angel de la Muerte, Seeley… crei que después de tanto tiempo ya lo habrias notado…

\- El que?!

\- Cada vez que intervengo alguien muere… no te habias dado cuenta?

\- No! Quien?! Porque estas aquí?! Por quien has venido?!

 **Mi frase: Si te vas no vuelvas!... me persigue,**

 **Y siento ganas de llamarte pero… no contestas,**

 **No entiendo porque no contestas.**

 **Si aunque hayamos peleado, todo sigue…**

Xander sonrio y vi el vacio detrás de su mirada. Lo solte inmediatamente. Por eso no moria después de cada una de mis golpizas. Por eso me decia que lo mate cada vez que me enfurecia. Sabia que seria inútil por mas golpes que le diera. Solo hacia que se me pase la colera y la rabia, azotandolo y aporreandolo contra la pared.

\- Quien?! Respondeme?!

\- Donde va a nacer tu pequeño vampirito, Seeley? O lo que es mas importante… Quien lo va a cuidar apenas nazca?

Un estremecimiento helado recorrio mi espina dorsal. Solte a Xander abriendo la mano y dejando que cayera al piso y cogi mi telefono. Llame de inmediato a Huesos.

No timbraba. Iba inmediatamente a la casilla de voz. Intente una vez mas, dos veces mas, diez veces mas. Nada, la casilla de voz y nada mas.

Regrese con Xander que ya estaba sentado en la sala como visita esperada. Volvi a levantarlo del piso por las solapas.

\- No! No puede ser ella! Yo cambie mi vida por ella! Mi mortalidad y condicion humana para que ella viviera!

\- Le diste tu condicion humana pero te falto un pequeño detalle…

\- Que?! Cual?!

\- Pusiste pedir la inmortalidad para ella… pero no lo hiciste. Se te concedio solo lo que pediste y como todo mortal… llega el momento en el cual vengo por el… en este caso, ella.

Todo se me hizo un remolino en la cabeza y lleve mis manos hasta mis sienes que latian desesperadamente como dos pequeños corazones.

Tenia un terrible y fatal presentimiento que aunado a lo que dijo Xander me hacia desesperarme mas en encontrarla

\- Donde estas vamos! Donde estas?!

Vi un accidente de auto. Una ambulancia. A Junior llorando y gritando angustiado en los brazos de una de las paramedicas mientras sacaban a su madre del auto… cubierta por una sabana.

Abri los ojos en shock y grite.

Temperance!

Un doctor me toco el hombro interrumpiendo mi flashback. Levante la mirada y vi unos ojos celestes mirandome compasivamente.

Yo no queria compasión, necesitaba datos, hechos, queria que me digan todo y por sobre todo, la verdad.

 **Todavia no pierdo la fe.**

 **Se que algun dia volveras y pase lo que pase…**

 **Yo te esperare…**

 **Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar**

 **Y de tu mano podre caminar…**

 **Y aunque sepas que toda mi vida… yo te esperare**

 **Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor,**

 **Y tu mirada dice: Volvere…**

 **Y aunque sepas que toda mi vida… yo te esperare**

…


	27. Una pesadilla anunciada

**Juro que estaba con migraña cuando escribi esto... pero me parecio interesante. A ver que les parece...**

 **Voy actualizando poco a poco mis otras historias, no las he olvidado y pronto llegan mis vacaciones.**

* * *

Eran esos periodos de aburrimiento los mas peligrosos. Los periodos en los cuales no hacian nada, salvo lamentarse de cómo habian desperdiciado oportunidades preciosas y momentos unicos. El whisky todavía picaba al bajar por la garganta y estaban bien dispuestos a tomarse las reservas enteras del bar, cueste lo que cueste. Uno de ellos movio el vaso en la mano y el liquido ambar se revolvió a su control y dominio… si tan solo ella fuera tan facil de controlar. Estaban empezando a sumirse en los dilentantismos de la noche difusa o lo que es lo mismo, pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo viudo, en esa reunion de superhéroes que iba a tomar una camino mas enrededado que bolita de lana para gato, cuando maldita sea la hora en que vio esos ojos azules entrar por la puerta de su bar favorito…

\- Estas en problemas…

\- Tu tambien cuando ella se de cuenta de donde te metiste…

\- Por lo menos ella no esta en la puerta del bar mirando a todos lados con cara de asesina en serie… ya te vio.

\- Ya nos vio…

\- A mi me dejan fuera de sus problemas. Yo vine a tomar un trago, solito y me los encuentro a ustedes contandose sus vidas como chicas de secundaria.

\- Logan, a que no adivinas quien acaba de saludar a Temperance en la puerta?

\- Carajo! Haganme espacio entre ustedes!

\- El lobo le tiene miedo a su mujer…

\- Callate maldita sea! Te va a oir!

\- Jajajajajaja! Ustedes me dan pena…

\- Quien invito al murcielago?

\- El murcielago soy yo…

\- No hombre, estoy hablando del otro murcielago…

\- Oye Superman ya estas bien borracho…

\- Clark Kent, por un demonio! Me llamo Clark Kent!

\- Luisa acaba de entrar y estan las tres viniendo hacia aca…

\- Y si salimos por la puerta de atrás?

\- Tu te teletransportas, Angel por tu madrecita, sacanos de aquí!

\- Sigan escabullendose como ratas mientras termino mi whisky…

\- Se han puesto de acuerdo, no hay duda… pero alguien tuvo que soltar la lengua!

\- Calmate Logan! Quien diria que tiemblas como chiquillo de primaria?

\- Peloton de fusilamiento a cinco metros, señores. Si vas a hacer algo vampiro, hazlo ahora…

\- Mensaje telepatico de mi señora… si me muevo termino con una estaca en el pecho en este mismo momento. Lo siento, voy a afrontar mi cruel destino chicos…

\- Uhhhhhhhh vampiro sometido…

\- Todos los murciélagos son iguales…

\- A mi nadie me pone hora de llegada ni toque de queda. Sus esposas estan a menos de dos metros asi que creo que hago espacio. No quiero que salpiquen mi traje Armani…

\- Bruce…

\- Di- Di- Diana? De-de donde saliste?

\- Batman tartamudeando?! Jajajajajajajaja! Dejame tomar un selfie!

\- Seeley Joseph Booth…

\- Bones, yo te puedo explicar todo…

\- James!

\- Hola Jean… te sirvo algo de tomar, preciosa?

\- Smallville, hoy dia duermes con el perro y a ver si no lo emborrachas con el olor!

\- Luisa por Dios! Sabes que no tomo licor! Bueno salvo ocasiones especiales como esta…

\- Y cual es la maldita ocasión especial?!

\- Batman se los puede decir en detalle, una vez que su mujer termine de gritarle como a entenado…

La reunion de superhéroes termina con Batman hundido en el asiento del copiloto del Batimovil mientras la Mujer Maravilla maneja a 1000 kmph hasta la Baticueva, Logan llevado de una oreja a la Mansion X por Jean Grey, Clark Kent despegando del suelo mientras Luisa Lane lo amenaza con las mil penurias del Manicomio de Lex Luthor y Angel o Seeley Booth teletrasportandose al sofa de su casa mientras Temperance le cierra la puerta del dormitorio con un estrepito parecido a un balazo.

…

\- Seeley que demonios… tuviste una pesadilla?

\- Si, y una terrible… voy por un vaso de agua

\- Seels?

\- Si, cariño?

\- Clark Kent te llamo para una reunion en el Foundings Fathers mañana.

\- No!

\- Pero que te pasa? Pense que estarias feliz de reunirte con tus amigos después de tiempo… le dije que te comunicarias con el.

\- Dile que no puedo. Una asignación a Philadelphia… no, dile que tuve que irme a un portal interdimensional por unos meses…

…

\- Logan por Dios, no seas ridiculo. Son tus amigos y no los ves hace meses…

\- Ya dije que no! Dile a ese murcielago frutero que si vuelve a llamar no tendra mas hijos…

\- Guarda esas garras de adamantium ahora mismo…

\- Voy a tomarme una cerveza a la cocina y vuelvo… ya se, ya se… si Laura despierta, yo la hare dormir.

…

\- Smallville estas siendo totalmente infantil…

\- Simplemente no.

\- Pero Logan llamo tres veces.

\- No, dile que Superman esta muy ocupado salvando al mundo.

\- Todos tus amigotes son superhéroes y salvan al mundo dia por medio… se me hace muy extraño que no los quieras ver.

\- Voy a mirar a Jason a ver si no tiene problemas para dormir.

\- El que tiene problemas de sueño es su padre…

…

\- Bruce…

\- NO!

\- Bruce estas siendo irracional hasta la locura… tu mismo organizaste la bendita reunion y ahora estas disolviendola?

\- Eso mismo…

\- Deja de poner esa voz de ultratumba y habla como la gente normal!

…

La noche de la reunion. Foundings Fathers

\- Salud Señoras!

\- A tu salud Jean Gray!

\- Jajajajajaja! Debimos pensar esto antes, chicas!

\- Si, una pesadilla colectiva y premonitoria es lo que nos recomendo el doctor para que nuestros maridos se queden cuidando a los chicos un sabado por la noche!

\- Bruce casi se muere cuando le dije que venia a una reunion con ustedes!

\- Logan traspaso la botella de cerveza con las garras de la impresión cuando se lo dije…

\- Smallville esta cuidando a Jason y preparando la cena en este momento con una super cara de resignacion.

\- Rebecca nos dejo a Parker por el fin de semana. Seeley tiene dos niños, el perro y la cena para divertirse.

Las cuatro mujeres chocan las copas y se disponen a pasar una noche relajada entre el baile, la conversación y anecdotas hilarantes de sus respectivos maridos.

Y es que ser la esposa de un superheroe debe tener alguna recompensa después de todo…


	28. La noche mas larga de Temperance Brennan

**Dicen que la escritura es catartica y que las emociones negadas o no expresadas convenientemente regresan al escritor convirtiendose en piezas de su arte... aunque podria decir tambien que en retazos de su vida misma plasmados a manera de verdad novelada.**

 **Lamentablemente, no puedo decir que nunca estuve en la situacion de Brennan y hoy fue un dia en el cual las situaciones vividas me hicieron recordar todo ese tiempo...**

 **Sin mas notas biograficas, les dejo este Mini. Si te toca en una fibra sensible, hazmelo saber con un comentario.**

* * *

 ** _I don´t know what I´ve done_**

 ** _(Yo no se lo que he hecho…)_**

 ** _Or if I like what I´ve begun_**

 ** _(O si me gusta lo que he comenzado)_**

 ** _Something told me to run and, Honey…_**

 ** _(Pero algo me dijo que huyera y cariño…)_**

 ** _You know me. It´s all on none…_**

 ** _(Tu me conoces. Es todo o nada…)_**

Brennan entra a su departamento, deja las llaves en el bol frente su puerta, cuelga el abrigo, deja la cartera en el sillon, mira a traves de la sala, a la quietud y paz de su casa vacia.

Y ya no puede soportarlo.

Las lagrimas resbalan solas por sus mejillas sin pedir permiso. Al principio son discretas y escasas pero en segundos van convirtiendose en un caudal incontenible que la hace romper por dentro y se encuentra sollozando aun de pie en la puerta de su casa, sin atreverse a dar un paso mas pues sabe que no tendra la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo sin caer al piso y llorar sin control.

Baja la cabeza y sus rasgos se rompen en un dolor sordo y hondo. Su cuerpo intenta detener los sollozos que van haciendose mas fuertes con cada minuto que pasa. Los ojos apretados, el rostro contraido, la boca entreabierta, en un vano esfuerzo por interrumpir el paso de los lamentos que empieza a proferir.

Sigue en la puerta. No va a moverse un centimetro mas porque entonces ya no seria la estoica Dra, Temperance Brennan en un acceso al dolor humano, al dolor mas profundo que ha experimentado hasta el momento. Mas aun que el abandono de sus padres, que los maltratos en los hogares de acogida, que el bulling en la escuela secundaria, que ser engañada por Michael Stires…

 ** _There were sounds in my head._**

 ** _(Habia sonidos en mi cabeza)_**

 ** _Little voices whispering…_**

 ** _(Pequeñas voces susurrando…)_**

 ** _That I should go, and this should end…_**

 ** _(Que debia irme y que esto debia terminar…)_**

 ** _Oh, and I found myself listening_**

 ** _(Y termine por escucharlas)_**

 _\- Quiero darle una oportunidad a esto.._

 _\- Te refieres a nosotros?... No, el FBi no nos dejara trabajar juntos…_

 _\- No hagas eso, esa no es excusa para…_

Si, ese beso imprevisto y lleno de esperanza de su compañero la habia atemorizado, asustado, aterrado. Era la unica vez que tenia una conexión tan profunda con otro ser humano y no podia arriesgarse a perderla por unas noches de placer fisico. A ella Seeley Booth le importaba. Le importaba demasiado y para una paciente diagnosticada de Asperger en su forma mas latente eso era tan importante como respirar, como vivir.

Se solto de ese beso negando la posibilidad audiblemente mientras el intentaba comprender el porque de su actitud.

\- _No! No! No!_

\- _Porque?! Porque?!_

\- _Tu pensabas que me estabas protegiendo pero eres tu quien necesita proteccion…_

\- _Protegerme de que?!_

\- _De mi! Yo… yo no tengo el corazon abierto como tu… Yo no soy una apostadora, soy una cientifica… Yo no puedo cambiar, no se como hacerlo…_

Temperance Brennan grito de rabia, frustración y de dolor real al revivir esa escena de hace casi un año atrás. Sus rodillas ya no podian seguir sosteniendola y cayo al piso de su departamento mientas la represa de sus emociones cedio al fin y lloro en voz alta. Mientras su espalda se apoyaba en la puerta principal cerrada y cogio su rostro con las manos.

Las imágenes se repetian en su cabeza una, y otra y otra vez.

Quiza no fue tan buena idea tomar mas de tres tequilas en la barra del Foundings Fathers esa noche. Quiza debio hacerle caso a Angela y no iniciar una amistad con la novia del hombre que nueve meses antes le juro que la amaba y ahora tenia esa misma mirada de amor para otra mujer. Quiza no fue la mejor decision ver, una vez mas, las manifestaciones de cariño y atencion entre el y su novia mientras se disponian a ir a su casa… si, al departamento de su compañero en el cual vivian juntos desde hace un mes y por todos los ademanes fisicos mostrados en la cena de la cual fue participe tambien, iban a consumar su amor de la manera mas fisica posible.

Intento no pensar en eso. No pensar en que mientras ella agonizaba de remordimientos y celos tirada en el piso de su departamento, ellos podrian estar tambien en el piso pero de distinta forma…

Grito, maldijo, se lamento, lloro a viva voz y llamo desesperadamente el nombre del hombre que no habia podido ver algo tan simple ese dia porque su propio dolor lo habia abrumado de tal manera que dio por terminado algo que ni siquiera habia empezado.

\- Dije que no podia! Maldita sea! Dije que no podia! No que no queria!

Sus gritos se mezclaban con los lamentos que su garganta volvia a proferir. Realmente era una suerte que su unico vecino en el piso, estuviera de vacaciones o de lo contrario ya lo tendria llamando a su puerta preguntando que estaba mal.

\- Todo! Todo esta mal! Yo no debi negarme! El no debio buscar a alguien mas!

 ** _Cuz I don´t know_**

 ** _(Porque yo no se)_**

 ** _Who I am, Who I am without you_**

 ** _(Quien soy yo, quien soy yo sin ti)_**

 ** _All I know is that I should…_**

 ** _(Todo lo que se es, que deberia saberlo…)_**

 ** _And I don´t know if I could stand_**

 ** _(Y yo no se si podre soportar)_**

 ** _Another hands upon you_**

 ** _(Que otras manos te toquen)_**

 ** _All I know is that I should…_**

 ** _(Todo lo que se es, que deberia saberlo…)_**

\- _Pero yo tengo que seguir con mi vida… voy a encontrar a alguien que me ame por 30, 40 o cincuenta años._

\- _Lo se…_

En el presente las imagenes se sucedian en su mente una y otra vez hasta que la antropologa volvio a gritar, al viento, a la nada, al universo.

\- No, maldita sea! No lo sabia! No sabia que iba a dolerme tanto! A desgarrarme y partirme en dos de tanto aguantarme las lagrimas y la desesperación de verte con ella!

Ya no pudo soportar mas y se tendio a llorar en el mismo suelo. No le importaban mas las formas ni los protocolos, ni las apariencias ni el estoicismo, ni la racionalidad ni la ciencia.

Lo unico que importaba era que lo habia perdido y esta vez no podia hacer nada por recuperarlo. Ella misma se habia cerrado las puertas, largado al otro lado del mundo para olvidarlo sin éxito y cuando en una epifania de meses en una isla perdida de Indonesia, se dio cuenta de que si lo amaba y no podia seguir negandolo, decidio regresar para encontrarlo en su cita en la fuente y decirle lo que el habria querido escuhar siete meses atrás.

Lamentablemente el si habia tomado al pie de la letra la decision de seguir adelante y la foto de una periodista rubia en su movil debio ser el paso definitivo para que ella deseche esos sentimientos romanticos por el y se afirmara en que todo es simple biologia e impulsos sexuales.

\- Por treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años! Eso dijiste! Eso querias y eso obtuviste! No me necesitas para demostrar lo voluble de las emociones humanas!

Porque ella ahora sabia que eso no era cierto.

Porque ahora sabia lo que significaba enamorarse y que no te correspondan.

Porque el debio sufrir igual o peor y decidio pasar por el terrible dolor de ser ignorado, despreciado y dejado atrás para reponerse y seguir su camino.

Sus lagrimas comenzaron a dejar de fluir y su desazon empezo a bajar, sin embargo no tenia fuerzas para levantarse del piso y solo cerro los ojos, cansada y agotada tanto fisica como mentalmente.

 ** _Cuz she will love you, more than I Could…_**

 ** _(Porque ella te amara mas de lo que yo podria…)_**

 ** _She who dares to stand where I stood…_**

 ** _(Ella es la que se atreve a estar donde yo estaba…)_**


	29. Y mientras tanto

**Esta es la continuacion de "La noche mas larga de Temperance Brennan"**

 **La cancion es de Gianmarco Zignago Feat Pandora (** **watch?v=CiyOpe7-ULw)**

 **Los personajes de Bones pertenecen a Fox y a Hart Hanson. Gianmarco Zigniago es un cantante, compositor, interprete polifacetico y dotado en la vida real.**

* * *

Temperance habia salido a trotar. Era de noche, hacia frio, era invierno y estaba sola. A nadie le importaba si se iba a Groenlandia o a Tazmania en ese mismo momento. Ya lo habia aceptado y asimilado despues de unos dias. Desde esa epifania que tuvo antes de dormir en la mismisima puerta de entrada en su departamento y despertar en el frio piso y con la soledad sonriendole al lado...

Al dia siguiente solicito quince dias de vacaciones de su acumulado. Cam sabia porque lo hacia aunque ella no le dijera nada mas que "Necesito vacaciones"

\- Tomate el tiempo que quieras, Temperance. Mientras yo este aqui, el Jeffersonian seguira esperandote para cuando decidas volver...

\- Volvere Dr. Saroyan... Cam, gracias por no preguntar mas...

\- Todos tenemos derecho a reordenarnos mas de una vez en la vida. Eres resilente, Dr. Brennan. Saldras adelante y superaras todo esto.

\- Es tan evidente el porque me voy?

\- Es evidente para los que te estimamos que necesitas cambiar de aires... Quiza encuentres mas de lo que esperas cuando regreses.

\- Quiza no regrese...

\- Regresaras. Aunque sea para decir adios...

\- Quisiera estar tan segura de eso como tu. Nunca me he sentido tan debil y vulnerable en mi vida adulta y no deseo seguir con esta dolorosa experiencia a cuestas.

\- En el amor tambien hay dolor,Temperance y este normalmente da paso a la aceptacion o a la resignacion. Espero y deseo para ti la primera de esas dos.

\- Nuevamente gracias Cam...

\- De nada Temperance y ve como se lo dices a Angela porque yo no me voy a hacer cargo de esa parte.

...

Vaya que su musa escritora estaba activa estos dias. Tres capitulos en cinco dias. Kathy Reichs vivia en su libro lo que ella no podia en la realidad y el agente Andy estaba cada dia mas loco por la antropologa. Incluso estaba escuchando musica contemporanea. Un cantante recien descubierto pero esa letra era tan exacta, tan intima, y se sentia tan personal que estaba considerando seriamente ir a Miami solo por darse el gusto bien merecido de conocerlo y hablar con el. Siempre penso que el proceso creativo de un autor literario y el de un compositor se asemejan en describir detalladamente el estado animico y equilibrarlo con el ambiente para dar la sensacion de un todo ensamblado, a veces no coherente pero nunca sin emociones, jamas sin sentimiento.

Y es que escuchando la lista de canciones de este artista en particular llego a la que se habia convertido, hace unos dias atras, en su himno personal, su situacion con metrica, ritmo y melodia... Su drama personal hecho cancion y con estilo...

 ** _Tomate un respiro._**

 ** _Y pon en la balanza el corazon en frio..._**

 ** _Guardame un abrazo, en tus pupilas para no perderte el paso._**

 ** _Dale la vuelta al sol... ._**

Seguia trotando por las calles de DC. El buzo con capucha puesta y los audifonos en los oidos. La gente caminaba y pasaba frente a ella metida cada una en sus cosas y sus asuntos. Abrigos, sacos, casacas contra su buzo de correr. Si Booth habia decidido pasar la pagina y ser feliz, ella tambien podia hacerlo. Le llevaria tiempo sacarselo de la cabeza y mas aun sacarlo de sus sentimientos pero tenia casi un año de vacaciones acumuladas y si era necesario todo el tiempo del mundo para olvidar a Seeley Joseph Booth, ella lo conseguiria. Tenia que hacerlo ya que no tenia otra opcion desde que la reportera rubia era ahora el sentido y razon de vida de su compañero.

...

\- Cam! Camille! Dios, Camille Saroyan donde estas?!

Booth llegaba hecho un emergumeno a la plataforma del Jeffersonian con un papel arrugado en la mano derecha y un torbellino en la cabeza. Ese fin de semana habia hecho la peor decision desu vida, proponiendole matrimonio a Hannah y rebotando como pelota de ping pong hasta la pared del frente con el rotundo NO de la periodista. Ella queria compañia y diversion. El queria compañerismo y amor. Era obvio que no estaban en la misma pagina ni sintonia. Ademas Hannah le hizo una pregunta que no pudo contestar y eso impulso a la reportera a irse esa misma noche a un hotel, dejando al agente furioso, herido y totalmente confundido acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Para colmo, al llegar ese dia lunes a su oficina, vio un papel en su escritorio y al leerlo tuvo que controlarse para no empezar a arrojar cosas contra la pared en un intento de desfogar su ira y rabia.

 _ **Y mientras tanto...**_

 _ **Hablame con tu silencio**_

 _ **Y reemplazame en tus celos**_

 _ **Sacrificame en tu almohada y en tu piel...**_

"Por medio de la presente, queda suspendida de manera indefinida y temporal, la asociacion entre el FBI en la persona del agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth y el Instituto Jeffersonian, en la persona de la antropologa forense Temperance Joy Brennan al haber solicitado, esta ultima, la suspension de sus labores a todo nivel relacionadas con ambas instituciones...

Firma autorizada Samuel Cullen y Camille Saroyan"

\- Donde esta?!

\- No lo se y asi lo supiera no te lo diria.

\- Que?! Que diablos, Camille?! Es de mi compañera de quien estamos hablando!

\- Ella no es mas tu compañera...

\- Que?! Pero... Porque?! Yo... Yo venia a invitarla a comer y a hablar con ella...

\- Ella se fue el jueves, Seeley. Hoy es lunes. Cuatro dias que no la ves, no la llamas, no sabes nada de ella y hasta ahora te da el arranque de extrañarla y necesitarla?

Angela habia salido de su estudio al escuchar la discusion entre Cam y Booth. Estaba furiosa con el agente idiota que habia provocado una huida subita en su mejor amiga al no darse cuenta que ella estaba lista para darse una oportunidad mientras el tenia a la Barbie de Bagdad entre sus sabanas. Asi que la artista habia reunido a sus contactos y muy a pesar de Brenn, le habia conseguido una entrevista con el cantante del cual la antropologa le habia hablado con tanta emocion, no por el hombre en si, sino por su inspiracion y talento como compositor y cantautor. La cita, por decirlo asi, habia sido el dia anterior y Angela envio a unos amigos paparazzis a cubrir dicho evento de la manera mas alturada posible pero dejando al gusto e imaginacion del lector, un posible romance entre la autora de misterio y el compositor.

De mas estaba decir que la Dra. Temperance Brennan no sabia ni jota del asunto de los fotografos y solo asistio por insistencia de su mejor amiga. Al contrario de lo que penso, el artista era amable, carismatico y muy sencillo. Habia perdido a su padre siendo aun muy niño y su vida familiar la atesoraba como oro en polvo por lo que Tempe se sintio notoriamente identificada y llego a relajarse en una larga platica y anecdotas de sus respectivos trabajos y es que el hombre frente a ella era galante y buen conversador. Hablaba un ingles con acento y cadencioso, producto de ser el español su lengua materna y el italiano su segundo idioma.

 _ **Y mientras tanto...**_

 _ **Equivocate en tu duda**_

 _ **Y en tu cama ponle cura a tus instintos**_

 _ **Y a tu voz ponle mi nombre que murmuras y se esconde...**_

La antropologa lo encontro interesante e inteligente, dos virtudes que ella apreciaba en un hombre pero todavia no se creia lo suficientemente desapegada en sus sentimientos por Seeley Booth, asi que dio marcha atras en un conato de beso que intento el cantante al dejarla en su hotel y opto por un casto y amical beso en la mejilla.

\- Eres una mujer bella, independiente, arrolladoramente sensual y muy centrada en tus objetivos. Bendito el hombre que sepa conquistarte y amarte.

\- Esa no es la estrofa de una de tus canciones?

\- Todavia no pero ten por seguro que te dedicare una en mi proximo album

Conversaban muy de cerca, sin embargo el cantante no arriesgo otro intento de beso. Si ella tenia asuntos que arreglar, tal y como lo habia dicho en plena cena, el no presionaria. Si no era posible un gran amor quiza si una buena y bella amistad.

El producto de esa cena y fotos estaba impreso en el periodico matutino que se imprimia de costa a costa del pais. Angela llevo el diario abierto en la pagina de sociales y disparo contra el agente todo el veneno que tenia acumulado despues de meses de ver a su amiga sufrir y consumirse por amor.

\- Ya que el tigre tiene su historia de amor con la Barbie de Bagdad, era hora que Brenn tuviera su oportunidad... Y la verdad que Gianny no es para nada un premio de consolacion.

Booth tomo el periodico con ambas manos y los ojos fijos en las fotos. Ella reia mientras el le decia algo al oido. Cuando, maldita sea, ella se habia reido asi de sus chistes? La mirada rendida del compositor hacia ella. Porque diantres tenia que mirarla asi?! Solo el podia mirarla de esa manera!

Lo peor fue la foto nunca mejor tomada del casi beso. Sus labios estaban a centimetros uno de la otra y la nota decia que por respeto a la privacidad y por politica del periodico, no publicarian la foto despues de esa... Pero dejaba una puerta muy abierta a la especulacion de quien lo leyera.

Booth lo supo en ese instante.

\- He perdido todo lo que amaba y me importaba en un fin de semana...

Angela penso que reventaria y las amenazaria con meterlas a la carceleta del Hoover si no le decian donde estaba su adorada Huesos para ir a sacudirle los huesos al artista y rescatar a su antropologa favorita de las garras de ese cretino.

No que se sentara en una de las sillas de la plataforma en pleno aturdimiento y sin atinar a nada mas.

 _ **Tomate un tiempo mi amor, que yo vivire esperando**_

 _ **mientras tanto...**_

* * *

 _ **Soy mil y un veces fanatica de ByB pero debo reconocer que Booth me decepciono a comienzos de la temporada 6, asi que este es mi intento de reivindicacion para Tempe pero no se preocupen, terminara como merece. Un ByB.**_


	30. Tan fuerte

**Este es el capitulo siguiente a "Y mientras tanto"**

* * *

Temperance entro en su habitacion de hotel exhausta pero extrañamente tranquila. Acababa de correr dos vueltas al Central Park y habia sido catartico. Al mismo tiempo que conversaba un rato por telefono con Gianny y corria para sacar las endorfinas y serotonina de su cuerpo mediante el ejercicio extremo pues la voz afelpada del cantante y su risa alternada con chistes en español que ella no entendia ni por error y el, muy atentamente se encargaba de explicarle en un ingles cadencioso y paciente, le producia una confortable e irreal apariencia de que nada habia cambiado radicalmente en su cotidianidad. Temperance intentaba de manera poco menos que inconsiente que la amistad con Gian pudiera calmar el vacio que habia dejado la perdida de Seeley Booth en su vida. Si bien es cierto, el agente no habia dado por concluida su amistad ni su asociacion en la lucha contra el crimen, era mas que obvio que su principal preocupacion ya no era la antropologa de ojos azules y tristes que deambulaba como alma en pena por los pasillos del Jeffersonian, ocultando su pena bajo una tonelada de racionalidad hasta que ya no pudo resistir mas el peso de una verdad a gritos y cayo en la cuenta de que si el no decia nada por una cierta condescendencia y algo de lastima al no darle el puntillazo final apartandose de manera rotunda de su lado, seria ella quien tendria que arrancarse la ultima venda de los ojos y sacarlo sin pena ni gloria de su existencia. Mientras mas rapido y sin dolor, mucho mejor.

De esa manera y fiel al modus operandi que la llevo a Indonesia, habia hecho maletas entre gallos y medianoche, apareciendo sin aspavientos en Nueva York. La ducha tibia le lavaba los pensamientos acerca de la relacion constante y profunda que habia tenido por mas de seis años con el compañero que ella creia, seria tambien de vida. Sacudio la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. Booth tenia a Hannah y quiza con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, ella podria tener su propia historia de amor.

Mientras seguia con su ducha matutina, el servicio de cuartos llego y dejo su desayuno en el recibidor, el periodico del dia al lado de su taza de capuccino y un ramo de narcisos en medio de la cama, ademas de una nota manuscrita del puño y letra de su acompañante de la noche anterior.

Temperance salio del cuarto de baño envuelta en la comoda bata de felpa del hotel y secandose el cabello con una toalla de mano. Al sentarse en el recibidor y tomar el cafe con una mano mientras abria el periodico, tuvo que hacer el mayor de los esfuerzos para que el caliente liquido pasara por el esofago y no por la traquea hacia sus pulmones, mientras sus ojos turquesa se abrian a la maxima expresion al ver las fotos y la nota periodistica de su encuentro con Gianmarco Zigniago.

Despues de escaldarse la lengua con el cafe y resoplando para aliviar la quemadura, solo pudo gritar una palabra en medio de la rabia y el miedo al verse descubierta.

\- ANGELA!

...

Gianny estaba en su estudio intentando escribir una nueva cancion que habia llegado a el inspirada por la belleza pelirroja con la que habia cenado el dia anterior. Que habia que ser estupido para rechazar tremendo portento de mujer! Inteligente hasta la genialidad, tan bella que hasta dolia dejar de mirarla y con esa mirada tan triste. Una pena y un dolor arraigados tan fuerte... tan fuerte...

Y ese casi beso lo tenia ansioso de volver a estar cerca de ella. Sabia que su corazon no estaba dispuesto pero el cantante sabia jugar sus cartas. Si debia de ser paciente, iba a serlo. Si necesitaba un buen paño de lagrimas, el estaba mas que preparado y si queria un amigo, el seria su incondicional... pero el recuerdo de estar casi rozando sus labios lo perseguia como un espectro y tenia que sacarse ese sentimiento de impotencia como mejor sabia. Cogio lapiz y papel, a la usanza y escuela antigua y empezo a escribir lo primero que se le vino a la mente...

 **"Al filo de un beso me dejo caer,**

 **en las tentaciones empieza a llover...**

 **Las nubes de tu alma se dejan llevar**

 **apenas el viento comienza a soplar... tan fuerte..."**

El sonido de la puerta abriendose de pronto interrumpio su proceso creativo y arrugo el ceño al intruso que llegaba hasta que se dio cuenta que era su asistente de imagen y solto el lapiz para escuchar lo que tenia que decir. Por la mirada de ira que le daba, de seguro no eran buenas noticias.

Michelle Calmet dejo caer el periodico en el escritorio de su jefe, abierto de manera especifica en las paginas de la entrevista.

\- Tienes algo que decir al respecto?!

Gianny sonrio y movio la cabeza. Sabia que Michelle podia ser extremadamente protectora con el si se "descarrilaba" de la imagen de hombre hogareño y familiar que habian manejado desde el inicio de su carrera. Miro los ojos pardos de su amiga y empleada y jugo su mejor sonrisa de encanto junto con algo de desfachatez.

\- Oye Michi, se que soy despistado y a veces olvido cosas pero podrias decirme cuando nos casamos para que me hagas una escena de celos?

Michelle Calmet clavo el peso de sus ojos marrones en las pupilas color caramelo de Gianny. De esta no se iba a salvar facilmente...

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Gianmarco... asi que dime que demonios hacias en Le Cordon Bleu con la escritora best seller de misterio mientras yo, hecha la idiota, le decia a tu madre que estabas ocupadisimo en tu "proceso creativo", tanto que no podias contestarle el telefono! Se supone que debo saber donde y con quien estas a toda hora! Soy tu asesora de imagen y esto ciertamente no favorece en nada a la tuya! Jamas has estado involucrado en triangulos amorosos y no vas a empezar ahora que estas consolidandote internacionalmente!

\- De que carajos estas hablando Michi?! Triangulos amorosos?! Sali a comer con la amiga de Angie Montenegro. Si recuerdas a Angie, cierto?

Michelle resoplo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su jefe. Era cierto que su sobreproteccion rayaba en la histeria pero eso lo habia salvado varias veces de chismes, malentendidos y escandalos ya que Gianny tenia una aficcion incurable por redimir doncellas en peligro o en aficcion. Maldito sindrome de caballero blanco...

\- Por supuesto que recuerdo a Angela Montenegro pero recuerdo mucho mas a su adorable papacito y sus apariciones espectrales a mitad de la noche... eso me recuerda que deberias estar agradecido conmigo hasta el infinito y mas alla de que el tejano no te haya arrastrado al desierto a hacerte sabe Dios que y terminar botado en sabe Dios donde despues de que se entero de que su adoracion vivia contigo casi seis meses ininterrumpidos.

\- Sabes que entre Angela y yo solo habia una bonita amistad...

\- Maldita sea, Gianmarco! Contigo todo comienza con "una bonita amistad"! Acaso crees que no lo se!

Gian paso saliva y aparto sus ojos de los castaños de Michelle. Habian decidido jamas hablar de eso pero ella acababa de traerlo a colacion. Ella, por su parte, no le dio tregua.

\- Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a tener una relacion y establecerte... Dios sabe que mi vida seria mas facil si tu sentaras cabeza de una buena vez por todas pero el hecho es que Temperance Brennan es exactamente lo que menos necesitas ahora. Gian, por favor escuchame... he hecho mi tarea de representante y amiga. Ella esta saliendo de una relacion de años con un agente del FBI que la cambio por una corresponsal de guerra. Serias el rebote de...

Gian se levanto de la silla y enfrento la mirada de preocupacion de su amiga con una sonrisa de comodidad. Michelle y el se habian conocido en la escuela secundaria y habian sido amigos casi de inmediato. La personalidad jovial y despreocupada del joven Zigniago era un balsamo para la niña Calmet. Michelle siempre habia sido sarcastica y hasta algo caustica al inicio de su relacion amical pero con los años, algo de la afable manera de ser de su ahora jefe se habia incrustado en su normalidad y donde antes cabia una burla acida ahora era sola una broma facil, a veces pesada pero siempre tomada con buen humor por aquel joven de ojos color caramelo con el que estaba indudablemente conectada a un nivel que ni ella misma comprendia y no queria molestarse en profundizar... otra vez.

\- Tranquilizate Michi, lo de ayer fue una reunion entre dos personas que resultaron ser mas afines de lo que esperaban... aunque eso no deberia extrañarme si la reunion en cuestion fue organizada por Angela. Ademas la compañia de Temperance ha resultado en un excelente "proceso creativo subsecuente"

\- Deja de hablar pavadas, Gianmarco. La chica te gusto y ahora vas a componerle una cancion y probablemente le dedicaras el proximo album... solo te pido que no te involucres hasta el punto en que el FBI ponga carteles con tu rostro en television nacional y tengamos que salir huyendo hacia el filo del horizonte como Harrison Ford en la pelicula El Fugitivo.

Gianny se inclino hasta estar a menos de un centimetro del rostro de Michelle, sonriendo de lado y mirandola con cara de apostador antiguo.

\- Huirias conmigo Michelle Calmet?

Michelle cerro la distancia hacia el rostro de su mejor amigo sin llegar a rozar sus labios. Era un juego de coqueteo en el cual ninguno queria caer realmente porque sabian que no serian capaces de resistir la marea de sentimientos acumulalados y reprimidos por años.

\- Tendrias que hacerlo para que lo compruebes, Gianmarco Zigniago...

Michelle fue la primera en romper la cercania, retrocediendo sin quitar los ojos de sus pupilas caramelo.

\- Voy a salir en un rato... probablemente llegare algo tarde. Te llamare si surge algo.

La mirada de descorcierto que le dio Gianmarco fue tanta que Michelle sonrio levemente mientras cogia su abrigo y su cartera de aquel estudio que ya parecia su casa de tanto que permanecia en el.

\- A donde vas? Es decir, estas segura? No conoces mucha gente aqui en Nueva York y... Acabas de decirme que quizas no llegues a casa a dormir?!

\- A mi casa si, Gianmarco. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que debo tener una vida ademas de mi trabajo...

\- Tenemos una vida despues del trabajo, Michelle!

\- "Tenemos" es demasiado relativo, Gianmarco. Necesito sentir la pertenencia de algo, de alguien... no creo que lo entiendas pero todavia tengo la ilusion de una vida mas alla de las luces, los reflectores, los escenarios, las giras, los fans, los contratos, las disqueras, los empresarios, tu manager, tu madre, tus exs y tus candidatas a al idilio perfecto. No soy yo la cantante pero a veces me siento tan irreal como las metaforas de tus estrofas...

La cara de Gianmarco era todo un espectaculo. Sorpresa, espanto, incredulidad, incomprension, una mueca medio contorsionada en las revelaciones a medio pelo que su mejor amiga le decia.

 _"Acordamos jamas volver a tocar el tema! Dios, porque tiene que ser tan dificil! Yo... yo no puedo volver a hacerle daño... la quiero tanto... Que?! La quieres como amiga, Gianmarco... como amiga... recuerda todo lo que paso cuando intentaste cruzar la linea..."_

Michelle solo le dedico una mirada contemplativa antes de desaparecer por las puertas francesas de su estudio. El se quedo parado sin mover un musculo. La subita epifania de su representante le habia descolocado los sentimientos de manera tan rapida y rotunda como un huracan en un isla perdida en medio del oceano. La estrofa le vino a la mente como como si se la dictaran al oido.

 **"Depende de mi si te olvido**

 **pero el corazón no se cansa.**

 **Tan fuerte tu nombre hace ruido, que en los pensamientos me alcanzan... tan fuerte.**

 **Tu cuerpo lo llevo conmigo.**

 **Aun sigue tu olor en la casa, dos velas a lado de un libro,**

 **prendidas quemando un llama... tan fuerte... Tan fuerte!"**

El timbre de la casa lo saco de su "proceso creativo" y salio disparado del estudio tal y como estaba. Pantalon jean y camiseta manga corta. Volaba por la escalera casi sin tocar los peldaños, asustado de perder a quien se habia quedado a su lado a pesar de las inconsistencias, dimes y diretes, idas y venidas. Quiza habia olvidado decir algo mas... pero que mas tendria que decir? Era mas que evidente que las migajas de su tiempo no eran suficientes y se dio una bofetada mental por no ser lo suficientemente maduro para darse cuenta que este momento llegaria mas temprano que tarde. Ella tenia todo el derecho a anhelar una vida fuera de el. Era su sueño el que se estaba cumpliendo no el de Michelle. El habia querido ser cantante desde los 3 años de edad y Michi habia decidido en la adolescencia por la sociologia o en ultimo caso, la psicologia. Ella deseaba viajar por el mundo, conocer, ver diferentes culturas, idioscincracias, formas de vivir la vida. En el fondo ambos eran unos romanticos sin remedio pero la capa externa de Michelle era dura y cinica para proteger el gran corazon que tenia. Un corazon de oro que Gianmarco habia roto hacia años y del cual aun no se recuperaba.

Habia pensado todo eso en menos de 15 segundos que le tomo salir como una tromba del estudio ubicado en el segundo piso de su casa hasta la puerta de entrada, la cual abrio sin tener en cuenta quien estaba del otro lado.

\- Dime que lo reconsideraste y no vas a irte sin que hablemos o por lo menos te de una satisfaccion justa a todo lo que esta pasando!

Un par de ojos marrones enmarcados en un rastro masculino y algo enojado lo atravesaron sin miramientos. Vio que la mandibula se le habia tensado cuando dijo la palabra "satisfaccion" El hombre que tenia en frente era unos 10 centimetros mas alto que el y se veia a leguas que se estaba conteniendo de explotar. Lo ultimo que necesitaba Gianmarco en ese momento era ser asaltado en la mismisima puerta de su casa.

\- El señor Gianmarco Zigniago, supongo?

La voz era grave y con una tinte algo burlesco. A pesar que hablaba en español fluido se notaba que no era el idioma materno del desconocido plantado delante de el, Gianmarco dudaba entre estamparle la puerta en la cara o salir corriendo a buscar a Michelle.

\- Mire, no tengo tiempo para entrevistas en este momento. Le diria que lo agencie con mi representante pero tengo un problema muy importante que requiere mi atencion inmediata asi que, si me disculpa voy a...

Una placa del FBI fue empujada casi en su rostro y Gianmarco entendio por fin quien estaba parado en su puerta en el momento mas inoportuno de su vida. Temperance le habia hablado en la cena de la noche anterior de las tendencias Macho-alfa de su compañero y no estaba en el mejor humor de ser interrogado por algo que ni siquiera era un crimen.

\- Agente especial del FBI, Seeley Booth... aunque creo que eso ya lo sabia, Sr. Zigniago asi que ahorrese las molestias y digame donde esta Temperance.

\- Ella se aloja en el Hilton Palace habitacion 709 pero creo que eso usted tambien lo sabia, Agente Booth... no tengo ninguna intencion de ser grosero pero si no tiene una orden de allanamiento o de arresto no veo el motivo por el cual deba de estar aqui. No he cometido ningun crimen y debo salir inmediatamente a una reunion programada, asi que si me disculpa, voy a dar por terminada esta conversacion.

\- No tan rapido Sr. Zigniago...

Booth bloquea la puerta antes de que Gian pueda cerrarla. El cantante no es tan alto como el agente pero si hace una rutina de ejercicios diaria asi que tampoco le permite avanzar mas alla del umbral. Booth le dedica una mirada sombria.

\- Soy el encargado de la seguridad de la Dra. Temperance Brennan asi que donde ella va, voy yo... le sugiero que se acostumbre a eso.

\- No lo vi ayer en Le Cordon Bleu asi que o su sistema de proteccion es defectuoso o simplemente ella no lo queria ahi... en ambos casos no soy yo quien sale perdiendo.

 **"De pronto me acuerdo que vivo,**

 **que la soledad me acompaña.**

 **y lleno de ti los vacios**

 **con lo que aun me quedan de ganas... tan fuerte... Tan fuerte!"**


	31. El funeral de Hank Railly (Parte 1)

POV Booth

Hank Relly esta muerto pero no de causas naturales. Bones acaba de averiguarlo toqueteando al cadaver en pleno velatorio. Casi me da un infarto cuando la vi meter mano a Hank bajo la camisa. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de desmayarme de rabia cuando me pare a su lado y ella seguia tan campante con el profesor Railly como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo oscultar muertos en el funeral y a vista y paciencia de todos los dolientes!

POV Bones

Booth esta enojado porque descubri que el profesor Rally habia sido asesinado. Cree que a los muertos hay que dejarlos en paz y no quiere pedir una orden para una nueva autopsia... tendre que hacer uso de otras armas para obligarlo.

Temperance se acerca a Booth y lo coge del brazo para llevarlo a la terraza. El agente se deja conducir pero esta seguro de que no dara su brazo a torcer...

\- Ya te dije que Railly murio de causas naturales. Los paramedicos y el medico del hospital no se van a equivocar de esa manera...!

Los labios de Temperance se posan en los de Seeley dejandolo en shock. Despues de un momento le devuelve el beso abrazandola. Temperance solo iba a besarlo y aturdirlo para conseguir que la apoye con la autopsia de Hank pero no puede deshacer el beso que va tornandose mas apasionado a medida que van pasando los minutos. Acaricia su cabello y su nuca con la mano derecha mientras ingresa la izquierda dentro del saco del agente.

\- Que estas haciendo, Temperance? - le pregunta el con voz ronca a la vez que empieza a acariciar su espalda.

\- Lo necesario, Seeley... - dice ella desabotonando la camisa del agente y sintiendo los musculos trabajados, la piel caliente...

\- Si que era necesario... - el desabotona el vestido por el frente y empieza a besarle el cuello, bajando sus labios hasta...

\- Dra. Brennan...

Temperance traga en seco y toma un buen respiro para voltear hacia su interlocutor. El hermano de Hank Railly, Barney, es un malisimo escritor de novelas de misterio pero desea conseguir el aval de la respetada escritora y antropologa.

\- Se siente bien Dra. Brennan? Respira algo rapido y tiene las mejillas sonrosadas - dice preocupado el rechoncho hombrecito calvo.

Esa frase dispara las alarmas de un agente del FBI que se encontraba conversando al otro lado del salon. En menos de un minuto ya se encuentra al lado de su impresionable compañera y fulmina al Sr. Railly con la mirada.

\- Que le paso?! - dice clavando sus ojos chocolate en los azules del hombrecillo que de puro terror no atina a decir nada mas que unos balbuceos y monosilabos.

\- Ella... acalorada... respira rapido... choque de calor.

Temperance reacciona peor al estimulo de Seeley pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y llevandola escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones de la casa. Tose y trata inutilmente de respirar con normalidad pero las imagenes se siguen repitiendo como una pelicula en su cabeza. Que rayos le pasa que no puede dejar de estar tan excitada ante la vista de su compañero?!

\- Vamos Bones, tranquilizate... Respira - dice Seeley mirandola a los ojos y preocupadisimo por su compañera le acaricia las mejillas, lo que provoca un recrudecimiento de las reacciones. Temperance lucha contra todos los instintos de tirarsele encima y besarlo hasta que Hank Rally se vuelva particulas de polvo - sera mejor ingresar al tocador para que te refresques.

Craso Error.

La inconsolable viuda y el encargado de la funeraria tenian una sesion de consuelo mutuo sobre el lavabo del baño y eso era mas de lo que la Dra. Brennan podia soportar.

Habia hecho papilla la linea divisoria que trazo Booth entre ambos, hacia poco menos de media hora, con esas imagenes en su mente.

Booth cerro la puerta, impactado tambien por el espectaculo semiporno que acababa de presenciar y el agente no era de piedra. Maximo que desde Tessa no habia salido en serio con nadie...

Ella no penso que el tomara la iniciativa y la abrazara en el segundo piso. El no creyo que fuera real cuando ella empezo a besarlo. Ingresaron a tropezones a una de las habitaciones y se dejaron llevar, abrumados por las sensaciones de aquel beso apasionado...

...

\- Donde rayos estan Booth y Brennan? - dice Angela buscandolos con la mirada.

\- La Dra. Brennan tenia razon y Hank fue "traducido" - dijo Cam, susurrando.

\- "Traducido"? - pregunto Jack con cara de confusion - no fue asesinado?

\- Booth esta hablando en clave para no alarmar a los deudos - contesto Cam - no obtuvo la orden del juez para reexaminar a Hank... ahora que hacemos?

\- Llevarnos a Hank al laboratorio y examinarlo ahi.

Temperance se materializo al lado de sus amigos causando un alarido de sorpresa en Hodgings.

\- Eso no fue un grito... fue solo la sorpresa - informo el entomologo aclarandose la garganta.

\- Pues a mi me parecio que Bones te asusto - dijo Booth apareciendo del otro lado del salon - tu gritito se escucho hasta alla.

\- Y ustedes donde estaban? - dijo Angela divertida y mirandolos con ojos entornados - se desaparecieron por mas de media hora.

\- Yo estaba revisando las habitaciones y encontre a la viuda sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con el encargado de la funeraria - dijo Temperance mirando al piso.

\- Que dolor el de la pobre viuda... - dijo Angela sonriendo - y solo ella obtuvo algo de accion?

\- Ehhh... yo estaba conversando con la pasante de Hank... - Booth bajo la voz y se acerco mas al grupo - creo que era su amante...

\- Por eso odio los funerales... - dijo Cam suspirando con pesar.

\- Por eso me encantan a mi! - dice Angela mirando a Booth y Brennan que ni se dirigian la palabra ni se miraban y estaban a mas de tres metros de distancia - eso y que te puedes ligar a quien no deberias. Es como tener carta blanca para todo.

\- Angela, enloqueciste? - Jack mira a su novia extrañado - tenemos un homicidio entre las manos y tu piensas en ponerme los cuernos?

\- Ay Dios! Les diste ojos y no ven! - Angela mira a Brennan - dinos que hacer, Cariño y despues tu y yo tendremos una platica de mujeres satisfechas...

Booth cogio a Brennan del brazo antes que tuviera la oportunidad de responder y salio con ella del salon.

\- Y ustedes no vieron eso?! - casi grito Angela.

\- Cual es la novedad? - dijo Jack - Booth se la lleva, ella lo golpea y regresa. Como si lo estuviera viendo.

\- Tenemos un caso de homicidio y menos de tres horas antes de que se lleven el cadaver al crematorio - dijo Temperance regresando hecha una furia mientras Jack miraba a todos con aire de suficiencia - Cam, tu y yo nos llevamos al profesor Railly al laboratorio. Angela y Jack evitaran que las personas intenten ver a Hank por ultima vez, cerrando el ataud.

\- Y vigilen a todos los presentes. Todavia no pidemos descartar a nadie como asesino o por lo menos, sospechoso - dijo Booth regresando y acomodandose la corbata.

\- Vamos a robar el cadaver?! - dijo Cam escandalizada - perdiste la razon?!

\- Si no te molesta hacerle la autopsia en el ataud... - dijo Temperance cruzando los brazos y evitando a Booth con la mirada.

\- Oh Dios! Necesitare terapia con Sweets... - dijo Camille cogiendo las llaves de su auto y siguiendo a Brennan junto con Hodgings hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el ferretro.

\- Que le paso a tu corbata, tigre? - le dice Angela acercandose con absoluta malicia - te acaloran los funerales?

\- Angela basta! Si tienes algo importante que decirme hazlo ahora o sigamos con el plan!

\- Ahora que lo dices si - se acerco a su oido - subete la bragueta o muchas señoras se desmayaran en la sala de deudos, tigre.

...

Jack tenia el brindis conmemorativo a la partida de Hank y decidio hacerlo inmediatamente para darles tiempo a Booth y Brennan de secuestrar el cuerpo del pobre Hank de la casa.

Booth tenia que hablar. No era cuestion de un rapidito en la casa del difunto y ya. El queria dejar los puntos y las comas claras... aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta que rayos queria. La linea estaba hecha pure y el cerebro del agente tambien. Si no fuera por el asesinato, se habria llevado a Temperance a su departamento para conversar largo y tendido... entre otras cosas.

\- Booth! Estoy llevando casi todo el peso del cadaver!

\- No quieres hablar? - dice Seeley sacandole a Hank de encima y acercandose a ella.

Jack empezaba su brindis y estando de pie frente al ventanal, mientras todos los presentes dan la espalda a lo que ocurre afuera, ve como Booth coloca sus manos en la cintura de la Dra. B para luego abalanzarse sobre ella besandola sin pudor.

\- Cristo! - grita Jack - No puede ser!

\- Jack controlate... - le dice Angela - lo de Hank es muy triste pero debes ser fuerte...

\- Sueltame Booth! - Temperance se separa de el y le da una cachetada - por esto no queria una relacion contigo! Ahora crees que soy de tu propiedad!

\- Nooooooo! - grita Jack con los ojos abiertos al maximo - Angela! Angela tenia razon!

\- Que rayos le pasa? - le susurra Cam a Angela - esta sobreactuando!

\- La verdad no se que diablos esta haciendo - suspira la artista - pero lo que sea, tiene a toda la audiencia comiendo de su mano.

\- Mi propiedad?! De que rayos estas hablando?!

\- Crees que porque una mujer se interesa por ti y accede a tus requerimientos sexuales, tienes el derecho de decidir sobre ella y su vida!

\- Yo jamas te voy a reclamar como propiedad! Eres una persona no un objeto! Es que no me conoces, Temperance?!

Seeley deja caer a Hank al avanzar hacia Temperance.

\- Haaaaaank! Oh Dios no! No dejen caer a Hank! - Jack esta al borde del paroxismo entre la imagen del cadaver y la pelea de amantes entre Booth y Brennan - Oh Dulce Señor! Noooo!

\- Debe ser el licor... - dice Sweets derramando la copa en una maceta - sabe a vinagre con refresco.

\- No quiero compromisos Booth... me gustas fisicamente y eres muy bueno en el sexo pero no quiero una relacion contigo...

\- Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, seguir siendo tu amigo y demostrarte que si podemos ser algo mas... aceptare lo que desees darme ahora.

\- No es justo para ti... - ella se acerca y lo abraza - tu deseas mas de lo que puedo darte...

\- Siempre estare contigo... - le da un beso en la frente - siempre te esperare...

Brennan le da un beso suave sin soltarlo y el le corresponde con ternura.

\- Maldita sea! Se aman! Se dieron cuenta! Dios es grande! - arroja el vaso al suelo el cual se hace mil pedazos - el amor es grande!

\- Angela, Jack toma algun medicamento?

\- Que yo sepa, no...

\- Pues deberia, en serio - dice la patologa tomandose todo el contenido de su vaso sin respirar - Agggggg! Sweets tiene razon! Sabe a porqueria!

Booth y Brennan se separan y juntan sus frentes sonriendose para luego coger a Hank e irse lo mas rapido posible hacia el auto de Cam. El celular de la patologa suena.

\- Esa es mi señal. Me voy con la Dra. Brennan... me cuentan todo por favor!

\- No que no te gustaban los funerales? - le dice Angela sonriendo.

\- No amamos lo suficiente! No somos lo suficientemente valientes para amar asi! Hank ahora lo sabe! - dice Jack casi fuera de si.

\- Siempre lo supo - dice la esposa mirando al techo - por algo su zorra esta aqui.

\- Evelyn, respeta un poco a Hank! - le grita la pasante rubia y menuda a la que Booth interrogo.

\- Claro! Y tu si respetabas a mi marido! Cuantas veces a la semana lo respetabas?!

La esposa de Hank y su pasante se avalanzan una encima de la otra en un choque de titanes mientras Booth, que iba llegando del jardin corre a separarlas.

\- Señoras! Señoras por favor! Un poco de respeto al cadaver! - dice abriendo los brazos para darles espacio - Hey! Que nadie va a ayudarme?! Esto no es lo que Hank hubiera querido!

\- No - dice su hermano moviendo la cabeza y con una copa en la mano - el las hubiera querido en traje de baño y en una piscina de lodo.

\- Dios, que cerdo! - dice Angela mirando al hombrecito con cara de asco.

\- En gustos y colores... - le dice su novio encogiendose de hombros - vamos a la sala del feretro. Si alguien se da cuenta que Hank no esta, nosotros terminaremos en el lodo.

...

\- Ejem... Dra Brennan...

Cam y Temperance realizaban la autopsia al cadaver en el Jeffersonian mientras la cabeza de la patologa le seguia dando vueltas a una imagen.

Cuando metieron a Hank en el auto, Booth ingreso para acomodar el cuerpo y Camille llego a ver por el espejo retrovisor que se acercaba demasiado a su compañera. La impresion le llevo a sacudir la cabeza y cuando volvio a mirar, ambos sonreian mirandose frente a frente... que habia pasado en esos segundos de confusion de Cam?

\- Si Cam? Viste algo inusual? - dijo Temperance acercandose al lugar donde trabajaba su jefa.

Oh vaya que si! Y mas ahora que se daba cuenta de un detalle en la espalda de la antropologa.

\- Tienes... - le señalo la etiqueta sobre el vestido y carraspeo - tienes el vestido al reves.

\- Oh... - dijo Temperance dandose cuenta - es que me vesti muy rapido al salir del dormitorio.

\- En la casa de Hank?! - dijo Cam con la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos "Angela tenia razon! Este par... estan juntos!"

\- Concentremonos en el cadaver, Cam... ya habra tiempo de charlas informales despues.

...

Fogu, habia dicho Hodgings coronandose Rey del Funeral. Pez globo.

\- Tiene una concentracion no letal de un veneno, tetradoxiclina. Claro de que si sufres del corazon y tomas ese medicamento y encima te comes un plato de fogu... la sobredosis no se hace esperar.

\- Iremos al restaurante donde Hank comio por ultima vez - dice Booth a su compañera - el Sushi Club.

En la camioneta, Temperance piensa en lo que Booth le dijo. No desea perder a su compañero por un rato de placer asi que se lo hace saber... de la manera mas directa posible.

\- No mas sexo.

Booth casi se empotra en un edificio apenas la escucho. Detuvo la camioneta.

\- Seeley, solo tenemos hora y media antes de que Hank sea cremado!

\- Al diablo la cremacion! Que quisiste decir con eso?!

\- No quiero perderte como amigo y compañero. Eso ocurrira cuando tengamos problemas como pareja sexual. No mas sexo.

\- Y porque tendriamos problemas? Somos muy compatibles y lo sabes...

\- No, Seeley... es lo mejor.

\- Y yo no puedo opinar?! Solo tengo que quedarme callado y asentir a lo que dices?!

\- No quiero volver a acostarme contigo y no puedes obligarme... asi que la respuesta a tu pregunta es si.

\- Esta bien! Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendras, Dra. Brennan!

Encendio el vehiculo y el resto del camino al restaurante fue en silencio. Una vez ahi la administradora les juro que no vendian Fogu pero si les dio un dato interesante. Hank habia ido el dia de su muerte a comer ahi con una mujer que tenia peinado de Cleopatra.

\- Habia una mujer con ese peinado en el velorio - recordo Booth - debemos regresar inmediatamente!

Volvieron a la SUV y Temperance no estaba segura si Seeley podria compartimentar lo que habia ocurrido. Al final no queria separarse de el.

\- Seeley, estas molesto conmigo?

\- No Brennan, no estoy molesto contigo... es tu decision y la respetare. Solo dame tiempo, si?

\- Me dijiste Brennan...

\- Es tu apellido, no? Asi como me dices Booth...

\- Te estaba llamando por tu nombre...

\- Sabes que odio mi nombre, Brennan... llegamos a la casa de Hank - no queria mirarla a los ojos. La estaba presionando pero si no funcionaba lo dejaria por la paz, no queria hacerle daño o hacerselo a el mismo. Bajaron del auto y el la miro - puedes hacerme un favor?

\- Si, dime - a ella se le iluminaron los ojos y el se sintio mal por lo que iba a pedirle.

\- Vamos a entrar e inmediatamente te vas a la sala del feretro a comprobar si pusieron a Hank en su ataud como es debido.

\- Y tu? - le pregunto extrañada.

\- Voy a hablar con Cleopatra... - una sonrisa de cazador aparecio en su rostro y Temperance sintio algo burbujeandole en el estomago.

\- Y porque no puedo ir contigo? - dijo cruzando los brazos y con los labios fruncidos.

\- Puedo ser muy encantador si no estas conmigo... necesitamos que la mujer hable y puedo utilizar mis tacticas.

La sensacion de burbujeo llego hasta el filo de su garganta. Seeley la miro a los ojos y se quedo impactado desviando la mirada a la casa de Hank... no podia creerlo.

Temperance Brennan estaba celosa. Y por el!

La sensacion de pertenencia mas fuerte era de ella, no de el. Temperance cruzo el umbral de la puerta principal hecha una rabia y se dirigio al salon del feretro mientras Seeley sonreia y movia la cabeza. Ahora sabia que ella si sentia algo por el y podia trabajar en base a ello.

Sin embargo Tempe tenia sus propios planes.

\- Angela ven por favor, necesito tu ayuda...

\- Soy toda oidos, Sra. Tigresa. Jack casi pierde la razon en pleno brindis a la memoria de Hank cuando te vio con Booth por el ventanal. Gracias a Dios la viuda tenia agua de azahar y ahora esta casi al cien por ciento. Espero que no queden secuelas.


	32. El funeral de Hank Railly (Parte 2)

Seeley acecho a su presa hasta que entro a la cocina. Espero unos minutos y entro despues de ella.

\- Hola...

\- Hola, Soy Seeley. No conozco a mucha gente por aqui.

\- Soy Amber, la abogada de los Railly - dijo extendiendole la mano que Seeley estrecho con una sonrisa coqueta y ojos de borrego en celo.

\- Y se ve que eres muy allegada. Sino no estarias en el funeral de un cliente.

\- Hank era un buen hombre.

\- Eso siempre dicen cuando uno se muere - se acerca a ella que empieza un suave rechazo al colocarse de lado a el y no de frente. El cazador en Seeley sabe como jugar este juego.

\- En este caso es verdad - la mujer se voltea y queda frente a el que cada vez se encuentra mas cerca de sus labios...

\- Asi te queria encontrar, Seeley Booth...

Al escuchar la voz, Seeley da un salto y retrocede totalmente anodadado y balbuceando una pregunta.

\- Temperance... que haces aqui?... pero dijiste... dijimos...

\- Yo se lo que dije! - se volvio a mirar a la morena que todavia estaba paralizada de sorpresa - asi que estaba coqueteando con mi marido al igual que lo hacia con Hank Railly?

"SU QUE...? DIJO QUE SOY SU MARIDO?!" Seeley se encuentra entre la felicidad mas absoluta y el pavor mas grande pues los ojos de su compañera destilan llamas y el verde de sus iris es tan fuerte que derretiria lo que fuera con solo mirarlo.

\- No! No por supuesto que no! Yo y Hank jamas en la vida!

\- Y porque almorzo con el en el Sushi Club el dia de su deceso?

\- Habia cuestiones legales que iban a cambiar en el testamento de su padre y Hank se molesto por eso. No puedo revelar nada mas pero le juro que el no me dijo que estaba casado! - dijo señalando a Seeley.

\- Y no lo esta pero es mi pareja... asi que desaparezca en este mismo momento!

La morena salio despavorida de la cocina y Temperance entro echando llave a la puerta sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Seeley que pasaba saliva como San Bernardo.

\- Tempe... yo te dije que iba a hacer... no te lo oculte...

\- Quiero que tengas muy presente lo que voy a decirte, Seeley Booth... pero mas aun lo que voy a hacerte...

...

\- Me puedes decir porque la abogada salio de la cocina como alma que lleva el viento?! Si parecia que habia visto un espectro!

\- Una mujer celosa y con licencia para portaŕ armas aterroriza a cualquiera, Cam... - se rie Angela.

\- El encargado confeso que el apuñalo a Hank en un acceso de terror. Toco la arteria femoral cuando empezaba a embalsamarlo y se sento en la camilla... debo agregar que el muchacho se drogaba con acidos en la secundaria, asi que pudo pensar que era un muerto viviente sin problemas - dijo Sweets regresando con Jack al salon del feretro - Donde estan sus lentes?

\- Oh Dios, tenia lentes?! - Cam ve entrar a la abogada al salon del feretro y coge sus lentes de sol colocandoselos a Hank.

\- Puedo tener un momento a solas con el? - pregunta Amber.

\- Porque no? Ni que se fuera a morir otra vez... - dice Cam suspirando cansada.

\- Ya escucharon a la Jefa, chicos! Todos afuera! - dice Angela sacando a Hodgings y a Sweets, uno en cada brazo.

\- Y los tortolos donde estan? - dice Jack sonriendo y frotandose las manos - se desaparecen en momentos clave...

\- Yo que ustedes ni me acerco a la cocina... seguro que andan como agua para chocolate - le dice la artista a su novio y amigos riendo abiertamente al recordar los consejitos que le dio a Brennan.

\- El Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan tienen una relacion romantica?! - pregunta Sweets alarmado ante las insinuaciones directas del equipo del Jeffersonian.

\- Romantica no se, carnal estoy mas que segura...

\- Estamos - dice Jack con sonrisa de lobo de cuento - ese beso que vi no era de hermanos.

\- Ustedes no saben nada... hasta que ellos nos digan lo contrario. De acuerdo? - les dice la patologa a modo de advertencia.

\- Si mama... - dicen los tres a coro incluido Sweets.

...

Seeley esta agradecido de seguir con vida. Se encuentra tendido a lo largo de la mesa de la cocina y todavia no sale del asombro ni del extasis. Tiene los ojos cerrados y jadea para recuperar el aliento.

\- Veo que te gusto...

\- Espera... todavia... no... - dice resoplando e intentando normalizar su respiracion. Brennan no le da tregua y empieza a besarle el cuello mientras lo acaricia en el torso - Bones... por favor...

\- Seeley... solo respira... - le dice ronroneandole en el oido mientras se coloca sobre el - abre los ojos.

Obedece y se encuentra con dos iris turquesa que lo observan detenidamente.

\- Wow! Eso... no puedo creerlo! Eso fue...

\- Es ilegal en algunos estados pero - sonrie y le da un beso suave - no en este...

\- Entonces lo que me dijiste... es cierto?

\- Si... eres mio, Seeley Booth.

\- Y ese rollo de que nadie pertenece a nadie y que no deseas perder mi amistad?

\- Creo que ambos sabemos que eso es una falacia.

Booth abraza a Temperance y ella se acomoda sobre su cuerpo, dandole un beso en el torso y relajandose en el abrazo.

\- Preciosa no te quedes dormida... tenemos un asesino que atrapar y un amigo que enterrar.

...

\- Volvimos al inicio... no tenemos asesino. El encargado de la funeraria lo apuñalo pero alguien lo enveneno primero.

Hodgings se recuesta fastidiado en la silla del salon del feretro. Sin Booth indagando ni Brennan investigando, era poco lo que podian avanzar.

\- Bien, que tenemos? - dice Seeley ingresando al salon.

\- Un par de amantes clandestinos que se desaparecen en medio de una investigacion de asesinato y nos dejan sin base ni pistas - ironiza Hodgings - aparte de eso, todo bien...

\- Que has dicho, Chico Bicho?! - le dice el agente avanzando hacia el entomologo.

\- Oh vamos! Todos los hemos visto! Y estariamos felices por ustedes si mantuvieran el profesionalismo! Tenemos un asesino en la sala y ustedes se dan la encerrona del año en la cocina!

\- No somos amantes...

Temperance aparece en el salon y mira a Jack, acercandose. El entomologo enfrenta los ojos de su querida Dra. B. Esta molesto pero a la vez se alegra de que pueda sentirse libre de expresar sus emociones y sentimientos.

\- Dr. Hodgings... Jack... tienes razon en cuanto al profesionalismo y me disculpo por eso. Todavia tenemos cuarenta minutos para resolver el homicidio de Hank Railly - Temperance piensa y recuerda algo - la esposa de Hank sabia que la engañaba y los celos son un poderoso aliciente para matar a un hombre infiel.

\- Pobrecito de ti si te pesca, Tigre... - susurra Angela.

\- No soy de esos y lo sabes de primera mano...

\- Como?! Tu y ella? En que momento...? Y ahora con la Dra. Brennan? - Sweets se desploma en una de las sillas con cara de aturdimiento - porque nunca me entero de nada?!

\- Hank, homicidio, asesino, veneno... Esas cosas que solian ser importantes, Dr. Sweets? - dice Camille Saroyan señalando el ataud.

\- El te! - grita Jack y Temperance asiente - necesitamos ir a la cocina!

Ambos cientificos hacen la prueba al te de Hank y el resultado es positivo. Podian matar un bufalo con una sola tacita.

Sin embargo la esposa de Hank tiene una historia convincente.

\- Yo no le prepararia el te ni por error! Esas son cosas que se dicen para quedar bien en el funeral! Ademas odio el te y el olor me causa arcadas! Ni siendo un buen esposo se lo prepararia, menos siendo la rata tramposa que era! - mira a Temperance - usted lo haria?

\- Yo lo habria dejado hace mucho tiempo... si quiere conseguir otro estimulo sexual yo no voy a retenerlo por la presion social o de grupo.

\- Oooook Sra. Railly, seguiremos buscando al responsable, gracias por su participacion. Vamonos Temperance - puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda en un gesto intimo que no paso desapercibido para la viuda de Railly.

\- Disfrutalo mientras puedas, dulzura - le dice la mujer dandose cuenta de la relacion personal de ambos - al final, todos son iguales y te cambian por un modelo mas joven y menos economico.

\- Regresamos al punto de inicio, Bones... - le dice Booth sacandola de la casa y guiandola hacia la camioneta - tenemos que ir a la cremacion de Hank y todavia no hay un sospechoso real.

Temperance no le respondio.

...

En la casa de la antropologa, Seeley dormia abrazado a ella que no podia cerrar los ojos dandole vueltas en su mente a las palabras de la Sra. Railly. Decidio dejar las cosas en claro. Lo removio del hombro suavemente para despertarlo.

\- Seeley... Seeley...

\- Preciosa, dejame dormir un rato... - se queja Seeley - hemos hecho el amor mas de diez veces en el dia...

\- Hasta cuando, Seeley?

\- Hasta que tu quieras... - le respondio medio dormido dandole un beso en los labios y estrechandola contra el.

\- Antes de cambiarme por un modelo mas joven y menos economico?

\- Que?! - Seeley se desperto de golpe y casi se cae de la cama si no fuera porque Temperance lo puso sobre ella para evitar que se diera con el santo suelo.

\- Porque gritaste? - le dice mirandolo a menos de dos centimetros de su rostro. Sus labios eran muy suaves y ella decidio probarlos una vez mas.

Seeley estaba reaccionando al beso y caricias de Temperance pero no podia sacarse esa pregunta de la mente...

\- Espera... tiempo fuera... - dijo el separandose como podia de ella - debemos hablar...

\- No quiero hablar, Seeley... - dijo ella aferrandose a su cuerpo y besandolo apasionadamente para hacerle perder el sentido y dedicarse a comprobar una vez mas que eso era solo biologia. Fisiologia pura y satisfaccion de necesidades compartidas.

\- No! - dijo el retrocediendo y sacandosela de encima, se sento en la cama con ella en su regazo, abrazandola - dejame explicarte.

\- En realidad no hay nada que explicar, Seeley - dijo besandole el cuello e intentando volver a su estrategia anterior - somos muy compatibles sexualmente, somos exclusivos el uno para el otro, es una relacion sexual monogama - al ver sus ojos fijos en sus pupilas azules y una mueca de colera en el rostro del hombre, se confundio un poco - no es eso lo que querias?

Booth no lo puede creer. Solo eso desea? Un hombre regular y confiable para tener sexo y desestresarse? El penso que habian avanzado. Que los celos y sentimientos posesivos de ella revelaban sentimientos hacia el... al final solo marcaba su territorio.

\- No... yo queria una relacion contigo pero no solo sexual - el hombre baja la mirada. Parece que no estan en la misma sintonia. El busca compromiso y estabilidad, ella solo sexo y fiabilidad.

\- Querias? - ella deja de incitarlo y trata de mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo el esquiva sus iris turquesa y la levanta en brazos, dejandola suavemente en su cama.

\- Es obvio que ambos nos equivocamos... y no te estoy dejando por ningun otro modelo. Seguimos siendo amigos y compañeros. Yo estare siempre para ti - levanta la mirada y ella ve que sus ojos estan llenos de lagrimas sin cuajar - moriria por ti, mataria por ti... siempre, toda la vida.

Brennan ve que el hombre coge su ropa y sale de la habitacion. No sabe a ciencia cierta que acaba de pasar. Acaso no le dio lo que necesitaba? No iba a dejar que se marche de su casa sin que se lo explique.

\- Seeley, espera!

El hombre estaba terminando de colocarse los pantalones y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado al notar que su compañera salia de su habitacion, tal como Dios la echo a este mundo para perdicion suya.

\- No voy a irme. Voy a dormir en el sofa.

Ella se sento a su lado y se cubrio con la manta del respaldar, al notar que volvia el rostro para no verla desnuda. Tenia que saber que estaba pasando y porque tenia tantas ganas de echarse a llorar sin razon logica alguna.

\- No entiendo... yo pense que te era atractiva... porque te acostaste conmigo si ahora no puedes ni mirarme?

\- Me resultas muy atractiva, Temperance... es por eso que vuelvo la mirada. No quiero dejarme llevar por mis deseos, igual que tu...

Eso no salio como Seeley esperaba. Es mas, se dio cuenta que dijo una semejante barbaridad cuando escucho la puerta de la habitacion cerrarse con llave.

\- Oh Dios!

Se levanto y antes de tocar la puerta escucho sollozos tenues dentro del dormitorio. Se reprocho mentalmente por ser tan idiota al hablar, aun teniendo en cuenta lo dificil que era llegar hasta su adorada Bones y mas ahora que practicamente le habia dicho que solo se dejaba llevar por el sexo y la biologia. Sin sentimientos ni emociones.

\- Bones... lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa manera. Yo solo queria explicarme pero me enrede mucho peor.

\- De todos los hombres que he conocido, pense que tu lo entenderias... Tienes razon, ambos nos equivocamos. Esto nunca debio pasar y nunca volvera a pasar... Olvidalo Booth. Tu y yo... simplemente no somos compatibles.

...

Al dia siguiente, ambos aparecieron por su cuenta en el funeral de Hank. Booth llego con cara de perro apaleado en la vispera y Brennan se habia conseguido unos enormes lentes negros que dejaban totalmente ocultos sus ojos turquesa.

\- Algo paso con Romeo y Julieta - le dijo Jack al oido a su novia - por la cara que tiene Booth, se tomaria de buen grado la Tetradoxiclina y sin antidoto.

\- Y por lo que puedo apreciar en Brenn, ella se lo daria sin remordimientos... ve con el tigre a ver si te cuenta que estupidez hizo mientras yo intento sonsacarle algo a Brennan.

\- Y esos animos de cementerio?

Sweets intenta ser gracioso con Seeley que lo mira con su mejor cara de francotirador, provocando que el psicologo pase saliva y sonria nerviosamente.

\- Asi que... cuando informaras al FBI del cambio de relacion entre tu y la Dra. Brennan?

Seeley cogio a Sweets de la solapa y le clavo la mirada directamente a los ojos del alma.

\- Dime una sola palabra mas y en ese ataud iran dos cadaveres...

* * *

 **No se preocupen, al final siempre sera B &B =)**


	33. El Angel Guardian

_**Alo? Soy yo…**_

 _ **Solo llamaba para recordar y escuchar tu voz**_

 _ **Hablemos de ti, y de los dos**_

 _ **Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero a mí me fue peor...**_

La feria callejera estaba en todo su apogeo. Los magos elegantes en su traje negro, luciendo un rostro enigmatico con bigotes engomados y tiesos, hechizaban al auditorio sacando cosas cada vez mas increibles de su gran sombrero de copa. Palomas, pañuelos, conejos y todo lo que pudiera salir por el agujero del sombrero, era extraido por el mago que entretenia a grandes y chicos con su acto.

Brennan miraba desde lejos la feria, sosteniendo a Christine en brazos. La nena gorgeaba y jugaba con el largo cabello rubio teñido de su madre. Las ondas rojizas habian sido habilmente camufladas por un lacio y nada rebelde manto dorado que le caia a Brennan por debajo de los hombros. Sus iris de tiempo se encontraban ocultos por unos lentes cosmeticos color pardo. Aunque en conjunto ella seguia siendo hermosa, sus atributos distintivos debian permanecer fuera de la vista sabe Dios por cuanto tiempo...

Siendo una niña pequeña, Max la habia llevado muchas veces a ferias como esa. Caminar de la mano de su padre y descubrir cada uno de los actos de los artistas habia sido uno de los mejores recuerdos de su niñez. Su padre le explicaba el concepto cientifico o el truco detras de cada presentacion y su pequeña mente de niña genio iba comprendiendo el mundo acompañada de su mejor maestro. En los años de adolescencia, idolatro secretamente a su padre y el despertar a su nueva realidad de abandono a los quince años, le significo una traicion imperdonable para el magnifico padre que fue en su infancia y niñez. Al volverlo a ver, en su vida adulta, primero habia reaccionado con indiferencia. Estaba lastimada y con el resentimiento a flor de piel. Era palpable que aun le dolia mucho. Su padre no solo arriesgo la ida a la carcel sino tambien la vida para regresar al lugar donde habia estado antes de desvanecerse como un mal sueño en la mente de su hija.

 _ **Alo? Me puedes oir?**_

 _ **Me la paso añorando y soñando de ese tiempo tan feliz**_

 _ **Cuando éramos niños, un mundo sin fin**_

 _ **Antes que la vías de la vida comprobó que hay que sufrir**_

Temperance no le dio tregua. El no era el padre de sus recuerdos y nunca lo seria. Su compañero habia jugado un papel decisivo para que ella decidiera darle una oportunidad al ex-convicto. A fuerza de paciencia, coraje y una que otra manipulacion y chantaje, Booth la empujaba hacia la restauracion definitiva de la relacion padre-hija con Max Keenan. Despues de multiples pruebas y un tiempo mas que prudencial, podia decir que habia perdonado a Matthew Brennan por no existir y aceptado a Max Keennan con su nuevo nombre y rostro.

El hecho que lo aceptara como padre tomaria un poco mas de tiempo.

 _ **Hay tanta distancia, entre tú y yo...Tantas millas por cruzar...**_

La reparacion definitiva se dio con el escape y huida de la justicia por el caso de Christopher Pelant... ella era una casi segura asesina profuga e inconfesa y aunque sus amigos cercanos le creian y ponian las manos al fuego por ella, su pareja y compañero de vida se veia acorralado por su trabajo y carrera. Ella decidio por los dos al escapar con su bebe de pocos meses hacia lo desconocido. Ella no haria lo mismo que sus padres. Ella no abandonaria a su hija. No la dejaria a su suerte. No tendria heridas emocionales por desapego ni traumas infantiles que arrastrar a lo largo de su vida. Ella la protegeria. La veria crecer. Su primera sonrisa, su primera palabra, los primeros pasos, la inocencia, la dulzura, el amor. No se perderia un solo instante de su vida, ni un momento ni un solo segundo...

Lamentablemente solo penso de manera unilateral.

Ese dia sentada en un banco del parque frente a la feria ambulante, por fin tomo conciencia de lo que habia hecho.

Matthew y Christine Brennan huyeron juntos. El error no fue ese, sino dejarlos a su suerte confiados en que los dos hermanos adolescentes podrian solos contra el mundo.

Russell no pudo. Ella termino enfrentandose sola contra molinos de viento y monstruos reales de carne y hueso y de eso precisamente queria proteger a su hija. En ese afan protector y compensatorio se olvido de algo.

Mejor dicho, de alguien.

 _ **Hola desde el más allá,**_

 _ **Sé que no me quieres hablar**_

 _ **Pero yo quisiera pedirte perdón**_

 _ **Por todas las veces que te rompí el corazón**_

Se dio cuenta del tremendo sacrificio de sus padres. Las noches de llanto, de remordimiento, de insomnio intentando encontrar la solucion a su problema intrincado. Los arrebatos de tirar todo por la borda y regresar al lado del hombre que amaba. El desgarro en dos. Por un lado su corazon de madre le impedia volver con una voluntad infranqueable. Por el otro, la mujer enamorada reclamaba a su pareja, su compañero, su amigo y amante.

La noche anterior habia sido una agonia. Pasaron imagenes de ella en el televisor del restaurante donde trabajaba e incluso entrevistaron a sus amigos. Angela la defendia a capa y espada. Jack refutaba la estupidez de la acusacion de asesinato vehementemente. Cam se abstuvo de hacer comentarios acerca del caso pero cuando el entrevistador la llamo "fria, calculadora y poco menos que sociopata..." no pudo evitar defenderla con uñas y dientes.

Lo peor fue verlo a el.

Estaba flaco, con una barba rala, ojos hundidos y sin brillo, mirada y rostro sin expresion. Sentado al filo de la silla, con las manos enlazadas y apoyadas en sus rodillas.

La primera y unica pregunta.

\- Agente Booth, donde esta la Dra. Temperance Brennan?

Booth no miro al entrevistador, miro a la camara, a sus ojos, a su alma. Su rostro tomo por unos momentos una verdadera apariencia de desesperanza, de desolacion, de agonia, de morirse en vida sin ella y sin su hija. Mas de cien millones de televidentes vieron a un hombre destrozado, desesperado y solo. En una decima fraccion de segundo, Seeley Joseph Booth fue capaz de resumir en su expresion y rostro todo el drama en el que se habia convertido su vida de ensueño.

\- No lo se...

Tres palabras bastaron para volar el corazon de la antropologa en pedazos. Eso y el tono quebrado de voz con el que fueron pronunciadas. La voz rota y los ojos llenos al borde. El hombre estaba al filo mismo del abismo.

Y ella lo habia empujado hasta ahi.

 _ **Hola desde el más allá**_

 _ **Escúchame antes de colgar**_

 _ **Solo quisiera pedirte perdón…**_

 _ **Y aunque no te importo, yo sigo aquí recordando tu amor**_

Hasta al presentador del programa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y dio por finalizada la entrevista. Tuvo que soportar y escuchar a los clientes decir toda clase de comentarios hostiles y sin piedad hacia Temperance Brennan. Esa noche discutio con Max en el departamento que compartian. Ya no soportaba vivir a salto de mata.

Al dia siguiente venia la feria. No fue a trabajar y se llevo a Christine con ella a pesar de las protestas y suplicas de Max. El estaba convencido que regresaria con Booth despues de verlo tan despedazado por television pero ella lo tranquilizo diciendo que necesitaba tiempo, espacio y estar a solas con lo que le quedaba de familia para volver a estabilizarse y encontrar su centro.

\- Yo tambien soy tu familia, Tempe!

 _ **Hello, how are you?**_

 _ **It's so typical of me to talk about myself,**_

 _ **I'm sorry I hope that you're well**_

 _ **Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?**_

\- Lo se Papa y voy a estar agradecida contigo por el resto de mi vida por mantenerme a salvo y a Christine pero entiendeme... yo te culpe tanto, te llore tanto cuando desapareciste junto con Mama, en un momento dado pense que habia llegado a odiarte. A ti, a Mama y a Russ por dejarme desamparada y ponerme en una situacion a la que ninguna niña de quince años deberia estar expuesta en la vida. Llego un momento en el cual ya no podia mas. Tenia que decidir si todo ese huracan en el que se habia convertido mi existencia iba a devorarme viva o yo simplemente me enfrentaria sola contra todo y todos... Tome la segunda opcion. Compartimente para sobrevivir. Mate mis emociones. Encapsule mis sentimientos. Levante mis defensas y barreras. Nunca mas algo o alguien volveria a herirme o dañarme. Nadie mas entraria a mi vida para dejarme despues. Todo lo que quedaba era mi cerebro y mi determinacion por vivir... por sobrevivir.

Temperance lloro en voz alta, sollozando de pie frente a su padre, en postura de enfrentamiento y dejando que las lagrimas fluyan por el rostro sin pestañear.

Max entendio al fin cuanto daño le habia hecho esa decision apresurada a su hija. Volvio el rostro hacia la habitacion donde dormia su nieta. A pesar de todo, la nena no habia despertado. Tenia el mismo sueño pesado y absoluto de su padre.

\- Tempe...

\- Tengo miedo de que el haga lo mismo, Papa... el necesita sobrevivir. No podria culparlo si lo hiciera. Lo abandone de la manera mas vil y me lleve a su hija... ni Rebecca ha sido tan ruin como yo.

\- Hija...

 _ **It's no secret That the both of us are running out of time**_

 _ **So hello from the other side I must've called a thousand times**_

 _ **To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done**_

 _ **But when I call you never seem to be home**_

\- El ha sido mi amigo, mi apoyo, mi compañero, al hombre que aprendi a amar a pesar de lo que me hiciste... lo ha sido todo para mi por casi seis años. Yo... no puedo regresar a estar sola, Papa... no puedo mirar sus ojos y verlo muerto por dentro. No puedo ni dormir pensando en que cuando regrese lo primero que hara sera pedirme el divorcio por secuestro y plagio de nuestra hija y violencia psicologica hacia el. Tiene a todos los Estados Unidos de testigo. No podria mirarlo a los ojos y ver que todo el amor, adoracion y devocion se transformo en dolor, odio y rencor.

Temperance tomo aire en medio de todo su desgarrador monologo y vio a su padre frente a ella totalmente derrotado. Por fin le habia dicho con lujo de detalles todo lo que sintio en esos 3 años en cuidado de crianza. Max no sabia que hacer para resarcir su lento camino cuesta abajo en su matrimonio con Seeley. temperance bajo la mirada, cerro los ojos y dijo en voz audible y clara pero traspasada de desesperacion.

\- Papa... no puedo perder a Booth asi. No puedo perder a la unica familia que me amo tal y como estaba, rota y sin emociones. Al unico que se quedo a mi lado a pesar de todo. Se que es muy egoista de mi parte pensar que el deberia entenderme... nadie tiene porque entender ser abandonado por quien dice amarlo... por eso necesito irme y pensar. Quiza resignarme a seguir viviendo asi por un buen tiempo. Christine es pequeña ahora pero si no se resuelve esto... merece vivir una vida tranquila y su padre merece verla crecer... yo, al final hare lo mejor para ambos... Creeme que ahora puedo entenderte Papa, no justificarte pero si entenderte.

Despues de eso, habia entrado a la habitacion de su hija que ya estaba despierta y saltaba en la cuna con los brazos en alto para que su madre la levantara. La cambio, alimento y vistio para salir ante el mutismo de su padre, abrumado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Salio diciendole que volveria tarde con la nena pero que volveria. Todavia su lado racional gobernaba sus emociones pero no sabia hasta cuando.

Apenas Max la vio cerrar la puerta, tomo una deterninacion. Le habia fallado en su adolescencia de la manera mas repugnante que un padre puede fallar pero no ahora en su vida adulta y menos a su nieta. Cogio su chaqueta y salio tambien del departamento. Tenia un plan en mente desde hace dias pero ya no podia esperar. Tempe se desmoronaba a pedazos ante sus ojos y no lo iba a permitir.

 _ **Hello from the outside**_

 _ **At least I can say that I've tried**_

 _ **To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart**_

 _ **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**_

...

No tenia hambre. Le habia comprado comida a Christine pero ella solo habia tomado una soda. Seguia perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el globo de su hija se le escapo de las manitas y ella lloro viendo como se alejaba.

\- Oh bebe! Mami comparara otro para ti. Vamos.

Estaba recogiendo su bolso cuando alguien se interpuso entre el sol y ella creando una sombra oscura pero a la vez luminosa al levantar la vista y no pider mirar bien el rostro de quien habia aparecido tan de repente en su campo visual.

\- Aqui tiene el globo de la nena. Lo cogi mientras pasaba.

\- Oh muchas gracias, Señor...?

\- Angel. Debo irme pero antes queria dejarle esto.

La voz se le hacia conocida a Temperance aunque no lograba ubicar a quien le pertenecia. Familiar pero al mismo tiempo creia que era la primera vez que escuchaba al hombre misterioso parado frente a ella que le dejaba una nota.

\- Hasta pronto, señora, adios nena. Te pareces mucho a tu padre...

Christine jalo el sobretodo del hombre haciendo que este girara el rostro hacia ella. A pesar que era un dia caluroso el hombre estaba vestido de invierno. Brennan cogio la nota y la miro. Era un papel con coordenadas similares a un mapa, indicando un parque y un sitio en especifico dentro de el. La nena, ajena a las acciones de su madre, vio el rostro del desconocido y sonrio, escogiendo ese mismo momento para decir su primera palabra.

\- Papi!

 _ **Hola desde el más allá,**_

 _ **Sé que no me quieres hablar**_

 _ **Pero yo quisiera pedirte perdón**_

 _ **Por todas las veces que te rompí el corazón**_

Temperance se sobrecogio y miro a su hija que sonreia y aplaudia mirando hacia un espacio ahora vacio.

\- Dijiste tu primera palabra, Christine! Oh bebe estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

Christine señalo hacia el lugar donde habia estado el hombre y miro a su madre con sus ojos de tiempo identicos a los de Temperance.

\- Papi!

Temperance miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie alejandose o caminando fuera del recinto ferial. A donde habia ido el hombre misterioso?

\- Si nena, pronto estaremos nuevamente con Papi... muy pronto.

...

Esa misma noche Max y Temperance se reunieron en el departamento, despues de que Christine se durmiera y trazaron un plan.

Fueron al lugar señalado en la nota y encontraron un cuerpo enterrado hacia mucho tiempo.

Max trabo amistad con el abuelo de Christhofer Pelant y el le dio detalles de la vida del Hacker que de otra manera hubieran sido imposibles de saber y sobre todo, utilizar en su contra. Una profesora estricta, un niño obeso y al que hacian bulling, un genio resentido...

Fue sola a desenterrar el cadaver. Trabajo como solo ella podia hacerlo, para que no quedaran dudas de que fue ella, la Dra. Temperance Brennan, la que habia hecho el hallazgo del cuerpo. Termino y miro al cielo, empezaba a clarear. Habia trabajado toda la noche con una lampara de explorador y ahora regresaba a casa a esperar los acontecimientos luego de la llamada anonima que haria, desde un telefono desechable, en el mismo lugar del descubrimiento.

Cuando se fue, rendida y cansada por el trabajo realizado. Una figura salio desde las sombras y la observo alejarse por la carretera.

\- Volveremos a vernos, Temperance... primero te cuide a ti, ahora soy el Angel guardian de Christine.

 _ **Hola desde el más allá**_

 _ **Escúchame antes de colgar**_

 _ **Solo quisiera pedirte perdón**_

 _ **Y aunque no te importo, yo sigo aquí recordando tu amor**_

* * *

 ** _Por si no se entiende mucho, el que aparece en el parque y quien cuida a Temperance en el bosque es Angel_**


	34. El cuarto hijo

Era un dia normal. Christine estaba en el preescolar, Hank en la guarderia del Jeffersonian, su esposa con los huesos de algun desdichado para averiguar si murio en este siglo o no y el en su comoda oficina de Director Adjunto del FBI. Les habia costado pero habian dejado atras los dias de asesinos, psicopatas, ladrones y criminales. Ahora tenian dos niños pequeños y habian tomado la decision de mantenerse vivos por ellos. Brennan volvio a la antropologia forense sin FBI y Booth salio del trabajo de campo para ascender con mayor sueldo y cargo hasta las altas esferas del Buro. Los Booth estaban encaminados y unidos, como siempre.

Sus amigos tambien habian cambiado.

Angela disfrutaba la maternidad por segunda vez y Hodgings se habia adaptado a la vida en silla de ruedas. Tio Hoggie Weels, le decian los Baby Booth cada vez que los paseaba, enganchando su carreta de plastico a su silla de ruedas y su pequeño Michael jugaba con el a las carreras por toda la mansion en su cochecito a baterias. Stanley tenia cinco meses de edad y era el vivo retrato del entomologo. Los Hodgings estaban redefinidos y asentados en su papel de familia.

Lance y Daisy estaban juntos con el pequeño Lance Jr. planeando la boda del año y mudandose a una nueva casa, amplia y con varias habitaciones para la tribu que deseaba engendrar la mini antropologa ante la resignacion del psicologo que se veia siendo padre de todo un equipo de futbol americano. Atras habian quedado los dias de inmadurez y temores. Los Sweets estaban felices y tenian esperanzas en el futuro.

James y Jessica se habian casado algunos meses atras y todavia estaban con los corazones y el azucar flotando en el aire. El delgado agente se paseaba y dejaba caer por el Jeffersonian cada vez que podia durante el dia y Jessica lo espantaba despues de la tercera regañada de su jefa que en realidad se moria de risa de manera disimulada al recordar como su esposo hacia lo mismo cuando recien se fueron a vivir juntos e incluso cuando eran "amigos, simplemente amigos y nada mas" al igual que este par. Superman y la pelirroja estaban en su burbuja de amor personal sin descuidar su vida profesional. Los Aubrey no podian estar mejor.

Cam habia vuelto con Arastoo. Su relacion se hacia mas fuerte y solida a pesar de que el moreno antropologo no trabajaba mas en el Jeffersonian. Sebastian fue una brisa fresca en la vida de la forense que se obligo a replantearse hacia donde estaba llevando sus sentimientos. Solo queria seguir en "stand by"? Ver donde la llevaba el destino? Se dio cuenta a tiempo que queria una relacion nueva con toda la chispa y la calma que Arastoo le habia dado y supo que el era lo que buscaba. Ambos estaban en una relacion y esta vez era en serio.

Pero cuando todo pinta color de rosa, es cuando mas se infiltra por un resquicio, la sorpresa de la novedad...

Estaban todos en el laboratorio por un caso de Aubrey. Booth paso a recoger a su esposa junto con sus pequeños hijos y un oficial de policia se le acerco en la puerta del Jeffersonian.

\- Buenas tardes, el Sr. Seeley Joseph Booth?

\- Si - dijo el sosteniendo con una mano a Christine y llevando a Hank, cargado en la otra - Director Adjunto del FBI Seeley Joseph Booth.

\- Oh! - dijo el policia abriendo los ojos - solo me dijo que lo encontraria en el Jeffersonian. No me dijo nada de su cargo o rango o lo hubiera llevado inmediatamente al FBI.

\- Quien le dijo que podria encontrarme aqui?

\- El niño - el policia señalo a un pequeño algo mayor que su hija que estaba sentado en una banca a la salida del Jeffersonian - me dijo que era su hijo, que no vivia con usted y que necesitaba encontrarlo.

\- Mi hijo? - Booth se sorprendio tremendamente aferrando la mano de Christine que estaba a punto de correr hacia el niño - yo solo tengo tres hijos y el mayor esta en Inglaterra. Tiene dieciseis años.

\- Lo siento, Director, debe tratarse de una mala broma - dijo el policia rascandose la cabeza - me llevare al niño a servicios sociales ya que esta solo.

\- Puede esperar un momento, oficial? - Booth lo piensa mejor y desea indagar que esta pasando. Tiene tanto asesino, sicario y psicopata en su prontuario que en realidad no seria extraña una pista de asesinato o una broma macabra disfrazada con la inocencia de un niño - voy a dejar a mis hijos con su madre y en un minuto vuelvo con usted.

\- Claro Director, lo espero, no se preocupe - el oficial asiente mientras Booth lleva a sus hijos a toda prisa hacia el ascensor.

\- Vas a decirle a Mama? - le dice Christine con una mueca de enfado.

\- Primero tengo que averiguar que ocurre, princesa - le dice el hombre incomodo y sobresaltado. Si es una bomba, tendria que alertar a todo el Jeffersonian para que evacuen o vayan al refugio subterraneo - por favor, no le digas nada, yo hablare con ella.

\- Porque la engañaste, Papi? - su hija lo miraba con tristeza y rabia en los ojos, la misma mirada de su madre si se enterara de mala manera de este espinoso asunto.

\- Escuchame Christine Angela Booth-Brennan - la mencion de su nombre completo sorprende a la niña - yo jamas engañaria a tu madre. La amo y a ustedes tambien. Si tuviera algo que decir es que ese niño parece mayor que tu y si fuera cierto lo que dice el policia, fue antes de tener una relacion con tu madre y antes de tu nacimiento.

\- Es hijo de Hannah, entonces? - la niña era inflexible como su madre y si el hombre no se desmayo fue porque cargaba a su bebe en los brazos.

\- Que?! Como?! Cuando?! Quien te hablo de Hannah?!

\- Escuche una conversacion entre Mama y Tia Angela hace tiempo -dice la chiquilla encogiendose de hombros - Ella decia que Mama sufrio mucho por ti en ese tiempo.

\- Tu madre me perdono hace tiempo y francamente cada vez que lo recuerdo me siento tan culpable...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en antropologia forense y el hombre se encamino hacia la oficina de su esposa con el remordimiento a flor de piel.

\- Mamiiiiii! - Christine fue corriendo hacia su madre y le echo los brazos al cuello abrazandola y saltando a su regazo mientras la antropologa estaba sentada en el sillon de su oficina - Papa tiene algo importante que decirte!

\- Christine...

\- Que? No le dije nada del niño que esta afuera!

\- Preciosa... - Booth se arrodilla hasta la altura de su hija y le sonrie al saber que la pequeña genio lo tiene en sus manos - podrias ir con tu Tia Angela? Y POR FAVOR, no le hagas ningun comentario de lo que viste o escuchaste abajo...

La niña se baja del regazo de su madre despues de plantarle un beso en la mejilla y se deja conducir por su padre a la puerta. Le indica que desea decir algo y el hombre se inclina nuevamente.

\- Si es mi hermano, podre jugar con el mas tarde?

\- Ya veremos princesa, hay muchas cosas que aclarar, si es tu hermano...

Booth ve alejarse a la niña y regresa para toparse frente a frente con los ojos expectantes de su esposa.

\- Booth, que esta pasando? A que niño se refiere Christine?

\- Sera mejor que te sientes, Bones y por mi seguridad voy a abrazarte para inmovilizar tus brazos...

...

\- El Director Adjunto esta tardando demasiado, quiza esta intentando no ser asesinado por su esposa en este momento, el pobre...

El rubio muchacho mira al policia reirse del predicamento del hombre, que su madre le ha asegurado, es su padre biologico. Tiene ocho años de edad y ha recorrido un largo camino desde Chicago hasta Washington DC a raiz de la desaparicion de su madre. Si su padre es un agente del FBI puede ayudarlo a encontrarla o al menos eso es lo que cree.

Lo vio pasar con dos niños que de seguro serian sus hijos. La nena lo miro y le sonrio. Sus ojos azules eran identicos a los de su hermano pero no se parecia mucho a su padre, en cambio el bebe era castaño y parecido a el. Se dio cuenta que ambos tenian maxilar prominente y ojos pequeños aunque los de el fueran verdes como un par de uvas frescas. En realidad si se estaba demorando demasiado. Lo mas probable es que su esposa se encuentre realizando el escandalo del año dentro del Jeffersonian.

...

\- Por Dios, Temperance, no corras! El muchacho no se va a ir! Tiene un policia de resguardo con el!

\- No estoy corriendo, Booth. Estoy caminando rapido que es diferente. Ya hablaste con el?

Ingresan ambos al ascensor hacia la entrada del Jeffersonian. Temperance tiene la intencion de ingresar al niño al laboratorio para tomarle un ADN ipso facto y salir de las dudas.

\- No, estaba con los chicos cuando el oficial me abordo y tenia que dejarlos en un lugar seguro antes de empezar a desenredar este embrollo. Estas enojada?

\- Estoy... - la verdad si estaba enojada pero no con su esposo sino con la situacion en si. Ni siquiera sentia rechazo por el niño, mas bien queria saber la razon de la presencia en sus vidas en este momento - contrariada pero quiero que sepas que no te culpo por todo esto.

\- Soy culpable, Temperance - le dijo el, esquivando su mirada con pesar - si es mi hijo, tendre que asumir responsabilidades, tiempo y manutencion con el y lo peor es que... volveremos a ver a Hannah.

\- Estas seguro que solo podria ser de Hannah?

\- Que?! Que estas sugiriendo Temperance?! - le dice su esposo entre ofendido y sorprendido - tu me conoces! Sabes que no soy esa clase de hombre!

\- Tessa, la biologa marina, algunas aventuras de una noche, eso por decir algo - le dice su esposa pensando racionalmente - por obvias razones he descartado a Cam y a Rebecca.

\- Claro... - dice Booth abochornado y rojo como un camaron infiel - Dios bendiga tu memoria eldetica!

...

\- QUE TU PAPA QUE?!

Hodgings sale inmediatamente de su laboratorio al escuchar el grito de su esposa, haciendo chirriar las llantas de su silla de ruedas. Que rayos ha hecho ahora?! Que le ha dicho Michael Vincent para que grite asi?! Llega a la puerta del estudio y ve a su hijo, Christine y Hank mirando a Angela que se encuentra manipulando el Angelatron y conectando con las camaras de vigilancia externas del Jeffersonian, obteniendo un acercamiento de Booth, Brennan, un policia y un pequeño rubio muy parecido a Parker de niño.

\- Que rayos! Ese no es Parker?! - dice Jack avanzando con su silla de ruedas hasta el lado de su esposa.

\- No pero por lo que me dijo Christine es el hijo de Booth y Hannah.

\- EL HIJO DE QUIEN CON QUIEN?! - dice Hodgings a punto de caerse de la silla de la impresion.

\- Mejor di quien contra quien. Como se nota que no le has visto la cara a Brennan! Voy a hacer un acercamiento...

...

Booth y Brennan llegan hasta el oficial y deciden escuchar el corto relato del policia.

\- Estaba patrullando en el centro y este muchacho se acerca a mi auto y me dice que esta perdido, no es de esta ciudad y necesita hallar a su padre, que no vive con el y sabe que siempre puede encontrarlo en el instituto Jeffersonian, que lo ayude a llegar ahi. Ademas me dijo su nombre y me dio esta foto, por eso lo reconoci.

Booth toma de manos del policia una foto tomada en Afganistan con su uniforme de comando, a la sombra de una higuera. Brennan frunce los labios en un gesto de incomodidad. Las historias de Afganistan e higueras en el desierto estan grabadas a fuego en su memoria eldetica por confesiones de la periodista y un sentimiento de territorialidad se manifiesta en su mirada dura y fija. Nunca supo nada de esa foto y le molesta. Sabe que es tonto e irracional el sentimiento que la embarga pero no puede evitarlo.

\- Es usted, no? Diez años atras por lo menos pero sigue siendo el mismo - dice el policia mirando al Director del FBI.

\- No es el mismo. Esta casado y tiene dos hijos... tres y quiza hasta cuatro ahora - dice sopesando las palabras y buscando con la mirada al niño que no se ha movido del banco - tenemos que firmar algo para que lo deje con nosotros?

\- Bones, es un niño no una encomienda de Fedex - le dice Booth mirando la foto nuevamente y pensando en lo diferente que pudo ser su vida si nunca hubiera ido a ese entrenamiento - me hare cargo de el, oficial y mañana nos presentaremos en las oficinas de servicios sociales a primera hora.

\- Ok. Director - le da la mano a Booth en señal de despedida e inclina la cabeza delante de Brennan - Señora... avisenme si necesitan algo mas. Soy el oficial Donald Mackenzie y estoy en la tercera estacion en Nort West.

\- Gracias Oficial Mackenzie - le dice Booth extendiendole la mano - gracias por traerlo.

\- Yo que usted me apresuro - le dice en voz baja - su esposa ya esta hablando con el muchacho.

Brennan se sienta junto al niño sin establecer contacto visual. No sabe a que ha venido ni porque y le es dificil ser la primera en entrar en terreno desconocido con el muchacho pues no quiere herirlo ni parecer imponente.

\- Su hija es identica a usted...

La voz del muchacho es firme y clara aunque con un cierto dejo de temor en el fondo. Temperance levanta la vista y se ve reflejada en unos espejos verdes y limpios. La mirada del muchacho es tan transparente y nitida que le hace recordar cesped recien cortado.

\- Si, ya me lo habian dicho. Tus ojos son identicos a los de tu madre.

\- Usted... conocio a mi madre? - le pregunta el niño asombrado.

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que Hannah y yo fuimos amigas, buenas amigas - sonrie sin proponerselo y esa sonrisa le infunde algo de valor al niño - eso fue antes de que se fuera dejando todo y a todos atras.

\- Ella dejo a mi padre por usted?

\- Seeley y yo nos conociamos muchos años antes de que el fuera a Afganistan. Eramos compañeros y buenos amigos pero... - suspira al recordar lo que paso esa noche en las escaleras de Hoover - habian cosas que no se resolvieron a tiempo y despues el conocio a tu madre y...

\- Bien ya estoy aqui! - dice Seeley interrumpiendo las remenbranzas de su esposa y sobresaltando al niño - Hey, lo siento amigo, no quise asustarte...

\- No estoy asustado sino preocupado - dice mirando a Seeley - Mama no regresa a casa desde hace casi un mes y nunca habia tardado tanto. Siempre tomaba trabajos de dias pero nunca se paso mas de una semana y su telefono no responde. He venido desde Chicago para que me ayudes a encontrarla.

Brennan ve el paralelismo entre su historia y la del hijo de Hannah. Casa sola, vacia, soledad, angustia, abandono, preguntas agolpandose en su cabeza, paseos por toda la casa esperando verla llegar y abrir la puerta, llantos, gritos, desesperacion y por ultimo nada. El pequeño era valiente al cruzar medio pais solo para encontrar a su padre y practicamrnte coaccionarlo con su presencia a ubicar a su madre. Astuto como su madre, no hay duda.

\- Como te llamas? - le pregunto Temperance esperando una pista mas antes del ADN.

\- Josef. Josef Burley pero pueden decirme Joey.

\- Bueno Joey - le dice Seeley sentandose a su lado - sabes quien soy asi que puedes llamarme como desees. Seeley, Booth o...

\- Lo logico es que te diga Papa - le dice Temperance con su logica irrefutable - simple, llano y practico. Al menos hasta el ADN.

\- Mama me dijo que necesitarias pruebas, que tu y tu compañera eran inseparables y que ella estaria a tu lado cuando te encuentre - Joey miro a Temperance y luego a Seeley - si resulta que no soy su hijo me enviaran a un hogar de acogida, no es cierto?

\- No! - dijo ella horrorizada - intentaremos contactar a tus familiares y te quedarias con nosotros hasta realizarlo. Jamas te enviariamos a un orfelinato, te doy mi palabra.

\- Usted es Bones? - le pregunto el niño armando las piezas en su cabeza.

\- Si. Seeley me puso ese apodo y ahora hasta mis amigos me llaman asi en ocasiones.

\- Admites que te gusta - le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

\- Al principio lo detestaba pero aprendi a quererlo, igual que a ti - le dice devolviendo la sonrisa.

\- Wow! Mama me dijo que la compañera y mejor amiga de mi padre se llamaba Bones! - dijo asombrado - y resulta que usted ahora es su esposa!


	35. Girl on fire

**Siempre me pregunte que pasaria por la mente de Christine al ver tanto caos alrededor de su familia desde su mas tierna edad. Al ser una niña genio y precoz como su madre, estoy segura que si se le hubiera dado mas protagonismo en la serie, hubiera hecho una locura de estas. La relacion fraternal Christine- Parker no es muy tomada en cuenta y a mi me hubiera gustado ver mas de los hermanos Booth al ir creciendo.**

 **La cancion es Girl on Fire de Alicia Keys en el cover de Angelica Hale. Lo pueden encontrar en el programa que hago mencion aqui en el one shot.**

* * *

Ese dia habia empezado como cualquier otro. La alarma del despertador, levantarse de la cama, darse una ducha que la sacara de su inconsiente, vestirse con su ropa de trabajo, despertar a su hija de cuatro años, quitarle el pijama mientras sonreia a sus protestas de ser sacada de su cama tan temprano, bajar juntas a desayunar, dar una ultima revision a la mochila, repasar las notas del caso, empacar la lonchera de la nena, meter la laptop a su portafolios, coger los abrigos, salir de la casa equilibrando el portafolios, la mochila, la lonchera y a la nena que se habia trepado como un pequeño mono a su cuello.

Cuando logro meter todo dentro del auto, su pequeña hija incluida y estaba a punto de salir de casa, eludiendo con exito los fantasmas de una vida pasada y feliz en la que una sonrisa y unos calidos ojos marrones iluminaban su despertar y su dia, Christine rompio la burbuja de jabon y trajo el tema a colacion con toda la intensidad que su genetica combinada le permitia.

\- Quiero ver a papa! Y quiero verlo ahora Mama!

Temperance cierra los ojos y toma un minuto para serenarse. Como va a decirle a su hija que su padre no esta en ningun trabajo encubierto como le han hecho creer, sino que esta en la carcel por un crimen que no cometio? Como decirle que esta aterrada de solo pensar en que puedan matarlo en la carcel antes de que ella pueda reunir las pruebas suficientes para sacarlo de ahi? Como hacerle entender que su padre la ama tanto que prefirio enfrentarse solo a una trampa preparada y anunciada en la que perdio no solo su reputacion y la antigua casa en la que vivian sino que casi pierde la vida? Sacude la cabeza e inhala fuertemente. No puede permitirse el lujo de un ataque de panico frente a su niñita.

Era la primera vez que Christine veia llorar a su siempre fuerte y decidida mama y la abrazo pidiendo disculpas. Temperance se seco las lagrimas y le dijo que no era su culpa, que ella tambien echaba de menos a papa y que pronto estarian juntos de nuevo.

...

La siguiente vez que vio llorar a su madre fue en el funeral de su abuelo Pops. Vio que intento mantenerse firme y tranquila frente al ataud que contenia los restos mortales de quien habia criado a su esposo para ser un hombre excepcional y le dolia tanto la imagen que seguia en su mente desde que se cerraron las puertas de la prision tras ella. Un hombre al filo del quiebre total luchando con sus emociones para mantenerse ecuanime por y para ella.

Temperance se habia hecho cargo de todo el tramite y papeleo ya que era la unica familia que le quedaba a Hank. Jared no daba señales de vida, Padme no queria saber nada de la familia Booth y Seeley seguia preso. El hecho de decirselo sin que el pudiera salir a verlo por ultima vez, le desgarraba el corazon. Ademas de saberlo condenado de manera injusta, no podia ni siquiera abrazarlo para darle un poco de consuelo por las estrictas normas de visita en la penitenciaria en la que estaba recluido. Un apreton de manos fue lo maximo que pudo hacer por su marido desesperado y a los tres minutos tuvo que irse con la horrible impresion que lo dejaba emocionalmente roto frente a un mundo de agresion y lucha que lo queria definitivamente muerto.

Era la segunda vez que Christine veia a su madre desmoronarse y recomponerse en menos de dos minutos y se dio cuenta precozmente que lo hacia por ella. Su admiracion por ella llego a niveles imposibles de imaginar. Su madre era y seria siempre fuerte por y para ella.

...

Los gritos la despertaron y bajo de la cama al reconocer la voz de sus padres en la sala pero sobre todo la de su padre. Se habia ido a la India a ayudar al Tio Arastoo y a Tia Cam y prometio que volveria rapidamente para ir al zoologico los tres juntos. Mama esperaba otro bebe y todo parecia estar bien y tranquilo en sus vidas. Salio al pasillo y entre las sombras vio a su padre suplicarle a su mama que no lo echara de la casa.

\- Fue un error, Bones... por favor... sabes que no volvera a pasar... por favor...

\- Quiero que te vayas de la casa en este momento. Ahora...

Christine inhalo repentinamente al escuchar eso. Siempre habia temido quedar en la posicion de su hermano Parker algun dia pero jamas penso que su madre haria que papa se fuera. La habia visto llorar por el tantas veces, la habia escuchado llorar dormida y decir su nombre en sueños, habia sido testigo desde la mas tierna infancia de sus besos "hot" como decia la Tia Angela, fuera lo que significara eso pero jamas, ni en sus mas locas pesadillas se le habia cruzado por la mente que Temperance Brennan, la mujer que amaba de manera incondicional a su padre, lo sacara de su vida tan friamente y sin mostrar emociones en su rostro.

Una vez que escucho el auto de su padre salir del estacionamiento de la casa, vio como su madre caia de rodillas con las manos en la boca, tragandose los gritos de dolor para no despertarla. Christine corrio a abrazarla y Temperance se dejo consolar por su pequeña de seis años que entendia mas de lo que ella misma quisiera saber en ese momento.

Mama siempre era la fuerte, la valiente, la que daba la cara a los problemas y la que se encargaba de todos... era hora de que alguien se encargara de ella.

En ese momento Christine decidio que su madre debia ser consiente que ella comprendia todo el sacrificio que hacia al protegerla y ademas ayudaria a su padre a recuperar la confianza de Mama. Era una niña con una mision.

...

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que Booth habia salido de casa y al dia siguiente era el cumpleaños de Temperance. Ya habia dicho tanto a su familia de sangre como a la del Jeffersonian que no queria ninguna fiesta ni cosa por el estilo. Le dijo a Booth que podia ver a Christine ese dia mientras ella estaria en el despacho terminando un capitulo de su novela pero a ultimo momento Parker habia aparecido con un pastel y un ramo de rosas y ella no habia tenido corazon de negarse ante el rubio adolescente que se parecia cada dia mas a su padre.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Bones!

\- Oh Parker, gracias! Son preciosas!

\- Bones... mira, yo se que estas molesta con Papa...

\- Te voy a pedir que por favor no abogues por el... no puedo creer que te envie para pedir disculpas sin atreverse a hacerlo el mismo...

\- Wow, no Bones! Papa ni siquiera sabe que estoy aqui, cree que sigo en Inglaterra! Yo solo queria decirte que entiendo perfectamente porque hiciste lo que hiciste. Mama dice que lo debes de amar por sobre todas las cosas de esta tierra, porque ella se hubiera divorciado inmediatamente despues que un maton viniera a amenazarla de muerte a ella y sus hijos. Te envia su cariño y admiracion por todo lo que haces por Papa.

\- Gracias por decirme esto, Parker. Honestamente no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto en ese momento pero era lo necesario para que tu padre pudiera reaccionar... solo espero que lo haga a tiempo.

Parker miro el reloj de pared y paso saliva, ese gesto no paso desapercibido para Temperance que lo miro interrogante.

\- Ehhhh... tengo que ir a recoger tu regalo... me preguntaba si dejarias a Christine ir conmigo al centro... por favor?

Temperance recordo que Booth iria a ver a Christine y la idea de quedarse a solas con el en su casa no era muy atractiva en ese momento. Iba a decirle a Parker que no pero el adolescente utilizo la jugada 25 al mirarla con los ojos de cachorro que habia heredado del hombre que, a pesar de todo, seguia amando tanto...

\- Vamos Bones... siiiiii?

\- Hey! Eso no es justo! Los ojos de perro cachorro, no! Es mi cumpleaños!

Chistine salio de su habitacion como llamada por campanilla y se puso al lado de su hermano, imitando su expresion en la version de seis años de ojos de perrito Booth.

\- Mami por favoooooor!

\- Bones por favoooooor!

\- Oh Dios Santo... como voy a decirles que no con esas caras? Solo vuelvan temprano y Parker... nada de golosinas azucaradas para Christine o tu jugaras con ella al te y la casita toda la madrugada.

Tanto Parker como Christine abrazaron a Temperance y la llenaron de besos mientras se miraban de manera complice. El adolescente de dieciseis y la niña de seis años habian ideado un intrincado plan para reunir a sus padres en las dos semanas que Parker habia tomado de licencia en la universidad y hoy era el Dia T.

...

Ya en el auto de su hermano, Christine cogio la mochila con ropa de cambio que habia tirado por la ventana antes de que Parker tocara el timbre, para que el adolescente tuviera tiempo de guardarla en el asiento trasero de su coche. Iban directo al Teatro Washington donde Billy Gibbons los esperaria antes de la funcion.

\- Nerviosa hermanita?

\- Si pero no por cantar... solo espero que este plan funcione, Parker... no se que haria si Papa y Mama se divorcian...

\- Eso no va a pasar, te lo aseguro... pero Bones y Papa son muy tercos y esta situacion puede durar mas de lo aconsejable, es por eso que he apoyado y me he hecho participe de esta mision...

\- Deja de imitar a Papa...

\- Jajajajajajaja! Relajate hermanita ya sabes que Michael y yo estaremos alentandote desde el publico.

\- Lo que me interesa es que envien los mensajes masivos a tiempo para que este plan tenga un desempeño optimo y alcance su cometido.

\- Deja de imitar a Bones... es un poco espeluznante oir hablar a mi madrastra en version preescolar... Ouch!

\- Te lo mereces... Mira! Ahi esta el abuelo Billy!

Billy Gibbons estaba en el estacionamiento del teatro esperando a los chicos Booth. Queria mucho a Temperance desde que era una joven estudiante de antropologia y la mejor amiga de su hija en la universidad. Siempre la habia apoyado como una segunda hija y si no se llevo a Seeley al desierto despues de escuchar por boca de Angela la estupidez que habia cometido con su casi hija al exponerla por ludopata al perder una considerable cantidad de dinero, fue porque Christine hablo con el por larga distancia hace casi dos semanas y lo convencio de aplazar el castigo para su padre hasta despues del cumpleaños de su madre, ademas de que la ensaye y entrene para esa noche especial. Espero a que Parker estacione y al verlo salir del auto sonrio complacido. Era la version joven de su padre pero en rubio. Estrecho la mano del joven y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de aprobacion.

\- Muchacho, el bastardo de tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti... te estas convirtiendo en un buen hombre.

\- Abuelo Billy! No digas esa palabra delante de Christine!

\- Park, he escuchado cosas peores cuando Papa se martillo un dedo al construir la casa del arbol.

El adolescente suspiro rodando los ojos. Su hermanita era toda una Brennan potenciada con sangre Booth, criada por un Keenan, cuidada por un Sweets en sus mas tiernos años, acostumbrada a la picardia Montenegro, expuesta al ingenio de un Hodgings y entrenada por el lider de Z-Top... una joya de la mitologia en ciernes.

\- Entremos de una vez y que sea lo que Dios quiera...

Eran las 05:20 pm del 07 de octubre del 2017.

...

Booth llego a la que todavia consideraba su casa a las 05:30 pm. Dudo en entrar con su llave pues la ultima vez que estuvo ahi, Temperance dejo en claro que no lo queria en ese lugar junto con ella. Despues de pensarlo un rato, decidio que era mejor tocar el timbre y pecar de precavido, a abrir con su llave y tener una Bones enfurecida al otro lado de la puerta.

Al escuchar el timbre, Temperance se sorprendio pues hacia unos minutos los chicos habian salido al centro y no creia que estuvieran de regreso tan pronto. Fue a abrir sin preocuparse mucho de quien podria estar al otro lado pues no esperaba a nadie a esa hora. Al abrir, se quedo con la perilla en la mano y la boca abierta al ver un par de ojos marrones que la miraban con arrepentimiento y algo de temor.

\- Booth...

\- Bones...

En ese momento sus moviles emitieron la alerta de mensaje al mismo tiempo.

 **SINTONIZA CBS! RAPIDO! ES CHRISTINE!**

\- CHRISTINE?!

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver que el mensaje venia del movil de Parker y mientras Booth pedia explicaciones que Temperance no oia, entraron a la casa para encender el televisor esperando ver un anuncio de secuestro o algo peor.

Booth y Bones se quedaron de una pieza al ver a su hija con un vestido negro y dorado copia fiel de un vestido de gala que su madre usaba para las fiestas en el Jeffersonian, el cabello cuidadosamente recogido en un moño alto que le daba la apariencia de unos años mas y parada al frente de un escenario en...

\- America Got Talent?! Bones, Dios Santo! Dejaste participar a nuestra hija a un concurso de canto y no me lo dijiste?!

\- Estoy tan sorprendida como tu y no me eches la culpa! Parker y Christine van a estar castigados de por vida! Espera que hable con Rebecca!

Los entrevistadores empezaron a hablar con la pequeña sonriente en la plataforma.

\- Buenas noches, cariño. Cuentanos, como te llamas y cuantos años tienes?

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Christine Booth y tengo seis años.

\- Y porque estas concursando en America Got Talent?

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Mama y queria cantarle una cancion que me hace recordarla cada vez que la escucho... No te enfades Mami, te prometo que apenas termine regresare a casa con Parky.

Los entrevistadores se miraron y sobreentendieron que la nena estaba sin sus padres. Simon Crowe tomo la palabra.

\- Y tu padre no esta aqui?

\- No. Mama y el discutieron hace dos semanas y el ya no vive con nosotros... yo queria cantar esta cancion para darles tiempo a que el y mama puedan sentarse y hablar sin interrupciones en casa. Se que estan viendome en este momento porque mi hermano les envio un mensaje de texto.

\- Tu hermano esta aqui contigo? Cuantos años tiene?

\- Si, el esta aqui. Tiene dieciseis años.

Simon miro a sus compañeros con un gesto adusto. Por regla general, los concursantes menores de edad deben estar acompañados de un adulto. Suspiro y volvio a tomar la palabra.

\- Lo siento, cariño pero...

\- Yo estoy aqui con ella y su hermano. Dejala cantar Simon.

El publico rugio y estallo en aplausos al ver la figura larguirucha y la barba color zanahoria del legendario y mitico Billy Gibbons. Los cuatro integrantes del jurado sonrieron y movieron la cabeza sorprendidos.

\- Vaya sorpresa, Billy. Es tu nieta?

\- Escuchala cantar y te daras cuenta tu solo, Howie. El publico pedia a gritos escuchar a la nena.

"Que cante!" "Que cante!" "Que cante!" "Que cante!" "Que cante!" "Que cante!" "Que cante!" "Que cante!" "Que cante!"

Heidi, que hasta ese momento se habia abstenido de participar, tomo la palabra y sonrio a la nena.

\- El escenario es tuyo, cariño... Brilla y resplandece!

\- Gracias... Esta cancion es para ti, Mama. Parky y yo te queremos mucho y se que Papa te ama...

Christine sonrio y se ubico al centro de la plataforma. Al escuchar los primeros acordes de la cancion escogida para su madre, empezo a cantar.

 _ **She's just a girl**_

 _ **(Ella es solo una chica)**_

 _ **And she's on fire**_

 ** _(Y está que arde)_**

 _ **Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway**_

 ** _(Sexy como fantasía, solitaria como una autopista)_**

Max sintio que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas hasta el borde . Oh, si su Christine pudiera ver ahora a su nieta que llevaba muy bien puesto su nombre! Su esposa tenia una bellisima voz de contralto que Tempy habia heredado y pasado a la pequeña Christine. Que genetica ni demas tonterias! Cerro los ojos y por un momento magico, mientras escuchaba cantar a su nieta, sintio la mano de su querida esposa en la suya...

 _ **She's living in her world and it's on fire**_

 ** _(Vive en un mundo que está ardiendo)_**

 _ **Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away...**_

 _ **(Sintiendo la catástrofe pero sabe que puede echar a volar...)**_

Angela y Jack miraban la television con emocion y al borde del asiento. La pequeña hija de Booth y Brennan habia salido igual de aguerrida que sus padres. No iba a dejar que su familia se desintegre sin luchar y si era necesario que medio pais la escuche, pues eso iba a hacer.

\- Si ese par de tontos castigan a mi futura nuera por esto, solicito la custodia y adopcion!

\- Calmate Angie, no creo que Booth y la Dra. B. la castiguen... bueno quiza unos dias por la mentira y escapatoria con Parker pero si esto no devuelve a Booth a su casa... Nena, no se que mas lo haria...

 _ **Oh, she got both feet on the ground**_

 _ **(Oh, tiene los dos pies en la tierra)**_

 _ **And she's burning it down**_

 _ **(Y eso la esta quemando)**_

Russ miraba a su pequeña sobrina cantar como los angeles en la pantalla plana de su televisor de 50 pulgadas, desde la sala de su casa pero en realidad, mas alla de la preciosa niña de ojos azules que ponia la vida en la cancion que interpretaba, miraba la fuerza, tenacidad, valentia, determinacion y terquedad de su hermana potenciada al maximo en la proyeccion de su sobrina favorita.

\- Christine ya te dio el empujon, Booth... aprovechalo.

 _ **Oh, she got her head in the clouds**_

 _ **(Oh, tiene la cabeza en las nubes)**_

 _ **And she's not backing down**_

 _ **(y ella no se echa atras, jamas)**_

Los presentadores estaban extasiados. La voz ronquita de Christine evidenciaba un tinte de contralto pero llegaba a notas altas limpiamente y con una voz educada por la leyenda de Z-Top no era para menos que el publico se haya puesto de pie y aplaudiera cada vez que Christine hacia un juego de voz o sostenia la nota como toda una profesional, coreando la cancion y gritando para darle aliento.

 _ **This girl is on fire!**_

 _ **(Esta chica está ardiendo!)**_

 _ **This girl is on fire!**_

 _ **(Esta chica está ardiendo!)**_

 _ **She's walking on fire!**_

 _ **(Está caminando sobre el fuego!)**_

 _ **This girl is on fire!**_

 _ **(Esta chica está ardiendo!)**_

Temperance reia y lloraba a la vez. El hecho que su hija le dedicara una cancion en la que la veia como una mujer que no se rendia ante nada despues de todas las veces que la habia visto quebrarse y reconstruirse desde las cenizas, significaba mas para ella que todos los diplomas, premios, doctorados, galas, cenas y demas honores que se hayan dado hasta el momento. Ese era un cumpleaños que jamas olvidaria por el resto de su vida.

\- Ella es... impresionante... no se como consiguio que Billy y Parker la apoyaran en esta locura pero...

\- Ella es hija de su madre. Asombrosa, impredecible y maravillosa... Temperance, se que no merezco que me perdones pero solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de resarcir todo el daño que he hecho... te he perdido pero no deseo ser un padre ausente para mis...

Una cachetada corto el parlamento de Seeley Booth y el agente comprendio que era momento de dejar de hablar y retirarse. Estaba a punto de levantarse del sofa cuando la mano de su esposa lo mantuvo clavado en el sitio y volteo a mirarla, totalmente confundido. Los ojos de Temperance eran de un verde borrascoso y embravecido, como el mar en pleno tifon.

\- Te vas a rendir sin luchar?! No te importa nuestro matrimonio ni nuestros hijos?! Pelea, maldita sea! Pelea!

 ** _Everybody stands, as she goes by_**

 ** _(Todo el mundo para cuando ella pasa)_**

 ** _Because they can see the flame that's in her eyes_**

 ** _(Porque pueden ver la llama en sus ojos)_**

 ** _Watch her when she's lighting up the night_**

 ** _(Pueden verla iluminando la noche)_**

Booth sintio el paralelismo entre la cancion de su hija y la situacion que vivia con su esposa. Vaya que Christine era perspicaz! Se dio cuenta que su niña habia abierto una ventana de esperanza para el al recordarle a Temperance que era una mujer de temple y coraje que no iba a dejar caer su vida a pedazos por un error que era unicamente suyo. El Seeley Booth de hace un año atras le hubiera dado una buena paliza por hacer sufrir a su Bones.

\- Tienes razon... es hora de dejar la conmiseracion a un lado. Perdi mucho este año. Nuestra casa, mi reputacion, mi trabajo, mi tiempo contigo y Christine. Perdi a Pops y a Sweets y solo lo vi desde mi punto de vista. Perdi la perspectiva de la gran mujer que acepto casarse conmigo y darme una familia... pero eso se acabo.

\- Se acabo nuestro matrimonio?

Booth cogio a su esposa por los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos. Temperance pudo ver el antiguo fuego en los ojos pardos del padre de sus hijos y sonrio sin dejar la mirada altiva de lado.

\- Se acabo el tiempo de ser cobarde. Voy a recuperar a mi familia y te juro por el amor que te tengo que jamas voy a rendirme, asi me tenga que pasar la vida entera en obtener tu perdon y regresar a tu lado y al lado de mis hijos.

 _ **Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl**_

 _ **(Nadie sabe que es una chica solitaria)**_

 _ **And it's a lonely world**_

 _ **(Y que es un mundo solitario)**_

 _ **But she going to let it burn, baby! Burn, baby!**_

 _ **(Pero lo va a dejar arder, cariño! Arder, cariño!)**_

Parker y Michael gritaban y saltaban, aplaudiendo entre el publico mientras coreaban a voz en cuello la cancion junto con Christine. El joven Booth y el pequeño Hodgings veian rugir en pleno a cada alma congregada en el Teatro Washington, hechizados por la voz e interpretacion de su hermana y amiga respectivamente.

\- Ella es increible! Y es tan linda!

Un niño al lado de ambos muchachos miraba a la hija de Seeley Booth con ojos demasiado interesados y ambos jovenes machos alfa decidieron dejar bien en claro que no tenia ni la mas minima oportunidad con ella. Se pararon frente al niño con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Es mi hermana.

\- Es mi novia.

El muchacho paso saliva y evito la masacre sonriendo y señalando a una chiquilla de trenzas rubias que cantaba a su lado. Los machitos alfa regresaron a su sitio a seguir cantando como si nada, mientras la niña de trenzas se le acercaba al muchacho con una sonrisa malintencionada.

\- Y si les digo que soy tu hermana?

\- Callate Alexa, por lo que mas quieras o llevaras mis restos a casa!

 _ **This girl is on fire!**_

 _ **(Esta chica está ardiendo!)**_

 _ **This girl is on fire!**_

 _ **(Esta chica está ardiendo!)**_

 _ **She's walking on fire!**_

 _ **(Está caminando sobre el fuego!)**_

 _ **This girl is on fire!**_

 _ **(Esta chica está ardiendo!)**_

El beso apasionado entre Booth y Brennan termino por falta de oxigeno y al separarse para respirar, Temperance recosto su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, decidiendo cual seria el paso a seguir ahora que Seeley habia recuperado el sentido comun y enrrumbado el camino hacia el regreso a su vida. Sintio una patada en el vientre para recordarle que Hank tambien era protagonista de la historia y vio la cara emocionada de Booth al sentir la primera patada de su hijo.

\- Oh Dios, pateo! Desde cuando lo esta haciendo?!

\- Es la segunda vez que lo hace... ayer por la noche empezo...

\- Temperance estoy asistiendo a las reuniones de jugadores y hable con mi padrino... no volvere a ponerme en una situacion de riesgo con cualquier clase de apuestas.

\- Lo se... Parker esta en casa, asi que puedes venir a pasar el dia con el y Christine o sacarlos a pasear y devolverlos por la noche, como gustes.

\- Y puedo pedir que te unas a nosotros?

Temperance se acurruco en el cuerpo de su esposo y levanto la mirada con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Pides mucho, Seeley Booth...

\- Te rogare de ser necesario, Temperance Brennan...

\- Te parece si lo pienso mientras vamos a recoger a nuestros hijos del Teatro Washington?

\- Me parece bien... estamos solo a diez minutos...

\- Cinco si pones la sirena...

\- Me gusta como piensas, Bones...

 _ **She's just a girl but she's on fire...**_

 _ **(Es solo una chica, pero está ardiendo...)**_

Christine termino la cancion con una ovacion de pie de parte de todas las personas que atiborraban el Teatro Washington. Ella sonreia pero por dentro rogaba que su pequeño ardid a nivel nacional bastara para que sus padres puedan empezar el camino hacia la reconciliacion.

...

Al cabo de tres dias, Seeley desaparecio repentinamente y una llamada al telefono de Temperance la ubico de inmediato en la ciudad de El Paso en el desierto de Arizona, en el mismo limite con Mexico.

Bajo de la Land Rover que habia alquilado y camino con el corazon en la mano hasta el cuerpo tumbado metros delante de ella, esperando no llevarselo en una bolsa negra. Habia decidido perdonarlo antes de recibir la llamada misteriosa y ahora rogaba al universo tener tiempo de arreglar sus vidas y envejecer junto a el.

Booth estaba tirado a la de Dios en la arena, a las orillas del Rio Bravo con un parche en el brazo, medio borracho y con pocos recuerdos de como llego ahi. Sintio que alguien se acercaba y el olor de su colonia de jazmin tranquilizo su corazon. Habia ido a buscarlo y rescatarlo...

\- Eres tu, nena?

\- Pues eso depende de a quien crees que le estas diciendo nena...

\- A mi chica en llamas, madre de mis hijos, la unica mujer que amo y que me soporta el ser tan encantadoramente problematico.

Al cabo de tres dias, Seeley Booth salio del hospital por un tratamiento contra la deshidratacion e infeccion cutanea y regreso a su casa. Fue recibido con un abrazo de su pequeña y talentosa hija y perdonado definitivamente por su esposa, a la cual le encantaba el tatuaje con su rostro y apodo que el agente lucia orgulloso en el hombro derecho... cortesia del Abuelito Billy. En el brazo del enamorado agente se leia la siguiente frase:

 **Temperance "Bones" Brennan. Girl on fire...**


	36. Mi imperio de mentiras

_**I hurt myself today**_

 _ **(Me hice daño el dia de hoy)**_

 _ **to see if I still feel**_

 _ **(Para ver si aun siento algo)**_

 _ **I focus on the pain**_

 _ **(Me concentro en el dolor)**_

 _ **the only thing that's real**_

 _ **(La unica cosa que es real)**_

El hombre entro al restaurante con una barba de semanas cubriendole la cara y apestaba como si se hubiera caido de cabeza en un tonel de vino y quedado ahi por semanas. Rosalyne arrugo la nariz mientras lo veia sentarse en una mesa al lado de la ventana y perder la mirada en la carretera que pasaba al lado de aquel pequeño restaurante perdido de la mano de Dios y en medio de la nada, camino a Texas. Tomo una bocanada de aire puro y cogio la cafetera para acercarse resueltamente a la mesa. Esperaba que el vagabundo no fuera violento o tendria que llamar a su jefe para que lo echara a patadas y eso no iba a ser algo lindo de ver. Edwin tenia un proverbial mal genio con los borrachos. Rosalyne sospechaba que habia tenido malas experiencias con gente embriagada o simplemente su jefe era un abstemio algo extremista para sus casi sesenta años.

El hombre no queria recordar pero todos los dias veia las mismas imagenes grabadas a fuego en las reinas y delante de sus ojos, como una pelicula de terror vieja que de tanto verla ya sabes el principio y el fin pero que jamas hubieras querido presenciar. Cerro los ojos y volvio a estar ahi.

 ** _Booth y Bones estaban agachados detras de las mesas de diseccion, cubriendose en un intento de no ser detectados por el infame lente de francotirador de Jacob Broadsky. Vincent yacia sin vida al lado de ellos y sus ojos abiertos a la nada eran un crudo recordatorio que el ex-amigo de Booth no se detendria ante nada hasta cumplir con su cometido._**

Sintio que la mujer caminaba hasta el. La reconocio desde que entro en el restaurante. Ni siquiera en el lugar mas recondito de los Estados Unidos podia tener un momento de paz o un dia en blanco, sin nada que le hiciera recordar ese maldito dia.

 ** _The needle tears a hole_**

 ** _(La aguja perfora el hoyo)_**

 ** _The old familiar sting_**

 ** _(La vieja picadura familiar)_**

 ** _Try to kill it all away_**

 ** _(Trate de matar todo a la distancia)_**

 ** _But I remember everything..._**

 ** _(Pero lo recuerdo, todo...)_**

Llego al lado de su "cliente" y este volteo a mirarla. Rosalyne podria jurar que habia visto antes esos ojos que practicamente la traspasaban sin realmente verla. Ojos pardos rivalizando con el ambar, serian bellos si no estuvieran nublados por el alcohol y la inconsciencia. Si, habia visto esos iris oscuros antes... en otro lugar, otro tiempo y otras circunstancias mas felices pero en donde en medio de toda la tierra verde de este mundo se habria cruzado por primera vez con esos ojos oscuros de perro abandonado a su suerte? Cerro los ojos y sacudio la cabeza cuando el penetrante olor a decadencia ingreso profundo en sus pulmones. Si no salia pronto de ahi terminaria borracha como una cuba y sin haber probado un sorbo de licor.

\- Cafe?

El timbre de voz de la camarera no era igual pero si muy parecido al de ella. Volvio a escuchar su voz grave de contralto, modulada por los años de exposiciones y entrevistas, de interrogatorios e investigaciones. La voz firme que escuchaba todas las mañanas cuando entraba al laboratorio o a su oficina, intentando no ser visto para asustarla de repente. Un juego vicioso al que ella se prestaba junto con el, por el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa radiante y sus iris turquesa. Daria su vida entera por volver a ver esos ojos y escuchar esa voz... solo por una vez... una sola vez mas...

 _ **Bones miro el cuerpo sin vida de Vincent en medio de lagrimas. Giro para ver el rostro de Booth y vio la mirada culpable de sus pesadillas nocturnas. No, no iba a dejar que el tome el peso de la culpa esta vez. La culpa total y entera era de Broadsky... mil veces maldito Broadsky**_

 ** _\- Sabes que no es tu culpa, Booth..._**

 ** _\- Como puedes decir eso?! Yo le entregue el telefono a Vincent! Practicamente guie a Broadsky hasta su corazon!_**

 ** _\- El queria matarte pero nadie penso que seria lo suficientemente avezado como para disparar dentro del Jeffersonian. Era solo una llamada y Vincent es victima de Broadsky no tuya..._**

 ** _\- Mira Bones, tanto como me gustaria salir de aqui entero para vengar a Vincent, quisiera que por una vez en tu vida me hagas caso y no salgas de aqui. Quedate detras de las mesas de diseccion, oiste?_**

 _ **What have I become?**_

 _ **(En que me he convertido?)**_

 _ **My sweetest friend...**_

 _ **(Mi dulce amiga...)**_

 _ **Everyone I know**_

 _ **(Todos los que conozco)**_

 _ **Goes away in the end...**_

 _ **(Se alejan al final...)**_

El hombre sacudio la cabeza para salir de sus recuerdos y respondio con un gruñido que podia pasar como un "si" ademas de asentir levamente. Rosalyne tomo toda la paciencia que le quedaba en el cuerpo y sirvio el cafe rapidamente antes de que su jefe pueda ver que estaba atendiendo al papa de Oliver Twist muy bien sentado en la mesa mas llamativa del restaurante.

\- Tienes dinero, no cariño? Mi jefe es muy quisquilloso con los clientes de beneficencia... considerando que no tenemos Happy Hour aqui...

El vagabando le dio una mirada borracha pero amable y sonrio de lado. Ese gesto... si, ahora estaba segura que lo conocia de algun lado en especifico. Recordaba la sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de lado... Nueva York? No, no era un banquero. Mineappolis? No tenia pinta de corredor de autos. Mientras Rosalyne regresaba al mostrador en medio de su epifania, distraidamente encendio el televisor que se habia quedado en el canal de noticias desde la noche anterior.

"Y en otras noticias, tenemos en vivo al Dr. Jack Hodgings del Instituto Jeffersonian. El renombrado entomologo esta aqui para conmemorar el aniversario fatidico del tiroteo en el interior del instituto que tomo muchas vidas, entre ellas la de su Jefa, colega y amiga personal..."

 ** _Habia sido un segundo. Solo un segundo en el que resono en sus oidos un segundo timbrazo y ella se agacho para recoger el movil. Ni siquiera le dio el tiempo de contestarlo. El maldito de Broadsky tenia un sensor de movimiento en el aparato y al ver que alguien lo recogia, disparo. Preciso, directo, al corazon. La bala ingreso por la espalda y salio por el pecho... El bramo su nombre y fue a recogerla del charco carmesi que empezaba a formarse bajo su cuerpo. La dejo caer... dejo que ese bastardo la hiriera y la matara frente a sus ojos. Busco el pulso desesperadamente. Era debil pero constante. Los disparos seguian a su alrededor pero el se sentia dentro de una burbuja. Sosteniendo el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y a la cual jamas se lo habia dicho..._**

 ** _\- Booth..._**

 ** _\- No hables Temperance... lo matare... juro que voy a matarlo por esto!_**

 ** _\- Te amo..._**

 ** _Despues de confesarle su mayor secreto se quedo inmovil en sus brazos. Sus gritos, sacudidas y lagrimas de dolor fueron inutiles frente a la realidad de la muerte. Ni el retumbar de los disparos pudo lograr que dejara de mirarlo directamente al alma._** ** _Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos para siempre en sus iris pardos..._**

 ** _And you could have it all..._**

 ** _(Y tu pudiste tenerlo todo...)_**

 ** _My empire of dirt._**

 ** _(Mi imperio de mentiras.)_**

 ** _I will let you down,_**

 ** _(Te dejare caer,)_**

 ** _I will make.. you hurt_**

 ** _(Yo... te herire)_**

El impacto de la taza contra la pantalla del televisor sono como un balazo dentro del pequeño restaurante, ademas de un sonido gutural parecido al aullido de un animal herido que helo la sangre de la camarera. Rosalyne miro con horror como el vagabundo se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia ella con los ojos fijos y desencajados. Ella no podia mover ni un musculo de la impresion. Era como si sus pies hubieran sido anclados con cemento al piso de linoleo. Tenia las pupilas totalmente dilatadas cuando el hombre llego al mostrador y metio la mano en su bolsillo. Iba a sacar un arma y matarla. Lo sabia. Su jefe la habia advertido mil veces que su personalidad de buena samaritana le traeria problemas un mal dia de estos y ese dia habia llegado...

 ** _Se la arrancaron de los brazos y fue necesaria la fuerza de cuatro agentes para someterlo y que no entrara a la ambulancia por la fuerza. El tenia el corazon latiendo a mil pero daba igual si se lo arrancaban de cuajo. Ella habia muerto en sus brazos y se habia llevado su vida junto con la suya. Lo unico que le quedaba ahora era la venganza... Sintio el pinchazo de una aguja en el cuello y luego sucumbio a una oscuridad constante de la cual aun no podia salir. Solo escucho una frase a lo lejos que revivio sus esperanzas antes de que el sedante hiciera efecto totalmente._**

 ** _\- Todavia hay pulso!_**

 ** _Desperto en una cama de hospital y le importo un rabano que hace menos de una hora le hubieran aplicado un sedante en la yugular capaz de enredarle las patas a un elefante adulto. Se puso atropelladamente la ropa encima y despues de saltar de la cama, corrio a preguntar a la estacion de enfermeras por su pareja._**

 ** _\- Temperance Brennan! Digame, como esta?! La trajeron junto conmigo! En que habitacion esta?! Esta en cirugia?!... Por Dios! Digame algo!_**

 ** _La jefa de enfermeras lo miro con tristeza y con tres palabras sumio al hombre en una lenta muerte en vida..._**

 _ **I wear this crown of thorns,**_

 _ **(Llevo esta corona de espinas)**_

 _ **upon my liar's chair.**_

 _ **(Desde mi trono de gran mentiroso)**_

 _ **Full of broken thoughts**_

 _ **(Lleno de pensamientos rotos)**_

 _ **I cannot repair...**_

 _ **(Que no puedo reparar...)**_

El sonido de las monedas cayendo en el mostrador la saco de su ensueño. Tres dolares con cincuenta centavos mal contados en monedas de penique y un billete de cien dolares arrugado como acordeon. El vagabundo señalo el televisor y empujo el billete hacia Rosalyne balbuceando un "lo siento"

La mujer estaba procesando en su cerebro lo que acababa de pasar a la vez que el hombre se tambaleaba hacia la puerta. Su mente pudo recoger por fin el timbre y tono de voz de aquel borracho perdido y muchas imagenes vinieron a su mente. El Royal Dinner de Washington DC. Una pareja tomando cafe en su mesa de siempre. Risas, sonrisas, miradas complices entre el hombre y la mujer que juraban a mundo y medio que eran socios y amigos pero no pareja sentimental. Ojos azules con tinte de gris y azul que miraban con cariño al hombre sentado frente a ellla. Ojos pardos de cachorro mirando con admiracion a la mujer frente a el.

 ** _"Ella no lo logro..."_**

 ** _Tres semanas despues encontraron el cuerpo de Jacob Broadsky colgando de una grua telescopica. El equipo del Jeffersonian fue llamado a escena y fue Camille Saroyan quien descubrio una nota en el cadaver, precisamente en el lugar donde deberia encontarse el musculo cardiaco solo habia un agujero enorme. A la patologa forense le temblaron las manos cuando reconocio la caligrafia y al leer la nota, el papel escapo de sus manos hacia el piso._**

 ** _Jack Hodgins recogio el papel y leyo lo siguiente:_**

 ** _"La ley del Talion: Ojo por ojo y corazon por corazon..."_**

 ** _Seeley Joseph Booth desparecio del Jeffersonian y de DC tres dias antes del hallazgo del cuerpo de Broadsky. Cuando el FBI reviso su casa encontraron todas sus posesiones intactas. Incluso su billetera estaba en la consola. Literalmente o lo habian abducido los extraterrestes o simplemente se fue hacia el olvido con solo la ropa puesta._**

 ** _Los cientificos del laureado y renombrado Instituto Jeffersonian no encontraron ningun rastro en el cadaver y presentaron sus conclusiones del caso al FBI._**

 ** _Trabajo hecho por un profesional entrenado. No dejo ADN, rastros o huellas. Caso sin resolver._**

Rosalyne inhalo tan fuerte que casi se ahoga. La memoria le vino de golpe. Ella sabia exactamente quien era ese hombre. Salio corriendo detras del borracho que ahora se subia a un autobus y partia de nuevo a las sombras, al anonimato, al olvido... Rosalyne grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, aun sabiendo que era inutil que el la escuchara. Principalmente porque el hombre habia decidido no escuchar nada ni nadie despues de ese dia en el Jeffersonian.

\- Agente Booth!

 _ **Beneath the stains of time**_

 _ **(Bajo las manchas del tiempo)**_

 _ **The feelings disappear**_

 _ **(Los sentimientos desaparecen...)**_

 _ **You are someone else**_

 _ **(Eres otra persona más)**_

 _ **I am still right here...**_

 _ **(Sigo qui, de pie...)**_


	37. Jasper

Habia sido una mala noche. Ripley habia sido asesinado por el FBI y ella estaba sola de nuevo. Miro la cadena con el nombre impreso. En un arrebato de irracionalidad, ella supuso que podria compartir su vida con otro ser vivo. Uno que sea incondicional con ella, que nunca la dejara y que pudiera amarla como un buen amigo. Alguien a quien llegar por las noches y con quien pasar los fines de semana. Alguien por quien preocuparse, a quien extrañar durante el dia y a quien amar. Su departamento estaba sumido en la oscuridad pero la luz casual del farol en la calle alumbro con fuerza la medalla en su mano.

Ripley Brennan.

No podia decirse que no lo intento. Incluso se aseguro que sus restos no sean arrojados a la basura, sino que tenga un entierro intimo, cavando su tumba con sus propias manos. Si Booth no la hubiera acompañado, posiblemente todavia estaria en el parque junto a la tumba del que nunca llego a ser su canis lupus familiaris. Acabo una botella de vino esa noche, llorando por el noble animal que habia sido obligado a matar a una persona cuando su objetivo era solo el de complacer a su amo... el muy bastardo que esperaba, se pudriera en la carcel por unos buenos años.

Booth habia sido muy gentil y amable con ella en todo momento y nunca hizo o dijo nada para minimizar o ridiculizar su estado de animo. Ella lo aprecio mas por ese gesto. Estuvo ahi para ayudarla a conseguir el cuerpo, ir al parque, turnarse para cavar la tumba, permanecer a su lado mientras lloraba la perdida de Ripley, sostenerla entre sus brazos mientras la pena se incrustaba en su metaforico corazon... de alguna manera, Ripley le recordaba a Booth. Ambos tenian calidos ojos marrones y eran leales con los que consideraban parte de su familia. La presencia de Booth a lo largo de todo ese doloroso proceso alivio en mucho la perdida que sentia, sin embargo ahora, en la eterna soledad de su departamento, nadie la libraba o salvaba de la realidad.

Estaba sola.

Seguia sola.

Y no sabia si algun dia remediaria ese estado constante de nada a su alrededor.

...

La mañana llego y Temperance Brennan abrio los ojos para cerrarlos de inmediato. Por primera vez en su vida, no iba a ir a trabajar y se quedaria en casa durmiendo... si, buen intento Temperance pero sabes que debes ir al Jeffersonian porque 1. Te pagan para trabajar. 2. Es peor quedarse sola en tu departamento con la soledad riendose en tu cara (bueno eso es metaforico pero mil mililitros de vino en tu sistema pueden hacer eso) 3. Booth mandaria un escuadron SWAT a desmantelar su casa con el mismo a la cabeza, si aparecia por el Jeffersonian y no la encontraba por ningun lado... en fin, solo cerraria los ojos un momento antes de levantarse... solo un minuto mas...

Un sonido no muy familiar llego hasta ella en medio de la bruma del sueño. Eran unos gruñidos leves seguidos de algo humedo presionado en su mejilla... no estaba segura de en que clase de sueño extravagante se habia metido esta vez ya que los ultimos sueños desproporcionados que habia experimentado se referian a ella y un muy apuesto agente del FBI en una playa desierta en medio de una isla perdida en el oceano, con un guion muy sospechosamente parecido a la pelicula La Laguna Azul... definitivamente no debo dejar que Angela vuelva a seleccionar las peliculas en nuestras "noches de chicas"

OINC!

OINC?!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y un pequeño hocico se revelo frente a sus ojos. Un hociquillo rosado que exploraba su cara alegremente. Tomo en sus manos al puerquito y lo levanto hasta quedar cara a cara mirandolo con una expresion de incredulidad impresa en el rostro. Era rosado con pequeñas manchas negras y tenia puesta una ropa de mascota con el lema "Soy el puerquito de Bones" impreso en el frente. El animalito grulia de contento y su cola enrroscada rebotaba como un pequeño resorte mientras Temperance intentaba salir del asombro, cerrar la boca y formar una oracion coherente en su cerebro.

\- De donde saliste tu?!

\- Oh Bones, buenos dias! Veo que ya conociste a Jasper!

Enfoco mis ojos hasta el dueño de la voz en el pasillo y veo a mi compañero saliendo de mi cocina con dos tazas de cafe. Hay un paquete de donas en la mesa de centro frente a mi. Me habia quedado dormida en el sofa. Booth llega a mi lado y se sienta a la altura de mis caderas, empujando un poco para hacerse espacio. Deja las tazas al lado de los pastelillos y coge al denominado lechon Jasper para rascarle la cabeza. Los chilllidos de gusto de mi nueva mascota y la sonrisa Boothy indican que ambos se sienten a gusto. Un momento... Mi nueva mascota?

\- Me compraste un cerdo?

\- Lechon, Bones y es tamaño TOY. Crecera un poco mas y podras mantenerlo en tu departamento. Hasta te compre la correa.

Me paso la cadena y un pequeño pinchazo de dolor se alojo en mi pecho al recordar a Ripley. Un cer... lechon y era mio. Miro el nombre en la cadena y volteo a ver a mi socio que le da trozos de dona al pequeño que esta muy ansioso por terminar la caja entera.

\- Jasper?

\- Si, Jasper Brennan-Booth.

\- Te golpeaste la cabeza antes de llegar a mi apartamento?

\- Jesus, Bones... uno planificando algo bonito para su compañera y que recibe?

\- Bueno, yo recibi un cerdo... compartimos la custodia?

\- Vivira contigo pero tengo derechos de visita. Cuando sea mas grande lo llevare a mi casa, si lo permites. Incluso le enseñare a conducir y a cortejar chicas pero nada de bebidas alcoholicas, no hasta los 21.

\- Es un mini cerdo no nuestro hijo.

\- Nuestro hijo? Oh Temperance, en serio dijiste eso? Un hijo conmigo?

\- No, es el alcohol. El alcohol es un poderoso deshinibidor y es por eso que digo tonterias sin sentido en este preciso instante...

Dios, sabia que esto no se iba a quedar asi. La sonrisa Boothy estaba en todo su esplendor y mi pequeño lechon reclamaba atencion... esto solo era el comienzo de la invasion Booth en mi vida...

De algo si estaba segura.

No volveria a estar sola jamas.


	38. Las muelas del perjuicio

Booth estaba en un estado de gracia. Los algodones le salian de la boca mientras trazaba patrones de fantasia con la punta de su dedo indice en la ventana del lado del conductor. Se volvio hacia la mujer que manejaba freneticamente a su lado y hablo con dificultad pero todavia de manera entendible.

\- Mira Bones! Una casa! Dibuje una casa!

Temperance estaba apenas en el limite de la velocidad permitida, conduciendo como alma que lleva el viento para llegar a su casa lo mas rapido posible. Le dijo al personal medico que atendia a su esposo acerca de su condicion alergica a los calmantes y analgesicos y parece que no le escucharon ni por compromiso. Ahora mientras veia a su marido reducido a la capacidad intelectual de un niño de 3 años y despues de hacer EL ESCANDALO en la clinica odontologica amenazando con demandar y enjaular a todo titere que estaba presente mientras a su agente del FBI le extraian las cuatro muelas del juicio, pensaba en como mantenerlo tranquilo hasta que el efecto mariposa del Vicodin y el sedante combinados acabara.

Sin embargo decidio contestarle tal y como lo haria con Hank.

\- Es una linda casa, Seeley.

\- Verdad? Yo iba a casarme con Hannah e iba a comprar una casa asi...

Le tomo a Temperance todos sus reflejos rapidos y felinos el no salirse de la autopista y matarse junto con su deslenguado y drogado marido al caer por el barranco al lado de la carretera. La SUV hizo un viraje violento y si no fuera porque Seeley estaba con el cinturon de seguridad abrochado, habria salido volando como Supeman por el parabrisas.

\- Que paso? Estas bien?

Temperance detuvo el auto e inhalo y exhalo varias veces para calmarse. Estar a un tris de caer de cabeza 30 metros hasta la playa no estaba en la lista de "cosas por hacer" ese fin de semana. A pesar de que estaba en plena conciencia de que Seeley andaba con un coctel barbiturico encima y podia decir barbaridad y media en ese estado, no podia dejar las cosas como estaban o el agente especial seria el unico que volaria por el acantilado sin tener alas de Angel.

\- Le ibas a comprar una casa a Hannah?!

\- Si.

\- No dejas que yo compre ni un pañal si no es a medias y a ella le ibas a dar una casa entera?!

\- El anillo que compre era para Bones...

En serio que si Seeley no se callaba pasaba una de dos cosas. Un ataque cardiaco o un homicidio.

\- La casa era para Hannah pero mi corazon era para Bones...

Temperance resoplo intentando serenarse. Nunca habian hablado realmente de ese episodio en sus vidas porque era reabrir viejas heridas en una cicatriz antigua y jamas penso que lo hiciera con un Seeley embotado por medicinas y ella en franco deseo semi homicida.

\- Bones no me queria... Hannah si.

-Yo si te queria, demonios! Me tomo por sorpresa que llegaras con novia de Afganistan pero te deje ser feliz! Fui la mejor amiga del hombre que amaba y la confidente de la mujer que se iba con el por las noches!

\- Me estas gritando... estas molesta?

\- Estoy furiosa! No tenias porque traer a Hannah a colacion en este momento!

\- Yo no quiero molestarte...

Seeley desabrocho su cinturon y bajo de la SUV, cayendose en la arena ya que todavia estaba mareado. Temperance bajo inmediatamente para ayudarlo pero apenas vio la arena su rostro cambio y rechazo su ayuda mientras cavaba freneticamente un agujero con ambas manos.

\- Rapido! Ayudame a sacarla!

Empezo a cavar con desesperacion y mas rapido. Temperance intento detenerlo pero el solo la apartaba y seguia con su intento de hacer un agujero en la arena. Temperance empezo a temer un episodio psicotico y si su marido terminaba en un manicomio con los brazos cruzados y abrzandose a si mismo por la camisa de fuerza, ella iba a destruir hasta sus cimientos esa seudo clinica odontologicacon todo y personal dentro.

\- Bones! Bones! Aqui estoy! Aguanta por favor!

Ella se paralizo. Estaba reviviendo el momento cuando el Sepulturero la enterro en ese auto en el desierto junto con Hodgings. Coloco su mano en el hombro del pobre hombre atiborrado de sedantes con suavidad, cogiendo sus rostro para que pueda verla de cerca y salga de aquel trance maligno.

\- Seeley... Seeley soy yo... Escuchame... soy Bones.

\- Bones?... Perdoname por decirte que no podiamos casarnos! Pelant me dijo que mataria personas al azar!... Yo... yo no podia dejar que matara a gente inocente... se que te defraude y que quieres irte otra vez con Christine pero por favor... Dame tiempo! Unos dias mas... por favor...

A Temperance se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las suplicas de su esposo. Estaba reviviendo partes de su historia juntos. Lo peor es que eran las partes algidas de su relacion, todos los supuestos errores que habia cometido con ella pero que en realidad eran solo pruebas que fortalecieron aun mas su simbiotica sociedad... Iba a demandar a todo titere en esa clinica por el sufrimiento emocional de Seeley y si era posible al laboratorio farmaceutico. Vio que sus suplicas eran mas demandantes y todo por ese estupido analgesico. Ella tomo sus manos y el bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

\- Si. Tendras todo el tiempo que desees. Yo...

El hombre volvio sus ojos hacia ella y la abrazo sonriendo y gritando de alegria.

\- Bones! Me dijiste que si! Nos vamos a casar!

Temperance cogio su rostro entre las manos y lo miro con amor. Ese era el hombre que habia hecho tantas cosas por ella. La habia perseguido en un aeropuerto, ayudado a recuperar a su padre y hermano, le habia dado un arbol de navidad, enseñado a interpretar emociones, sacado de su caparazon emocional, rescatado de su metaforica "Fortaleza de la Soledad" Habia aprendido a amar junto con el antes de reconocer el sentimiento en si. El no se habia rendido... ni siquiera cuando penso que en serio la habia superado... Christine y Hank eran recordatorios vivientes de que ellos eran el centro y el centro debe resistir siempre... Toda la vida. Sus ojuelos pardos la miraban rebosantes de felicidad y ella le hablo tranquilamente, acariciando su mejilla y ayudandolo a levantarse.

\- Te amo Seeley, volvamos a casa...

Booth le dio la version medicada de su sonrisa Boothy mientras subian nuevamente al vehiculo para llegar por fin a su domicilio sin mas percances.

\- Hiciste macarrones con queso? Quiero macarrones con queso para la cena! Y tarta de manzana! Y ver los juegos de los Flyers! Y llamar a Parker por larga distancia hacia Inglaterra! Que tal si organizamos una barbacoa y llamas a nuestros amigos las ratas de laboratorio? Con carne, chorizos, hamburguesas... Bones me muero de hambre! A que hora llegamos a casa?

Temperance suspiro. Esta si que iba a ser una larga noche...


	39. Mi pequeño gran valiente

**Hace unos dias pense en la reaccion que pudo tener Parker al enterarse de la noticia de la explosion del Jeffersonian en el capitulo final. Y si Aubrey fuera el encargado de dar la noticia con las primeras impresiones del atentado y estas no fueran las correctas?**

* * *

Salio corriendo del avion. No le importo pasar por la fila de check in o recoger su equipaje. Los rizos rubios rebotaban como pequeños resortes de oro... el se habia dejado el cabello algo largo en la desobediencia adolescente y era uno de sus acuerdos secretos. Apenas se tomara la foto de navidad debajo del gran arbol que su padre habia cortado con sus propias manos y posara junto con sus hermanos, ella misma le cortaba los rizos inmediatamente... no podia creer que el dia anterior estuvieran hablando y riendo por skype y ahora, despues de 6 horas de vuelo y con tanta adrenalina acumulada por la tension de llegar a tiempo, desearia correr, volar, teletransportarse para llegar a su lado en el hospital y mirar esos ojos turquesa otra vez... aunque sea por ultima vez.

 ** _"Todos se fueron... Tu te quedaste de pie._**

 ** _Junto a mi cama, tratando de comprender..."_**

El agente especial James Aubrey habia llamado el dia anterior a su madre para dar la peor de las noticias que podria recibir un muchacho de 16 años. Su padre y su madrastra estaban atrapados entre los escombros del Laboratorio Forense del Instituto Jeffersonian en Washington DC por una bomba colocada en la plataforma y destinada a asesinar a la Dra. Temperance Brennan por el hijo de una de las victimas de su padre en su pasado francotirador que ahora regresaba hecho un hombre a vengar la muerte de su padre de la manera mas cruel y despiadada posible.

Llego de la practica de baloncesto algo molesto porque su equipo habia perdido por un punto un partido preliminar a los juegos interuniversitarios cuando de pronto escucho hablar a su madre con una voz ajena y desconocida... una voz que le hizo temblar por lo desolada y derrotada ademas de lo enfurecida que parecia.

\- ... entiendo que usted cumple con su trabajo Agente Aubrey pero necesito saber que demonios paso! No puede usted llamarme y decir que estan atrapados bajo los restos del Jeffersonian y que espere su proxima comunicacion! Donde estan Christine y Hank?! Quien los tiene?! Acaso Max?! Queeee?!... Dios... por favor no me diga que el tambien murio en la explosion...

\- Max?! Mi abuelo Max murio?!

 _ **"Tu te pusiste de puntillas, me colocaste en la sien**_

 _ **tu tirita favorita, para que me ponga bien..."**_

Parker sintio que el mundo se le venia encima con la fuerza de un tren. La sonrisa de Max paso por su memoria mientras recordaba todos los momentos con el hombre mayor. Los experimentos en el Jeffersonian, los batidos y malteadas en el Royal Dinner, las salidas al jardin mientras su padre y Bones discutian por un caso, cuando lo llevaba a los cumpleaños de Amy y Hayley... eran años llamando a aquel hombre Abuelo y sintiendose su orgulloso nieto... al viejo estafador le encantaba revolverle el pelo para ver como se desordenaban sus rizos y reia a carcajadas viendo intentar arreglar su peinado... Max le dio su primer gran consejo con las chicas:

 **"Tratala como a una princesa, se siempre un caballero sin memoria cuando tus amigos te pidan detalles de tus citas y se fiel a tu palabra empeñada... sabra que fuiste criado no por una, sino dos reinas... tu madre y mi Tempe"**

Las palabras de Max regresaron a su memoria como si acabara de pronunciarlas y se dio cuenta que de ahora en adelante solo las escucharia en sus recuerdos. La pelota se le cayo de las manos para rodar hasta un rincon en la sala y sintio un nudo en la garganta ademas de la quemazon imposible en los ojos... no llores Parker, eres un hombre ahora, ni Max ni tu papa llorarian ... tomo aire y se trago el nudo de emociones junto con las lagrimas...

 _ **"Pero, mi pequeño, esta vez mucho me temo**_

 _ **que no bastaran tus poderes..."**_

-... No! No me va a decir que Seeley y Temperance estan bien porque yo se lo que es estar en una explosion a corto radio de distancia! Estuve cerca de las torres gemelas el 11 de septiembre!... NO me diga que no me ponga histerica, maldita sea! Son mi familia!...

\- Mama...

\- Parker?... Oh Dios, Parker... Espere un momento agente Aubrey y no se atreva a cortarme o le juro que lo demando!

Se vio envuelto en un abrazo fuerte y protector. Su madre estaba llorando y a pesar de poner todo su esfuerzo en controlarse, pronto se encontro sollozando como un niño pequeño enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Rebecca y afirmandose en su abrazo para poder ordenar su mente de nuevo.

\- Sigo aqui agente Aubrey y no voy a cortar la llamada hasta que me diga algo en concreto acerca de Seeley y Temperance!... Seeley lo esta llamando?... Parker hijo, tu padre esta vivo!... Digame agente Aubrey como estan? Hay un equipo de rescate trabajando?... Oh... NO!...

 _ **"Tienes que ser fuerte, mi pequeño gran valiente**_

 _ **Tienes que intentar sonreir..."**_

\- Mama! Que pasa Mama! Dime que ocurre?!

Rebecca trago saliva varias veces antes de contestarle a su unico hijo. Como iba a decirle que la mujer que el queria como una segunda madre estaba practicamente en agonia? Dios sabe que ella no era una fanatica de Temperance Brennan en sus inicios pero al ver lo bien que se llevaba con su niño y como logro hacerlo subir de un aprendizaje promedio a un apasionado por la ciencia y el saber, el respecto por aquella mujer solitaria y racional crecio inmediatamente... incluso llego a darle una buena charla a Seeley acerca de como debia utilizar el cromosoma Y que no lo tenia por gusto y enfrentar el hecho de que si despues de la barrabasada de la periodista rubia no conseguia a la antropologa, en serio que era un imbecil de siete suelas...

\- Mama!

\- Lo siento hijo... Parker, Dios como es posible? Ni yo puedo creerlo... es Temperance... estuvo muy cerca de la zona de impacto... tu padre la encontro pero no responde a estimulos... no le dan mucha esperanza, Parker... entiendes lo que te digo?...

 ** _"Porque mientras no me olvides, no me habre marchado del todo..._**

 ** _Mientras puedas recordarme yo estare donde tu estes..._**

 ** _Y aunque los años te pinten nieve blanca sobre el pelo,_**

 ** _Seras siempre mi pequeño, donde quiera que yo este..."_**

Las imagenes pasaban en camara rapida en la mente de Parker, como si viera una pelicula de su vida en retroceso... Su ultimo cumpleaños, el auto nuevo, el ingreso a la universidad, la eleccion de su carrera como escritor, el viaje a EEUU, la muerte del Tio Jared, el encarcelamiento de su padre, la boda de su papa y Bones, la huida de Bones y Christine, el nacimiento de su hermana, la llegada y partida de Hannah, Afganistan y Las Molukas... todo pasaba rapidamente frente a sus ojos y en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones veia unos calidos ojos turquesa y una sonrisa dirigida unica y exclusivamente hacia el, los abrazos, los besos, las canciones infantiles, los cuentos antes de dormir, las comidas en el Royal Dinner... su mente divago hasta el primer recuerdo, muy antiguo y enterrado en los recovecos de su memoria infantil.

 _Sid lo llevo a ver a su padre que estaba detras de un gran vidrio transparente en el sotano de un museo enorme y le puso un audifono en el oido para escuchar su voz... Wow! como todo un agente secreto!_

 _Mientras hablaba con su papa, observo que alguien los miraba y levanto la vista... una señora muy joven y bonita los miraba detras de unos muebles grandes. El le sonrio y ella le correspondio la sonrisa..._

 _Luego, en el restaurante de Sid, su padre lo tomo en brazos y volvio a ver a la señora bonita sentada en la barra mirandolos nuevamente con una sonrisa._

 _\- Puedes decirle Feliz Navidad a mi amiga, Parker?_

 _\- Feliz Navidad!_

 _\- Feliz Navidad a ti tambien, Parker._

 _La primera vez que vio a Temperance Brennan fue cuando solo tenia 3 años de edad..._

 ** _"Que los angeles existen... lo supe en cuanto te vi..."_**

...

Entro al hospital como una tromba y fue inmediatamente a recepcion siendo atajado por una enfermera que lo regaño por correr en los pasillos. Su padre le habia enseñado a respetar a las damas pero el estaba desesperado por saber acerca de ella... seguiria con vida?

\- Joven! Por favor no corra aqui! Hay muchos pacientes que necesitan tranquilidad para recuperarse.

Parker asintio con la cabeza y se detuvo en el modulo de recepcion, preguntando atropelladamente a la enfermera de turno que lo miraba atenta a su reaccion.

\- Temperance! Temperance Brennan! Me dijeron que estaba en este hospital! Tengo que verla ahora! Es urgente!

\- Calmate jovencito y no grites por favor... dejame ver la lista de pacientes pero tranquilizate...

La enfermera digitaba el nombre en la computadora mientras el llamaba a su movil y al de su padre. Nada, la llamada ingresaba de frente a casilla de voz. Eso desesperaba aun mas al pobre muchacho que ya iba a sufrir un colapso por falta de informacion.

\- Humm... Cual es tu relacion con la paciente?

\- Soy su hijastro! Estaba en la universidad en Inglaterra y me llamaron para decirme que estuvo en una explosion... Dios, por favor! Quiero verla! En que habitacion esta? En que piso?

\- Lo siento hijo, ella ya no se encuentra registrada como paciente en el hospital...

La enfermera siguio hablando pero Parker no escucho mas. Las lagrimas le nublaron la vista y cayo de rodillas frente a la estacion de enfermeras de emergencia, sollozando a lagrima viva por la mujer que adoraba tanto como a la propia Rebecca Stinson.

\- Parker!

Unos brazos lo envolvieron torpemente y el aspiro la fragancia de su perfume de jazmin. Enterro la cara en el hueco de su cuello y lloro como un crio, abrazandola con fuerza porque estaba viva. Viva y a su lado en el frio piso de linoleo, llorando ambos en un revoltijo de brazos y lagrimas y con ambos corazones latiendo a mil por hora en la sorpresa y felicidad del encuentro.

 ** _"No llores mi cielo, no me gusta verte feo..._**

 ** _Vas a hacer que llore contigo!"_**

Temperance se separo un poco del tembloroso adolescente y le seco las lagrimas con sus manos, intentando sonreir a pesar de sus propias lagrimas. No podia creer que habia viajado entre continentes para llegar a su lado. Parker Matthew Booth era en su corazon el niño que siempre quiso como hijo hasta que llego el pequeño Henry pero aun con todo, habia un lugar en su corazon metaforico que solo podia ser llenado por el muchachito de ojos pardos y rizos de oro que le deseo feliz navidad en su primer encuentro y al que consolaba sin mucho exito en el piso de aquel hospital.

\- Tranquilo... todo esta bien... respira... todo esta bien...

\- Estas viva! Venia orando todo el camino en avion, yo... yo solo queria verte una vez mas! Me cortare el pelo! Y... Y sacare a pasear a Christine y a Hank! Y...

\- Y te calmaras... respira por la boca o vas a hiperventilar en este momento...

Parker la abrazo fuertemente ya mas calmado y serenando su respiracion. Temperance tambien habia logrado tranquilizarse y acariciaba sus rizos con una mano pues la otra estaba en cabestrillo. El no la habia perdido, estaba ahi junto a el y aunque le pareciera un sueño, era un bendita realidad. La realidad por la que pidio con desesperacion desde que supo la noticia del atentado... levanto sus ojos con tristeza...

\- Se lo del Abuelo Max... lo siento mucho...

Temperance apreto los labios para no llorar de nuevo y asintio tomando aire para tranquilidad de ambos. Parker la ayudo a levantarse, poniendose de pie el tambien y ayudandola a llegar hasta la salida. Su padre habia visto todo desde la entrada del hospital pero decidio darles su tiempo y espacio juntos. Su familia habia pasado por mucho en estos ultimos tiempos. Subio al asiento de conductor en su SUV negra y miro al cielo nublado sin pestañear.

\- Te lo prometo Max, atrapare a ese bastardo y pagara por lo que nos hizo... cuidanos a todos, en especial a Bones y los niños. Pops y Jared haran lo propio por mi.

Dos figuras salian del hospital abrazadas y conversando de temas universitarios. Antes de entrar a la camioneta, Parker se volvio hacia Temperance y la abrazo fuertemente siendo correspondido por el brazo bueno de la antropologa.

\- Te amo Mama Bones.

\- Y yo a ti Parker... no lo olvides nunca.

 ** _"Porque mientras no me olvides, no me habre marchado del todo..._**

 ** _Mientras puedas recordarme yo estare donde tu estes..._**

 ** _Y aunque los años te pinten nieve blanca sobre el pelo,_**

 ** _Seras siempre mi pequeño, donde quiera que yo este..."_**


	40. Placeres culpables

Parker llego de noche a casa de su padre. Habia planeado sorprenderlos en la cena pero el avion se retraso y el calculo que estaria en Washington DC a primeras horas de la mañana, tal y como se lo dijo por telefono a su preocupado padre y a su practica madrastra. Se despidieron de el con multiples recomendaciones de como estar atento y vigia en el aeropuerto y casi inmediatamente despues de cortar la llamada, un vuelo aparecio vacante y el corrio hacia la fila como maratonista de olimpiada haciendo un tiempo record de 5 horas entre ambos continentes y llegando a EEUU a las 4 de la mañana en vez de a las 9 am.

Decidio que esa hora de llegada iba acorde con la sorpresa que queria darle a sus pequeños hermanos, asi que entro sigilosamente por la puerta de la cocina con su regalo bien sujeto en un brazo mientras con el otro cerraba la puerta despacio... paso el pestillo y se dirigio al refrigerador. Una coca bien helada y una bolsa de papas fritas para llevar a su habitacion. Quiza se sentaria un rato en la sala a ver television ya que con el cambio de horario entre Inglaterra y EEUU tenia energia suficiente como para una mini maraton de The Walking Dead... a su padre le repugnaba el espectaculo y Bones le parecia intrascendente, eso sin contar que a Rebecca le ponia los pelos de punta y Brent lo veia con el a escondidas de su esposa. Se instalo comodamente en el sillon con su comida chatarra y extrañamente se dio cuenta que el televisor habia sido apagado en el canal en el cual pasaban las maratones de madrugada... Mmmmm, algo extraño, ya que en esa casa a nadie le gustaban esas series de ciencia ficcion apocaliptica.

No?

...

Mas temprano y antes de la llamada de Parker, Hodgins y Booth se enfrascaron en una discusion semi amical entre guerra bacteriologica y apocalipsis biblico en la cena en casa de los Booth. Mientras sus respectivas esposas rodaban los ojos con exasperacion y sacaban a sus hijos a jugar al patio para que no escuchen las barrabasadas de sus padres, la siempre racional y cerebral Dra. Temperance Brennan miraba el reloj de la cocina por el rabillo del ojo. Faltaban dos horas. Con suerte, Jack y Booth terminarian sus argumentos en media hora no sin alguna amenaza de ser perforado por balas Dum-Dum de parte de su esposo hacia su casi cuñado. Angela pesco su movimiento ocular y sonrio de manera complice.

\- Ansiosa, cariño?

\- Eh? No, no... solo vigilo que Booth no baje al sotano para adherir al cuerpo de Jack una carga de C4 cuando ya no soporte sus arrebatos verbales.

\- Si el semental quisiera matar a mi marido, le dispara en medio de los ojos y ya. En el fondo de su catolico corazon, sabe que argumentar con Jack entre ciencia y religion es uno de sus placeres culpables... al igual que el tuyo es ver una serie aberrante en el canal de maratones por las madrugadas cuando todos ya se fueron a dormir y colocarle unas gotitas de laudano al cafe de Booth para que no te sienta escabullirte de la cama por las noches.

\- Angela...

\- Que? No vas a negarlo. Si a veces lo ves con Christine al lado y tienes puesto el despertador de tu reloj pulsera para que salgan corriendo antes del amanecer a sus respectivas camas como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Es un fascinante caso de estudio sobre las relaciones interpersonales de una sociedad tribal expuesta a condiciones extremas, soportando la presion de una extincion inminente por agentes externos. Seria ir en contra de mis principios no estudiarlo ni analizarlo.

\- Lo que digas, cariño pero por lo menos deja de ver la serie en Netflix en el laboratorio mientras envias a Wendell a hacer el trabajo forense completo. Un dia de estos, Cam revisa tu historial de internet y se infecta de solo abrir la pagina web.

\- No puedo creer que me hables de placeres culpables cuando tu practicamente vives emociones vicarias con mi vida sexual...

\- La cual es practicamente inexistente desde que ves esa serie de zombies.

\- No es inexistente!

\- Hace cuanto tiempo que no haces el amor con el semental? Y no me refiero a los rapiditos para calmar las ansias del cuerpo sino a una buena sesion de amor, pasion y entrega entre dos amantes hasta las primeras luces del alba?

\- Angela con la imaginacion febril que tienes, bien podrias escribir tu propia serie de Sombras de Grey... y no, no voy a darte mas detalles de lo que pasa en mi dormitorio con mi marido...

\- Cariño no te rasgues las vestiduras, acaso ya olvidaste que todo EEUU sabe de tu vida sexual a raiz de las novelas de Kathy Reichs y Andy Lister? De las cuales soy una orgullosa editora. Tu y yo sabemos en quien esta inspirada toda la pagina 187...

\- Mami, cuanto falta para ver The Walking Dead?

Temperance tuvo que aguantarse la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Angela y su expresion de "Te lo dije" al escuchar la pregunta de Christine.

...

\- Por favor, Jack! Lo que dices es absolutamente ridiculo e inconsistente!

\- Ridiculo?! Hace 200 años, cuando la gente moria a raiz de la peste bubonica, se decia que la raza humana estaba condenada e iba directamente al aniquilamiento! y como siempre ocurre, los cientificos encontraron una cura para esa peste que incluso se decia, era una de las plagas anunciadas en el apocalipsis!

\- Primero, en el libro de las Revelaciones o Apocalipsis como lo llamas tu, hay una serie de plagas que emulan a las que atacaron a Egipto en tiempos de Jose...

\- O sea, son 10 plagas.

\- El numero no esta establecido concretamente, son plagas como nunca antes se han visto ya que se supone que es el fin de los tiempos pero me niego a incluir entre esas plagas una amenaza zombie!

\- Oye, hasta Brad Pitt con todo y la Cienciologia fue uno de los productores de Guerra Mundial Z porque nadie mas tenia las agallas para realizar la pelicula sobre la base de que era algo plausible y con miras a desarrollarse en un futuro no tan lejano!

\- Brad Pitt realizo la pelicula sobre la base de que las farmaceuticas mundiales escondian las curas de las enfermedades mortales ya conocidas como el cancer y el sida por citar las mas reconocidas! Admitio que escogio el tema de los zombies solo porque esta de moda. Su pelicula tiene el fin de hacer llegar un mensaje a las masas!

\- Si, el de que no podemos ignorar por mas tiempo las amenazas de los grandes bloques de poder! Te lo digo Booth! Debemos estar preparados! Tengo un bunker en casa con viveres, armas, municiones, instalaciones medicas, todo subterraneo y provisto para albergar a cien personas por mas de 5 años. Si ocurre lo que estamos discutiendo, prometeme que no vas a pensarlo! Coges a la Dra. B y a Chris y esperas la señal! Max, Russ y su familia seran alertados a sus moviles de manera automatica con un mensaje indicando el calibre de la situacion y la discreccion del caso. Tengo todo un equipo de elite para ubicarlos donde esten y traerlos hasta la Mansion. Toda la familia del Jeffersonian recibira un aviso igual... inclui a Jared, Parker y Pops tambien.

En ese momento, Seeley Booth dejo de jugar al abogado del diablo y por primera vez en su vida cerro a Jack Hogdins en un breve pero significativo abrazo de chicos. El entomologo podia ser un conspiranoico consumado pero era el mejor amigo que el agente habia tenido en años y realmente lo consideraba parte importante de su familia. Jack se asombro primero pero luego de compartir el abrazo de su amigo le dio un golpe en el hombro y se separaron con un asentimiento.

\- De verdad estas loco Jack pero eres un amigo excepcional. Te agradezco lo que dijiste... el pensar en mi familia en un acontecimiento de tal magnitud... Dios, me dejas sin palabras...

\- Somos familia, Seeley. Hace años dijiste que hay mas de una clase de familia y nosotros lo somos.

\- Si, lo somos... aunque parece que faltan dos miembros de la pandilla. Sweets y Zack.

\- No olvidaria a mi hermanito menor jamas asi como a tu pato bebe. Ellos tambien estan en la lista de notificados. Despreocupate, lo tengo todo bajo control.

...

Los Hodgins se retiraron a su domicilio despues de una deliciosa comida y los Booth se quedaron solos en casa. Temperance no podia sacarse de la cabeza lo que Angela le habia dicho. En verdad se habia aficionado tanto a esa serie que casi no pasaba tiempo "de calidad" con su marido? Decidio probar su teoria y se acerco felinamente a Booth que estaba terminando de lavar los platos de la cena en el fregadero, atrapandolo en un abrazo de pantera y un beso apasionado que le hizo soltar los platos en automatico para aferrarse al cuerpo bien torneado de su esposa.

Despues de que el aire se hizo indispensable para seguir vivos, Booth le confirmo sus sospechas.

\- Wow! No es que me este quejando ni mucho menos pero, porque fue ese beso de pelicula?

Brennan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su mandibula no cayera por el asombro. Ese beso no habia sido el mas apasionado que se habian dado en todos los años que tenian juntos y sin embargo para Booth habia tenido el mismo efecto que saltarle encima desnuda en plena cocina.

\- Porque te amo y deseo pasar tiempo de calidad contigo...

\- Tiempo de calidad, eh? Se me ocurren muchas maneras para compensar el tiempo de calidad perdido en estas ultimas semanas...

Temperance se sintio mal automaticamente. Era tan evidente lo que habia pasado con el denominado "tiempo de calidad" Antes, despues de lavar los platos y tener a los niños dormidos en sus habitaciones, Booth y Brennan pasaban su tiempo riendo, charlando, discutiendo sobre algun caso ya fuera actual o de tiempo. Sentados en el sofa de la sala, en la alfombra junto a la chimenea, en las escaleras del segundo piso o en su habitacion que era donde mayormente terminaba la accion del dia, con ellos satisfechos y felices enredados entre las sabanas... ella entendia que Booth habia sido lo suficientemente sabio para callar y dejar que se diera cuenta por si misma de la brecha que se habia abierto entre ambos.

\- Porque no dijiste nada?

\- Porque siempre he amado tu libertad. Eres libre de hacer con tu tiempo lo que quieras. Si deseas incluirme en tus momentos de independencia, soy feliz de compartirlos contigo y si no, bueno... imagino que con el tiempo me estoy poniendo algo aburrido o viejo y por eso prefieres pasar tus noches de miercoles en el sofa hasta casi el amanecer que a mi lado.

La risa de Seeley por su broma ingenua no tuvo la reaccion esperada. En vez de la sonrisa radiante de su esposa o de una carcajada franca junto con el, vio lagrimas y una expresion dolida en el rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba. Corrio de inmediato a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Hey, que ocurre?... Lo siento si sentiste que ataque a tu programa favorito de television. Solo quise hacer una broma... Queria reirnos juntos... supongo que en verdad ya no soy tan gracioso como antes...

La respuesta de Temperance fue estrecharlo mas fuerte contra ella y empezar a sollozar. Como podia creer que preferia un programa de television a el? Bueno lo habia dormido con somniferos casi cada miercoles... Dios, el lo sabia...

\- Vas... Vas a pedirme el divorcio?

\- Jesus, Bones! De que rayos estas hablando?! Tu... quieres divorciarte de mi?

\- No! No quiero ni pensar en eso!

\- Entonces porque lo trajiste a la conversacion?

\- Sabes del laudano, no es cierto?

\- Si, al principio crei que deseabas dormirme para escaparte al laboratorio y trabajar un rato para despejarte, como cuando eramos mas jovenes. Quiza una casa agitada con dos niños y un marido con poco tiempo estaba empezando a abrumarte. Intente hablar contigo acerca de como te sentias en estos dias pero solo dijiste que no habia ninguna variacion apreciable y yo tenia miedo de hacerte correr... un dia baje despacio por las escaleras al sentir el sonido de la television y vi que te amanecias viendo The walking dead... preferia que estuvieras en casa viendo un programa de zombies por horas a que me dijeras que ya tenias bastante de esta vida y...

Temperance entendio que su esposo estaba asustado de que ella pudiera abandonarlo. Ultimamente pasaban poco tiempo juntos. El habia sido ascendido a Jefe de la Division de Crimenes Mayores y ya no era su pareja en el campo. Esos tiempos que ocupaban conversando, riendo o escuchando musica en el auto mientras iban a casa de un sospechoso para interrogarlo o cuando llegaban a una escena de crimen, simplemente ya no existian. Y cuando llegaban a la casa estaban tan cansados que solo querian golpear la almohada con la cabeza y dormir hasta el dia siguiente. Aunque con una niña entrando a la pubertad y un infante llegando a la niñez, las cosas no eran mas tranquilas en casa. Seguian siendo amables y cordiales entre ellos pues no habia ocurrido una verdadera pelea, resentimiento o distanciamiento pero las cosas ya no eran como antes.

\- No voy a dejarte. Eso nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza a lo largo de estos seis años de matrimonio... ni siquiera cuando recaiste en el juego. Te amo Seeley... lamento mucho no habertelo dicho tan a menudo estas ultimas semanas... te extraño... a veces solo te veo por las noches. No salimos a almorzar juntos ni a desayunar en el Dinner. Pense que estabas tan enfocado en tu nuevo puesto de trabajo que solo debia esperar a que las cosas se nivelaran pero nunca lo hicieron... luego encontre ese programa de television y ya sabemos el resto de la historia...

Booth coloco su cabello detras de su oreja y acaricio su rostro preocupado mientras le daba un beso en la frente. No estaba molesto por casi drogarlo para que no la viera desvelarse con la serie de zombies, Estaba aterrorizado de que ella estuviera considerando en abandonarlo por no estimularla mentalmente y quiza ya ni siquiera fisicamente pues ultimamente su vida amorosa habia sido tal y como la describio Angela. Rapiditos para aliviar la tension sexual omnipresente entre los dos.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor...

La voz de Booth vibro ronca y viril en su oido. Sus labios rozaban el lobulo de su oreja y su respiracion pesada hizo tragar en seco a Temperance. Ella tambien lo habia extrañado horrores y estaba sobremanera dispuesta a demostrarle que seguia siendo admirado, deseado pero sobre todo amado como el primer dia que compartieron una cama juntos y empezaron una vida felizmente compartida. Sus manos buscaron las bordes de la camisa escondida entre la pretina del pantalon y su piel bronceada. Una vez que la saco con rapidez de prestidigitador, se paro de puntillas para contestarle tambien al oido, no sin antes darle una leve mordida que sabia seria su perdicion en unos segundos.

\- Yo tambien deseo hacerte el amor...

...

Parker estaba tendido a la de Dios en el sillon de la sala cuando sintio un gruñido a lo lejos... un grulido no humano que lo saco del sueño RAM y lo dejo en vigilia hasta que volvio a escuchar el amenazante sonido al lado de su cabeza. Salto del sillon levantandose en el acto para ver a un gran perro negro acercarse hacia el. Con la luz de la television encendida, pudo notar a un muy grande perro tuerto y medio cojo que avanzaba rapida y amenazadoramente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba.

\- Perro zombie!

El adolescente con el cerebro inundado de imagenes de la serie con la cual se habia arrullado hasta quedarse dormido, grito en medio de la vigilia y el despertar, provocando que los ocupantes del segundo piso bajaran en tropel hacia la sala armados hasta los dientes. Bones envuelta en su bata y con una tremenda 45 que parecia la madre de todas las pistolas juntas y Booth con pantalon de pijama y su preciada arma de reglamento, una colt negra ligera y rapida. Bones encendio la luz para ver a su hijastro parado en medio de la mesa del comedor con el perro ladrando desaforado al adolescente intruso y con medio cuerpo sobre el mueble.

\- Parker!... oh no, no esperaba que se enteraran de esta manera... Carl! Baja de ahi o te lastimaras!

Booth vio al intimidante perro negro haciendo el alboroto de la noche en medio del comedor de su casa, a su hijo casi trepado como Garfield de la lampara del techo y volteo a mirar estupefacto a su esposa que habia guardado el arma para acariciar al ruidoso animal y sacarlo del camino de Parker que cayo en la alfombra de un salto y se puso a buen recaudo detras de su madrastra. Booth guardo el arma en su cintura y se acerco a su esposa e hijo para mirar mejor a la nueva mascota de la casa.

\- Dios santo, Bones! De donde sacaste a ese animal y donde estan las partes que le faltan?!

Parker, relacionando el nombre del perro con el de un personaje de la serie, miro incredulo a Brennan y se permitio una risa solapada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Le pusiste Carl porque no tiene un ojo, no es cierto? Bones, tu ves The walking dead!


	41. Sapiens Fraudulentus

Estaban trabajando en un cuerpo de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Parecia que la gente se habia cansado de asesinar en el calor asfixiante del verano de DC ya que los casos de homicidio escaseaban desde que empezo la temporada de calor. Los ventiladores estaban a la maxima potencia en todo el Jeffersonian y a pesar de eso y de que el ventilador portatil de Angela lanzaba un viento capaz de confundirse con una ventisca, la artista se abanicaba con un file de documentos mientras estaba sentada en su sofa intentando en vano refrescarse, echandose aire por todos los lugares posibles que le permitiera su vestido holgado y floral.

\- Diablos hace tanto calor aqui como en el infierno!

Su mejor amiga aparecio en su puerta, con las mejillas rosadas y una leve patina de sudor en la frente que seco inmediatamente con un pañuelo desechable. Odiaba el clima seco de DC. Preferia mil veces el tropical ya que era acalorado pero humedo al mismo tiempo y no se sentia como en un horno microondas.

\- Aunque se que no es una premisa nacida de la experiencia, puedo estar de acuerdo con el sentimiento de frustracion provocado por la excesiva temperatura...

\- Brenn porque tienes puesta la bata de laboratorio?! Dios, si pudiera caminaria desnuda por todo el Jeffersonian!

\- Y seria un magnifico espectaculo para los ojos resecos de este humilde mortal, Sra. Montenegro...

Angela volteo con cara de pocos amigos hacia la puerta de entrada de su estudio para encontrar al interno de la semana de Brennan, el antropologo cubano Rodolfo Fuentes, sonriendo como todo un galanazo y con una mirada sensual capaz de derretir a las estatuas del cementerio en manada. Angela Perly Gates Montenegro-Hodgins ya habia tenido suficientes experiencias con hombres de esa especie que se creen el don de Dios a las mujeres, como para saber que hacer con semejante fanfarronada.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, asi que se derramo la testosterona justo frente a mi oficina... Desde cuando escucha las conversaciones detras de las puertas, Dr. Fuentes?

\- No hay necesidad de hacerlo. Practicamente grito su impresionante oferta a los cuatro vientos, Sra. Montenegro pero a pesar del magnifico cuadro mental que evoca en mi imaginacion, en realidad venia por la Dra. Brennan.

\- No voy a tener sexo con usted Dr. Fuentes. Crei haberlo dejado claro al impactar su cigomatico fuertemente en la mesa de autopsias del limbo.

Rodolfo Fuentes froto inconsientemente el area nombrada por Temperance con una sutil mueca de dolor. Vaya que le habia dolido! Extremadamente rapida y fuerte... Le hubiera encantado descubrir esas y otras mas que probables habilidades de Temperance Brennan en conjunto y de preferencia en posicion horizontal.

Mientras Temperance habia pronunciado las reveladoras palabras en un tono clinico y profesional, Angela estaba poco menos que escandalizada y asombrada de que el interno siguiera en una sola pieza.

\- Espera! Que?! Rodolfo te pidio tener sexo y sigue respirando sin ayuda?! Cuando ocurrio eso y porque no se lo dijiste a Booth?

\- Si. No entiendo porque necesitaria un respirador artificial. Hace unas dos horas y todavia no he visto a Booth para almorzar.

\- Sera porque tu pasante cubano y latin lover te hizo una propuesta indecente?! A ti! A la Dra. Temperance Brennan!

\- Siempre he tenido ese tipo de propuestas, Angela... si mal no recuerdo hace unos años, incluso tu...

\- Esta conversacion se ha tornado extremadamente interesante... y gracias por el apelativo de latin lover, Sra. Montenegro.

Las dos mujeres voltearon hacia el mentado Dr. Fuentes que sonreia como el grinch en navidad. Brennan empezo a hacer calculos mentales de cuanto tiempo y dinero le costaria traer a otro interno lo mas rapido posible despues de arrojar por las puertas de su laboratorio al tan fresco pasante y Angela entorno los ojos bien dispuesta a colgar como trofeo la cabeza del cubano sobre la chimenea en la sala de su casa.

Fuentes se dio cuenta de la situacion rapidamente y apelo a su encanto latino para salir del paso. Dio una reverencia a ambas que seguian sentadas en el sillon de la oficina de Angela y hablo.

\- Me disculpo con las dignas damas... suelo verme abrumado por la belleza circundante y pierdo momentaneamente el curso de mis pensamientos. Nuevamente les pido mis mas rendidas excusas por mi ligereza al hablar, comprometiendome a no importunarlas mas en el futuro. Dra. Brennan, mi inexcusable comportamiento hacia usted en la sala de huesos fue solo un espejismo provocado por tan exquisita presencia. Una mujer tan bella siempre tiende a ser asediada y reitero mis disculpas por mi arrebato... no volvera a tener el mas minimo inconveniente conmigo. Me someto a la penitencia que desee imponerme...

Fuentes no era ningun idiota. Era consiente que habia sobrepasado los limites de su encanto extranjero y solo podia contar con su ingenio para remediarlo y que no lo pongan de patitas en la calle en menos de lo que canta un gallo afonico. Habia pronunciado el inicio de su discurso en ingles pero al hablar con Temperance, su instinto le indico que seria mejor si se expresara en su lengua materna. Sabia que la antropologa hablaba fluidamente y entendia el español como nativa, asi que utilizando su acento cadencioso, voz profunda, mirada penetrante pero subyugada por las circunstancias y la actitud de rendido macho alfa reconociendo la supremacia de la hembra lider, esperaba borrar esa pesima impresion de la mente de su jefa y que le dieran pase para quedarse en el Jeffersonian con el pico cerrado pero con los ojos avisores y alegres.

Temperance escucho la disculpa de Roberto Fuentes en español y aunque las palabras eran grandilocuentes, le parecio sincera y ademas se dio cuenta que el pasante de antropologia habia reaccionado a tiempo y estaba haciendo una buena jugada para quedarse con el puesto. Era un hombre atractivo e inteligente, un poco lenguaraz pero que macho alfa no lo era? Acaso ella no estaba casada con un excelente ejemplar de dicha subespecie? Roberto habia detenido ipso facto sus insinuaciones apenas ella lo estrello en la mesa de disecciones asi que no preveia otra insinuacion verbal en un futuro mediato o inmediato.

Y por sobre todo, necesitaba un interno deseperadamente...

\- Esta a prueba Dr. Fuentes. Un exabrupto mas y terminara no solo despedido sino adolorido. Esta claro?

\- Como un cielo de verano, Dra. Brennan. Gracias por ser benigna con este pobre mortal... Sra. Montenegro, me disculpo con usted tambien por mi exhuberante imaginacion y mi rapidez al expresar mis pensamientos. Sere su servidor en lo que necesite...

Si en algo se destacaba Angela ademas de computadoras y artes plasticas era en ser practicamente un detector de hombres desleales y facinerosos. Rodolfo Fuentes caia en la descripcion de seductor y sensual con un poco de embaucador para sus fines personales pero sabia que en el fondo era un romantico perdido. Quiza le rompieron el corazon a temprana edad y decidio nunca mas padecer ese dolor otra vez por lo que se refugio en la careta de latin lover como predijo al inicio... en realidad, el hombre no tenia nada de que preocuparse ya que no tenia ni una pizca de maldad. Decidio seguir jugando la carta de ofendida aunque su sonrisa juguetona dijera lo contrario.

\- Si, si, si pobre mortal, servidor y embaucador de los mejores. Eres todo un peligro, Rodolfo Fuentes... que vamos a hacer contigo?

A Rodolfo se le pasaron por la mente imagenes de lo que podrian hacer con el ambas mujeres pero sabiamente, solo sonrio y permanecio en silencio.


	42. Amantes, amigos o nada?

_**La cancion es la misma del titulo del Fic; Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend de James Blunt.**_

 _ **Juro que cada vez que veo la temporada 6, mi unico deseo es castigar a Booth y reivindicar a Brennan... aunque es cierto que ambos necesitaban tiempo para madurar sus sentimientos y miedos... pero 6 años?!**_

 _ **En fin, disfruten su lectura =)**_

* * *

 _ **Did I disappoint you or let you down?**_

 _ **(Te decepcioné o te defraudé?)**_

 _ **Should I be feeling guilty?**_

 _ **(Debería sentirme culpable?)**_

 _ **Or let the judges frown?**_

 _ **(o solo dejarme juzgar?)**_

 _ **Because I saw the end before we'd begun**_

 _ **(Porque vi el final antes de que empezaramos)**_

 _ **Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won**_

 _ **(Sí, vi que estabas ciega y supe que había ganado)**_

 _ **So I took what's mine by eternal right...**_

 _ **(Así que tome lo que es mío por derecho eterno...)**_

Seeley estaba palido. El Director de Crimenes Mayores jamas habia sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Y Jamas, era una palabra grande para todo lo que le habia ocurrido en sus 39 años de vida. Habia sobrevivido cosas horribles que facilmente destruirian el alma, la conciencia y la cordura de cualquier hombre en sus zapatos. Pesadillas nocturnas por transtorno post traumatico al ser prisionero de guerra, el rechazo rotundo a ser digno de casarse con la mujer que llevaba en su vientre a su primogenito, el dolor de no encontrar una mujer que pudiera entender sus demonios internos y su pasado de francotirador y asesino entrenado, caer en el vicio del alcoholismo y la ludopatia, asesinos en serie, psicopatas y demas fauna criminal que asomaba por el horizonte.

Pero nada lo habia preparado para esto.

...

No habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo habia visto pero para ella podian ser mil años o veintiun dias... No tenian un caso en semanas y la presencia constante de Seeley Booth se difuminaba en el aire como un perfume antiguo cuya fragancia trae recuerdos dolorosos. Temperance Brennan habia optado por sepultarse en vida en el limbo y no salia del Jeffersonian ni para comer ni para dormir. El dolor en su corazon metaforico se habia asentado de una manera tan real y fuerte que nada era capaz de arrancarlo. Ni las suplicas de Angela, ni las visitas de su padre, ni las conversaciones con Cam acerca de la personalidad del especimen que a ambas les habia destrozado el corazon. Si bien al comienzo se regodeo al escuchar una historia parecida en fondo a la suya mas no en forma, concluyo que Cam habia superado ese impase emocional con Booth y reacomodado la relacion que tenian hasta ser buenos y leales amigos porque nunca se permitio enamorarse del macho alfa en cuestion.

Cosa que ella no habia podido lograr con exito.

Hasta que un dia, el libreto dio un giro de 180 grados.

 _ **You touched my heart, you touched my soul**_

 _ **(Tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma)**_

 _ **You changed my life and all my goals**_

 _ **(Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas)**_

 _ **And love is blind and that I knew when...**_

 _ **(El amor es ciego y eso lo supe cuando...)**_

 _ **My heart was blinded by you.**_

 _ **(Mi corazón fue cegado por ti)**_

 _ **I've kissed your lips and held your head**_

 _ **(He besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza)**_

 _ **Shared your dreams and shared your bed**_

 _ **(Compartido tus sueños y compartido tu cama)**_

 _ **I know you well, I know your smell...**_

 _ **(Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor...)**_

 _ **I've been addicted to you!**_

 _ **(He sido adicta a ti!)**_

Fueron cambios sutiles. Un dia aparecio en el estudio de Angela solicitando una reconstruccion facial. La pobre artista se habia resignado a solo escuchar a su amiga por telefono o mensajes de voz y que se materializara a su lado mientras ella estaba concentradisima en rastrear al imbecil de Seeley Booth para volver a gritarle de la A hasta la Z que por su culpa su mejor amiga estaba rota y que viniera inmediatamente a arreglar su desastre...

\- Hola Angela...

La mujer dio un alarido espeluznante y salto unos cuantos metros mientras se cogia el pecho con la mano derecha e intentaba normalizar su respiracion.

\- Brenn! Casi me matas del susto!

La respuesta de Temperance Brennan tomo totalmente desprevenida a Angela Montenegro-Hodgins.

Una sonora carcajada salio de los labios de la antropologa forense mientras miraba incredula a su alter-ego y movia la cabeza.

\- Angela, por favor. Solo soy yo...

\- Si, solo eres tu. Mi mejor amiga a la que he oido incorporeamente por casi un mes!

Angela paso su mirada por Brennan. La bata de laboratorio no hacia nada por disimular su delgada figura y el maquillaje poco hacia para difuminar las ojeras negras bajo los ojos... pero fue ahi donde Angela se dio cuenta lo que habia cambiado. Sus ojos siempre grises de dolor y pena habian dado paso a un verde intenso. Ese color verde esmeralda solo se lo habia visto dos veces en todo el tiempo que la conocia y era presagio de tempestades...

Uno fue cuando descubrio que Booth estaba vivo en medio de su funeral y lo derribo al pasto de un puñetazo bien dado y mejor recibido.

El otro fue cuando masacro a Tafet por llevarse a Booth para morir en un barco abandonado en altamar.

Angela trago en seco y observo a su amiga sentada en el sillon de su oficina mirandola fijamente con los iris color verde asesino.

\- Ehh... te sientes bien Brenn?

\- Tu siempre me dijiste que el seria el unico con quien podria ser feliz... no estoy muy segura de que esa premisa todavia sea exacta...

 _ **Goodbye my lover**_

 _ **(Adiós mi amante)**_

 _ **Goodbye my friend**_

 _ **(Adiós mi amigo)**_

 _ **You have been the one**_

 _ **(Has sido el único)**_

 _ **You have been the one for me...**_

 _ **(Has sido el único para mi...)**_

 _ **Goodbye my lover**_

 _ **(Adiós mi amante)**_

 _ **Goodbye my friend**_

 _ **(Adiós mi amigo)**_

 _ **You have been the one**_

 _ **(Has sido el único)**_

 _ **You have been the one for me...**_

 _ **(Has sido el único para mi...)**_

...

Booth habia salido del Hoover sin muchas ganas de llegar a su casa. Hannah tenia una asignacion en el congreso y probablemente no llegaria a dormir esta noche, al igual que las noches anteriores en esta semana. Su relacion se estaba yendo al garete desde que Bones le habia hecho la revelacion de la vida esa noche lluviosa en su SUV. Decir que fue un error garrafal contarselo a su novia era la subestimacion del siglo. Hannah estaba cada vez mas desconfiada de su relacion con Temperance y sus celos llegaron a tal punto que tuvo que dejar de ver a su mejor amiga para llevar la fiesta en paz con su pareja actual.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que hacia grandes esfuerzos por tranquilizar a Hannah y vigilar a Bones a la distancia, termino perdiendo contacto con la antropologa y la intimidad con la periodista al mismo tiempo. Sabia que la vida, el destino, Dios o el diablo lo estaban orillando a tomar una decision que no queria tomar...

Decidio ir al Founding Fathers para desestresarse un rato. Enfilo su camioneta hacia las calles ya conocidas casi en automatico. Quiza llamaria a Hodgins para que se una a el en la barra, conversar un rato y averiguar como estaba Bones lidiando con todo este lio...

Doblo la esquina sintiendose un poco mas aliviado y ya divisaba la entrada del Fathers cuando vio a una pareja salir del dichoso bar, riendose y tambaleandose mientras se abrazaba en evidente estado de ebriedad. Sonrio de lado al recordar ese dia lluvioso de hace muchos años cuando beso por primera vez a Temperance Brennan frente al bar en el cual intentaba emborracharla para despedirla y despues, con un poco de suerte, acostarse con ella. Habia sido un bruto con Temperance en esa ocasion y ahora no estaba mejorando en nada sinceramente. Noto que la parejita se fundia en un apasionado beso y estaba a punto de estacionar cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

 _ **I am a dreamer but when I wake**_

 _ **(Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto)**_

 _ **You can't break my spirit**_

 _ **(No puedes quebrantar mi espíritu)**_

 _ **It's my dreams you take**_

 _ **(Son mis sueños lo que te llevas)**_

 _ **And as you move on, remember me**_

 _ **(Y mientras sigues adelante, recuérdame)**_

 _ **Remember us and all we used to be**_

 _ **(Recuérdanos a nosotros y todo lo que solíamos ser)**_

 _ **I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile...**_

 _ **(Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreir)**_

 _ **I've watched you sleeping for a while**_

 _ **(Te he visto dormir durante un rato...)**_

La mujer tomaba al hombre fuertemente por las solapas sin dejarlo retroceder o irse de su lado.

Ese momento fue como un dejavu.

Bones.

Era Bones.

Besando sin ningun reparo a otro hombre bajo la lluvia.

Salto de la SUV estacionandola a la de Dios mientras corria sobre el asfalto mojado hacia la pareja empapada. Sus pasos resonaban en el agua empozada hasta que llego frente a ellos que no habian animorado la intensidad del beso ni se habian soltado por aire un solo segundo.

\- Temperance!

El grito le salio mas enojado que sorprendido. Para cualquier transeunte que pasaba por ahi, Seeley Booth era la viva imagen del pobre marido engañado que encontraba a su mujer en brazos de otro. El sonido de la lluvia era el unico ruido que se escuchaba mientras la antropologa se despegaba de los labios del extraño que no era otro mas que el piloto del caso Lauren Eames, Chris Markham, y miraba a su compañero con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

\- Que desea agente Booth?

Agente Booth?! El hombre se concentro en no tener un sincope ahi mismo bajo la lluvia y frente al hombre que tenia los labios de Bones pegados a los suyos hasta hace pocos segundos y al que deseaba hundir la nariz hasta el occipital. Por otro lado, podria atribuir la reaccion de Bones al alcohol que, por lo visto, habia consumido en cantidades industriales para comportarse asi en plena calle y sin el menor temor a que un paparazzi la fotografie y envie su prestigiosa carrera a correr por el inodoro por un escandalo de proporciones babilonicas.

\- Bones... estas empapada... dejame llevarte a tu casa, por favor.

 _ **I'd be the father of your child**_

 _ **(Sería el padre de tu hijo)**_

 _ **I'd spend a lifetime with you**_

 _ **(Habría pasado una vida contigo)**_

 _ **I know your fears and you know mine**_

 _ **(Conozco tus miedos y tú conoces los míos)**_

 _ **We've had our doubts but now we're fine**_

 _ **(Hemos tenido nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien)**_

 _ **And I love you, I swear that's true!**_

 _ **(Y te quiero, te juro que es verdad!)**_

 _ **I cannot live without you...!**_

 _ **(No puedo vivir sin ti...!)**_

\- Sera Chris quien me lleve a casa, agente Booth... estoy segura que su compañia sera tan entretenida por la noche como toda la tarde que hemos pasado juntos.

Booth dejo caer la mirada al piso mientras las gotas de lluvia y algunas lagrimas iban cuesta abajo hasta el piso empozado. No podia hacer mas mientras se empapaba hasta el alma frente al Foundings Fathers. Ya esta. La habia perdido. Se habia cansado de este juego imbecil de gato y raton y estaba haciendo algo al respecto.

\- Ademas creo que Hannah apreciara ver que llegas temprano a casa. Vuelve con ella, Booth... Chris y yo tenemos varias cosas que atender...

Booth sintio toda clase de emociones pasando por el. Cada una de ellas haciendo que se sacudiera tanto fisicamente como internamente, aparte del frio que le calaba hasta los huesos. Era un frio extraño que termino por apoderarse por completo de el. Solo dio la vuelta sin contestar a la provocacion de Bones o despedirse.

Booth regreso a su camineta como un automata. No sentia nada. Estaba totalmente entumecido. No podia sentirse miserable, ni odiar a Bones, ni esperar a que Hannah regresara de su asignacion. Ni siquiera tenia ganas de apostar. Entro a su casa, miro alrededor como si fuera la casa de un completo extraño. Todo le parecia como si el estuviera del otro lado de la pantalla, mirando una pelicula romantica realmente mala en la que el protagonista no se queda con la chica ni con nada.

Eso sentia en esos momentos.

Nada.

 _ **And I still hold your hand in mine**_

 _ **(Y todavía agarro tu mano sobre la mía)**_

 _ **In mine when I'm asleep**_

 _ **(Sobre la mía cuando estoy dormido)**_

 _ **And I will bear my soul in time**_

 _ **(Y soportaré mi alma cuando llegue el momento)**_

 _ **When I'm kneeling at your feet**_

 _ **(Cuando esté arrodillado a tus pies...)**_

Todavia en ese estado de trance automata, cogio su morral del ejercito y empezo a llenarlo de ropa de camuflaje, ropa interior, objetos personales. Vacio sus bolsillos y dejo en la mesa auxiliar dos de sus posesiones mas preciadas. Su ficha de pocker que conmemoraba su sobriedad y su medallon de San Cristobal. Se vistio con el traje de soldado que uso meses antes, cuando iba a reunirse con Bones en el carrito de cafe y salio de su departamento, cerrandolo con llave ademas de retirar la piedra falsa junto con la copia. Se sentia como cuando iba a realizar una de sus acostumbradas misiones de francotirador. Desconectado de cualquier tipo de sentimiento o emocion humana y solo enfocado a terminar con su mision. Llamo a Cullen para informarle que regresaba a Afganistan ya que habian requerido sus servicios por ultima vez y fue tan directo y profesional en su conversacion que a Cullen no le quedo mas que aceptar su periodo de ausencia.

\- Y cuanto tiempo te tomaras esta vez, Booth?

\- No lo se Sam... quiza el suficiente como para que de una vez por todas me convenza que solo tengo esto en la vida.

\- Hablaste con la Dra. Brennan?

 _ **I'm so hollow, baby,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío cariño)**_

 _ **I'm so hollow...**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío...)**_

\- Ella no se sorprendera en lo mas minimo, tenlo por seguro... Adios Sam. Fue un honor trabajar a tu lado.

\- Oye Booth, eso sono a despedida funebre y no a permiso por algunos meses.. estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

\- Nunca estuve mas seguro de algo en esta vida, Sam... Eres un buen hombre, dile a tu esposa que la amas todos los dias de tu vida y asegurate de que ella lo crea. Estare incomunicado hasta que decida regresar a DC...

\- Booth! Pero que diablos...?!

 _ **I'm so,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan,**_

 _ **I'm so,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan,**_

 _ **I'm so hollow...**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío...)**_

Booth corto la comunicacion y llamo a Pops y a Parker para decirles que regresaba al ejercito por tiempo indefinido. Despues de escuchar las diatribas de Rebecca y el llanto de Parker, y a pesar de que intento consolar a su pequeño hijo, aun seguia entumecido por dentro. A Pops le dijo que habia sido el mejor padre que podria tener un niño en su situacion.

\- Camaron de que mierda estas hablando?! Porque vas a regresar al ejercito! Dijiste que no irias mas! Se lo prometiste a Parker y a Temperance!

\- Ya hable con Parker y no te preocupes por la Dra. Brennan. Ella sabe lo que hace... Adios Pops, siempre te amare.

\- Camaron!

 _ **I'm so hollow, baby,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío cariño)**_

 _ **I'm so hollow...**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío...)**_

Corto abruptamente la llamada con su abuelo y llego a la Base de DC. Se presento frente al oficial al mando haciando el saludo militar y solicitando reengancharse inmediatamente para ir al Medio Oriente. Su pedido fue admitido de manera extraordinariamente rapida y en menos de 2 horas estaba en un avion militar con destino a Afganistan. Lejos de DC. Lejos del FBI. Lejos del Jeffersonian pero sobre todo... lejos de ella.

Tal y como se lo pidio antes de convertirse en un automata.

 _ **I'm so,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan,**_

 _ **I'm so,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan,**_

 _ **I'm so hollow...**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío...)**_

Por otra parte decir que Pops estaba alarmado era la subestimacion del siglo. Por lo poco que su nieto pudo decir, pudo darse cuenta que algo malo habia pasado entre el y su bella compañera para que la llamara "Dra. Brennan" Ella era su Bones y seguiria siendo su Bones a pesar de que esa reportera rubia se hubiera metido entre los dos. Llamo repetidamente al telefono de Temperance y casi a la octava timbrada, ella respondio.

\- Hank?! Que ocurre? Estas bien?!

Temperance habia despachado a Chris despues que vio irse a Booth sin decir una sola palabra. Sabia que lo habia herido pero ella todavia estaba demasiado borracha y no era la mejor idea aparecer en su puerta a balbucear disculpas mientras no tuviera la lucidez necesaria para hablar acerca de lo que habia ocurrido.

Por eso cuando Hank Booth llamo desesperado casi a las 3 de la mañana, ella todavia estaba en la bruma alcoholica y le tomo un buen tiempo recomponerse y tomar el telefono. La borrachera se le paso de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta quien la estaba llamando a esta hora de la mañana y sintio un tiron el pecho de solo pensar que Booth podria estar en algun accidente u otro hecho que lo pusiera en peligro, producto de la discusion que tuvieron horas antes.

\- Seeley se fue! Regreso a Afganistan! Hablo con Parker y conmigo y solo dijo que se iba y que tu sabias porque! Temperance por Dios, dime que sabes que le ocurrio a mi nieto para que renuncie asi a toda su vida en un momento!

 _ **Goodbye my lover**_

 _ **(Adiós mi amante)**_

 _ **Goodbye my friend**_

 _ **(Adiós mi amigo)**_

 _ **You have been the one**_

 _ **(Has sido el único)**_

 _ **You have been the one for me...**_

 _ **(Has sido el único para mi...)**_


	43. Shape of my heart

**"** **Quería escribir sobre un jugador de cartas. Alguien que apuesta pero no para ganar sino para darse cuenta de algo: algún tipo de suerte u oportunidad basada en una lógica mística. Una especie de científico, casi religioso. Así que esta persona, un filósofo, no juega por el respeto que ello conlleva, ni por dinero. Tan solo lo hace por entender las leyes que rigen la lógica. Es un jugador de poker, así que no es fácil para él expresar sus emociones. De hecho, no expresa nada en absoluto. Es una máscara, y nunca la cambia." Sting, 1993...**

* * *

 _ **He deals the cards as a meditation.**_

 _ **(El reparte las cartas como una meditacion)**_

 _ **And those he plays, never suspect**_

 _ **(Y aquellos con los que juega, nunca sospechan)**_

 _ **He doesn't play for the money he wins**_

 _ **(El no juega por ganar dinero)**_

 _ **He don't play for respect...**_

 _ **(El no juega por respeto...)**_

Habia aprendido los rudimentos del juego en la niñez mirando a sus mayores congregarse alrededor de la mesa del comedor despues de la cena y cuando la mayoria de los niños se preparaban para ir a dormir. Se quedaba mirando desde el rellano de la escalera, con el pijama puesto y su Teddy bajo el brazo, mientras jalaban las sillas abruptamente y los hombres se sentaban formando un circulo perfecto. Sus ojos intrigados registraban las manos presurosas de su abuelo barajando las cartas con gracia de prestidigitador, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, formando una cascada de cartas que crecia o disminuia en el aire entre su diestra y siniestra mientras el sonido constante del aire al pasar por las tarjetas plastificadas le hacia recordar una tarde de invierno en la que el viento silbaba y su madre decia que era presagio de tempestades.

Al empezar el juego, se dio cuenta de que habian cuatro figuras representativas en la baraja. Las espadas, los bastos, los diamantes y los corazones se sucedian en una secuencia aleatoria que no se explicaba bien. A sus tres años, sobresalia sobre sus primos por sus habilidades atleticas y su inteligencia despejada pero no fue hasta que vio la baraja de cartas que se dio cuenta de los numeros que iban en orden descendente y ascendente entre las manos de sus tios y primos mayores. Sabia contar hasta el cien y rapidamente se dio cuenta que la carta que uno de sus tios necesitaba para ganar con una escalera ascendente de diamantes, estaba en la siguiente ronda de barajas. Habia contado las cartas inconsientemente y las posibilidades de que la carta con el numero correcto estuviera en el tercer lugar era de 98% segun sus calculos.

 ** _He deals the cards to find the answer_**

 ** _(El reparte las cartas para encontrar la respuesta)_**

 ** _The sacred geometry of chance_**

 ** _(La sagrada geometria de la oportunidad)_**

 ** _The hidden law of a probable outcome_**

 ** _(La oculta ley del resultado probable)_**

 ** _The numbers lead a dance..._**

 ** _(Los numeros conducen una danza...)_**

Brandy O´Connel cogio la baraja y empezo a repartir a todos los que pedian cambio cuando sintio que alguien le jalaba el pantalon debajo de la mesa. Extrañado, inclino la cabeza para ver a uno de sus sobrinos con el indice en los labios e indicandole por señas el numero 3 y luego la baraja en sus manos. Brandy lo penso un momento y le sonrio a la criatura asintiendo con la cabeza, enderezandose para reanudar el juego.

\- Oye Brandy, estabas rezando o que? Dios sabe que necesitas un milagro para ganar esta mano!

Las risas burlonas de sus familiares sacaron una sonrisa en el joven Brandy. Si la criatura tenia razon, esta seria la primera vez que ganaria y se iria con una fuerte suma de dinero producto del juego de esa noche. Tendria el capital suficiente para iniciar su proyecto de taller de mecanica. Solo le faltaban 400 dolares y habian mas de 5 billetes de 100 sobre el mantel, ademas de otros de baja denominacion y monedas. Hoy seria su noche y su amuleto de la buena suerte seria recompensado con lo que quisiera. A los tres años, los niños no eran muy exigentes pero los chicos de su hermana eran cosa seria.

Brandy repartio y se quedo con la tercera carta de la baraja. Al coger sus cartas y ver la escalera de diamantes completa, no pudo evitar una sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja... gesto que no paso desapercibido para su abuelo Maximus. El viejo le indico que descubriera sus cartas con un gesto afirmativo.

\- Escalera de diamantes!

 _ **I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier.**_

 _ **(Se que las "espadas" son espadas de un soldado)**_

 _ **I know that the clubs are weapons of war.**_

 _ **(Se que los "bastos" son armas de guerra)**_

 _ **I know that diamonds mean money for this art.**_

 _ **(Se que los "diamantes" significan dinero para este arte)**_

 _ **But that's not the shape of my heart...**_

 _ **(Pero esa no es la forma de mi corazon...)**_

Al anunciar sus cartas, colocandolas sobre la mesa, Brandy vio las caras desconcertadas de sus mayores y recogio el dinero a dos manos. Contandolo rapidamente, se dio cuanta que tenia 628 dolares con 35 centavos. Saco un billete de 10 dolares y lo deslizo debajo de la mesa. Era justo con la criatura, una recompensa por la ayuda y de seguro seria una fortuna ante sus ojitos asombrados. Queria ver su carita al recibir el billete pero su hermana estaba rondando con aperitivos y si levantaba el mantel seria muy obvio, asi que lanzo unas monedas al piso y al bajar le sonrio extendiendole los 10 grandes.

Al ver el billete que su Tio Brandy le estaba ofreciendo, abrio los ojos como platos y se quedo con la boca abierta pero despues de que su tio insistiera al acercarle mas el papel moneda, sonrio y lo cogio guardandolo inmediatamente en el bolsillo de su pijama. Su Tio Brandy se enderezo revolviendo sus rizos castaños en un gesto jugueton y de cariño pero se encontro con dos pares de ojos aguamarina, pertenecientes a su hermana y a su padre, que lo miraban fijamente. Paso saliva con un sonido culpable.

\- Que diablos, Brandy?! Acaso tienes una baraja oculta bajo la mesa?!

La voz de su abuelo sonaba algo molesta asi que inmediatamente planeo la retirada hacia la escalera, esquivando las patas de las sillas y gateando lo mas rapido que podia. Escuchaba a su tio dandole explicaciones balbuceantes a su abuelo mientras ya habia llegado al primer peldaño...

El sonido agudo de la voz de su madre llamando su nombre le hizo estremecer. Sus mismos ojos, mirando desde el rostro serio y adulto de su progenitora le hicieron tragar en seco. Habia trasgredido las normas al estar fuera de la cama pasada la medianoche y en un ambiente que no era apto para menores de edad. Suspiro y agacho la cabeza sin perder contacto visual, sabia que habria un castigo.

\- Espera hija, yo me ocupare de enseñarle.

 _ **He may play the jack of diamonds**_

 _ **(El puede jugar con el Rey de Diamantes)**_

 _ **He may lay the queen of spades**_

 _ **(Puede poner a la Reina de Espadas)**_

 _ **He may conceal a king in his hand**_

 _ **(El puede ocultar un Rey en su mano)**_

 _ **While the memory of it fades...**_

 _ **(Mientras todos los recuerdos desaparecen...)**_

Despues de pensarlo un momento, su madre asintio y le llevo de la mano hasta el viejo. Se quedo de pie frente a los ojos de tiempo del hombre que sonreia de lado y agitaba suavemente el whisky en el vaso. Su abuelo iba a infringir el castigo? Muchacho, eso era algo terrible... el viejo siempre habia sido su aliado en la mayoria de sus travesuras y admiraba su inteligencia precoz. Que pasaria ahora?

\- Dime la verdad, tu contaste las cartas para Brandy y le dijiste cual tomar?

Abrazo fuerte a su Teddy apretandolo contra su cuerpo y asintio sin dejar de mirar los ojos de espejo de su Abuelo Maximiliam. Esa era una peculiaridad que el viejo respetaba. Jamas bajas la mirada ante nadie, eres quien eres y nadie puede romperte ni doblegarte. Su espiritu rebelde habia sido pasado de generacion en generacion a su progenie y delante de el estaba el resultado mirandolo algo aprensivamente.

\- Desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que eras un prodigio. Mucho mas alla de este juego mundano hay una verdadera ciencia implicada en la forma en que entiendes la sucesion de los numeros y las posibilidades. Un verdadero arte que solo pocos pueden entender. Tus tios y primos ven la posibilidad de ganar dinero y beneficiarse. Eso es lo inmediato y mundanal... creo que tu podrias entender lo demas, lo trascendental.

El viejo le enseño las cartas de la baraja como quien enseña el catecismo. Con reverencia y un aire de excelencia implicito, como si le abriera la puerta a un mundo selecto al que pocos tenian la dicha de pertenecer. Puso cuatro cartas en la mesa. Rey de espadas, Jack de diamantes, Reina de bastos y As de corazones.

\- Estas cartas representan a los jugadores. Los que pelean por el poder se representan por las espadas, los que tienen sed y anhelo de riqueza por los diamantes, los bastos son para los que utilizan el juego para sus propios fines egoistas. Los hombres dejan que el juego sea su escape del mundo real o su fuente de emociones. Viven para esto y mueren por esto. Eso no sirve de nada... no puedes reemplazar la magnificencia de la vida con un simple juego mundano.

El viejo iba mostrandole las cartas mientras le explicaba su filosofia del juego. Mientras su abuelo hablaba, su mano infantil y regordeta cogio el As de corazones. El hombre sonrio y cogio en su mano grande tanto la carta como la pequeña manita de su descendiente.

\- Esto es solo un juego de posibilidades y numeros, Temperance... solo eso. El juego no te domina ni es tu dueño. Tu decides si jugar o no. Esta carta significa que tu corazon es libre y eres dueño de su destino. Tu determinas la forma de tu corazon.

 _ **I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier.**_

 _ **(Se que las "espadas" son espadas de un soldado)**_

 _ **I know that the clubs are weapons of war.**_

 _ **(Se que los "bastos" son armas de guerra)**_

 _ **I know that diamonds mean money for this art.**_

 _ **(Se que los "diamantes" significan dinero para este arte)**_

 _ **But that's not the shape of my heart...**_

 _ **(Pero esa no es la forma de mi corazon...)**_

Treinta años despues, Temperance miraba los ojos frios del hombre parado en el porche de su casa haciendo una nada velada amenaza contra ella, su hija de 4 años y su hijo nonato si en el termino de lo inmediato no se dignaba en honrar la deuda que su marido tenia con este corredor de apuestas.

\- Sra. Booth, no es nada personal pero Seeley ya ha demorado mas del tiempo prudencial que le doy a mis clientes vip para cancelar sus deudas...

\- A cuanto asciende el monto total de la deuda?

\- Treinta mil dolares... y no estoy cobrando los dias que se ha atrasado. Mire Sra. Booth, a mi Seeley me cae bien. Es un buen amigo y muy divertido pero negocios son negocios y el dinero es para usarse...

Sus ojos azules tomaron una expresion gelida e intensa mientras el corredor le explicaba que de no cancelar la deuda, algo malo podria ocurrirle a su familia.

\- Me esta amenazando?! A mi y a mis hijos?! Sabe usted cual es la pena por intentar chantaje, soborno o cohecho de un agente del FBI?!

\- Sra. Booth no se exhalte por favor, se que Seeley es un pez gordo federal... tambien se que lo perderia todo si su historia llegara, no se, por pura casualidad a la prensa... Imaginese, el Jefe de Crimenes Mayores del FBI es un maniaco ludopata al que no le importa arriesgar a su esposa embarazada y menor hija con tal de seguir con el vicio...

Temperance vio un destello de luz frente a los ojos y los cerro por inercia. Sabia que su presion arterial se habia disparado con la sola mencion de aquel hombre infame de descubrir la adiccion de Booth a nivel nacional.

\- Sra. Booth voy a pedirle que se relaje, cuente hasta 10 y tome aire por la nariz exhalando lentamente por la boca... no pienso llegar a tal extremo si podemos contar con un buen acuerdo entre nosotros en este momento. No me sirve de nada que usted ingrese a urgencias por un parto prematuro y nadie tenga la potestad de ingresar a sus cuentas y pagarme lo que Seeley me debe.

Temperance hizo lo que el corredor le indico. Respiro varias veces inhalando y exhalando junto con los ejercicios basicos de relajacion de yoga para que pudiera mantenerse unida y en control mientras seguia tratando con el hombre frente a ella. Abrio los ojos decidida a ejecutar un plan maestro.

\- Tendra su dinero mañana por la mañana. Un amigo mio se lo llevara a la direccion que designe. Su nombre es James Aubrey... sin embargo, tengo un negocio que proponerle en el cual no perdera un solo centavo y mas bien, ganara los dias que Booth se demoro en pagarle mas una generosa cantidad adicional...

\- Un negocio? Con usted? Una cantidad adicional? Mmmmm...

El hombre miro a la mujer visiblemente embarazada y movio la cabeza negativamente. El podia sacarle dinero al mas plantado pero su madre lo educo para ser un caballero casi decente y en el juicio final, al verle la cara a Dios, no queria tener la vida de un niño no nacido pesandole en la conciencia... el podia proferir las amenazas mas aberrantes contra sus deudores pero siempre esperaba que surtieran efecto por si mismas ya que odiaba tomar represalias contra sus clientes.

Y ahora la esposa de Seeley Booth le proponia un trato sin consultar con su cliente? No, pesima idea...

...

Booth pensaba en todo lo que habia ocurrido desde que volvio a sentarse en una mesa de juego por un caso reciente. Las cartas, las fichas, la sensacion de seguridad, la quimerica ilusion de que tenia el mundo en sus manos y bajo su control... reconocia los sintomas de su recaida, sabia que solo era cuestion de tiempo hasta que Temperance lo descubriera y despues que? Que rayos estaba esperando? Que se vaya nuevamente con Christine? Que lo abandone para esta vez no volver mas? No podria detenerla aunque quisiera porque su huida estaria mas que justificada. Que mujer en su sano juicio seguiria al lado de un adicto? Quien criaria hijos con un ludopata? Quien seria capaz de amar a un jugador degenerado como el?

Bones.

Temperance Brennan.

 ** _If I told her that I loved you_**

 _ **(Y si te dije que te amaba)**_

 _ **You'd maybe think there's something wrong**_

 _ **(Quiza pensarias que algo esta mal)**_

 _ **I'm not a man of too many faces**_

 _ **(No soy un hombre de muchos rostros)**_

 _ **The mask I wear is one**_

 _ **(La mascara que uso es una sola...)**_

Su telefono sono en un recordatorio y el solo cerro los ojos. Le debia treinta mil dolares a su corredor de apuestas... Dios, esta vez si la habia embarrado en grande. Cuando su esposa se enterara de donde salio ese collar que le regalo y cuan grande era la suma que le debia a Jimmy, cogeria a la bebe sin dudarlo y saldria corriendo de su casa sin mirar atras. El rogaria, suplicaria, le pediria de rodillas si es preciso que no lo deje... Dios Todopoderoso, ya la habia hecho sufrir tanto... primero la empujo con una propuesta repentina de relacion porque Sweets le pico el orgullo de gambler y cuando se nego aduciendo que no podia cambiar, el no la espero y regreso del otro lado del mundo con novia bajo el brazo... se llevo las manos a la cara e inhalo fuertemente intentando no despertar a Cam ni a Arastoo que dormian en los asientos a ambos lados del suyo. El vuelo nocturno de Arabia Saudita hacia EEUU duraba las horas suficientes como para seguir con sus torturados recuerdos.

Luego de engañarse con una relacion que no daba mas alla de los limites de su cama compartida con la periodista rubia, tuvo la audacia de rechazar a su mejor amiga cuando ella le dijo que queria vivir sin remordimientos, reconociendo que estaba enamorada de el y tuvo el atrevimiento de decirle que no bajo la fachada de ser el caballero enamorado de Hannah Burley pero se sintio el mas ruin de los patanes cuando se dio cuenta que la hizo llorar... Cristo... sacudio la cabeza mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello con desesperacion... el recuerdo de sus sollozos y sus lagrimas todavia lo mantenia despierto algunas noches de pesadilla como la presente...

Se hundio en el asiento y respiro hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse... luego cuando Hannah lo dejo, practicamente la coaciono a quedarse con el a beber en el bar o inmediatamente terminaba su asociacion y amistad... Como pudo ser tan desgraciado?!... Despues Broadsky... la puso en peligro no solo a ella, sino a sus mejores amigos... Demonios, Vincent jamas debio morir. Era un niño cientifico que estaba resguardado en las cuatro paredes de su laboratorio... fue el quien llevo al asesino al Jeffersonian... Daño colateral...

 ** _But those who speak know nothing_**

 ** _(Los que hablan no saben nada)_**

 ** _And find out to their cost_**

 ** _(y descubren su costo)_**

 ** _Like those who curse their luck in too many places_**

 ** _(Como los que maldicen su suerte en muchos lugares)_**

 ** _And those who fear are lost..._**

 ** _(Y aquellos que sonrien estan perdidos...)_**

Temblando por la sobrecarga de recuerdos que venian en tropel, busco a tientas una de las botellas de alcohol en miniatura que saco del hotel de contrabando. Lo miro y se dio cuenta que era whisky, no penso y la bebio de un tiron, con el liquido incoloro quemandole la garganta... El no la protegio de Pelant. Ella tuvo que irse con su hija... la unica muerte que no le pesa en su balance cosmico es la de ese hacker malnacido... bien se lo merecia por todo lo que les hizo a el y a Bones. Angela y Hodgins tambien fueron victimas de ese engendro del infierno que jugo impunemente con sus vidas y mentes ademas de casi fragmentar su familia en pedazos...

Tomo otra mini botella de su equipaje de mano. Esta vez era vodka puro. Al diablo todo!... De donde va a sacar esos 30 grandes para pagarle a Jimmy?! Si bien, su esposa es una autora de exito y practicamente millonaria con una cuenta mancomunada que lo incluia, sabia perfectamente que cada movimiento de dinero seria informado de inmediato por el banco a la dueña principal... Y luego el puntillazo final. Su amigo. Su casi hermano. El querido bebe pato muere a manos de los desgraciados que querian matarlo a el como tapadera de una investigacion a gran escala. Como si todos esos años trabajando para el FBI no hubieran sido nada... Lo acusaron, lo encarcelaron, lo golpearon, le quitaron la fe... casi pierde a su familia otra vez...

 _"No la mereces Seeley... eres un adicto iracundo y malgeniado..."_

Sacudio la cabeza. Habia escuchado la voz de su padre en su mente por años pero desde que conocio a Bones, su frecuencia habia ido disminuyendo. De vez en cuando con un caso de abuso infantil o de feminicidio, las constantes y humillantes frases que Edwin Booth le dijo en algun momento de su infancia y adolescencia volvian para torturarlo y traerse abajo su buen humor y la barrera de contencion mental de su temperamento irasible.

Pero a partir de Broadsky, los ataques de malos recuerdos habian recrudecido. Ni que decir del tiempo que paso en la prision. Habia sido como estar encerrado en casa con su padre todo el santo dia y sin Jared o Mariamne a su lado para distraerlo o acompañar en algo su soledad.

 _"Eres patetico Seeley... nadie va a amarte... eres un desastre ambulante... igual que tu padre..."_

\- NO!

Su grito repentino desperto a Camille y a Arastoo. Ambos miraron a su amigo tomandose una mini botella de licor de un solo trago mientras gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por sus sienes y se le notaba un aura de angustia impreso en el rostro.

\- Seeley, que ocurre?

\- No voy a perderla! No soy un perdedor como mi padre!

\- Calmese agente Booth, creo que ha tenido una pesadilla relacionada con la Dra. Brennan y su padre. Todo esta bien. Estamos regresando a EEUU. Vera a su familia en unas horas. No hay ningun problema...

Arastoo se acerco al hombre angustiado y le puso una mano en el hombro animandolo mientras hablaba en voz baja y tranquilizante y Camille aprovechaba para quitarle la botella de las manos. Poco a poco Booth fue recuperando la compostura y despues de suspirar dramaticamente, se recosto en el asiento de avion bien dispuesto a descansar en lo que quedara del viaje a su hogar... para acabar con su autoimpuesta tortura mental debia hablar con Bones. Sincerarse y explicarle que habia vuelto a apostar despues de tantos años. Sabia que Brennan pediria explicaciones y respuestas concretas. El problema era que demonios iba a decirle cuando el mismo no estaba seguro de que rayos le estaba pasando y como carajos iba a superarlo...

 _ **I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier.**_

 _ **(Se que las "espadas" son espadas de un soldado)**_

 _ **I know that the clubs are weapons of war.**_

 _ **(Se que los "bastos" son armas de guerra)**_

 _ **I know that diamonds mean money for this art.**_

 _ **(Se que los "diamantes" significan dinero para este arte)**_

 _ **But that's not the shape of my heart...**_

 _ **(Pero esa no es la forma de mi corazon...)**_


	44. Nada Personal

**_Este iba a ser el fanfic de San Valentin... pero a veces la vida tiene otros planes..._**

* * *

 _ **Entre tu y yo,**_

 _ **no hay nada personal.**_

 _ **Es solo el corazon que desayuna, come y cena de tu amor.**_

 _ **En el cafe de la mañana...**_

 _ **En la cancion de la semana...**_

 _ **Que muchas veces me emociona... y otras tantas...**_

 _ **Me hace daño...**_

Temperance esta sentada en su mesa habitual del Royal Dinner frente a su compañero habitual del FBI en medio de una charla habitual. Tienen un momento de respiro entre caso y caso para almorzar y llevar un poco de cotidianidad a sus ajetreadas y nada rutinarias vidas. Esos momentos compartidos en el Royal Dinner, donde pueden fingir ser una pareja comun y corriente entre argumentos, discusiones que no son discusiones, risas, sarcasmos, camaraderia y compañerismo son especialmente atesorados por la antropologa forense. Despues de la "no muerte" de su compañero, decidieron establecer un codigo secreto entre ellos. Nada ni nadie era mas importante que su asociacion y tenian que comunicarse todo... incluidas sus salidas y vidas privadas. Despues de unas horas y mientras hacen el papeleo en casa de Temperance, Booth deja caer una bomba metaforica en medio de la sala de su compañera.

\- Ehhh... no se como tomaras esto Bones pero Sully me llamo esta tarde, despues de comer en el Dinner...

Brennan se sorprendio de escuchar el apodo de su antiguo amante en labios de su compañero. Era obvio que Booth estaba celoso de Sully por todo el tiempo que pasaba junto a ella, profesionalmente hablando y porque la distraia de sus labores en los momentos menos pensados. Flotaba algo de incomodidad en el ambiente ya que ambos recordaban el fatidico pedido de Sully con respecto a que Temperance se tome un año sabatico para viajar con el en su barco hacia la lontananza... motivo por el cual, Booth habria querido secretamente enviarlo de un buen derechazo hasta el filo del horizonte...

\- Bueno, la llamada fue para ti Booth, no para mi, porque tendria que tomarlo a mal?

\- Es que... el idiota de Sullivan me hizo una pregunta estupida y creo que respondi descuidadamente... Es mas, es probable que quiera contactarse contigo en estos dias... ya sabes, con lo cerca que esta San Valentin y todo eso...

Temperance se dio cuenta de la postura de su compañero. Estaban sentados en la alfombra, entre los files y archivos del caso que acababan de cerrar y con los restos de su cena Thai sobre la mesa de centro. Booth habia estado muy relajado y tranquilo hasta que se le ocurrio hablar de aquella llamada telefonica en cuestion, Tenia rigidos los musculos del cuello y hombros, ademas de que evitaba el contacto visual con sus ojos de tiempo y se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza como si hubiera recibido un golpe. A pesar de su ineptitud social y su ineficacia para leer a las personas, Temperance Brennan habia pasado el tiempo suficiente con Seeley Joseph Booth como para estudiarlo y analizarlo a su gusto y esta vez estaba segura de que su compañero habia cruzado algun limite metaforico en la llamada con Tim Sullivan... un limite que la involucraba directamente por la forma nerviosa en como abordo el tema y la total renuencia a mirarla a los ojos. Asi que decidio tomar el bovino por los apendices y preguntar.

\- Que le dijiste, Booth?

El agente gimio audiblemente y la miro con sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado en medio de una autopista, en una noche fria de invierno y con lluvia. Lo ultimo que queria era contarle como habia negado totalmente cualquier clase de relacion romantica con ella de manera tajante espues que Sully le preguntara descaradamente cuanto tiempo le habia tomado llevarsela a la cama despues que su barco zarpo del puerto. Amenazo sin pudor a la caricatura de capitan de barco con una buena remodelacion de rostro si alguna vez se le ocurria volver a hacerle daño a su compañera y corto abruptamente la comunicacion para dejarse caer en el sollin de su escritorio, totalmente consiente de que ahora Sully tenia la sarten por el mango.

\- Le dije que no tenias ninguna relacion sentimental a la fecha... ni conmigo ni con nadie y amenace con golpearlo si volvia a hacerte daño...

Booth cerro los ojos para no ver el puño dirigido hacia su rostro o la palma de la mano de su compañera antes de impactarse con su mejilla. Despues del puñetazo destructivo y colosal que le dio en su falso funeral, estaria mas que agradecido si esa velada terminaba con todos sus dientes intactos y en su sitio y sin morderse la lengua por un golpe, literalmente hablando. Desde hacia un par de años, Seeley Joseph Booth estaba seguro de que se habia vuelto loco de remate por la forma en la que cuidaba, añoraba, suspiraba, deseaba y amaba secretamente a la mujer que lo miraba sin pestañear a menos de 20 centimetros de su rostro. Sabia que ella no creia en el amor. Sabia que tenia problemas de confianza y seguridad. Sabia que era culpa de Max Keenan por todos los traumas que le habia causado con su desparicion en su adolescencia... pero tambien sabia que jamas encontraria otra mujer con un corazon tan grande y desinteresado como el suyo. Sabia que creia en la justicia y la lealtad a la verdad. Sabia que era comprometida y fiel una vez que te dejaba ingresar a su mundo interno... sabia que odiaba su faceta de macho alfa protector y neanderthal porque ella era lo suficientemente hembra alfa como para patearle el trasero a el y a Sully juntos si tenia la ocasion y los motivos para hacerlo.

Y sobre todas las cosas mortales y divinas, sabia que estaba enamorado como un niño de primaria de aquella mujer increible y admirable de la cual esperaba un buen golpe en los siguientes segundos.

 _ **Entre tu y yo,**_

 _ **no hay nada personal.**_

 _ **Y sin embargo duermo entre mis sabanas,**_

 _ **soñando con tu olor...**_

 _ **Vives aqui en mis sentimientos, me ocupaste el pensamiento.**_

 _ **Quiza te añore... mas no hay nada personal...**_

...

Timothy Sullivan jugaba a ganador esa noche. Desde la conversacion reveladora con Booth esta misma tarde, tomo como una señal que el temible agente no hubiera hecho ningun movimiento hacia Temperance. La verdad que Seeley era un idiota redomado. Era obvio como el sol de mediodia que Temperance se habia quedado en DC por el y solamente el y que no aprovechara el apego indiscutible que ella tenia hacia el macho alfa de Crimenes Mayores era algo que Sully agradecia en el alma a cualquier deidad presente. Si Seeley Booth era tan estupido como para continuar con la maldita linea profesional con una mujer que era una fiera en la cama y que podia llevarlo hasta el Nirvana en una sola noche, era su jodido problema. Timothy Sullivan sabia que ahora era su momento y si bien es cierto, cometio tambien una estupidez al irse y no regresar despues de los 12 meses calendario prometidos, ahora estaba mas que disponible para borrar esa falta de la memoria de la antropologa y con la informacion que Booth le habia dado, de seguro terminaba pasando la noche en su casa y en su cama.

Habia hecho toda la rutina que a Temperance le agradaba. Colonia con olor a lavanda y sandalo que a el le resultaba extrañamente familiar pero nunca pudo ubicar de donde o quien, jeans y camiseta casual, casaca de cuero negra y un ramo de jazmines para completar el cuadro seductor de la noche. Frente a su puerta, se dio un ultimo retoque al peinado, un poco mas de colonia... cuando escuche un aullido repentino y me encogi de hombros pensando que era una de las mascotas del edificio. Estaba con la mano en el timbre a punto de tocar cuando...

\- Rapido Booth! Quitate los pantalones ahora!

\- Bones por Dios! Voy lo mas rapido que puedo y tu deberias quitarte la blusa en vez de forcejear con mi cinturon!

\- Oh por Dios, no me digas que Cocky te importa mas que terminar de desnudarte?!

\- Creo que lo mejor seria terminar esto en la ducha!

Despues se escucharon unas corridas en el interior del departamento y una puerta cerrandose con estrepito. Decir que Sully estaba estupefacto, con las pobres flores marchitas de tanto estrujarlas y con la mandibula en el piso era la subestimacion del siglo... Asi que ellos...? Ellos estaban...? Pero Booth dijo... Me estaba mintiendo? Por eso amenazo con destruirme el rostro? Y escuche mal o Temperance estaba a punto de arrancarle el pantalon? Y quien diablos es Cocky?! No estan solos? Hay alguien mas adentro? Demonios... y con lo entusiasmado que estaba por esta noche... parece que va a ser la gran noche de otro...

 _ **Aunque me inventes los detalles,**_

 _ **y te encuentre en cada calle,**_

 _ **yo te juro,**_

 _ **que no hay nada personal...**_

 _ **Sacas a flote mis tragedias,**_

 _ **de repente las remedias...**_

...

Quince minutos antes...

\- Porque tienes los ojos cerrados?

\- Porque no quiero ver como me golpeas... de ser posible en la cara no por favor... golpes bajos tampoco, todavia no olvido el que me dio tu padre antes de arrestarlo... tuve que ponerme hielo tres noches seguidas y utilizar un cojin en forma de rueda para sentarme en mi escritorio del Hoover...

\- Sabes que estas divagando, cierto?

\- Queria distraer tu atencion...

\- Booth abre los ojos, no voy a golpearte.

\- En serio?! Digo, acabo de confesarte que revele informacion personal a alguien que creo, deseas ver... porque deseas verlo, verdad? O no deseas verlo y lo arruine todo?! Es por eso que estas tan calmada?! Es la calma que precede a la tormenta?! Dios... dime algo, me estoy volviendo loco de angustia!

 _ **Me haces loco.**_

 _ **Me haces trizas.**_

 _ **Me haces mal...**_

\- Booth! Booth, calmate por favor! Tranquilizate!

Estaba bastante angustiado y parecia que mis palabras producian el efecto contrario a lo que intentaba hacer reteniendolo por el brazo antes que se levantara impulsivamente. Entre su movimiento de salida para escaparse y el mio de contencion para que no se moviera de su sitio en la alfombra, la mesa de centro recibio un doble impacto y ambos contenedores de sopa aun caliente nos cayeron encima.

El aullido de Booth me devolvio a la realidad de que nos estabamos escaldando con la ropa empapada por la sopa y al ver que el contenedor le habia caido en la entrepierna, rapidamente empece a forcejear con su pantalon para ayudarlo mientras el se arrancaba la camisa del cuerpo.

\- Rapido Booth! Quitate los pantalones ahora!

\- Bones por Dios! Voy lo mas rapido que puedo y tu deberias quitarte la blusa en vez de forcejear con mi cinturon!

\- Oh por Dios, no me digas que Cocky te importa mas que terminar de desnudarte?!

\- Creo que lo mejor seria terminar esto en la ducha!

 _ **Y asi en los dos,**_

 _ **no hay nada personal.**_

 _ **Te llevo en cada gota de mi sangre y en el paso de mi andar.**_

 _ **No necesito arrinconarte...**_

 _ **Ni antes de dormir besarte...**_

 _ **Entre nosotros ya no hay nada personal...**_

 _ **...**_

Abri los ojos en medio de la oscuridad mas absoluta, no podia ver ni la punta de mi nariz... sin embargo un aroma a jazmin inundaba mis fosas nasales y escuchaba un leve ronquido muy cerca de mi, quiero decir... demasiado cerca de mi. Intente mover mi brazo izquierdo pues no lo sentia para nada y me di cuenta que estaba atrapado por un peso sobre ese brazo. Deslice un poco la extremidad y tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar pues era como si me clavaran un millon de agujas en el musculo..

\- Por favor no te muevas... estoy muy comoda...

\- Bones?

\- Quien creias? Estas en mi casa y en mi cama.

\- Bones... que rayos paso anoche?!

Temperance volteo a mirarlo y Seeley se trago el aire al ver sus ojos tan de cerca y con esa mirada del gato que se almorzo al canario y ahora vuelve por la cena.

 _ **Entre nosotros... ahora todo es... personal...**_

...


	45. Hijo de la Luna

No tenia nada que hacer desde que suspendieron la excavacion por un desacuerdo con el gobierno de turno. Ella sabia que llegar a Sudamerica no era facil. Que los permisos eran, si no difíciles, casi imposibles de conseguir y que en tierra de sobornos, el rico era el rey.

En otras ocasiones, años atrás, realmente no le importaba mucho el como lo hicieran. Con tal que lo hicieran y la dejaran trabajar, ella cerraba los ojos a la corrupción y simplemente hacia lo que tenia que hacer, identificar restos y encontrar victimas en las fosas comunes.

Pero estaba mas que visto que su asociación con el FBI habia dejado una huella profunda en su psique, llegando a entrevistarse con el agregado norteamericano y el embajador para que los dejen realizar su trabajo por las buenas. El gobierno de facto aprovecho la ocasión para hacer mitines frente a la embajada norteamericana y por seguridad todos los miembros de la excavación estaban asilados dentro de la embajada, incluida la iniciadora de la revuelta.

\- Gracias por darnos unos dias de descanso en la embajada, Temperance! bromeo uno de los arqueologos del grupo sentado comodamente en la sala de estar de la embajada en camisa y pantalón holgado de lino con una buena cerveza fria en la mano con este calor endiablado, malditas las ganas que tenia de enterrame hasta el cuello en una fosa comun

\- Pues mi proposito no era descansar sin hacer nada, James - resoplo molesta la antropologa sino seguir los conductos regulares para llevar a cabo nuestra mision.

\- Mision? Wow! Que estas hablando como si fueras una policia o una detective! A ti nunca te importo demasiado como se realizaban los permisos o las formas, hacias tu trabajo de manera impecable y exacta, que para eso eras la mejor del mundo

\- Soy la mejor del mundo dijo sin una pizca de vanidad ni de altaneria mi estatus en el mundo academico no ha cambiado.

\- Pero tu forma de ver el mundo global si, ahora quieres ser formal y rigida con eso de los estatutos y condiciones de empleo para los albañiles locales dijo algo extrañado y definitivamente fastidiado con el cambio de actitud de la antropologa a la que no veia hacia mas de cuatro años en su ultima excavación, justo antes que se asociara con ese agente federal que de seguro le habia lavado el cerebro con codigos de honor y normas - sabes que eso no nos compete. Solo venimos a realizar un trabajo y punto.

\- Antes pensaba como tu pero ahora - su tren de pensamiento siguió adelante pero sus palabras terminaron de fluir frente al recuerdo de unos calidos ojos marrones y una sonrisa de millon de dolares. Sacudio la cabeza y tomo un largo trago de su cerveza helada.

\- Wow! Tranquila Dra. Brennan! O se quiere emborrachar de un porrazo? Mejor dicho el hombre siguió el tren de acontecimientos Excavación, FBI, Excavacion por lo visto algo deseas ocultar u olvidar

\- Si quisiera ocultar u olvidar a alguien no seria tan obvia

\- Y lo estas siendo Temperance dijo el hombre soltando una risa plebeya que le recordo al dueño de los ojos marrones vamos que no vas a venir hasta el otro lado del mundo por la hizo comillas con los dedos de ambas manos grandiosa paga Eres una escritora famosa y multimillonaria. Si has venido al ombligo del mundo es para enterrar algo o a alguien, metafóricamente hablando claro

\- Debiste ser psicologo - dijo sin nada de gracia recordando a Sweets solo ellos son tan impertinentes

\- No puede ser! Un comentario sarcastico de la Reina de la Literalidad? No Temperance, en serio, que rayos haces en Huancaya, Peru? Porque si querias mantenerte ocupada pues hizo una pausa para dar un énfasis teatral a su mirada que barria toda la confortable pero no por eso menos aburrida habitación viniste al lugar menos indicado.

\- Vine a trabajar que para eso me pagan y si bien es cierto, gozo de libertad economica por la literatura que vendo, mi principal actividad sigue siendo la antropologia forense, asi que no veo ninguna relacion entre el tiempo estancados aquí y tu idea erronea de que vengo a curarme penas de amor

\- Creo que ni interrogandote darias tanta información dice el hombre sonriendo Anda vamos, Como es el? En que lugar se enamoro de ti? De donde es? A que dedica el tiempo libre?

\- Porque me interrogas cantando?

\- Oh Temperance por Dios! Sabes mas Español que yo y nunca has escuchado esa cancion?

\- No pero la que esta empezando si me la se de memoria - dice apurando otro sorbo de su cerveza.

 _ **Tonto el que no entienda**_

 _ **Cuenta una leyenda**_

 _ **Que una hembra gitana**_

 _ **Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer**_

 _ **Llorando pedía al llegar el día desposar un calé…**_

\- Mecano? Si que tienes gustos Eclecticos!

\- Es la version de Ana Torroja Hijo de la Luna.

\- Eso me recuerda tu nunca quisiste ser madre según lo que dijiste en aquel programa de televisión, hace algunos años.

\- Tu lo has dicho, hace años

\- Has cambiado de opinión?

\- Porque te importa tanto mi vida, James? Estas tan aburrido con la tuya que simplemente necesitas indagar que siento, que me pasa y que quiero en este momento de mi vida?

El hombre resoplo vencido. En serio que la mujer a su lado era mas reservada que una boveda de banco y eso, en este momento, no le convenia para nada. En anteriores oportunidades habian compartido noches de intimidad ya que solo eran satisfacciones primarias y biologicas y ellos eran adultos con la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros, aunque no siempre se podia decir lo mismo de la ropa. James Goldbrung queria volver a esos dias de pasion y lujuria con la bella mujer de ojos azules sentada a su lado en el bar de la embajada.

Pero veia que ahora eso no seria posible. O al menos no de manera inmediata.

La antropologa habia caido en una de las muchas trampas que nos ponen las emociones y sentimientos.

Se habia enamorado y se le notaba a leguas de distancia.

\- Temperance yo solo queria saber si estabas bien después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

\- Amigos? Desde cuando somos amigos, James? Lo unico que quieres es llevarme a tu habitación y tenerme desnuda en tu cama Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones?

\- No Temperance! Estas equivocada en eso! Yo solo me preocupo de tu bienestar

\- Si, mucha gente me decia eso y al final se fue. No hay excepciones, todos se van. Nadie se siente obligado a permanecer después del deseo o el arrebato pasional miro al arqueologo con una mirada gelida y dura. Habia vuelto a ser la Reina de Hielo al menos para decirle a ese hombre lo que tenia que decir No voy a acostarme contigo ni ahora ni nunca mas esos juegos se acabaron para mi y deja de seguirme por toda la embajada o presentare una queja por acoso.

 _ **"Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena,"**_

 _ **Desde el cielo habló la luna llena**_

 _ **"Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero**_

 _ **Que le engendres a él...**_

 _ **Quien su hijo inmola para no estar sola**_

 _ **Poco le iba a querer…"**_

Amigo? Acaso porque compartieron noches de intimidad puramente fisica, ya eran amigos automaticamente? Acaso mataria por ella? Acaso moriria por ella? Detendria una bala dirigida a su corazon? Tendria la paciencia de explicarle las simplicidades de la vida? La acompañaria por las noches en sus pesadillas? En sus soledades? En sus insomnios? La protegeria incluso hasta de ella misma? Vigilaria que coma a sus horas? Le regalaria un arbol de navidad? La reconciliaria con su pasado? Le devolveria a su padre y a su hermano? La consolaria con un abrazo? Hablaria con la mirada? La haria sentir querida y amada otra vez?

El hombre de los ojos marrones y sonrisa calida tenia nombre y apellido y ademas tenia una parte de ella que no podia cuantificar ni racionalizar. Como podia ser que casi 500 gramos de musculo ejercieran una influencia tan primordial en su vida? "El corazon es solo la representacion artistica de las emociones y sentimientos humanos. No hay nada de cierto, real o cientifico en la aseveracion de que es la fuente del amor..."

Ella lo habia dicho en un esfuerzo por explicar los impulsos y sensaciones que estaba sintiendo desde hacia algun tiempo. Despues de todo, todos eran prescindibles porque nadie trascendia, nadie se quedaba, nadie permanecia... al menos no para ella.

Se daba vueltas en la cama intentando dormir nuevamente. Habia soñado que tenia un niño dormido en su regazo. Tendria pocos meses, la piel de nacar, el cabello oscuro y ondeado y mientras ella lo mecia, el bebe desperto.

Tenia los mismos ojos azules de ella pero una sonrisa que conocia demasiado bien...

Se desperto de un salto. Recordo el pedido y la donacion. El tumor. El coma. El repentino olvido por parte de el y la incomodidad al trabajar juntos. No recordaba las cosas mas basicas. Lo que le hacia ser el... ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Mucho menos para su declaracion romantica en el Hoover...

Tenia que escapar y escapo. Como siempre que tenia un dilema entre razon y sentimientos, mente y corazon. Siempre se cuido de no amar a ningun hombre que tuviera intenciones romanticas con ella. Eso jamas. Sexo si, amor no. Hasta ahora habia funcionado bien.

Pero ahora tenia mas variables en la ecuacion.

De pronto sintio frio. Habia salido hacia los jardines de la embajada para despejarse un rato y la brisa marina llego hasta su piel. La residencia del embajador estaba cerca de un balneario y ella aprovecho para mirar al cielo.

La luna estaba en su cenit y apogeo. Redonda como un queso habria dicho el y ella sonrio con el recuerdo de otra noche, en otro lugar y en compañia...

Recordo la cancion... ella no era gitana ni mucho menos queria un cale por marido. Es mas, ella no queria esa figura sumisa de mujer complaciente suspirando por un hombre y estaba segurisima que no inmolaria a su primogenito por nada ni por nadie...

Su primogenito...

Ahora pensamos en hijos? En plural? Bueno, la donacion tan celosamente guardada en criogenia tenia la virtud de utilizarse varias veces... las que ella quisiera en realidad...

 _ **Luna, quieres ser madre?**_

 _ **Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer?**_

 _ **Dime, luna de plata,**_

 _ **¿Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?**_

 _ **Hijo de la luna**_

Ella se sobrecogio al escuchar el coro de la cancion tan increiblemente cerca y sin musica. Era una voz de contralto, modulada y afinada, con tintes de conservatorio quiza...

Pero lo que mas la impacto fue lo cercanas que eran las palabras de la cancion a su propio pensamiento.

\- Esta voz ya no es como cuando tenia tu edad, criatura...

Una mujer de unos cincuenta años aparecio en el campo visual de Temperance Brennan. Ojos grises, cabello negro alicuervo que resaltaba el color de sus iris clarisimos en un cutis canela. Facciones simetricas, pomulos salientes, rostro con forma de diamante, labios carnosos y sonrisa de matrona alegre. Estaba envuelta en una tunica verde esperanza que repotenciaba el fulgor de su mirada imponente.

Temperance no sabia si era una aparicion de su imaginacion afiebrada en medio de la noche o si de verdad tal contralto de coloratura se encontraba frente a ella sonriendo con simpatia mientras se colocaba a su lado y admiraba al astro nocturno.

\- No me digas que estas repitiendo el conjuro de la cancion, criatura! - se rio la mujer colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la antropologa - ya nadie cree en filtros, brebajes y demas papurruchas para invocar al amor perdido!

\- Yo no creo en el amor - dijo firmemente mirando a los ojos de su interlocutora casual.

\- Con esa cara de princesa de cuento se me hace muy dificil creerlo... - dijo volviendo a mirar a la luna - por eso te escapaste cuando el te dijo que te amaba?- vio la mirada incredula de la joven y solto una risa fuerte - un dia fui joven y estuve enamorada, criatura!

\- Yo me aleje de el... no queria que me hiciera daño... - dijo simplemente la mujer de ojos azules. La sonrisa en la cara de la matrona desaparecio.

\- El te lastimaba? - pregunto sin poder creerlo.

\- No! Jamas! - dijo ella horrorizada ante la confusion de la mujer mayor - el me pidio arriesgarme... me insistio a creer en algo no tangible y yo no puedo cambiar asi...

\- Tan terrible es enamorarte, criatura? - pregunto la mujer con simpatia.

\- El problema no es ese... es que yo no puedo amarlo como el se merece o necesita. Yo no tengo ese corazon... no se como amarlo asi...

La mujer mayor se compadecio ante las lagrimas de la joven. Era evidente que ella estaba enamoradisima hasta el copete del hombre. Si se habia hecho a un lado para no hacerle daño con su diz que imposibilidad de amar.

\- Escuchame querida, el amor no es algo de lo que debas protegerte o escudarte. Es un sentimiento bello cuando es compartido y correspondido. Es plenitud, felicidad, la dulce sensacion de sentirte completa...

\- Eso solo es referencia anecdotica - le dice la antropologa sin aferrarse a ninguna esperanza - no hay ninguna seguridad a futuro de que no se disuelva la asociacion.

\- Temes amar y que despues te dejen sola... no es necesario esconderse detras de palabras grandilocuentes para darse cuenta que estas aterrada, criatura.

\- Yo no soy la mujer que el necesita...

\- Pero si la que el ama... - refuta la matrona con una sonrisa compasiva - y tu tambien lo amas.

\- Yo no tengo corazon! No se amar!

\- Te da terror enamorarte. Eso no es lo peor que puedes sentir. Lo peor es la soledad, el abandono, la indiferencia, el vacio... la nada. Luna quiere ser madre. Se te ve en los ojos, anhelas un hijo. Y quien dice que para amar a un niño, el necesita nacer de tu vientre?


	46. Its not unusual

_**La cancion es "**_ _ **It's not unusual" del genial Sir. Tom Jones...**_

 _ **Si desean mas referencias, es la canción que siempre baila Carlton Banks en el Principe de Bel Air con el protagónico de Will Smith.**_

* * *

 _ **It's not unusual to be loved by anyone**_

 _ **(No es inusual ser amado por alguien)**_

 _ **It's not unusual to have fun with anyone**_

 _ **(No es inusual divertirse con alguien)**_

 _ **but when I see you hanging about with anyone...**_

 _ **(Pero cuando te veo saliendo con alguien más...)**_

Otra vez. Otra maldita vez Bones habia salido con ese perdedor de Andrew Hacker y yo aquí; mirando un partido de Hockey frente a mi televisor un sábado por la noche en boxer, camiseta y calcetines, con una cerveza que era helada y de tanto estar en mi mano ya se calentó completamente y llegaría a hervir si no fuera porque tengo que controlarme para no estallar como un volcán y aguantarme las ganas de ir y partirle la madre a ese idiota bueno para nada que se atreve a poner los ojos en mi Bones.

Y no es que yo no tuviera oportunidades para salir. La bióloga marina Catalina Bryar era muy atractiva y divertida. El problema es que al reír, su risa no era lo que yo quería escuchar; cuando hablaba, su voz no tenia el timbre al cual yo estaba acostumbrado; cuando salimos a comer, me faltaban las ensaladas y las comidas de conejo en la mesa; al ir a bailar, su gracia y facilidad de movimientos me resultaron incomodas y extrañas.

Ni siquiera quise darme cuenta de su indirecta de pasar a su casa a tomar una copa como señal de pasar la noche con ella. No es que no me atraiga o no me guste... es difícil de explicar. Como cuando eres niño y obtienes la bicicleta de tus sueños... no importa si te compran una mas veloz o mas bonita, con esa bicicleta aprendiste a equilibrarte porque te caíste mil veces y mil veces volviste tercamente a levantarte junto con ella, porque cuando llegaste a pedalear una vez sin caerte, tu sonrisa de triunfo te duro un día completo y cuando pudiste avanzar un trecho sin aterrizar en el asfalto, no cabías dentro de tu propia piel de lo orgulloso que estabas y cuando al fin lograste avanzar y dominarla sin caerte ni a derecha ni a izquierda... oh muchacho, ese día ni cerraste los ojos de la emoción en toda la noche.

Porque por Bones renuncie a los juegos de azar ya que ella nunca trabajaría con un jugador degenerado pero si uno regenerado. Con ella pude hablar de mis experiencias malditas en la guerra sin que me juzgue o compadezca. Confíe al contarle de mi desquisiante infancia y me entendió completamente porque ella paso por un infierno igual o peor que el mio. Porque ella sabe mis mayores temores y me ayuda a superarlos; el estúpido miedo a los payasos y el terror de convertirme en mi viejo... Porque ella ama a mi hijo sin obligación de quererlo y Parker la adora como jamas pensé que amaría a una mujer que no fuera su madre.

Porque con ella discuto, peleo, argumento, converso, divago, almuerzo, ceno, viajo, bromeo, sonrio y hago tantas cosas que no me alcanzaria el dia para pensar en todo lo que hacemos juntos...

Eso jamas lo senti ni con Rebecca, ni con Cam, ni con Tessa y mucho menos con Catalina...

Por eso cuando veo que ella sale con ese desperdicio de oxigeno y acepta seguir viéndolo para otra cita, debo hacer de tripas corazón y seguir sonriendo al escucharla hablar de como le fue en la cita, los lugares caros y buenos a los que la llevo, los conciertos de filarmónica, la opera, restaurantes que no podría pagar ni con el sueldo de tres vidas, y a todo eso asiento con un movimiento de cabeza acompañado de una gran sonrisa fanfarrona, esperando en Dios que algún despiadado criminal se le ocurra asaltar el Royal Dinner, venga y me dispare para sacarme de mi miseria y dejar de escuchar "Andrew esto..." y "Andrew aquello..."

 _ **It's not unusual to see me cry...**_

 _ **(No es inusual verme llorar...)**_

Porque si Mi Bones es feliz con ese pelele y el la trata como la reina que es y como se merece, yo no tengo mas que sonreir y seguir asientiendo como foca entrenada aunque por dentro sienta que me drenan la sangre y se me encogen los organos uno a uno hasta su minima expresion.

Mi Bones.

Si ella supiera que en la intimidad de mi mente y mis pensamientos le digo así, seria a mi a quien le partirían la madre.

 _ **oh, I wanna' die...**_

 _ **(Oh, quiero morir...)**_

...

 _Cada vez que salgo con Andrew me aburro terriblemente. No me es estimulante ni mental, fisica, emocional y mucho menos sexualmente... solo de pensarlo siento que voy a sufrir de émesis fulminante. La única razón por la cual sigo saliendo con el es porque no quiero que le diga a Booth que regrese a mi periodo de celibato auto impuesto... aunque con Andrew seria celibato eterno, porque aunque yo no crea en absolutos con el Subdirector Hacker me arriesgaría a comprobar la premisa. Booth aceptó concertar un contrato social con la Dra. Bryar y aunque se que es irracional, me siento traicionada, engañada y terriblemente celosa aunque jamás lo admita delante de nadie. Esa corbata de delfines me enojó tanto y mas aún cuando el dijo que era divertida y se reía mucho... yo me reía con el y era divertida mucho antes de que ella llegara y ayer estuve a punto de decirle que me acompañara a casa solo para que llegara tarde a su cita... realmente tengo un serio problema de celotipia y si no lo controlo terminare lastimando mas a mi mejor amigo._

 _No pude decirle que si en los escalones del Hoover y ahora... me arrepiento? Es solo porque siento que lo nuestro es lo nuestro y no debería compartirse con nadie más?_

 _En especial con Catalina Bryar._

 ** _It's not unusual to go out at any time_**

 ** _(No es inusual salir en cualquier momento)_**

 ** _but when I see you out and about it's such a crime_**

 ** _(Pero cuando te veo salir es un crimen)_**

 _El solo hecho de saber que está reunido con ella en un bar o en algún salón de baile me produce una sensación desagradable. Ya tome una infusión de manzanilla y anís para calmar mi repentino malestar estomacal pero el burbujeo constante me impide disfrutar de mi lasaña vegetariana... de seguro esta comiendo un filete con puré o una hamburguesa con abundantes papas fritas mientras ella le cuenta chistes y el se ríe disfrutando de la velada. Claro que no, Temperance... acaso piensas que en una cita la va a llevar a comer al Royal Dinner? De seguro ha conseguido que alguno de sus múltiples conocidos le arregle una mesa en algún restaurante caro de la ciudad y sacará una parte de su ya exiguo sueldo para demostrarle que es un perfecto proveedor y puede hacerse cargo de un cortejo digno._

 _De pronto, la sensación de hambre ha sido reemplazada por languidez y me veo en la necesidad de probar bocado, aunque sea para no contribuir a que mi cuerpo se auto devore al no contar con los nutrientes necesarios para realizar el proceso metabólico. Tres porciones de lasaña van a parar a mi inquieto estómago y siento que voy a llamarla una de esas noches en las cuales quisiera tener una mascota para aminorar la soledad._

 _Jasper continúa en su lugar asignado en mi estante al lado de pitufo filósofo. Una sonrisa llena mi rostro al recordar como los conseguí pero rápidamente es cambiada por un suspiro al ser consiente de que quizás sean los últimos regalos que mi compañero me obsequie al tener ahora como objeto de sus afectos a la Dra. Catalina Bryar._

 _Dios, estoy celosa... aunque no lo admitiré delante de nadie, ni de la misma Angela. Las relaciones humanas y emociones me desconciertan y solo me producen confusión y tristeza. Parece que soy de esas personas que no consiguen tener una familia o alguien que las entienda y las ame. Sweets me ha repetido hasta el cansancio que el amor que dice sentir Booth por mi es un subproducto defectuoso de su cirugía y posterior coma._

 _Pero y si no fuera así? Si me amaba antes del coma, jamás tuvo a bien decírmelo... aunque creo saber porque._

 _He repetido tantas veces que el amor es solo impulsos biológicos y compuestos químicos cerebrales que si Booth quiso intentar una relación conmigo en algún momento antes de su operación, se desalentó por mis declaraciones..._

 _Perdí mi oportunidad y ahora es Catalina Bryar quien podrá acompañar la soledad de Booth?_

 _No lo sé... una pequeña parte de mí espera no descubrirlo mañana lunes que enfrentaré a mi compañero y si son buenas noticias, me dirá que tiene novia y su sonrisa Boothy ya no será para mi._

 _ **If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,**_

 _ **(Si alguna vez quieres ser amada por alguien,)**_

 _ **It's not unusual**_

 _ **(No es inusual)**_

 _ **it happens every day**_

 _ **(Pasa todos los dias)**_

 _ **no matter what you say...**_

 _ **(No importa lo que pienses...)**_

...

Booth apaga la televisión y se dirige a su cama casi con los ojos cerrados. No salió con Catalina Bryar porque sintió que no era justo para ella ser el borrador de sus sentimientos por Bones. Es una mujer joven, agradable, atractiva, inteligente y el debe ser el único idiota que la deja pasar, así ella esté mas que interesada en ser su novia. En que momento se jodió tanto su vida? Una mujer con todos sus activos dispuestos y en orden y el solo puede pensar en su compañera. La compañera que lo mandó a volar frente a su trabajo. Que lo vió llorar por su rechazo y aún a pesar de eso no dio marcha atrás... aunque para ser justos, ella también estaba llorando.

 _Creo que la asusté cuando la besé de improviso. Por un momento me correspondió. Lo sentí. Fue como el beso en su oficina debajo del muérdago. Ella me correspondió el sentimiento y la pasión... Dios, yo lo sentí! Lo revivo cada vez que puedo en mi memoria y fue exactamente por eso que termine las salidas con Catalina. Cuando la besé no sentí nada, solo verguenza... odio admitirlo pero sería peor para mi jodida mente si lo negara, odio sentir que estaba engañando a Bones con ella cuando mi compañera solo piensa en mi como su mejor amigo y si, de seguro cree que soy atractivo y estoy bueno como dice Angela pero jamás se permitirá amarme porque tiene miedo de mostrarse vulnerable y que le hagan daño. Odio a Max por dejarla atrás y hacerle creer que no valía la pena ser amada. Odio a Russ por abandonarla cuando mas lo necesitaba. Odio a Michael Stires por enseñarle desde muy joven, el sexo sin amor... el muy pendejo... si lo vuelvo a tener cerca tendrán que separarme a la fuerza. Odio a Peter porque a pesar de convivir con ella, la hizo sentir un fiasco en las relaciones. Odio a Sully... maldito seas Sully porque la abandonaste cuando ella empezó a permitirse confiar en ti y la dejaste por una aventura y un barco._

 _ **Love will never do what you want it to...**_

 _ **(El amor nunca hará lo que quieres que haga...)**_

 _Yo creo que vales el mundo entero y más, Bones. Nunca te dejaría ni te abandonaría. Te enseñaría lo bello que es hacer el amor con la persona correcta, la persona que amas y te corresponde. Viviría contigo y tomaría como una bendición verte dormir, velar tus sueños y despertar a tu lado cada mañana. Tomaría tu confianza como algo sagrado y delicado y nunca te traicionaría..._

 _Me encantaría decirte todo esto pero sé que me dejarías hablando solo desde las primeras palabras._

 _Dios, te pido una oportunidad. Una sola oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien con Bones... Temperance._

 _ **Why can't this crazy love be mine?**_

 _ **(Porque no puede este loco amor, ser mío?)**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	47. Its not unusual2

Los días pasaron y ambos socios terminaron por darse cuenta que ninguno hacia comentarios alusivos a sus respectivas citas y salidas. Booth decidío dejarlo por la paz y Temperance pensó que quizá su compañero no deseaba compartir esa parte de su vida, siendo que no hace mucho tiempo, ella le había causado dolor con su negativa.

Un caso de homicidio los llevó hasta la escuela secundaria de Temperance. Al inicio ella se negó a participar pero Booth la convenció de ir de encubierto como ella misma y de paso cumplir una fantasía propia ya que irían como los esposos Kent-Brennan, aunque Booth daría su brazo derecho por ir como los Sres. Booth-Brennan.

\- Bien, asi que somos los Kent-Brennan?

\- Brennan-Kent.

\- Vamos Bones, si no fuera por Angela mi nombre de encubierto sería Clark Kent o Bobby Kennedy. No esta de más pretender que somos una pareja de jóvenes y amorosos recien casados eh? Los Kent-Brennan.

\- Brennan-Kent.

\- Dios, Bones, es un matrimonio de encubierto! Estamos fingiendo ser esposos! Que mas dá un apellido delante u otro detrás o incluso que lleves solo mi apellido?

\- Yo jamás voy a casarme y nunca cambiaría mi apellido por nadie!

\- Eso ya lo sé! Créeme que lo sé bien! Ni por mí ni por nadie!

El estallido repentino de ambos dejo perplejos a los miembros del equipo del Jeffersonian que no sabían ni por asomo las causas de tan histórico berrinche. Booth salió de la oficina de Temperance echando rayos y centellas y la antropóloga se limitó a sentarse frente a su computadora ignorando a todos los presentes. Angela suspiró, Cam dió una mirada de desconcierto, Hodgins se tuvo que aguantar la risa por lo ridículo de sus actuaciones y el interno de la semana, Fisher Collin se atrevió a verbalizar lo que ninguno se atrevía a decir pero tenían en la mente.

\- Se peleó con el agente Booth antes del día de hoy? Porque eso parecía conflicto de amantes y no un impase laboral.

Temperance miró con ojos asesinos a Fisher, quien fue sacado en vilo por Cam antes de que su querido y bien amado laboratorio se convirtiera en escena de un crimen. Hodgins tomó el movimiento como una indicativa de un jugoso chisme y no se movió del sitio como si estuviera clavado al linóleo pero fue Angela quien lo arreo hasta la puerta y la cerró casi en sus narices. Volviéndose para ver a su amiga, la vió con todas las ganas de ignorarla y decidió tomar a la vaca por los cuernos.

\- Dilo todo Brenn. Sabes que no me iré hasta que lo hagas.

 _ **It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone**_

 _ **(No es inusual estar molesto con alguien)**_

\- Hey hombre! Booth! Espera!

Hodgins corrió hacia Booth esperando que el agente no gire de repente para propinarle un puñetazo y descerebrarlo de por vida. En serio estaba meditando que demonios le pasó por la cabeza para enfrentarse a un león furioso y enojado pero lo único que consiguió fue que Booth se detuviera en seco con los puños apretados y hablándole sin voltear a verlo.

\- Que diablos quieres, Hodgins?!

\- Hombre, Booth... que está pasando entre la Dra. B y tú? Eso fue volcánico y ni siquiera estaban discutiendo al nivel que los hemos visto antes. No quiero meterme en tu vida y en tus negocios pero te considero un amigo y también a la Dra. B... si siguen asi tendrán que dar por finalizada su asociación y sé que no quieres eso.

\- Que sabes tu si quiero o no quiero seguir asociado con ella?

\- Booth, hombre no soy ciego... la miras como si fuera la única en la habitación, se te borra el mundo y el mapa cuando ella está cerca y pones esa cara de perito pateado en dia de lluvia cuando deseas convencerla de algo que no quiere hacer. Hubiera sido muy fácil hacerlo igual en esta ocasión pero estallaste y eso no es común en ti... bueno, si lo es pero no con la Dra. B... que esta pasando?

Booth dejó caer los hombros y decidió que no le vendría mal un par de oídos amistosos. Se volvió hacia Hodgins y el entomólogo pudo ver que el agente estaba tan o mas triste de lo que sabía, estaba su querida Dra. B.

\- Lo arruiné, Jack... hace unas semanas le dije a Bones que se arriesgara conmigo y la asusté demasiado... creo que solo me soporta porque le encanta salir al campo y me necesita para eso.

 _ **It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone**_

 _ **(No es inusual estar triste con alguien)**_

Jack Hodgins ya estaba enterado de esa historia. Brennan habia dejado abierta su sesión un día después de ese fatídico encuentro y cuando el entomólogo fue a consultarle acerca de un caso en curso, vío su laptop abierta en una página de su diario en línea y casi pega un alarido al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado su colega de aceptar el amor sin reservas que el agente podia ofrecerle. También leyó lo referente a Andrew Hacker y estaba sopesando los pro y contra de revelar esa información a Booth.

\- Booth... Dios, la Dra. B. me matará lentamente si se entera algún día de lo que voy a decirte pero creo que es justo y necesario...

Booth escuchó lo que su amigo tenía que contarle y por un momento se quedo estático. Había escuchado bien? Bones utilizaba a Hacker como una barrera porque el salía con Catalina Bryar? Oh muchacho! Esa era la señal que había estado esperando hace días! Se levantó y caminó hacia un asustado Hodgins y antes que éste pudiera hacer algo o decir ni pío, el agente le dió un fuerte abrazo de oso Grizzly.

\- Jack! Gracias amigo! Muchas gracias!

\- De... nada... Booth... aire... oxígeno...

\- Oh si, lo siento Jack! Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz vivo!

El agente lo soltó y le dio un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo para luego irse casi corriendo del laboratorio. El entomólogo respiraba a boqueadas y se frotaba el brazo donde había sido golpeado. Un poco mas repuesto, miró al agente saltar de alegría en el aire antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor.

\- Y porque se vá? No debería correr rebosante de amor hacia la oficina de la Dra. B?... Diablos, si arruiné la oportunidad de la Dra. B con Booth, Angela me despellejará vivo y no será nada bonito... yo y mi gran bocota...

 _ **But if I ever find that you´ve changed at any time**_

 _ **(Pero si me doy cuenta que has cambiado, en cualquier momento)**_

 _ **it´s not unusual to find that I´m love with you!**_

 _ **(No es inusual que veas que estoy enamorado de ti!)**_

* * *

 _ **Parte tres en marcha!**_


	48. Its not unusual 3

Brennan esta frente a su armario mirando los vestidos que tiene sin decidirse a elegir uno. La verdad no esta muy entusiasmada por ir a su cena de reencuentro de la escuela secundaria pero es prioridad si quieren atrapar al asesino de su condiscipula y ademas ella puede demostrarle a Booth que a pesar de que el ha logrado mudarse hacia un nuevo interes romantico, pueden trabajar juntos sin problemas. Ella es la Reina de la Compatimentacion y va a utilizar esa arma sin lugar a dudas en el trascurso de esta noche. Booth se ve feliz y radiante desde hace unos dias y ella sospecha que ha retomado su vida sexual, rezagada por mucho tiempo, con la Dra. Catalina Bryar mientras ella se retuerce y cocina en sus celos inconfesables desde su silla en el Royal Dinner cada vez que lo pesca sonriendo a la nada o mirándola con cara de idiota redomado.

No. No va a dejar que sus sentimientos por Booth dicten sus relaciones sociales. No importa que lo ame, simplemente...

 _Que?_

Brennan se desploma en la cama mirando el techo de su habitación de hotel con una mueca de horror en la cara.

 _¿Dije que lo amo?... Bueno, en realidad no lo dije, sino que lo pensé pero... no puede ser posible... Yo lo rechacé porque no podía amarlo como el se merecía... y ahora lo amo?... Simplemente estoy celosa por toda la atención que recibe la Dra. Bryar y que antes yo recibía... Eso me hace una persona horrible?_

Brennan toma su teléfono y marca el 2 de discado rápido en su móvil. Espera una, dos, tres timbradas...

\- Cariño, no me vas a decir que has decidido no ponerte el vestido de contrabando que empaque para ti en la maleta... he pasado media vida esperando esto, Brenn y no te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente...

\- ¿Amar a Booth me hace una persona horrible, Angela?

Un fuerte golpe seguido de una catarata de juramentos y maldiciones se escucha del otro lado de la línea. Angela estaba conectando unos cables para su Angelatron y al escuchar a su mejor amiga confesar su amor por Seeley Booth, levanto la cabeza rapidamente y se dio de lleno con la pantalla de 300 pulgadas de su super computadora en la cabeza.

\- ¿Angie? ¿Angela, me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?

\- Si claro, Cariño, solo que no pensé vivir para escuchar lo que acabas de decir... ¿Podrías repetirlo para confirmar que no estoy alucinando?

\- Angela ¿Tienes algún problema auditivo? Puedo recomendarte un buen otorrinolaringólogo...

\- Estoy bien Cariño... en realidad más que bien si tan solo repitieras tu pregunta...

\- ¿Amar a Booth me hace una persona horrible?

Un agudo chillido hace que Temperance aleje su Iphone de su canal auditivo. Parece que Angela no esta en condiciones de ayudarla en este momento, ya que del otro lado de la línea, la antropóloga puede escuchar gritos, risas, y exclamaciones como "Oh Dios Mio, ya era hora..." "Booth estará tan feliz..." Lo cual hace que Temperance conteste con una sola palabra dicha de manera rotunda.

\- ¡NO!

...

Seeley Booth esta más que feliz preparándose para su gran noche. Si ella supiera que esta mismisima noche el va a declararse frente a todos esos inutiles de su escuela secundaria. Si bien todos piensan que estan casados, el tomara la ocasion para declararle su amor una vez mas y dejar bien en claro de una vez por todas, que su Bones es la verdadera ganadora en ese colegio de idiotas. Quien sino ella pudo sobrevivir a esa manada de estupidos y hormonales adolescentes que en vez de cerebro tenian un frijol frito y ser ahora una mujer reconocida por sus logros academicos, por su contribucion a la comunidad, por sus anonimas donaciones, su corazon generoso?

Los inadaptados sociales eran ellos, que no sabian ver lo bueno frente a sus ojos. No le llegaban a su Bones ni a la correa de sus zapatos Gucci y ahora iban a verlo con sus propios y sucios ojos.

Su traje Armani color plata de tres piezas, que tanto le gusta a su querido tormento de ojos azules, reposa solemnemente en su cama mientras el termina de acicalarse en el baño. La toalla blanca esta firmemente envuelta alrededor de su cintura mientras en el tocadiscos, instalado en una de las repisas del baño, rueda un disco de vinilo con una vieja cancion de Sir. Tom Jones. El agente especial se deja llevar por el momento de triunfo que ya saborea, a la par que hace una pose de victoria, moviendo la cabeza, los hombros y las caderas; en un baile ligero y despreocupado al mismisimo estilo del Tigre de Gales con el peine de micrófono y guiñando el ojo a la vez que le sonrie a su reflejo en el espejo.

Oh si, el va a ganador esta noche...

 _ **Well she's all you'd ever want**_

 _ **(Bien, ella es todo lo que querías...)**_

 _ **She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner**_

 _ **(Es el tipo de chica que quisieran impresionar y llevar a cenar)**_

Mientras sigue batiendo las caderas al compas de la musica, recuerda como ocurrieron las cosas que llevaron a la elaboracion de un sofisticado plan con ayuda de la celestina de Angela Montenegro.

 _Había esperado que Bones se vaya a casa el mismo dia de la revelacion inusitada de Hodgins y se deslizo sutilmente dentro del estudio de la artista con una sonrisa de tres mil voltios y una caja de chocolates._

 _\- Que quieres, Tigre? No resulto con Brenn y ahora intentas con la segunda mejor?_

 _\- Angela! Jamas pensaria eso de ti! Y ademas, no tienes una relacion con Hodgins?_

 _\- Bueno, no soy yo quien se desliza como serpiente en tu oficina con un afrodisiaco tentador..._

 _\- Angela!_

 _\- No seas mojigato, Tigre. Si Brenn no fuera mi mejor amiga, otra historia seria... sin embargo se que no estas aqui para seducirme, lo cual es una pena..._

 _\- ANGELA!_

 _\- Supongo que asi gritarias mi nombre pero en otra situacion..._

 _\- Se acabo! Me voy! Queria que me ayudaras a conquistar a Bones pero...!_

 _Se habia girado para irse pero rapidamente fue puesto en su sitio por la artista que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a el, cerrando la puerta de su estudio._

 _\- Es en serio lo que estas diciendo?!_

 _\- Angela abre esa puerta y te lo digo en el tono mas amable que tengo... entre tu y yo no va a pasar nada de nada porque...!_

 _\- Porque amas a Brenn! Oh Tigre, estoy tan feliz que lo hayas aceptado al fin! Cuenta conmigo para todo! Dime, que planes sexys tienes en mente para mi amiga? Cuero, latigo y correas?_

 _\- Concentrate Angela! Ella ni siquiera sabe nada o para el caso, ni siquiera me ha dicho que si... ese es el principal detalle en este momento._

 _\- Dejalo todo en mis manos, Tigre... Ella caera en tus brazos como que me llamo Angela Pearly Gates Gibbons Montenegro._

 _\- Ese no es tu nombre real, Angela..._

 _\- Dice quien? Vamos Tigre... tenemos mucho que hacer para que Brenn tome el Tren Expreso Tigre de Bengala hasta el infinito y mas alla!_

 _ **Well she always knows her place**_

 _ **(Bien, ella siempre ha sabido su postura)**_

 _ **She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner!**_

 _ **(Tiene estilo, tiene gracia, es una ganadora!)**_

Y ella le habia conseguido el anillo de bodas que Bones lucia tan malditamente natural frente a los papanatas del colegio. Si ella supiera que era un anillo real y no una de las chucherias de utileria del FBI, lo mataria en el acto por las implicancias. Angela tambien habia hecho las reservas en el hotel, dos habitaciones por dos dias y despues de esa noche, la suite nupcial... Una sonrisa lobuna le enmarco el rostro... solo de pensar que ella podria aceptar una relacion con el, una vida con el... ya lo habia rechazado una vez y el habia dejado que ocurriera porque penso que jamas lo miraria como una pareja potencial. Que ella estaria avergonzada de tener a un simple policia promedio a su lado y que ese discurso de "no tengo el corazon abierto" era la mejor excusa que se le habia ocurrido a su cerebro de escritora para no herirlo... mas.

Sin embargo la realidad habia sido otra. El discurso que el creyo era solo una excusa, resulto ser la verdad descarnada y pura y el se reprocho mentalmente por pensar tan mal de su Bones. Esa fue una de las innumerables razones por la cual salio con Catalina Bryar... por rabia, despecho y para sentir que alguien podia verlo atractivo despues de pasar por un rechazo y desplante tan grande.

 _ **She's a lady, she's a lady**_

 _ **(Es una dama, es una dama)**_

 _ **Talkin' about that little lady,**_

 _ **(Estoy hablando de esa pequeña dama)**_

Pero esta noche era definitiva.

Esta noche, ella sabria de lo que era capaz Seeley Joseph Booth cuando tenia que probarle a la mujer de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado desde hace 4 años, hasta donde iria el por amor...

Simplemente eso.

Termino de peinarse con el estribillo final del coro en los labios y una sonrisa de veinte mil voltios reflejandose en el espejo. Se puso el traje impecable que le quedaba como guante a la mano y se arreglo el peinado una vez mas antes de salir hacia la habitacion de su Bones para llevarla al baile de promocion de su vida.

Y si todo iba bien, despertaria con esos ojos de tiempo mirandolo por las mañanas para toda su vida...

y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Camino hacia la puerta de Bones y antes de que pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrio y vio a Temperance Brennan en toda su real belleza con un vestido azul majestuoso que nada hacia por disimular los atributos que el buen Dios habia decidido darle. Buen escote dejando poco a la imaginacion, la tela adherida a su curvilinea figura, corte sobre la rodilla. Sintio que se le seco la boca al verla y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola silaba, se dio cuenta que por un segundo, los ojos de Bones se fijaron en un punto mas alla de el y en un momento, ella lo habia envuelto en sus brazos, presionado sus labios contra los suyos mientras lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo, haciendolo entrar a viva fuerza a su habitacion y cerrando la puerta con una patada de karate...

 ** _... and the lady is mine._**

 ** _(... y la dama, es mia.)_**


	49. Cuando éramos jóvenes

_**La cancion es Were we were young de Adele en el cover de Fernando Daniel ya que Booth se encuentra de manera tácita en este fic y los versos de la canción coinciden con su punto de vista.**_

* * *

 _ **Everybody loves the things you do**_

 _ **(Todo el mundo ama las cosas que haces)**_

 _ **From the way you talk**_

 _ **(Desde la forma en que hablas)**_

 _ **To the way you move**_

 _ **(hasta la forma en que te mueves)**_

El sobre bailaba entre sus dedos esbeltos e inquietos. No quería abrirlo pues eso equivalía a aceptarlo y ella no estaba segura de hacerlo. El logo del laboratorio en relieve color plata relucía expuesto a las luces blancas de su oficina, dándole reflejos ilusorios de magia y majestuosidad. Como se llamaba esa historia que les gustaba a las hijas de Russ? Aquella de la niña huérfana que gracias a una hada madrina aparece en el baile del reino vestida como una princesa y enamora al príncipe con su belleza y personalidad?

Temperance esboza una sonrisa triste y coge el sobre con ambas manos. Ella sabe perfectamente que es.

La invitación para la gala del Jeffersonian.

Hannah se había ido pocos días atrás dejando a su compañero con el corazón hecho pedazos y cuando ella fue a encontrarlo en el Foundings Fathers para acompañar su soledad, Booth se había comportado como un energúmeno dándole un ultimátum acerca de su asociación y amistad.

 _"Te quedaras aquí y beberás conmigo o de lo contrario, ahí esta la puerta... te iras y mañana conseguiré un nuevo tipo del FBI para ti... Elige"_

 _La dejo muda por unos segundos y su mente de genio retrocedío a la escena de casi un año atrás cuando le dio una sentencia parecida frente al edificio Hoover. "_ _Tengo que encontrar a alguien que me ame por treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años..."_

 _Podría decirse que entendió perfectamente el porque de su brusquedad. Después del abandono de sus padres, ella había cerrado su corazón a piedra y lodo por décadas y comprendió que Booth estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo si ella se negaba a acceder a su requerimiento. Con Booth era negro o blanco, frío o caliente, todo o nada. No había tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos esa vez pero ahora era mas sabia en ese aspecto..._

 _"¿Esas son mis únicas opciones?"_

 _"Si..."_

 _"Entonces, me quedare..."_

No lo había visto en mas de una semana y empezó a sentirse ansiosa cada vez que alguien entraba a su oficina sin anunciarse, esperando ver esa sonrisa genéticamente Boothy y sus ojos castaños risueños y despreocupados pero nada. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni siquiera un correo para anunciarle un caso, saber como estaba, si había comido algo mas que la llamada comida de conejo... nada.

Después de años de sentir su protección de macho alfa a cada paso del día, se sentía extrañamente perdida. Como si le faltara algo propio, como una amputación a su identidad. La Dra. Temperance Brennan se había vuelto invisible para quien había ganado su corazón mientras ella estaba en Las Molukas librando la batalla mas dura de su vida. Racionalidad vs sentimientos.

Había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma en Indonesia. Los años en compañía de Booth habían dado fruto y decidió arriesgarse a sentir, a ser vulnerable y dejar que los sentimientos fluyeran por su alma tal como la sangre corría por sus venas. Después de ver el peor lado del ser humano, tanto en su tiempo de adolescencia en los hogares de acogida como ahora en su etapa adulta en el trabajo diario con el FBI, tuvo la necesidad de dar la vuelta a la moneda y probar el lado negado voluntariamente por tanto tiempo.

El amor y la felicidad.

Al llegar a DC, le confesaría la verdadera razón de su partida y la resolución que había tomado. Iba a darle la oportunidad negada en las escaleras del Hoover.

Sin embargo y despues de todo, la vida no era como un cuento de hadas.

El corazon habia ganado y la mujer habia perdido.

 _ **Everybody here is watching you**_

 _ **(Todo el mundo aqui te esta mirando)**_

 _ **Cause you feel like home**_

 _ **(Porque te sientes como en casa)**_

 _ **You're like a dream come true**_

 _ **(Eres como un sueño hecho realidad)**_

Angela entró a la oficina de su mejor amiga y la encontró con el sobre de la Gala entre las manos y la mirada perdida hacia la nada en un estado contemplativo. Ella también se había dado cuenta de que la figura bronceada y musculosa de cierto agente del FBI ya no era frecuente en el laboratorio y estaba decidida a remediar la soledad de Brennan así se llevara de encuentro la oportunidad de Booth en el intento.

\- Tierra a Bren...

\- Angela! Me asustaste! Que ocurre? Tenemos un caso?

\- No y si así fuera el caso, creo que tu estarías enterada antes que yo... por cierto, no he visto a Booth por aquí en los últimos días. Se ha tomado una licencia o algo así?

La expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Brennan no paso desapercibida para Angela.

\- No lo se. No he hablado con el en días... creo que me esta evitando.

\- Cariño, no... el esta dolido por su ruptura con esa per... iodista pérfida y a pesar de que creí que se recuperaría mas rápido, bueno, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse así. No todos los días le propones matrimonio a alguien y juegan con tu corazón como una pelota de ping pong sangrante. El le ofreció compartir su vida con ella y la muy infame solo quería jugar al pony play con el pobre Booth cada vez que quería. Sexo, fiestas y un lugar donde quedarse hasta que se aburriera y pasara la página... eso debe doler Bren. Y debe doler demasiado para que el buen Seeley decida esconderse en un agujero y lamer sus heridas hasta que vuelva a sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir al mundo otra vez. Debo decir que compadezco al pobre hombre...

\- Yo le hice lo mismo...

\- Disculpa? Creo que no escuche bien. Creí haber escuchado que tu le hiciste lo mismo...

\- Eso fue lo que dije, Angela.

\- Booth te propuso matrimonio antes que a Hannah?! Y porque yo no sabia de esto?! Brennan! Como pudiste decirle que no a ese portento de hombre?! Y porque demonios no me lo dijiste en el momento?!

\- Angela, no! Booth no me propuso matrimonio! Me propuso tener una relacion hace mas de un año y yo le dije que no!

 _ **You look like a movie**_

 _ **(Luces como una pelicula)**_

 _ **You sound like a song**_

 _ **(Suenas como una canción)**_

 _ **My God, this reminds me...**_

 _ **(Dios, esto me recuerda...)**_

 _ **Of when we were young**_

 _ **(A cuando eramos jóvenes)**_

Una sombra de realización pasó por el rostro de Angela. Fue como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeran en su lugar exacto. La artista se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Brennan sin dejar de mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

\- Tu lo rechazaste... Dios, por eso se fueron a lados equidistantes del mundo. Tu por miedo y el por despecho... y encontro a la rubia piernas largas esa despues que le hiciste pure el corazon... Ay Dios, Bren... son dos golpes en tan poco tiempo... ahora entiendo porque se ha aislado de todo el mundo...

\- En realidad no se ha aislado...

La voz aguda de Sweets llega hasta los oidos de ambas mujeres y voltean a ver al psicologo entrando a la oficina con un sobre membretado en las manos... Brennan palidece al momento de ver el logo en el membrete.

Armada de los Estados Unidos.

\- Dra. Brennan... yo fui el causante de muchas desavenencias entre usted y el agente Booth. Mi insistencia en empujarlo a tomar una decisión para que ustedes reconozcan sus sentimientos mutuos ha sido mas perjudicial que beneficiosa... si pudiera recobrar mis palabras el día que me devolvieron mi manuscrito y jamas decirle que era el jugador y que se arriesgara, Dios... créame que lo haría sin dudarlo.

\- Sweets... tu sabes que hay en esa carta... dime que es lo que dice...

\- Dra. Brennan...

\- Que dice en la carta, Lance?! Dímelo ahora!

 _ **Let me photograph you in this light**_

 _ **(Deja que te fotografié en esta luz)**_

 _ **In case it is the last time**_

 _ **(En caso que sea la última vez)**_

 _ **That we might be exactly like we were**_

 _ **(En que pudimos ser exactamente lo que éramos antes)**_

 _ **Before we realized**_

 _ **(Antes que te dieras cuenta...)**_

\- El no quería ir... Dijo que esta vez esperaría... que usted se merecía esperar el infinito si eso era necesario.

Angela caminó hacia el psicólogo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Había zozobra, culpabilidad y terror en los ojos del joven y ella lo cogio por las solapas hasta casi meterle la cara en los ojos.

\- Habla! No has venido solo a dejar esa carta... Que fue lo que hiciste esta vez Sweets? Ese preámbulo y mea culpa indica que esta vez lo jodiste a lo grande así que se hombre y dilo de una vez!

Temperance libero a Sweets de las garras de Angela y tomo el lugar frente a Lancelot. Si su sola mirada de hielo era atemorizante de manera regular, esta vez el fuego de sus ojos verde veneno estaba dirigido íntegramente al muchacho tembloroso frente a ella.

\- Sugiero que hables en este momento, Lance... no te daré ninguna oportunidad de salir sin daño físico esta vez si has vuelto a intervenir entre Booth y yo. Te lo juro.

Lancelot hizo de tripas corazón y tomó el que estaba seguro, seria su ultimo aliento después que diga la barbaridad que detonó a Seeley Booth a la catástrofe. Se enderezó y decidió mirar cara a cara a su verdugo. Al menos podría decir que murió como todo un hombre porque estaba seguro que de esta no salia vivo...

\- Yo... yo iba a pedirle matrimonio a Daisy. Estábamos celebrando en el Foundings Fathers y pedí trago tras trago. No medí lo que dije en mi estado etílico! Estaba borracho o de lo contrario jamas lo hubiera dicho! Después me entere que al día siguiente fue a la misma joyería en la que pensaba comprarle el anillo a Daisy y por la noche le propuso matrimonio a Hannah... yo me siento tan culpable! El no iba a proponerse. Yo le enrostré su falencia mas honda. No tuve en cuenta su trasfondo familiar ni su pasado abusivo...

 _ **We were sad of getting old**_

 _ **(Estabamos tristes de envejecer)**_

 _ **It made us restless...**_

 _ **(Eso nos hizo ser impacientes...)**_

\- Muy bien. Lo espoleaste como a un león herido y que mas hiciste?!

\- Yo...

Temperance no pudo resistirlo mas y le dio el puñetazo bien merecido y mejor recibido que quedo pendiente desde que se calló a propósito que ella se encontraba en la lista de notificados en medio de todo el desbarajuste que fue la muerte falsa de Booth hace mas de 3 años. El psicólogo cayó en la alfombra cuan largo era y se dio cuenta que la mujer hablaba en serio. En solo segundos decidió que sería mejor decir sin mas dilaciones lo que había jurado callarse hasta la tumba.

\- Dije que no quería terminar como el! Solo y sin nadie que lo amara a los cuarenta años!

 _ **Oh I'm so mad! of getting old...**_

 _ **(Oh estoy furioso! Envejezco...)**_

 _ **It makes me reckless**_

 _ **(Me hace ser imprudente)**_

Temperance fue hasta el psicólogo y le arrebato la carta de las manos. Rasgo el sobre con manos temblorosas y leyó. Su vida con Booth pasó frente a sus ojos como una película. La universidad Americana, el FBI, el Jeffersonian, su distanciamiento de un año, el aeropuerto de DC, trabajar juntos, el Royal Dinner, Parker, Comer juntos, bailar juntos, Wanda y Buck, Tony y Roxie... Su mente recepcionaba las frases y oraciones mientras los recuerdos se hacian cada vez mas presentes como una voragine. De todas las premisas, excusas, disculpas y demás palabras sin sentido plasmadas en el único papel en que consistía la carta, solo tres se registraron a fuego en la mente de la antropóloga.

 **"Desaparecido en combate..."**

 _ **It was just like a movie**_

 _ **(Se veía como una película)**_

 _ **It was just like a song**_

 _ **(Sonaba como una canción)**_

 _ **When we were young...**_

 _ **(Cuando éramos jóvenes...)**_


End file.
